Pouvoirs nocturnes
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Quand Drago débarque à Privet Drive et demande de l'aide à Harry. Quand on se rend compte qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Harry. Et quand en plus, on comprend qu'il n'est pas tout à fait humain, et pas tout à fait en vie. SLASH HPDM
1. Une arrivée inattendue

Bonjour tout le monde !

je vous présente une nouvelle fic que j'ai commenc cet été... je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire dessus, à part que j'ai préparé le scénario avec ma meilleure amie Pauline...

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

Voila voila...

_Disclaimer_ : rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, sauf le scénar et la rédac...

* * *

**_Pouvoirs nocturnes :_**

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Une arrivée inattendue :**

Dans la petite ville de Little Whigning, Surrey, l'été cette année-là fut chaud, mais moins que d'autres fois. Cette année-là, aucune restriction sur la quantité d'eau à utiliser ne fut posée pour les habitants de la banlieue de Londres, et cette année-là plus que tout autre, Harry Potter regretta ce fait.

Pour la centième fois de l'après-midi, Harry s'essuya le front, ruisselant de sueur, regardant avec envie les massifs d'hortensias qui recevaient l'eau fraîche du tuyau d'arrosage. Il maudit, pour la millième fois depuis le début de l'été, le professeur Dumbledore qui le forçait à revenir ici chaque année. Et plus que tout, il maudit les Dursley de le détester autant.

Harry soupira. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Il allait finir par attraper une insolation. Si seulement il avait pu s'arroser lui-même de temps en temps pour se rafraîchir… mais non, Pétunia Dursley avait bien précisé que s'il utilisait l'eau pour lui il faudrait mettre la main au porte-monnaie. Or, étant un sorcier, Harry Potter n'avait pas d'argent Moldu à sa disposition.

Harry jeta un discret coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon. Il voyait son oncle ronfler sur le canapé, son journal ouvert posé sur son ventre volumineux. Sa tante faisait la sieste dans leur chambre, et Dudley traînait quelque part avec ses amis dans le quartier. Décidé, Harry retira son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau et se retrouva torse nu, appréciant pleinement de sentir un minuscule souffle d'air sur sa peau.

Il savait que si son oncle sortait à cet instant, il allait le punir pour s'être ainsi exhibé, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait royalement. Les voisins pouvaient le regarder autant qu'ils le voulaient, ce n'était pas son problème. Ils prendraient les marques sur son dos pour les résultats du traitement des élèves à St-Brutus et ne se poseraient pas de question. Dieu merci, il n'avait plus que deux semaines à passer ici - il avait décidé que, Dumbledore d'accord ou pas, il ne passerait pas une seule journée de plus ici, une fois sa majorité passée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venant de la rue. Il ne se retourna pas, mais ceci l'intrigua ; peu de gens sortaient par cette chaleur. La rue était déserte et totalement silencieuse, à part pour quelques voitures qui passaient, rarement toutefois, et les pas de cette personne mystérieuse qui approchaient.

Les pas ralentirent en arrivant à proximité du numéro quatre de la rue. Encore plus étonné, Harry se retourna de moitié et fit semblant d'arroser la pelouse qui était déjà bien humide pas ses soins, jetant à la dérobée un coup d'œil vers la rue. Il ne vit rien. Les pas s'arrêtèrent près de l'entrée du jardin et quelqu'un toussota fort peu discrètement.

Cette fois, Harry se retourna totalement et se figea. Là, devant lui, dans une tenue moldue irréprochable, se tenait l'adolescent qu'il avait détesté pendant des années, plus encore que Dudley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Il était très déstabilisant de voir ce garçon si fier de son Sang-Pur de sorcier se déplacer dans une rue moldue - surtout, dans cette rue moldue.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé le robinet ouvert quand il sentit l'eau s'introduire dans ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Il le ferma rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Harry sentit une forte quantité de sang se répandre sur ses joues ; il se souvenait très bien de la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eue avec le Serpentard, dans le Poudlard Express, à la fin de cette année. Trop bien, sans doute.

**Flash-back**

Harry cherchait un compartiment vide, fulminant. Il ne supportait plus Ron et Hermione et leur surprotection. Les deux Préfets ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis le début de l'année, de peur peut-être qu'il ne fasse une dépression après la mort de Sirius. Leur surveillance sans relâche n'avait d'ailleurs rien empêché, au contraire.

Enfin, il en était désormais sorti et il ne voulait qu'une chose : un peu de solitude et de calme. Il trouva enfin le dernier compartiment du train qui était vide et il s'y installa, assit près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Toutefois, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée : Drago Malefoy entra un petit quart d'heure après. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et fut surpris : Malefoy avait une tenue des plus Moldue sur lui, qui lui allait vraiment bien.

Le brun le détailla des pieds à la tête, puis préféra se concentrer sur ses yeux. Le blond affichait d'ailleurs un étrange sourire narquois.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Harry, à sa grande horreur, se sentit rougir.

« Ne rêve pas trop, Malefoy, je ne fais pas partie de tes admirateurs bavants ! »

Malefoy sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège où était assis Harry et approcha son visage du sien, très près, bien trop près pour le pauvre Harry qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement.

« En es-tu bien sûr, mon cher _Harry_ ? » demanda Malefoy sur un ton très ambigu.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il essaya de repousser le Serpentard en posant ses mains sur son torse mais bien mal lui en prit : ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était bien trop parfait pour le laisser indifférent et il préféra reposer ses mains sur ses genoux en détournant les yeux de ceux de Malefoy.

Mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas d'accord car il prit le visage d'Harry en coupe dans ses mains froides pour le forcer à le regarder de nouveau.

« Tu as peur de me regarder dans les yeux, Potter ? » murmura-t-il. « Rassures-toi, je ne veux pas de toi dans le groupe de mes admirateurs bavant… je te préférerais dans mon lit. »

Sur ces mots qu'Harry eut du mal à croire, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry se laissa faire, d'abord trop interloqué pour protester, et ensuite trop séduit par la sensation pour se débattre. Il poussa un faible gémissement quand Malefoy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et celui-ci s'assit carrément sur ses genoux. Sa langue passa le barrage des lèvres et des dents d'Harry à qui l'idée de virer Malefoy ne serait jamais venue à ce moment-là. Le brun glissa ses bras autour de la taille parfaite du blond qui en profita pour se caler un peu plus confortablement. Puis il se détacha des lèvres d'Harry qui gémit un peu.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas contre, Potter, » murmura Malefoy.

Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment. Il se retourna légèrement avant de l'ouvrir et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

« A bientôt, Potter, » dit-il avec un sourire. « On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois… J'aime beaucoup le goût de tes lèvres et de ta langue… »

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, il quitta les lieux, laissant derrière lui un Harry avec des pensées troublées.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Se souvenant avec une gène horrible de ce moment, Harry rougit encore plus. Drago, lui, se délecta de l'adorable rougeur qui envahissait les joues du Gryffondor.

Harry vit les yeux de Malefoy bouger un peu, puis son regard descendit sur le visage du brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce regard brûlant passa sur son nez, s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres, puis passa le long de son cou, son torse, ses jambes, avant de remonter tranquillement.

A son tour, Harry détailla Malefoy des pieds à la tête. Il nota la coupe parfaite du jean noir, les manches légèrement évasées de la chemise blanche, barrée par la bandoulière noire de son sac en cuir, l'éclat de peau pale qui apparaissait par-dessous le col légèrement ouvert, et la perfection des lèvres qu'il savait délicieuses qui s'entrouvrirent et s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches.

« Salut, Potter, » dit Malefoy d'une voix légèrement moqueuse alors qu'une mèche de cheveux blond platine lui retombait devant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? » fit Harry pour toute réponse.

Le rictus de Malefoy s'effaça et il grimaça légèrement.

« Potter, ça me coûte de te dire ça, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il fallut du temps à Harry pour que son cerveau, déjà malmené par ses hormones éveillées, enregistre ce que Malefoy venait de dire. Il regarda le blond avec stupéfaction.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui lassait voir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sur de la santé mentale de son interlocuteur.

« Je vais très bien, » rétorqua Malefoy, l'air agacé. « J'ai quand même besoin de ton aide, Potter. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'aiderai ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.

Malefoy sourit et entra dans le jardin, venant se placer auprès d'Harry qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Peut-être qu'un ou deux baisers en échange te convaincraient… » Murmura-t-il en laissant un peu trop traîner sa langue au coin de ses lèvres.

Harry recula rapidement.

« Pourquoi moi, de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

Harry vit les yeux de Malefoy se diriger vers la maison puis revenir sur lui.

« On ne pourrait pas discuter de ça ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il. « A l'intérieur, par exemple ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce sale gosse de riche osait venir ici, lui demander de l'aide, et en plus il voulait entrer dans la maison des Moldus les plus Moldus qui existent ?

« Attends, Malefoy, je crois que tu ne saisis pas très bien la situation, » dit Harry un peu sèchement. « Mon oncle et ma tante ont déjà du mal à m'accepter sous leur toit, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si je ramenais quelqu'un d'autre comme moi ici ! »

« Je m'occupe de ton oncle et de ta tante, » répondit Malefoy avec un geste négligeant de la main. « Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu as dit sur eux au collège, je me débrouillerai très bien, fais-moi confiance. »

Harry voulut de nouveau protester mais alors Malefoy releva la manche gauche de sa chemise, jusqu'au coude, dévoilant un avant-bras blanc.

« Tu vois, Potter ? » fit Malefoy. « Aucune marque. Mais ça, mon père n'est pas d'accord. Il voudrait remédier à ce… problème. Moi pas. »

Le déclic se fit aussitôt dans la tête de Harry. Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort. Lucius Malefoy voulait que Drago Malefoy devienne un Mangemort. Mais visiblement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas d'accord.

« Oh, » fit Harry. « Je vois. »

Malefoy eut un léger sourire ironique et remis sa manche en place. Harry plissa les yeux. Bien sur que non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy se débrouiller tout seul, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Finalement il haussa les épaules.

« Tu es sur de pouvoir te débrouiller avec eux ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la maison du pouce dans son dos.

Malefoy eut l'air soulagé.

« Certain. »

Harry soupira.

« Eh bien, entre alors, » dit-il simplement.

Harry remit son tee-shirt et rangea le tuyau d'arrosage dans la remise avant d'entrer dans la maison à la suite de Malefoy. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes trempées sous l'œil moqueur du blond et les laissa aux pieds de l'escalier avant de le guider vers le salon où l'oncle Vernon s'était réveillé et lisait son journal. Harry frappa trois coups.

« Oncle Vernon ? » dit-il le plus poliment possible.

« Tu as fini d'arroser, mon garçon ? » aboya son oncle en guise de réponse sans levers les yeux de son journal. « Eh bien, occupes-toi de la voiture, alors ! »

« Non, c'est juste que… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui regardait Vernon avec un air de profonde répugnance. Puis il se plaqua un affreux sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres et dépassa Harry.

« Allons, Harry, va donc finir ton travail ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un air condescendant sur le visage - Harry eut un doute à propos de l'authenticité de celui-là.

L'oncle Vernon sursauta en entendant la voix inconnue dans son salon. Il regarda Malefoy avec une surprise intense mêlée de soupçon.

« Mr Dursley, enchanté de faire enfin vote connaissance, » dit Malefoy en tendant la main à l'homme. « Je suis un ami de Harry. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de l'oncle Vernon se posèrent avec méfiance sur le brun qui se sentit affreusement rougir de honte.

« Un camarade d'école ? » demanda Vernon avec dégoût en regardant la main toujours tendue de Malefoy.

« Oh, non, » dit Malefoy avec un léger rire. « Je ne sais ce qu'aurait dit père s'il avait dû m'envoyer à St-Brutus ! Non, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans alors que je venais passer mes vacances ici avec mes parents. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un des plus grands avocats de Londres, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! » fit l'oncle Vernon dont le visage s'éclaira. « Oui, oui, Malefoy, bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler ! »

Il saisit la main de Malefoy avec vigueur.

« Mais je vous en prie, Drago, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Il replia son journal et se poussa pour faire de la place au blond qui s'assit à ses cotés.

« Harry, va nous préparer des rafraîchissements, » dit-il férocement. « Et après tu iras finir ton travail. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Harry ravala la réplique qui lui venait naturellement aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il doutait que l'oncle Vernon ait jamais entendu parler d'un avocat du nom de Malefoy mais c'était un nom qui faisait classe et avocat signifiait argent, surtout s'il avait un cabinet à Londres. Il entendait Malefoy discuter avec son oncle mais les voix étaient trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il servit deux thés glacés dans des grands verres, mit le pichet à coté d'un bol de glaçons sur un plateau et emmena le tout dans le salon, où Vernon semblait absolument ravi de la présence de Drago Malefoy chez lui.

Malefoy, lui, par contre, avait toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais il semblait surtout dégoûté.

Harry déposa le plateau sur la table basse, puis se détourna pour retourner au jardin. Cependant, il fut retenu à la porte par Malefoy qui s'était lavé et qui lui avait attrapé le bras, approchant son visage du sien.

« Débrouilles-toi pour finir tout ça vite, Potter, on a un tas de choses à se dire, » murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et se dégagea, ressortant de la maison où, décidément, il faisait plus frais qu'à l'intérieur. Il poussa un léger soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon. Il ne pourrait plus se mettre torse nu, maintenant que son oncle était réveillé.

« Fait chier, » jura-t-il à voix basse.

Il se dirigea vers la remise et finis rapidement d'arroser le jardin. Il se dépêcha de laver la voiture, puis rangea tout et voulu sortir du garage. Malheureusement, il marcha sur un bout de verre qui lui entailla profondément la plante des pieds. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et du s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

« Saloperie de putain de bordel de merde, » jura-t-il en se mordant le poing.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il sortit du garage à cloche-pieds et mit rapidement ses chaussures pour ne pas tacher le parquet impeccable des Dursley, puis il se rendit à la porte du salon et fit signe à Malefoy.

« Ah, Harry, tu as termin ? » fit celui-ci avec un air de profond soulagement. « Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Dursley, mais il faut que je parle à Harry de ce si aimable arrangement qu vous m'avez propos »

« Mais bien sûr, Drago, vas-y, » sourit l'oncle Vernon.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le salon et Harry emmena Malefoy dans sa chambre, en boitant à cause de sa blessure.

« Tu es blessé, Potter, » dit Drago.

« C'est rien, » répondit Harry en arrivant sur le palier « Ma chambre, c'est la première à droite, vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Malefoy lui lança un regard bizarre, puis finalement se détourna. Harry se rendit à la salle de bain, prit des compresses et de l'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie, puis rejoignit Malefoy dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci regardait autour de lui, l'air moqueur en regardant le désordre, et s'était assis sur le lit défait. Il tourna la tête vers Harry quand il entra et le brun referma la porte.

« Tu as du courrier, Potter, » dit-il en désignant le bureau.

Suivant du regard le doigt du blond, il aperçu Coq et Hedwige qui avait chacun une lettre. Harry se traîna jusqu'au bureau et les décacheta, commençant par celle de Ron puis celle d'Hermione. Les deux étaient de la même teneur, du genre _'Harry, comment vas-tu ? je sais que tu es frustré d'être chez les Dursley, etc…'_

Le jeune Gryffondor en avait ras-le-bol de cette inquiétude permanente que ses meilleurs amis manifestaient à son égard. Il froissa la lettre de colère, sortit deux morceaux de parchemins, écrivit : _'Je vais bien. Les Dursley me traitent correctement. Harry.'_ Sur chacun d'eux et renvoya les deux hiboux.

« Reviens vite, » murmura-t-il à Hedwige. « Tu es ma seule amie, ici… »

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry, oubliant la présence de Malefoy dans sa chambre, resta plusieurs minutes à la regarder partir. Jusqu'à ce que son invité, agacé d'être ignoré comme ça, se lève et vienne lui tapoter l'épaule.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez ou plutôt yeux à lèvres avec Malefoy qui faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui. Il recula avec agacement et Malefoy lui fit un sourire moqueur en lui montrant la bouteille d'alcool.

« C'est quoi, ça, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« De l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix pour désinfecter ma blessure, » répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau.

Il retira ses chaussures et grimaça. La plaie était large de cinq centimètres et très profonde. Il leva les yeux vers Malefoy pour récupérer la bouteille mais il s'aperçut que le blond regardait sa blessure fixement, comme hypnotisé. Pendant une seconde, Harry jura que ses narines s'étaient dilatées.

« Malefoy ? » fit-il.

Celui-ci sembla revenir à la vie et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Malefoy, la bouteille, s'il te plait, » répéta Harry.

Le blond secoua la tête.

« J'ai mieux, pour ce genre de blessures, » dit-il en se détournant.

Il alla récupérer son sac en bandoulière qu'il avait posé sur le lit, fouilla un peu dedans, puis en sortit un flacon de potion violette. Il s'assit ensuite et fit signe à Harry.

« Viens là, Potter, je vais te soigner ça, » dit-il.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry rapprocha la chaise roulante et posa son pied sur les genoux du blond. Il le vit déglutir et respirer par la bouche, comme si l'odeur du sang le dérangeait.

« Petite nature, Malefoy ? » plaisanta Harry. « On ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang ? »

Malefoy lui lança un regard étrange.

« Si tu savais seulement de quoi tu parles, Potter, » dit-il simplement en revenant vers la blessure.

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, puis étouffa un cri quand la potion lui rentra sous la peau. Ca piquait atrocement et il voulu retirer son pied mais Malefoy lui tenait la cheville et le retint avec une force extraordinaire.

« Après c'est moi que tu traites de petite nature, Potter ? » se moqua-t-il. « Arrête de bouger, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute douleur disparut.

« Merci, » dit Harry à voix basse en posant le pied sur le sol.

« Pas de quoi, » répondit Malefoy.

Il respirait toujours par la bouche. Harry se demanda pourquoi, si l'odeur du sang le dérangeait tant, il n'y avait plus de raison, il avait nettoyé son pied…

« Potter, tu ne voudrais pas mettre tes chaussures ailleurs, s'il te plait ? » demanda Malefoy en voyant Harry se triturer la cervelle pour comprendre le problème.

« Oh, » fit Harry, comprenant soudain. « Oui, bien sûr. Evite de vomir là, si ça ne t'ennuie pas… »

Malefoy lui adressa un regard meurtrier et Harry répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de redescendre ses chaussures dans le garage, les posant dans un coin. Il remonta ensuite. Malefoy s'était adossé au mur, sur son lit. Harry vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ici, plutôt ? » fit Malefoy avec un regard qui, Harry le savait, avait le don de faire tomber les filles comme des mouches, en tapotant le matelas à coté de lui.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

« On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, Malefoy, » dit-il froidement. « Je ne suis pas une putain, ni une salope. Je suis gay, ça tu le sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je coucherai avec toi comme ça. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire, » fit Malefoy, un brin horrifié par les propos d'Harry. « Le fait que tu sois attiré par moi, ou l'inverse, ne veut pas dire que je te considère comme une salope ! Et si on couche ensemble ça ne sera pas que pour une nuit ! »

« De toute façon, je ne couche avec personne pour une nuit, je ne suis pas comme ça ! » rétorqua Harry.

« Ah oui ? »

Le regard que lui lança Malefoy fit frémir Harry. Etait-il possible que… ? non…

Il respira profondément.

« Très bien, Malefoy, » dit-il ensuite. « Tu avais des choses à me dire, non ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est quoi ton problème, et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

* * *

voila voila, une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas !

la suite arrivera bientot, j epense, gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !

speed'


	2. Un sourire aux lèvres

salut tout le monde ! comment ça va bien ?

wouuuuhhh ! 34 reviews pour un seul petit chapitre ? je suis... soufflée ! et hyper flattée, merci beaucoup !

alors, voyons... les rar, et puis mon petit bordel habituel après, ok ?

Un grand Merci à :

**Tiayel, ornaluca, akashana, auclerc, vallou, tobby, Naera Ishikawa, Orphée Potter, Vif d'Or, carotte, Eowyn Malefoy, Anonym-girl, Zick, angy, mifibou, AngyDemon, Yami Aku, Kaoro, chris52, Dragon Bleu, agendraa, tatunette, gaelle griffondor, missibou, céline.s et priscilla :** bonjour à vous tous ! je vous remercie de vos petits messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise ! voila la suite, je vous embrasse fort ! gros bisous à vous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Est-ce que Drago est un vampire ? ai-je vraiment besoin de vous le dire ? oui, bien sur, c'est relativement évident, je pense. Personellement aussi, j'adore les vampire, bien sur en étant moi-même une, mon avis est peut-être un peu influencé, mais bon... Dray n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est sur, mais bon... ils n'allaient pas déjà faire quelque chose dans le Flash-back... ça aurait pas très bien marché avec la suite de l'histoire, sinon... enfin bon. La suite de mes autres fics arrivent bientot, gros bisous à toutes les deux, et merci !

**Lyls** : euh... tu peux toujours essayer ! enregistres-toi ac ta web-cam (si ten a une) et envoie-moi le film, lol, peut-être que ça m'encouragera ! mdr, je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**YunaFab** : je fais que ça, eh oui... lol ! j'ai prévu environ une 40aine de chap pour celle-là... t'aime bien la scène du train aussi ? lol, elle était pas prévue au départ, c'est après, ça m'est venu comme ça... je suis contente que tu aimes ! gros bisous à toi !

**Saael'** : pas de problème pour ton peu de review de ces derniers temps (du moment que yen a à un moment ou à un autre...) Drago vampire, oui, effectivment. eh bien, eh bien, voila la suite, quoi ! je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**Crystal** : Comment Drago sait où habite Harry ? eh bien... disons que notre petit Dray est un petit peu obsédé par ce cher Harry et a décidé de tout savoir sur lui (vraiment tout). Je pense pouvoir publier toutes les deux semaines, ça devrait être une bonne frequence. je suis sontente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**myhahou** : ouais, c'est ça, à la place du tome 7. Ca sera pas mis à jour aussi souvent que RDQMH, désolée, mais les chapitres sont aussi presque trois fois plus longs... je t'embrasse, je suis contene que tu aimes ! gros bisous !

**Melhuiwen** : j'ai effectivement eu du mal au début à tout écrire et tapper et publier régulièrement, mais je pense avoir trouvé une bonne fréquance. Oui, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite de RDQMH, qui s'appelle... tadadam, je te le dis en avant-première... _Histoire sans fin_ ! ahahaha, comment te faire baver de frustration... hmm, j'adore, lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**FairyLightPan** : oui, j'avais envie de varier les styles, et les POV ne correspondaient pas vraiment à cette histoire... Mais euh ! non ! tu peux pas arreter_ Ne me laisse pas_ ! c'est pas juste ! tu veux un conseil pour ton chapitre perdu ? recommence-le ! quoi, comment ça c'est évident ? Non, mais ne te décourage surtout pas, ce serait vraiment dommage... voila, je vais essayer d'aller lire tes fics aujourd'hui, au pire ce sera demain ! je t'embrasse fort, et gros bisous !

fin des rar...

voyons, voyons, que voulais-je vous dire ? Ah, oui. comme la plupart d'entre vous l'auront deviné, Drago est un vampire, et cette fic sera une fic de vampire (donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous savez quoi faire...) les explications de Dray, comment ça lui est arrivé, etc... ça viendra dans le prochain chap, et puis les suivants !

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes :_**

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Un sourire aux lèvres :**

« Mon problème, Potter, je pense que tu l'as compris, » fit Drago avec impatience. « Mon père veut que je devienne Mangemort et moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Harry le regarda, soupçonneux et curieux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Après tout ce que tu nous as rabaché sur les Sang-Pur et leur soi-disant supériorité, et toutes les insultes à Hermione parce qu'elle est d'ascendance Moldue, pourquoi refuses-tu d'adhérer à ça ? »

« Justement parce que je suis un Sang-Pur, Potter, » répliqua Malefoy avec fierté. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me prosterner devant qui que ce soit, et certainement pas un Sang-Mélé, en plus. Je n'ai pas oublié les leçons que mon père m'a données. Lui oui, mais je ne vais pas suivre son exemple. »

Il regarda Harry avec défi. Celui-ci lui trouva l'air particulièrement attirant avec cette expression fière et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les esprits.

« Je comprends, » dit-il. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? »

« Je me suis enfui de chez moi il y a cinq jours, » expliqua Malefoy en étendant ses longues jambes et en les croisant sur le matelas. « J'aurai normalement du être intronisé hier. Je ne savais pas où aller, et comme j'arrivais dans la région de Londres je me suis souvenu que tu habitais là. Alors je suis venu. Je t'ai entendu parler plus d'une fois de ta famille, et j'ai compris comment les embobiner… je ne sais pas comment tu peux les supporter, » acheva-t-il avec dégoût.

« Justement, je ne les supporte pas, » répondit Harry avec lassitude. « Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Malefoy pencha un peu la tête sur le coté Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu de faire toutes les corvées comme un vulgaire Elfe de Maison ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. « Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, merde ! Ils n'ont pas à te traiter comme ça ! Même mon père ne m'a pas aussi mal traité dans ma vie. Pourquoi ? »

L'incrédulité totale se lisait sur son visage. Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, » répondit-il sombrement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda aussitôt Drago.

Harry le regarda une seconde, puis détourna de nouveau les yeux et resta silencieux. Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Réponds-moi, Potter, » dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, Malefoy ? » répondit Harry en balayant la main du blond et en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

« Je ne vais rien te faire, Potter, » fit celui-ci avec un demi-sourire. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais. A moi que ce dont tu ais peur… » Continua-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Harry, « … c'est ce que toi tu risques de me faire… »

Harry ferma les yeux et le repoussa brusquement.

« Arrête ce genre de chose, Malefoy, » dit-il férocement. « Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Désolé, » fit le blond en se reculant pour reprendre sa place initiale. « Mais je veux quand même savoir. »

Harry le regarda longuement, se demandant s'il pouvait lui confier un des secrets les plus humiliant de sa vie. C'était Malefoy, le mec qu'il avait haï pendant plus de cinq ans… Bien sûr, depuis le début de leur sixième année, quelque chose avait changé. Ils avaient totalement cessé de se quereller à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. En fait, ils s'ignoraient l'un et l'autre, et ça avait bien marché. Jusqu'au jour des vacances où, dans le train, Malefoy l'avait embrass

Malefoy avait laissé sa fierté de coté pour venir lui demander de l'aide. Il pouvait bien en faire autant. Finalement, avec un soupir, Harry retira son tee-shirt et présenta son dos au blond qui n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction. Puis il se rapprocha d'Harry et le brun sentit une main étonnement froide effleurer chacune des cicatrices qui s'étendaient en travers de son dos. Il retint ses larmes, se souvenant de chaque coup. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce soir, l'année précédente, où dans un état de colère et d'ébriété avancé, son oncle avait abattu avec force sa ceinture en cuire sur son dos. A chaque fois, s'enfonçant dans sa chair, faisant gicler le sang. Jamais il n'oublierait.

« C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça ? » murmura Drago d'une voix qui semblait tremblante de rage.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et tu t'es laissé faire ? »

« Mon cousin me tenait les bras et m'empêchait de ma débattre, » répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Malefoy passa sa main tout le long de son dos, provoquant des frissons chez le Gryffondor. Puis il lui toucha l'épaule et le fit se retourner. Harry fut surpris de l'expression de fureur qu'il vit passer sur le visage du blond.

« Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas lancé de sort ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie, Potter ? Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »

« Tu sais très bien les ennuis que j'ai eus après avoir fait de la magie sans autorisation il a deux ans, » répondit Harry en détournant le regard. « C'est le genre de chose que je ne recommencerai pas. »

« Tu es différent du Potter que je connais, » dit Malefoy. « D'habitude, tu es toujours prêt à enfreindre les règles, tu ne te laisses pas faire, tu réponds aux sarcasmes… tu ne te serais pas laissé battre, pas par ces deux gros crétins de Moldus ! »

« Malefoy, je… Merde, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! » fit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je… mon parrain est mort par ma faute, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais encore eu envie de ma battre ? »

Drago ne répondit rien.

« Quelqu'un est au courant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry remettait son tee-shirt, sachant d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet, même s'il était persuadé que ce serait beaucoup mieux pour le brun s'il parlait de ça.

« Oui, Dumbledore le sait, » répondit simplement Harry. « Ron et Hermione, les Weasley, Remus… »

« Lupin ? » s'étonna Malefoy.

« C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, » expliqua Harry. « Et quelques autres. »

L'Ordre du Phœnix en général, mais ça Harry ne le dit pas. Il ne savait quel degré de confiance il pouvait placer en Malefoy et l'aura de mystère qui se dégageait du blond lui dictait méfiance.

« Et malgré tout ça, on te force quand même à revenir ici ? »

« _Question de sécurité, Harry,_ » fit Harry en imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

Malefoy rit à ces mots et Harry le trouva adorable. Il se gifla mentalement, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à lui comme ça, ça devenait inquiétant.

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, » continua-t-il pour se vider la tête. « Disons que ma tante est le meilleur bouclier de protection que je puise avoir en dehors de Poudlard… »

Drago pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, mais il doutait fortement de l'efficacité de ce bouclier, à la vue des marques dans son dos. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry eut du mal à s'extraire de ses souvenirs. Puis il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau Malefoy.

« Pourquoi moi, Malefoy ? »

Le blond sursauta, se posant la même question, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, désorienté. « De quoi, Potter ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir moi ? » répéta Harry. « Tu aurais pu aller à Poudlard, je ne sais pas, moi ! »

Malefoy le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air de réfléchir à la question. Puis un demi-sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« C'est pour mieux te faire chier, Potter, » rétorqua-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, tu as gagn ! » répondit-il avec un léger agacement. « Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un abri pendant quelque temps, » dit Drago. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrangé avec ton oncle. »

Harry le dévisagea, interdit, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, peut-être ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Allons, Potter, nous savons tous les deux qu'en bon Gryffy courageux, obéissant et surtout noble et généreux, tu ne me laisseras pas dans la mouise, » fit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et si jamais j'étais beaucoup moins Gryffondor que tu sembles le penser ? » rétorqua Harry, essayant de ne pas répondre à ce sourire.

Drago le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit.

« On ne lutte pas contre sa nature, Potter, » répondit-il.

« Ouais, je suppose, » marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il refoula les pensées noires qui le tenaillaient depuis plus d'un an et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Bon, il faut qu'on aille voir mon oncle pour arranger les détails de cette histoire, » dit Harry avec une légère grimace. « Viens. »

Il redescendirent tous deux les escaliers.

« Mr Dursley, tout est arrangé, » dit Drago, son sourire hypocrite bien en place sur son visage. « Harry a accepté de me laisser sa chambre. »

Stupéfait, Harry jeta un regard interloqué à Drago.

« Ah, parfait, » fit l'oncle Vernon. « Tu pourras dormir dans ton placard, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Malefoy laissa échapper un ricanement. Aussitôt, Harry se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Puis, atrocement blessé, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Il y avait cru. Il y avait vraiment cru. Il avait vraiment imaginé que Drago Malefoy avait pu changer, qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce con arrogant qu'il avait toujours paru être. En fait, depuis le début de leur sixième année, il s'était posé des questions sur lui. Le Serpentard avait paru plus sombre, plus renfermé. Ca avait été presque imperceptible et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir été le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il n'avait jamais fait très attention au physique du blondinet avant le mémorable épisode du train, à la fin de l'année. Ou plutôt, il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était conscient d'être bisexuel avec une franche tendance pour les hommes depuis l'été qui avait suivi la mort de Sirius quand, vagabondant dans le parc un matin, très tôt, il s'était fait dragué par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait eu du mal à y croire. Le garçon en question, Mickael de son prénom, avait été son vrai premier petit ami - Cho ne comptait décidément pas - mais, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette histoire n'avait été que sexuelle. Harry s'était laissé faire, trop peu combatif dans la déprime suite à la mort de Sirius, et Mickael était simplement en manque, étant en vacances chez ses parents.

Ca avait duré un mois, et Mickael était repartit. Harry avait été quelque peu horrifié de voir que ce départ lui était totalement indifférent, mais n'avait pas réagi.

Bref, en retournant à Poudlard, il avait eu quelques copains, mais très peu, et tous n'étaient là que pour sa cicatrice et ce qu'elle représentait, pas pour lui-même. En quittant l'école en juin, il était seul, totalement. Et Malefoy était arrivé et l'avait embrassé, puis était reparti comme un voleur.

En le voyant débarquer ici, il avait été troublé par son comportement ambigu, et agacé. Il s'était déjà fait traiter comme un objet sexuel et n'avait aucune envie qua ça recommence. Mais Malefoy avait réellement semblé furieux, en voyant son dos… Harry secoua la tête avec rage. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour l'amadouer et il s'était fait avoir, comme un bleu.

Malefoy avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un connard fini. Et Harry lui avait montré son dos et lui avait parlé de cet évènement qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se sentait mal, humilié, blessé dans sa fierté. Il ne pourrait plus jamais ne serait-ce que penser à Drago sans se rappeler de ça.

Son placard ! Il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir rentrer encore dedans ! Il mit le couvert pour trois.

« C'est prêt, » dit-il abruptement.

Il les servit, les yeux obstinément baissés vers ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Malefoy mais ne leva pas la tête.

« Je ne dîne pas avec vous, » dit-il brusquement. « Je sors. »

Il ne laissa à personne le temps de protester et sortit à grands pas de la maison. Mais encore une fois, il fut stoppé dans sa sortie par Malefoy qui l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. Harry leva des yeux furieux vers ceux, indescriptible du blond.

« Tu m'en veux, » murmura celui-ci.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Non, tu crois ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Il se dégagea et partit presque en courant. Il prit une direction au hasard et ralentit le mouvement, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer à cause de ce fils de salaud !

Et pourtant, si. Il bifurqua vers le parc, passa par-dessus les grilles défoncées et choisit un bosquet d'arbres, dans un coin, où il était sur de ne trouver personne. Là, il se laissa aller à ses sanglots, assis au pied d'un grand chêne, serrant ses genoux contre lui.

Il lui avait parlé de ça ! Il lui avait montré son dos ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il était sur qu'il allait entendre parler de ça pendant des mois, ça allait faire le tour de Serpentard puis de Poudlard dès la rentrée. Il voyait déjà les gros titre de la Gazette : « Harry Potter, fou de chagrin, se laisse battre par sa famille moldue ! »

Il lui avait pratiquement parlé de Sirius !

« Non, » murmura-t-il. « Ne pas penser à Sirius. Surtout pas. »

Mais il était trop tard. L'image de son parrain se dessina peu à peu devant ses yeux. Plus il essayait de la repousser et plus elle s'affichait dans son esprit. Ses yeux bleu marine, rieurs et mélancoliques… ses cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage… Un sourire rêveur et triste aux lèvres…

Harry sentit ses sanglots s'accentuer.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes, Sirius ?

Il resta là longtemps. Il tomba dans un espèce de torpeur malsaine, emplie de ténèbres et de larmes, où l'image de Sirius s'alternait avec celle de son oncle rouge d'effort à force de la battre, celui de Dudley tordu du plaisir de le voir en si mauvaise position, et celui de Malefoy, ricanant ou furieux pour lui…

Malefoy qui justement le regardait avec inquiétude, le secouant par l'épaule.

« Harry ? » murmura-t-il. « Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry secoua la tête et réalisa que Malefoy était vraiment là, devant lui, en train de le voir pleurer… la nuit était tombée.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Potter ? » demanda Malefoy en cessant de le secouer mais sans lui lâcher l'épaule.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua Harry en reniflant et en essayant de se relever.

Il n'y parvint toutefois pas car Malefoy appuyait sur ses épaules avec une force impressionnante.

« Tu restes là, » fit le blond. « Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pleures. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, » répliqua Harry.

« Eh bien moi, je crois que si, » dit Drago d'un ton implacable.

Harry tenta de nouveau de se relever mais Drago lui passa un bras autour des épaules et s'assit à coté de lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

« C'est de ma faute, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry garda un mutisme buté. Il n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois, ça c'était clair.

« J'ai tout mon temps, Potter, je ne suis pas pressé, et je te préviens que je ne bougerai pas de là, et toi non plus, tant que je ne saurais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« En quoi ça m'intéresse, ce n'est pas important, » rétorqua le blond. « Mais sache que c'est le cas. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

« Sache que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, » murmura Drago. « Je ne dirai rien à personne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry. « Aux dernières nouvelles, on se détestait. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'iras pas voir ton père dès que j'aurai le dos tourn ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange.

« Tu vois Potter, il y a plein de raison à ça, » dit-il en se penchant vers Harry. « Aucune que je puisse te dire, malheureusement. Mais je peux faire autrement… »

Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa. Harry ne s'y attendait pas mais il se laissa faire, conscient que c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis que Malefoy avait fait le premier pas dans le train. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Très doucement, Drago passa le barrage des lèvres et des dents d'Harry et joua avec sa langue. Drago avait un goût sucré, et un peu métallique, aussi, surprenant, Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois. C'était particulier, et mystérieux, exactement comme la personne même de Malefoy. Puis le blond se détacha de lui, laissant Harry les yeux fermés, légèrement haletant.

Le Gryffondor réouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond qui souriait.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca t'étonne peut-être mais je t'apprécie, Potter, » lâcha le blond avec un regard fier. « J'avais envie de t'embrasser, alors je l'ai fait. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne vois pas comment te le faire comprendre. J'ai personnellement confiance en toi. Et je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Dis-moi, » murmura Drago à son oreille sur un ton concerné qui fit frissonner Harry.

Le blond avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille pendant le baiser et ne se dégagea pas. Harry fut surpris, le corps de Drago était froid, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à se détacher de lui. Cette étreinte était étrangement réconfortante. Etreinte qui se resserra, d'ailleurs, quand Drago vit qu'Harry ne répondait pas.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir.

« Est-ce que ton père où qui que ce soit d'autre t'a raconté précisément ce qui est arrivé au Ministère, l'année dernière, et comment je me suis retrouvé là-bas ? »

« Non, » répondit Drago. « Il n'a pas voulu. »

Harry expliqua. Il expliqua que c'était sa faute. Il parla de la culpabilité qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis cet évènement. Il parla de Ron et Hermione qui ne le lâchaient pas depuis, qui l'étouffait à cause de cette surprotection inutile, de Dumbledore qui le forçait à revenir ici, et de Sirius, Sirius innocent, Sirius enfermé pendant des années, Sirius à travers le voile…

« J'en ai marre, putain, » dit-il en sentant ses larmes couler. « J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Et en plus cette putain de Prophétie… »

« Quelle Prophétie ? » demanda Drago, curieux.

Harry, horrifié d'avoir laissé échapper ce détail, se détacha brusquement de lui.

« Merde, » dit-il. « Je… fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. »

Drago le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, frustré de ce secret qu'il se jura de percer à jour. Puis, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment et que c'était assez grave, il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, » fit-il. « On fait comme si de rien n'était. »

Puis il regarda sa montre.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, » dit-il en se relevant. « Il est tard. »

Harry hocha la tête et l'imita. Il repassèrent les grilles du par cet déboulèrent dans la rue.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouv ? » demanda Harry.

« Par hasard, je passai par-là et j'ai entendu du bruit dans le bosquet, » répondit Malefoy avec un geste évasif de la main.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il eut la certitude que le blond mentait. Il s'assombrit un peu, puis se raisonna. Lui aussi lui cachait des choses graves.

« Je suis désolé pour le coup de la chambre, Potter, » ajouta le blond. « Je pensais qu'ils me diraient de prendre plutôt la chambre d'amis. Mais on se débrouillera, je ne te laisserai pas dans ton placard tout le temps. Tu ne pourrais pas dormir convenablement. »

« Pour le peu que je dors, de toute façon, » fit sombrement Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Tes Moldus sont haïssables, » continua Drago. « Je ne les aimais déjà pas particulièrement, les moldus, je veux dire, mais là je crois que ceux-là son les pires. »

Il parvint ainsi à arracher un sourire à Harry.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre et passèrent la soirée à discuter. Evitant les sujets qui fâchent, ils partagèrent des souvenirs et des rires. Deux jours avant, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir une telle conversation avec Drago Malefoy. C'était surréaliste. Il devait s'avouer, en plus, qu'il adorait ça.

A un moment, Drago raconta qu'il avait surpris Ron et Hermione, dans la Salle sur Demande, dans une position relativement compromettante, en plein milieu de la nuit.

« C'est pas vrai ? » fit Harry, l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, mon dieu, si ! » répondit Drago en fermant les yeux et en levant un bras fataliste. « Tu n'imagine pas, Potter, combien il est écœurant de trouver ces deux-là en train de baiser ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant trois semaines ! »

« Et que s'est-il pass ? » demanda Harry, se rapprochant de Drago sur le lit avec un regard avide de savoir.

« Eh bien, il fallait bien que je fasse mon devoir de préfet, puisque eux n'en semblaient pas capable, » répondit Drago avec un soupçon d'arrogance. « Je me suis approché d'eux, je les ai regardés et j'ai… hum, lancé un sort de jet d'eau sur eux. »

Harry éclata de rire, imaginant la scène.

« Je peux te dire que ça les as stoppés net, » continua Drago, souriant. « Ils se sont relevés et se sont rhabillé d'un sort, puis Weasley m'a attrapé par le col. Il m'a dit quelque chose du genre 'Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je te tue' et j'ai éclaté de rire. Il était très peu convaincant avec sa chemise à l'envers et ses cheveux trempés… »

Harry attrapa un coussin et frappa Drago avec.

« Tu es vraiment méchant de te moquer d'eux comme ça ! » dit-il, sans cependant cesser de rire.

Drago rit à son tour et se protégea la tête des mains. Harry se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller et il tombèrent sur le sol. Cela coupa net leur hilarité. Harry était au-dessus du blond. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se frôlaient.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui fit le premier pas et qui se baissa pour embrasser Drago. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts, puis Harry se détacha et se releva brusquement.

« Je… je crois que je vais aller me coucher, » marmonna-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Drago l'attrapa par le bras, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce fut bref, mais intense et Harry gémit.

« N'ai jamais honte avec moi, » murmura Drago en se détachant. « Jamais. »

Puis il recula et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Potter, » dit-il.

Harry eut un vague sourire, plus rouge que jamais.

« Je… euh, à demain, » dit-il en se détournant.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il put. La maison était silencieuse, tout le monde dormait, et il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sans ses rendre compte d'une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années : il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap... donc, vous l'aurez compris, le petit Harry, il a pas le moral ! mais Drake est là pour le consoler...

prochain chap, une découverte (vous voyez laquelle ?), des explications, une morsure... hum, interresante, et un citron, euh, un lemon... oui, déjà.

Je pense publier un dimanche sur deux, en alternance avec Lune d'Argent, et un chap par semaine pour RDQMH. Docn, le prochain chap dans deux semaines !

gros bisous à vous, et une review n'est pas de refus !

à bientot !

speed'


	3. Choisir d'oublier sa solitude

Bonjour vous tous !

voila, comme promis, le chapitre 3, que j'aime personnellement beaucoup... et pas que pour le lemon, non, je ne suis pas si perverse que ça, c'est pas vrai !

tiens ? réaccepte les $ ? et les petites nétoiles ? voyons... test : eh bah, non ! bon, tant pis !

alors voyons, les rar...

Un grand Merci à :

**ornaluca (artemis), Orphée Potter, Zick, Loutrina, Yami Aku, Eowyn Malefoy, chris52, Jane Pitchoune, gaelle griffondor, Vif d'or, Crystal, angelinadelacour, Shimsse Malfoy, miniluce, Dragon bleu **et** Priscilla** : bonjour vous tous ! j'ai été très touchée par tout vos petits messages, je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant, je vous embrasse fort !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : oui, déjà un lemon, je sais, pour le coup j'ai fait fort, mais tout s'explique un peu plus bas. Vampires de quelques mois ? Cool ! Venez me voir dans la forêt interdite la nuit prochaine, je vous enverrai mon loup Orion, il vous guidera, on ira faire une petite fête sanguine à Pré-au-Lard... moi ossi, c'était étrange au début, avec mon esprit de perverse yaoiste, mais ne vous inquietez pas, au bout du premier siècle d'age, ça s'arrange... oh, oui, ne t'inquiete pas, Drago va s'occuper de ces Moldus (même pas besoin d'insultes, le mot fait tout) Oui, Harry est resté dormir dans son placard, mais rassurez vous, il ne va pas y rester longtemps... niark ! je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux, à la prochaine !

**YunaFab** : oui, j'avais envie de changer un peu, marre de les voir se tourner autour ces deux-là, lol ! voila le nouveau chap, avec le lemon, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! gros bisous !

**Céline402** : J'ai prévu environ 45 chapitre, enfin, en ce moment ça se rapproche plus des 50... j'écris assez vite, et plus j'écris plus j'ai des idées, lol ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voila la suite !

**EvIl-aNGel666** : je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était ni humain ni vivant, j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait en vie, ce qui, tu en conviendras, n'est pas tout à fait pareil, lol ! les explications dans ce chap, tu devrais mieux comprendre ! Je t'embrasse, contente que tu aimes !

**Gally-Chan** : désolée de ne pas pouvoir mettre plus rapidement les chapitres, mais bon, j'ai aussi le lycée à satisfaire, et cette année, il est pas mal exigeant... too bad, enfin tant pis. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ta review est bien arrivée, lol ! je t'embrasse, gros bisous !

**Saael'** : salut ! bien vu pour l'explication du lemon ! il est vrai que cette fic avance très très vite, mais j'ai essayé de rendre tout ça le plus crédible possible... enfin, tu verras dans ce chap et dans les prochains, lol ! Tu n'as plus accès illimité à l'ordinateur ? Chaud... je compatis. Je t'embrasse très très fort, en espérant que tu puisses vite lire ce chapitre ! Gros bisous !

**fairylight pan** : mais non, tu ne parles pas comme une Gryffondor, voyons ! La persévérence et l'ambition sont des qualités toutes Serpentarde, veille cependant à virer le mot 'courage' de ton vocabulaire, ça serait mieux quand même. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'ai hate de lire la suite de 'Ne me laisse pas'. Gros bisous !

fin des rar...

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Choisir d'oublier sa solitude :**

Harry fut réveillé deux heures plus tard, et pas du tout de la façon dont il l'aurait cru. Il sortit du sommeil en entendant une respiration lourde et saccadée, tout près de lui dans le noir. Il alluma la petite lumière à coté du matelas et aperçut Drago en sueur, qui le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un appétit dévorant.

« Drake ? »

Puis les yeux de Harry descendirent sur le visage du Serpentard et il poussa un cri de stupeur en se reculant brusquement. Deux longues canines sortaient de la bouche du blond, et atteignaient le bas de sa lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, Malefoy l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre lui, dos du brun contre torse du blond, en lui pressant une main ferme sur la bouche.

« Chut, du calme, Potter, » murmura Drago avec un léger défaut de prononciation. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Je vais te mordre, Potter - »

A ces mots, Harry se débattit et tenta de se dégager mais Malefoy fit preuve d'une force stupéfiante et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Calme-toi, je te dis, tu vas réveiller ton oncle et ta tante, si tu continues ! » fit Drago avec impatience. « Tu ne sentiras presque rien, je te le promets, et ça n'aura aucune conséquence pour toi, d'accord ? Mais il faut que je me nourrisse, tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait, tout le monde sera en danger. Tu comprends ? »

Harry sentit sa respiration se saccader par l'angoisse. Il hocha cependant légèrement la tête et essaya de parler, mais Drago ne détacha pas sa main de sa bouche.

« Très bien, Potter, » dit-il. « J'en ai pour quelques minutes, après je t'expliquerai tout. Ok ? »

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête. Avec un soupir impatient, Drago fit pencher la tête à Harry pour avoir un peu plus d'espace, puis se pencha vers le cou tentateur et mordit.

Harry ne sentit que deux petites piqûres. Après - eh bien, ce qui se passa après dépasse l'entendement des mortels. Malefoy commença à sucer le sang qui suintait de la blessure en émettant des petits gémissements de délectation. La respiration d'Harry, déjà fort peu régulière, se transforma en hoquets rauques. La bouche de Malefoy faisait des choses absolument merveilleuses et envoyait des ondes de chaleurs et des fourmillements dans tout le corps d'Harry qui déglutit.

Drago suça un peu plus fort, et là, Harry en fut littéralement et visiblement excité. Il empêcha tout gémissement de sortir de sa gorge mais ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse, ni son sang de se concentrer dans son bas-ventre en feu, ni sa respiration devenir par moments sifflante. Il avait envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier, de faire l'amour comme un dingue, de se battre, de tuer, mais surtout, de jouir à en mourir.

Malefoy se détacha de son cou et fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille d'Harry, qui cette fois laissa échapper un gémissement quasi-inaudible.

« Bon dieu, ce que j'ai envie de toi ! » murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Sa main qui n'était pas pressée sur la bouche d'Harry se déplaça, relâchant les bras qu'elle tenait toujours, et descendit sur sa jambe avant de remonter, caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun qui cru avoir des traînés de feu partout où cette main passait. Harry ne portait qu'un boxer pour dormir et le sous-vêtement ne parvenait pas à cacher le très haut niveau d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

Drago retourna Harry avec rapidité et l'embrassa fiévreusement, le goût du sang d'Harry accentuant encore, si c'était possible, l'envie du jeune Gryffondor. Ses canines avaient retrouvé leur taille normale et il en profita pour aller mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry qui, bien rapidement, l'attira de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Oh, oui. C'était si bon d'être embrassé par Drago Malefoy. Le blond caressa le torse d'Harry qui remarqua que Drago avait maintenant un corps chaud. Puis la main de Drago passa directement sous son boxer et Harry cru voir de petites étoiles exploser autour de lui.

« Non, attends, » gémit-il en se détachant des lèvres de Drago.

« Quoi ? » fit le blond avec impatience.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, Drago, » dit Harry en empêchant les mains du blond d'aller plus loin.

« Quoi ? » répéta Drago. « Tu n'as pas envie ? »

« Si ! Mais - »

« Tu n'es pas vierge ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas - »

« Alors il n'y a pas de problème, » coupa Drago en reprenant ses lèvres avec ardeur et en reprenant les mouvements de ses mains.

Agacé d'être interrompu en pleine phrase, Harry repoussa le blond de toutes ses forces.

« Mais quoi, bordel ? » s'énerva Drago.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici ! » dit Harry. « Mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas loin, ils peuvent nous entendre, et puis, c'est minuscule, ici ! »

Cela coupa net Drago qui le regarda avec effarement.

« Où, alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Où, Potter ? »

« Je ne vois pas, » fit Harry, réfléchissant. « Peut-être la remise, mais - »

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu parce que Malefoy avait ouvert la porte du placard, lui attrapa la main et le tira au-dehors. Il sortirent dans le jardin, la rue était déserte. Drago tira Harry sur la pelouse trempée et l'emmena jusqu'à la remise de jardin qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied, poussa Harry à l'intérieur, entra à son tour et ferma la porte.

Il regarda Harry avec des yeux brûlants de désir et le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur en bois brut de la porte. Harry sentit son dos s'écorcher - ce qu'il oublia tout de suite quand il goutta à nouveau aux lèvres délicieuses de son très prochainement amant.

Drago insinua une jambe entre celles d'Harry et, de la cuisse, frotta son entrejambe. Harry étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche du blond qui sourit. Aucun doute, Drago Malefoy avait une sacré expérience pour ce qui était de faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un. Les hanches d'Harry se mirent à onduler contre la jambe de Drago qui eut un grognement et attrapa Harry par les épaules, le plaquant de nouveau contre la porte et le bloquant de tout son corps - vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'un caleçon et d'une chemise ouverte.

Puis, en deux mouvements des mains, il débarrassa Harry de la dernière prison de tissu qui l'enveloppait et empoigna le sexe ainsi libéré, débutant un va-et-vient ferme qui fit gémir et frémir Harry dans ses bras.

Cette même main, témoignant de l'impatience du blond, glissa rapidement plus loin vers l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry qui s'accrocha à la chemise du blond alors que, doucement, il entrait un doigt en lui. Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes et en releva une sur la hanche du blond, en s'accrochant à lui, alors que le doigt, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, entama des choses merveilleuses qui le firent crier et presque pleurer. Drago eut un léger ricanement puis, quand il fut sur qu'Harry était à peu près préparé, il enleva son propre sous-vêtement, et, sans même retirer sa chemise, souleva Harry par les fesses, le plaquant encore contre la porte alors que les hanches du brun se nouaient à sa taille.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, » fit Drago d'une voix rauque.

« Q…quoi ? » balbutia Harry, qui n'était plus en état de parler correctement.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de te prendre simplement et violemment contre un mur… » murmura Drago en pénétrant Harry sans douceur, faisant crier le brun qui noua ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Drago colla sa bouche contre celle d'Harry en commençant à aller et venir en lui, balançant de ses mouvements alternatifs le bassin du brun, le plaquant encore à chaque coup de rein contre la porte, écorchant encore son dos.

Il caressa de nouveau le sexe d'Harry entre eux que ne put que lacérer le cou du blond de ses ongles. Il avait du mal à croire à tant de sensations… jamais il n'avait couché avec qui que ce soit avec autant d'intensité.

Un coup de rein plus fort et plus profond du blond le fit crier de nouveau. Il voulut retarder le moment, il essaya vraiment, mais la main de Drago dérapa sur son sexe et il se libéra avec un cri étranglé contre sa bouche, rejoint quelques dixièmes de secondes après dans son extase par le blond.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer leur respiration respective, puis Drago se dégagea de Harry qui reposa les pieds sur le sol, sans pour autant lâcher la chemise du Serpentard.

« Putain, ça te prend souvent ce genre de pulsions ? » demanda le brun, encore sous le choc de l'intensité de leur relation.

« Désolé, » répondit Drago en haussant les épaules et en remettant son caleçon. « Quand je mords quelqu'un, les émotions ressenties sont exacerbées pour moi et pour le donneur… »

Harry se rhabilla à son tour.

« Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? »

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

« Bien sûr, mais normalement je n'aurais pas du avoir besoin de me nourrir avant la semaine prochaine… je te l'aurais dit entre-temps, je t'aurais tout expliqué au lieu d'arriver comme ça et de te prendre ce qu'il me fallait sans prévenir, » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis réveillé en sursaut et j'avais terriblement faim… dans ces moments-là, je pourrais boire n'importe quel sang. J'ai quand même réussi à me traîner jusqu'à ton placard… »

Il parut pensif quelques secondes.

« C'est sans doute à cause de ta blessure de cet après-midi, » dit-il. « Ca a dû réveiller mon instinct de vampire… »

Harry frissonna légèrement. Vampire, le mot était dit.

« D…donc, en fait, t-tu est un v-vampire, » balbutia-t-il. « Et tu es mort… »

Drago hocha la tête.

« C'est arrivé quand ? » demanda Harry. « Et comment ? »

« Il y a un an et demi, à peu près, » répondit le blond.

Il débarrassa un établi et s'assit dessus, le dos au mur. Harry hésita, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à ses pulsions et ses envies en ce qui concernait le sexe, et voilà qu'il venait de coucher avec Malefoy, entre tout autre. Il s'en voulait, mais il était désormais trop tard. Il préféra rester debout, en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés et le visage sombre.

Drago lui renvoya un regard surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Harry vit avec stupeur de la déception et de la tristesse passer sur son visage et il s'en voulut un peu, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

« J'étais en train de discuter avec Rogue, » reprit le blond, reprenant son masque neutre et froid. « Lui aussi, c'est un vampire. »

« Je m'en doutais, » avoua Harry.

Drago eut un léger sourire.

« Je parlais avec lui de je ne sais plus trop quoi… » continua-t-il. « Et j'étais en train de jouer avec un morceau de verre qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Je me suis coupé, et ça a déclenché sa transe. Il m'a mordu et m'a presque vidé de mon sang. Quand il a repris ses esprits, j'étais pratiquement mort. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de me sauver était de me faire boire son propre sang, faisant ainsi de moi un de ses semblables… êtres albinos qui ne supportent pas la lumière et qui se nourrisse de la vie des autres, charmante perspective, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Drago était sombre, et douloureux, son ton amer. Harry avait mal pour lui, mais il se refusa à se laisser attendrir comme ça.

« Comment peux-tu rester au soleil ? » demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. « Normalement, tu devrais brûler vif, non ? »

« En principe, oui, » répondit Drago. « Mais il existe quelques sortilèges pour combattre ce genre de désagrément. Et j'ai du sang Veela qui me vient de mon _père_, ça me protège également. »

Harry se renfrogna. Du sang Veela, manquait plus que ça, tiens !

Cela expliquait sans doute l'attirance brutale qu'Harry avait ressentit pour lui. Le blond avait probablement utilisé son attraction sur lui. Harry sentit la rage et la haine contre lui-même le ravager de l'intérieur et il préféra détourner les yeux avant de laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Veela, vampire, » fit-il avec un mépris feint. « Et avec tout ça tu es fier de son sang _pur_ ? »

Il entendit Drago descendre de son établi et s'approcher de lui mais ne releva pas la tête.

« Harry, » murmura le blond.

Harry ne réagit pas.

« Harry, je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs de veela pour t'avoir, » dit Drago en lui caressant la joue. « Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça. Je ne veux pas que du sexe, avec toi. Tu comprends ? »

Il força Harry à relever la tête et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage le plus sincère qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Non, je ne comprends pas, _Malefoy_, » dit-il avec un soupçon de colère. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux de moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là, je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Et je déteste ça. »

« Je… je veux sortir avec toi, » déclara Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil et toute trace de fureur dégagea de son esprit, ne laissant place qu'à de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu débarques ici, pourquoi tu veux ça de moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé dans le train ? »

« Harry, je… »

Drago ferma les yeux et plissa les paupières avant de regarder de nouveau Harry.

« Je sais que tu vas mal, je l'ai vu, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu as fait une dépression, je sais que tu te sentais seul. Je sais que Weasley et Granger te tapent sur les nerfs, je sais que tu en as marre. Je t'ai vu, je sais que tu allais presque toutes les nuits pleurer sur la tour d'Astronomie, l'année dernière, je sais que quelque chose t'est tombé sur les épaules et que tu ne le supporte pas. Je l'ai vu, et crois-moi, tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas. »

Il caressa de nouveau les joues d'Harry qui eut un léger frisson.

« Je… je veux juste t'aider, » murmura Drago. « Je veux juste être avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

« Parce que tu es le seul qui me donne encore envie de me battre, » répondit Drago. « Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je me serais laissé mourir après la morsure de Rogue. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour ça ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te faire cet effet-l ? Je ne suis rien, Malefoy, je ne suis que pouvoir et danger, je ne suis qu'une arme. Je n'ai… je n'ai rien à te donner ! »

« Je veux juste sortir avec toi, » répéta Drago.

Il s'écarta.

« Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, » ajouta-t-il, son visage se fermant pour cacher toute émotion. « Alors je vais retourner dans la chambre. Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit. Si tu es d'accord, tu peux venir me rejoindre, et on discutera. »

« Mais je… »

Harry ne put rien dire, Drago était déjà parti, laissant la porte de la remise ouverte. Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Ca faisait beaucoup, en une nuit. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se roula en boule.

Tout l'équilibre qu'il avait vainement essayé de construire depuis deux mois venait d'exploser. Il avait décidé de ne plus avoir personne, pour ne plus faire de mal aux autres, il s'était détaché de Ron et Hermione pour avoir la paix, pour être seul, et pas étouffé par les inquiétudes des autres. Et Drago Malefoy arrivait et détruisait tout ça. Il l'embrassait, le draguait effrontément, lui faisait l'amour contre un mur et…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Faire l'amour ? C'est bien ce qu'il venait de penser ? Harry n'avait jamais _fait l'amour_ avec qui que se soit auparavant. Il avait couché, il avait baisé, il s'était fait baiser, mais jamais les mots _faire l'amour_ ne lui avait frappé l'esprit quand il s'agissait de ses expériences sexuelles. Mais là… la façon dont Drago l'avait caressé, dont il l'avait embrassé, lui avait donné l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante sur Terre, et pas pour cette cicatrice ou cette putain de Prophétie.

Harry se frotta les bras et eut un frisson. Une légère brise fraîche entrait par la porte ouverte, et il ne portait qu'un boxer, et il était _seul_. Cette constatation le frappa. Il se sentait seul, oui, seul depuis presque deux ans, mais pas depuis la veille. Il se sentait abandonné, mais pas quand Drago était là.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et prit sa décision. Il se releva et quitta la remise, fermant soigneusement la porte, puis rentra dans la maison et monta l'escalier. Il frappa deux coups discrets à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

Drago était allongé sur le lit, dans le noir, un bras replié sous la tête et ses yeux gris brillants bizarrement dans la pénombre. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et Harry y répondit timidement avant de rejoindre Drago et de s'allonger à coté de lui.

« Tu es d'accord, alors ? » demanda Drago, avec une note de joie certaine dans la voix.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi, » répondit-il. « Mais… promets-moi… promets-moi que tu ne me feras pas de mal… »

Drago sourit doucement et attira Harry contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts longs et froids.

« Je te le jure, » murmura Drago. « Jamais, plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal. »

Harry sourit et se blottit contre Drago qui alluma la lumière et s'assit, le dos contre le mur, en prenant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« Malefoy, je peux te dire quelque chose ? » fit Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Drago, » interrompit le blond.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Drago, mon prénom c'est Drago, j'aimerai bien que tu m'appelles comme ça… »

« Oh… »

Harry rougit brusquement et Drago sourit.

« Désolé, » dit-il. « Force de l'habitude. »

« Il faudra que ça change, » fit Drago, pas vraiment fâché, surtout amusé. « Tu voulais dire quoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détest » murmura Harry comme si c'était le pire des secrets.

« Moi non plus, Harry, » répondit Drago en caressant doucement les cheveux du brun qui ronronna presque comme un chat satisfait.

Harry leva une main pour la passer sur le torse du blond. Il eut un léger frisson.

« Tu es si froid… » dit-il.

Drago fit une grimace.

« Oui, désolé, c'est le problème de la mort, » dit-il doucement.

Harry se redressa et le regarda, approchant sa main de l'endroit où bat le cœur d'une personne en vie.

« Je peux ? »

Drago hocha la tête et Harry posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Mais il ne sentit rien. Le vide. Aucun battement. Involontairement, Harry frissonna, tout ça était si irréel…

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Drago tandis qu'Harry retirait sa main.

« Désolé de quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Drago détourna les yeux.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir de chaleur, » dit-il, l'air gêné.

_Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à moi_, pensa Harry, ému.

Il se demanda depuis quand il était aussi émotif. Peut-être depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul, plus vraiment, peut-être depuis que Drago l'avait embrassé… Il se pencha vers le blond, lui passa la main sur la joue et le força à le regarder. Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Je m'y habituerai, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai une bonne faculté d'adaptation. »

Drago eut un léger sourire et Harry glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » dit Drago. « A propos de nos… relations physiques… »

« C'était fantastique, » coupa Harry.

« Ah oui ? » fit Drago, souriant. « Ravi de le savoir, pour moi aussi. Mais il faut que je te dise, je ne peux pas en avoir n'importe quand… seulement dans un délai d'une demi-heure environ après une morsure… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Enfin, en principe, c'est une demi-heure, avec toi, ça a duré plus d'une heure… » ajouta-t-il.

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Drago. « Mais ton sang a un goût particulier, tu sais. »

« Non, je ne sais pas, je suppose que la dessus, je dois te faire confiance, » dit Harry.

« Oui, je pense que tu peux, » répondit Drago.

Harry bailla.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

« Oui, je suis fatigué, » répondit Harry.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Le lit n'est pas très grand… »

« S'il te plait, reste. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago. Il avait une moue enfantine absolument adorable.

« J'ai froid, tout seul, » dit-il doucement. « Reste avec moi. »

« D'accord, mais il faudra que je me lève tôt demain matin, » répondit Harry. « Mon oncle… »

« Je comprends, » fit Drago avec un léger rire. « Mon père aussi. »

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Harry se blotti contre Drago, roulé en boule, les bras du blond autour de lui et la tête encastrée dans le cou pale du vampire.

« Ca va ? » demanda celui-ci. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Juste avant de s'endormir complètement, Harry eut une pensée qui franchit ses lèvres.

« J'aime être dans tes bras… »

Puis il s'endormit, sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Et il n'entendit jamais les derniers mots du blond ce soir-là.

« Moi je t'aime tout court, Harry… »

* * *

woupla ! un chapitre de fait ! j'aepère qu'il vous aura plu, les sentiments se dévoilent et la relation avance vite, très vite.

prochain chap, dans deux semaines, et il se passera heu... bah, pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, ce sera plutot du point de vue de Drago, et on en apprendra un peu plus sur la façon dont il a pris conscience de ses sentiment pour Harry.

je vous embrasse fort, une review fait plaisir !

gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	4. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré et où ma vi...

bon dimanche à tous !

Il est 7h34 du mat', mon chat m'a reveillé il y a une demi-heure, et je suis crevée... enfin bon, tant pis. Voila un nouveau chap de Pouvoirs Nocturnes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

rar :

Merci à :

**Dragon bleu, EvIl-aNGel666, ornaluca, hanna, Orphée Potter, bins, Gally-chan, Apocalypse-Nox, Yami aku, Deedo, Zick, Sefadora Firewood, Tsukiyo Yanagisawa, Fébla, momo13, Jane Pitchoune, Eowyn Malefoy, Vif d'or et Lily** : merci à vous tous pour tous vos petits messages, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! j'espère que cette fic vous plaira toujours, je vous embrasse fort, voila la suite !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : le mélange Veela Vampire fait des étncelles, oui, et pas qu'au figuré, lol, vous verrez d'ici quelques chap... Je vis effectivement dans la Forêt Interdite, mais envoyer moi un hibou si vou voulez venir me voir, paske vous aurez du mal à trouver si mon loup Orion n'est pas la pour vous guider... je vous explique : Grindelwald voulait ma peau, avant d'être réduit en bouilli par Dumby, et j'ai été obligé de trafiquer un sortilège de Fidelitas pour pouvoir me cacher... Enfin, bref, c'est Orion le gardien du secret, et si vous voulez venir, il faudra qu'il vous guide, je m'en voudrais que vous vous perdiez au milieu de la forêt, ces maudites Acromentulas se sont répendues vraiment trop vite. Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux, j'essayerai de passer à l'asile un de ces quatre, mais c'est un peu compliqué, j'ai une sacrée guerre à mener, en ce moment... A la prochaine !

**fairylight pan** : un peu long ? oh, pour vous peut-être, mais comme en attendant, je publie également un chap de Lune d'Argent, et deux chap de Rien d'Autre que ma haine, vous pouvez quand même vous estimer heureux que je puisse publier aussi régulièrement ! vraiment désolée, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire plus. Je t'embrasse fort, voila le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**gaelle gryffondor** : bah, la suite c'est maintenant, et il y aura... heu... -grand effort de concentration de la part de l'auteur- 45 chapitre, à priori. gros bisous !

**LemondCurd** : lui redonner la vie ? oh, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais qui sais... lol, oui, le sang de Harry est spécial, mais je te dirais pas pourquoi, nananèreuh ! oh, que je suis mature, lol. contente que ça t'ai plu, je t'embrasse.

**Saael'** : le lemon t'a plu ? lol, j'en suis contente, j'en suis assez fière, moi-même... tu avais tout à fait raison quand tu me parlais de l'avancement trop rapide de la relation, si tu tiens à le savoir, ça allait encore plus vite sur les manuscrits, il n'y avait pas de baiser dans le train, enfin, un tas de chose comme ça. Je pense que c'est quand même plus crédible comme ça, lol. Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime guère l'expression 'sortir ensemble', mais Drago est fou amoureux de Harry et il veut absolument l'avoir pour lui tout seul et... et ben, comme Harry était en train de se braquer, il a sorti le premier truc qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Donc oui, le terme était voulu, tu verras d'ailleurs dans ce chap. Je t'embrasse fort, je suis contente que tu aimes ! gros bisous!

**anagrammes** : salut ! alors, pour la fic de ton amie, je te fait la promesse que je la lirais, lol, mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi (principalement à cause des cours) Mais les vacances arrivent, je vais glisser l'adresse de cette fic dans mes favoris et je la lirai à ce moment là. Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu, je t'embrasse fort, voila la suite !

**YunaFab** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, lol, oui, j'ai un peu d'avance sur cette histoire, mais plus manuscrite, donc le temps que je tape tout ça... voila quoi. Je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous !

fin des rar...

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

bonne lecture à tous !

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 4 :_

**Le jour où je t'ai rencontré et où ma vie a changée... et je t'ai aim :**

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par Harry qui se détachait de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le brun se lever afin d'éteindre le réveil qui sonnait. Puis il tourna ses yeux verts du coté du blond qui lui rendit un regard ensommeillé. Harry sourit. Il se pencha vers Drago et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Drago ne bougea pas. Les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revenaient clairement en mémoire et il avait peur d'avoir forcé Harry. Il voulait que le Gryffondor l'embrasse, pour être sur qu'il le voulait vraiment.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » chuchota Harry.

Drago hocha la tête, sans détourner le regard. Harry se pencha un peu plus vers lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Involontairement, Drago sourit.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Harry en se redressant.

« J'aime que tu fasses le premier pas, » répondit Drago sans cesser de sourire, d'un sourire qui aux yeux de Harry parut stupidement et adorablement béat.

Le brun pouffa puis, se laissant aller à ses pulsions, monta à califourchon sur Drago, le forçant à s'allonger, et lui donna un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux.

« Et ça aussi, tu aimes ? » murmura Harry d'un air aguicheur, laissant ses cheveux chatouiller la joue du blond.

« Tu pourrais m'exciter rien qu'avec ce regard si je n'étais pas mort, » rétorqua Drago.

Harry eut un léger rire et se releva. Il alla chercher des vêtements dans son armoire et se tourna vers Drago qui commençait à se rendormir.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » murmura-t-il. « Je vais me débrouiller pour expédier le travail que m'a donné mon oncle et puis… nous irons voir Mme Figg… »

« Qui est Mme Figg ? » demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une amie, » répondit Harry. « Elle nous aidera. Elle connaît Dumbledore. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir à faire avec le Vieux Fou avant la rentrée, » grommela le blond en se renfonçant sous les draps.

Harry eut un ricanement sinistre.

« Moi non plus, » dit-il. « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il doit déjà être au courant, de toute façon. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Comment serait-il au courant ? »

« Je suis surveillé, » répondit sinistrement Harry.

Drago lui offrit un regard compatissant. Il s'observèrent l'un et l'autre quelques secondes, puis Harry eut un de ses petits sourires tristes et sans joie ni sincérité qui bouleversait le cœur de Drago. Puis Harry sortit et Drago retomba dans ses oreillers en soupirant. Putain, il devenait vraiment accro, accro aux sourires et aux regards d'Harry, accro à sa vulnérabilité qui lui donnait envie de l'enlever pour le cacher dans un cocon et pour le protéger à jamais du mal qui semblait vouloir s'accrocher à lui.

Il ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de lui. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été. Il avait mis du temps à le réaliser, et encore plus à l'accepter. Amoureux ! Lui, un Malefoy ! Et pire encore, amoureux de Harry Potter !

Il savait que, ces pensées en tête, il n'était pas prêt de se rendormir. Il avait été stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle, la veille, il avait pu entraîner Harry dans sa fièvre, au point de le prendre, et sans aucune douceur, dans la remise du jardin !

Il grimaça. S'il avait eu le choix, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. S'il avait eu le choix, sa première fois avec Harry se serrait passé tout en douceur, tout en tendresse, dans un lit. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait pas fait sans qu'Harry lui rende son amour, sans en être sur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Chacune de ses relations sexuelles depuis qu'il était vampire s'était faite à la hâte, dans une simple et égoïste recherche du plaisir, le goût du sang dans la bouche, sur des partenaires qu'il négligeait cruellement, le mal en lui prenant le pas sur sa conscience et son self-control.

Mais même ainsi, même dans la brutalité et la passion dont il avait fait preuve, ce qu'il avait ressentit en possédant Harry Potter avait dépassé de très loin un simple plaisir physique. La façon dont Harry s'était laissé faire, réagissant à chaque caresse, gémissant contre lui, la façon dont il s'était totalement abandonné dans les bras du blond, l'avait profondément retourné et il avait cru exploser de plaisir et d'amour.

Et le sang d'Harry était _délectable_. Un goût épicé, et sucré, et un peu piquant, le genre de chose qui reste sur la langue et que l'on n'oublie jamais.

Il repensa à toutes ses heures passées à l'espionner, toutes ces années employées à découvrir la moindre chose à propos d'Harry, le moindre renseignement. Se voilant la face au début, prétendant que c'était pour lui jouer un sale tour, pour l'humilier, pour lui faire du mal. Harry était vite devenue une obsession, il ne vivait que pour le voir, que pour l'insulter et le faire réagir. Surtout l'année précédente. Surtout depuis qu'Harry avait perdu cette petite étincelle, ce petit éclat de vie en lui. Drago ne voulait que le faire sortir de cette apathie, mais plus en le provoquant. Il voulait le faire réagir, oui, mais plus comme avant.

Alors, quand il l'avait vu se diriger seul vers un compartiment vide, le jour de la fin des cours, il s'était laissé allé à ses envies et l'avait rejoint. Il n'avait prévu au départ que de discuter avec lui, mais il avait oublié qu'il avait dû tenir son pari avec Blaise et qu'il était habillé comme un moldu pour le reste de la journée. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa tenue provoquerait un tel effet sur Harry. Et quand il l'avait vu le déshabiller du regard en se mettant pratiquement à baver, il avait cédé à l'envie qui lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis quelques mois. Il l'avait embrassé, et s'était carrément assis sur ses genoux. Et Harry l'avait laissé faire, et Harry avec répondu à son baiser, et Harry avait gémit dans sa bouche et Drago avait failli se jeter sur lui, avait failli le mordre brusquement pour le prendre là, sur le sol du compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Drago ferma les yeux. Le brun n'était pas prêt à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et le blond le savait. Il savait aussi qu'Harry s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec lui la veille. Il savait qu'ils étaient passés tous les deux à deux doigts de la fin, avant même que cela ait commencé. Il avait réussi à régler la situation, il avait empêché Harry de se braquer complètement. Il aurait préféré que ça se passe autrement.

Il _sortait avec lui_. Dieux, qu'il haïssait cette expression. Ca ne semblait qu'une parodie d'amour, une pale imitation de deux gamins un peu immatures, pas encore prêts, sans réels et profonds sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Lui aimait profondément Harry. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il tuerait pour lui, ça c'était certain. Pour lui, être avec Harry ne se limitait pas à _sortir avec lui_. Qu'en pensait Harry ? Tiens, oui, bonne question. Que pensait réellement le jeune Gryffondor ?

Drago avait peur, peur de n'être qu'un nom sur une liste. Il savait qu'Harry avait eu plusieurs, même beaucoup de petits amis depuis le début de l'année précédente. Il pensait être différent pour lui, il pensait être spécial, mais, et s'il avait tort ? Et s'il se plantait complètement ? Si Harry le lâchait à la rentrée, simplement pour avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de normal ?

Oh, mon dieu. Très mauvaise idée. Il savait que ce serait très mauvais. Il savait que le Veela en lui réagirait aussitôt et qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à frapper Harry pour l'en empêcher. Surtout, surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour qu'Harry l'apprécie vraiment et être certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

« _Veela, vampire… et avec tout ça tu es fier de ton sang pur ?_ »

Drago grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était tellement dangereux, ce mélange de gènes. Il pouvait être une réelle menace pour tout ceux de son entourage. Il détestait son père pour lui avoir transmis ses gènes veela. Il détestait Rogue pour avoir fait de lui un vampire.

Il secoua la tête et se leva. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser tous ces foutus souvenirs, toutes ces réminiscences. Il ouvrit l'armoire d'Harry et respira son odeur avec tendresse. Cette odeur inimitable, qu'il avait sentie pour la première fois la semaine suivant sa vampirisation. Une odeur inoubliable. Comme le goût de son sang. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait retrouvé, la veille, dans le parc. Il avait été bouleversé de le voir pleurer. Et il avait connu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour : la culpabilité.

Drago tourna les yeux et eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas de reflet dans le miroir. Normal, c'était un miroir tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldu, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie ici. Harry n'avait pas encore sa majorité. Il grimaça. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Drago ? »

Il se retourna et vit Harry, les cheveux trempés, torse nu, portant un jean un peu large et usé, qui le regardait bizarrement. Le brun entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte, s'approchant du blond qui glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au miroir dans la porte de l'armoire.

« Pas de reflet, » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Drago y perçu cependant un léger regret et son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu offrir à Harry tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir dans une relation avec quelqu'un de normal, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, et cette impuissance le rongeait. Alors pour effacer la colère qu'il ressentait, il embrassa longuement Harry avec une espèce de désespoir rageur, y mettant tout son amour.

« J'aime la façon dont tu m'embrasses, » dit Harry, légèrement haletant, lorsqu'il se détacha. « J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça… » Ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Drago eut un léger sourire. Il était donc spécial, pour Harry ? Ca, s'était une très bonne nouvelle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau légèrement puis le lâcha, allant fouiller un peu dans son sac pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

« Drago, tu n'as pas une potion contre les écorchures ? » demanda Harry.

Le blond se retourna, surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry grimaça et lui présenta son dos. Il était couvert de plaies superficielles mais rouges, qui devaient être très douloureuses. Drago s'approcha et vit que des éclats de bois étaient fichés dans sa peau.

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Harry se retourna et haussa un sourcil, rougissant un peu.

« Eh bien, un certain vampire blond m'a fait l'amour comme une bête contre une porte en bois brut, cette nuit, » dit-il malicieusement, la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentuant légèrement. « Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

« Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir, » fit pensivement Drago. « Je ne connais qu'un seul vampire blond dans le coin, je suppose que c'est moi… »

Il jeta un regard étincellant à Harry.

« Mais ça ne t'a pas déplu, je me trompe ? »

Harry sourit avec une certaine perversité et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

« J'attends la prochaine fois, à voir si tu tiendras le rythme, » murmura-t-il.

« Ne me mets pas au défi dans ce genre de chose, petit Gryffy, tu risques de te frotter à plus fort que toi, » répondit Drago.

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa farouchement, leurs langues se mêlant dans un balai époustouflant qui étourdit Harry et il se détacha de lui, essoufflé.

« C'est tout les combien ? » demanda-t-il.

« En principe, une fois par semaine, » répondit Drago. « Mais il n'y a aucune contre-indication pour le faire plus souvent… disons, tous les deux trois jours… »

Harry lui tira la langue et Drago secoua la tête.

« Décidément, ces Gryffondors, toujours aussi gamins, » dit-il, ironique, en se détachant de lui.

Il retourna vers le lit pour trouver un flacon de potion mauve et une serviette.

« Allez, viens-là que je répare mes conneries, » dit-il en souriant.

Il s'assit sur le lit et Harry se mit dos à lui. Pris d'une impulsion, Drago l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry se laissa faire et Drago soigna son dos, ôtant patiemment une a une toutes les échardes, glissant la potion apaisante par-dessus. Il ne put malheureusement enlever ses cicatrices les plus anciennes et une vague de fureur le secoua à nouveau. Comment avait-on pu laisser faire ça ? Et comment Dumbledore pouvait-il prendre le risque que ça recommence ?

Il embrassa Harry sur l'épaule quand il eut fini et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avec un soupir. Harry tourna la tête et le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de la tendresse mêlée d'une certaine peur.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Drago, légèrement inquiet.

« Si… » fit Harry, l'air un peu gêné. « C'est juste que… Ca va tellement vite, entre nous. Et je… »

Il fit une légère grimace et se leva.

« Je… Il faut que tu saches que, depuis la mort de Sirius, j'ai par certains cotés des problèmes dans mes relations avec les autres, » dit-il en se tournant vers Drago. « Je… j'ai peur de m'attacher aux autres, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau comme j'ai souffert. Je… Tu es tellement… je veux dire… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer sur ce que je ressens, » dit-il.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de Drago qui lui prit la main.

« C'est si stupide, » dit-il en émettant un faible rire nerveux. « Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, vraiment et sincèrement, mais je… »

« Tu fais un blocage, » fit Drago doucement.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, » acquiesça Harry. « Je veux que tu saches que je risque de te faire du mal à cause de ça, » lâcha-t-il. « Pas volontairement, mais ça risque d'arriver et je… enfin… j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur… »

Drago sourit légèrement et l'embrassa.

« J'y penserai, » dit-il. « Mais méfies-toi, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain et je pourrai réagir bizarrement… »

« Je le saurai, » fit Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et grimaça.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » dit-il en se levant et en attrapant un tee-shirt blanc. « Je dois préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« D'accord, » répondit Drago. « Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, puis Harry sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. De nouveau seul, Drago se décida à aller prendre une douche et à aller s'habiller. Il mit le même pantalon que la veille mais opta pour une chemise grise plutôt que blanche. Il se coiffa du mieux qu'il put sans miroir, puis descendit à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà le gros Dursley et son fils non moins gros Dudley.

Drago masqua son dégoût de les voir par un grand sourire joyeusement hypocrite.

« Bonjour, Mr Dursley, » dit-il.

« Ah, Drago, » répondit Vernon en souriant. « Je te présente mon fils, Dudley Dursley, » ajouta-t-il en désignant son énorme fils de la main.

« Enchanté, » dit Drago en tendant la main à Dudley qui se leva aussitôt en voyant le regard que lui lançait son père. « Drago Malefoy. »

Dudley serra la main tendue, l'air stupidement hagard, puis se rassit. Drago s'installa en face de lui, remarquant les sourcils légèrement froncés de l'autre ainsi que ses cernes et son visage un peu trop pâle. Le diagnostic était clair : gueule de bois. Harry vint leur servir des œufs à tous les trois et Drago se débrouilla pour lui effleurer discrètement la main. Il vit avec amusement les joues de son Gryffondor se faire légèrement rouges et retint un sourire satisfait.

« Ahlala, mon garçon, » soupira l'oncle Vernon. « Si seulement tu pouvais être comme ton ami, ça nous ferait du bien à tous. »

Drago se retint de fusiller l'homme du regard et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'un garçon de cette classe fait avec toi, » continua Dursley avec méchanceté. « Tu peux considérer avoir de la chance, avec tes anormalités. »

Il se tut brusquement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago qui fit semblant d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit Harry rougir furieusement de colère ou de quelque chose approchant.

« Tu tailleras les massifs, aujourd'hui, » dit Vernon à Harry. « Dudley, tu pourrais faire visiter le quartier à notre invit »

Drago intervint aussitôt.

« Oh, non, je vous en prie, Mr Dursley, pas la peine de déranger votre fils pour moi, » dit-il en secouant la main. « Harry peut très bien s'en charger. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Oui, bien sur, avec plaisir, » répondit aussitôt Harry.

L'oncle Vernon grogna.

« Très bien, mais tu devras faire au moins le jardin de devant avant de partir. »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry.

Il sortit aussitôt de la cuisine. Drago commença à manger, sentant peser sur lui le regard de Dursley.

« Dis-moi, Drago, » dit-il.

Celui leva aussitôt les yeux avec un air aimablement intéressé.

« Que penses-tu réellement et sincèrement de Harry ? » demanda Vernon.

Drago réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

« Eh bien, je l'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement civilisé pour quelqu'un qui va à St-Brutus, » dit-il pensivement. « Il a parfois quelques sautes d'humeur assez dérangeantes, il est arrogant, mais en général il essaye d'être vivable. »

« Et le considères-tu comme ton ami ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Drago avec un léger rire ironique. « Plutôt comme… une connaissance qui pourrait s'avérer utile avec le temps. Déjà, grâce à lui, j'ai pu rencontrer le patron de la plus prestigieuse fabrique de perceuse de la région… »

L'oncle Vernon eut un sourire ravi et Drago replongea dans son assiette. Il devait utiliser toute sa capacité de self-contrôle pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et ensorceler ces deux crétins. Il se dépêcha de finir de manger, débarrassa son assiette - « Laisse, Drago, je vais le faire… » « Mais non, mais non. » - et sortit de la maison pour aller voir Harry.

Celui-ci était en train de mettre de l'engrais sur les hortensias, près de la fenêtre du salon. Il se tourna vers Drago quand il s'approcha de lui et sourit. Le blond jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui et se pencha vers le brun.

« Tu crois que je peux t'embrasser, l ? » murmura-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

Harry se pencha à son tour et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se remettre au travail.

« Rien de plus quand on est dans le jardin, » dit-il à voix basse.

Drago grimaça un peu mais s'éloigna de lui, allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pliée et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il observa Harry travailler avec un léger sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. A un moment, Harry releva la tête, se mordit la lèvre et rougit, détournant de nouveau le regard. Drago sourit un peu plus largement ; Harry était totalement sous son charme.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? » demanda Drago.

« Une heure, je pense, » répondit Harry.

Drago sourit et ferma les yeux, croisant ses mains sur son ventre parfaitement plat. Il laissa s'étendre ses pouvoirs de vampire, son ouïe et son odorat surdéveloppés. La douce odeur d'Harry pénétra ses narines, avec celle piquante de l'engrais, celle fraîche de l'herbe coupée et celle, plus discrète, de la rosée qui commençaient à s'évaporer.

Il entendait la respiration un peu courte d'Harry, ses mains qui arrachaient toutes les mauvaises herbes, et son tee-shirt qui frottait sa peau. Un peu plus loin, les voitures passaient dans Magnolia Crescent.

Il se mit à somnoler. C'était l'effet que produisaient sur lui les rayons du soleil depuis qu'il était vampire.

« Dray ? »

Il réouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Harry le regardait. Il avait visiblement fini de s'occuper du jardin.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Harry. « On va se balader. »

Drago sourit et descendit de la fenêtre, contournant le massif d'hortensia. Il suivit Harry hors du jardin, se retenant de lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

« Alors, nous allons voir cette chère… Mrs Figg, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Elle habite pas loin. Comment as-tu su que mon oncle faisait courir le bruit que j'habitais à St-Brutus ? J'en ai rarement parlé, même à Ron et Hermione… »

Si Drago avait pu rougir, il serait sans aucun doute devenu écarlate à ces mots.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs, sur toi, dans le quartier, » répondit-il évasivement, cachant son gène. « Tu es connu, ici. On parle beaucoup de toi. Surtout depuis que tu traînes seul tous les soirs du coté du parc. C'est mal famé, tu sais ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je m'en fous, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je n'aime pas ce quartier, je n'aime pas ces gens. »

Il bifurquèrent dans une rue adjacente et arrivèrent dans Magnolia Crescent.

« Tu as de l'argent moldu ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Drago. « Je suis allé à Gringotts en quittant le manoir. J'ai fait bloquer mon compte et j'ai retiré de l'argent moldu. J'en avais besoin pour arriver jusqu'à toi, me racheter quelques vêtements, et de quoi faire quelques potions de base, aussi. Je suis parti avec pratiquement rien. »

« Tu as déjà été au cinéma ? »

« Au quoi ? »

Harry sourit.

« Si tu veux bien m'avancer un peu d'argent, je te le rendrai en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la rentrée, on ira. »

« Tu ne me rembourseras rien du tout, » rétorqua Drago. « Ce sera… disons, pour ton anniversaire. D'accord ? »

« OK, » répondit Harry en souriant.

Il tourna brusquement dans l'allée d'une maison où se trouvait une vingtaine de chats qui miaulèrent quand ils entrèrent. Harry se dirigea vers la porte et sonna, sentant la présence de Drago derrière lui. Il se retourna et lui sourit légèrement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et un cri de terreur retentit. Harry regarda Mrs Figg qui, elle, semblait terrorisée par la présence de Drago devant sa porte.

« Mon garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? » dit-elle en reculant et en pointant le bras vers Drago. « C'est… c'est… »

« Un vampire, » finit Drago pour elle.

Sans attendre, Harry entra dans la maison, tira Drago derrière lui, puis se tourna vers la vieille femme qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

« Mrs Figg, » dit Harry. « Nous devons parler à Dumbledore. »

* * *

tadam !

voila, fin du chap, comme d'hab j'espère qu'il vous a plu, une review pour me le dire ?

la suite dans deux semaines, ou peut-être plus tot, après tout ce sera les vacs...

je vous embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

speed'

ps : pour ceux que ça interresse, il est désormais 8h04... oui, je sais, on s'en fout... juste pour dire que j'ai mi une demi-heure à rep au review et à raconter tout mon petit bordel habituel, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire n'importe quand, lol !

pps : si quelqu'un qui dessine assez bien est volontaire pour dessiner quelques fanarts relatifs à mes fics, j'en serai très heureuse ! mailez moi si ça vous interresse !


	5. Pourquoi Albus estil heureux ? mystère e...

Bonour tout le monde !

arrf, désolée pour le retard, vraiment, mais j'ai fait soirées sur soirée et je ne me sentais vraiment pas le courage... donc voila...

je commence par les rar... comme d'hab, quoi !

un grand merci à :

**EvIl-aNGel666, ornaluca, Jadou, gaelle griffondor, zierkala, CamDark, YunaFab, Eiwyn Malefoy, Orphée Potter, Zick, Vif d'or, Crystal, Lyrinn, Angélius, Oxaline** : je suis contente que ce cahpitre vous ai plus ! Pour les quelques questions posées, la réponse est dans ce chapitre, normalement, sinon dans un des suivants. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours, je vous embrasse tous très fort ! merci !

**Alicia D, chupz, Cyrano** : merci à vous trois pour vos propositions de fanarts, je ne suis pas pressée, mais j'ai hate de voir ça ! Je vous embrasse fort !

**fairylight pan** : alors non, pas de ciné dans ce chapitre-ci, ni même dans le suivant... en fait, je ne sais plus où il est, lol ! enfin, il y aura, ne t'inquiete pas ! désolée que la suite ne sois pas venue plus vite... so sorry ! mais j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente. J'irais lire tes fics probablement pas avant demain matin, mais je le ferai ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous à toi.

**saael' **: ah, je crois que dessiner ne s'apprends pas, malheureusement, sinon je serai une grande artiste et je ne demanderai pas à ce qu'on me les fasse, ces fanarts ! lol. Je ne prends mal aucune critique, ce serai stupide, si les reviews existe c'est bien pour tous les commentaires qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, et puis je suis là pour m'améliorer ! si mon style s'est amélioré, c'est sans doute parce que je me lache plus, en tout cas je ressens de moins en moins de difficultés à coucher sur papier ce que je veux. En tout ça, je suis heureuse que ça se ressente ! oui, dumby arrive dans ce chapitre. j'attends que tu me dises ce que tu penses de lui, j'ai eu assez de mal à en faire ce que je voulais, enfin, tu verras plus bas. j'aime bien quand tu me dis bravo ! hihihihihi, bah oui, les compliments ça fait toujours plaisir ! je t'embrasse très très fort, à la prochaine !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : quoi, comment ça je complique les choses ? mais naaaaan... sinon yorai pas d'histoire, tout à fait ! comment vont réagir les autres ? bah, bof... mais je ne dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir. Contre qui je suis en guerre ? un peu tout le monde, et un peu personne. Quoi, comment ça c'est pas clair comme réponse ? enfin, bref... la prochaine pleine lune ? dans trois semaines, je crois. à peu près. Je regarderai, et je vous préviendrai. A plus les filles !

**Melhuiwen** : si tu es une mauvaise fille, moi aussi, alors. Ta peur des vampires ? bah, pourquoi, on est pas méchants, tu sais... niark, niark, niark! bref, pour la réponse à ta question, je ne sis rien... tu verras par toi-même... allez, je te laisse là ! gros bisous à toi !

**Farahon** : un long mot très fleur bleu ? euh... dslé, mais g pas l'inspi, là... une autre fois peut-être ! pour rajouter un chap, bah c pas compliqué, tu l'uploade dans document manager comme pour le premier, puis tu clique sur edit story ou chapter management. ensuite tu va à submit a new chapter, et puis après ça devrait être bon. voila voila, désolée de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps à te répondre, mais aujourd'hui j'ai des trucs à faire... ;-) aller, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'embrasse !

voila voila !

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

bon, je crois que j'avais d'autres choses à dire mais je ne me rappelle plus, alors je vous laisse ici avec ce nouveau chap, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! gros bisous à vous, et bonne lecture !

bye

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Pourquoi Albus est-il heureux ? Mystère et Fizwizbiz…**

« Quoi ? » fit la vieille femme en reculant toujours.

« Calmez-vous, Mrs Figg, » dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle et en lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras. « Il ne va rien vous faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » dit-elle en se cachant à moitié derrière Harry. « Quand a-t-il bu du sang, la dernière fois ? »

« Hier soir, » répondit Harry en piquant un fard.

« Hier soir ? » fit Mrs Figg. « Qui a-t-il mordu ? »

« Moi, » répondit Harry en désignant son cou où subsistaient deux petits points rouges.

« Oh, grand Merlin ! » s'exclama la vieille femme, constatant la chose. « Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« S'il vous plait, » éluda Harry. « Il faut que nous voyons Dumbledore, ou tout du moins un membre de l'Ordre qui pourra régulariser la situation. »

« Oui, » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Oui, je crois que ça s'impose. »

Elle se dirigea à l'étage et appela Mondingus. Le trentenaire roux apparut quelques secondes après, le visage fatigué, mais sous le regard insistant de la vielle femme, il descendit docilement à ses cotés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis à Drago, puis ses yeux se firent malicieux. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard fixe et bourré de sous-entendus.

« Tu dois aller trouver Albus et lui dire de venir ici, » dit Mrs Figg. « C'est très important. »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit l'homme. « J'y vais. »

Il s'apprêta à transplaner mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Dung, je peux te toucher un mot en priv ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

« Mais bien sur ! » sourit l'homme en suivant Harry vers la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry regarda son aîné d'un air sérieux et presque implorant.

« S'il te plait, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais à propos de moi et Drago mais… garde-le pour toi… »

« Mais bien sur, Potter, » répondit Dung. « De toute façon, crois-tu vraiment que quiconque me croirait ? »

« Non, je suppose que non, » sourit Harry, un peu plus détendu. « J'ai du mal à le croire moi-même. »

« En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations, » ajouta Mondingus. « Ce Malefoy, hum, si ténébreux, on en mangerait… Ou plutôt, on se laisserait manger par lui… »

Harry rougit méchamment.

« DUNG ! » s'exclama-t-il.

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Je te taquinais, Harry, je ne donne pas dans l'adolescent… trop jeune. »

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, et avec un dernier éclat de rire, Mondingus transplana. Harry revint dans l'entrée où planait un silence pesant. Drago était assis sur les marches, perdu dans ses pensées, et Mrs Figg le regardait craintivement. Tous les deux furent visiblement grandement soulagés du retour d'Harry.

« Je… je vais aller vous préparer du thé, » dit Mrs Figg en tordant le tissu élimé de son gilet, jetant de petits coups d'œil nerveux à Drago. « Allez vous installer au salon. Harry, tu sais où c'est. »

Elle partit à grands pas vers la cuisine et Drago en profita pour se lever et glisser ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Comment savait-elle que tu étais un vampire ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le blond.

« Si elle connaît Dumbledore, je suppose que c'est lui qui le lui a dit, » répondit Drago en le serrant contre lui.

Harry hocha la tête et se détacha de lui pour le guider au salon. Drago fut un peu frustré de la perte de contact mais ne protesta pas, laissant Harry aller à son rythme, ne voulant pas gâcher leur relation si fragile. Mais le Gryffondor le surprit en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans le canapé. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Harry glissa à ses cotés, gardant quelques secondes sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu crois que ce… Dung sait, pour nous ? » demanda le blond, légèrement inquiet.

« Certainement, » répondit Harry. « Il surveille la maison toutes les nuits. Il a du nous voir aller jusqu'à la remise, hier soir… »

Il rougit en prononçant ces mots et Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Nous entendre, aussi, sans doute, » murmura-t-il en lui caressant la cuisse. « Tu n'es pas très discret dans ce genre de situation. »

Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte cramoisie et il s'écarta brusquement de Drago, lui lançant un regard outré.

« Tu peux parler ! »

Drago ricana, et pendant une seconde, Harry revit le gamin prétentieux et méprisant que le blond avait un jour été.

« Ne sois pas si timide, Harry, » dit-il en souriant d'un sourire charmeur.

Ah, non, ce ton si sensuel et plein de sous-entendu n'est que celui de l'obsédé sexuel qui lui avait fait subir les pires outrages la nuit d'avant. Drago se pencha légèrement vers lui, touché par la teinte d'un rouge brillant qui apparaissait sur les joues de son Gryffondor favori.

« J'adore te faire crier, » chuchota-t-il avec un regard de braise.

Puis il se détacha de lui car Mrs Figg entrait au même moment, portant un plateau à thé, suivit de deux ou trois chats qui se mirent à cracher et à feuler à l'adresse de Drago qui ne leur adressa qu'un regard mauvais.

« Chut, taisez-vous, » dit sèchement la vieille femme.

Les chats contournèrent largement le canapé pour revenir se frotter contre elle. Elle leur servit un thé et un nouveau lourd silence s'installa. Harry et Drago étaient chacun d'un coté du canapé, se jetant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée, et Mrs Figg était assise dans son fauteuil, ses chats autour d'elle, envoyant quelques coups d'œil angoissés à Drago.

Puis, enfin, le 'pop' caractéristique du transplanage retentit dans le hall d'entrée et Mrs Figg se leva aussitôt, se précipitant hors du salon comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, parlant avec Albus Dumbledore avec animation.

« … vampire, » disait-elle, « il a mordu le garçon, Albus, vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Arabella, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, » dit Dumbledore en lui tapotant l'épaule, l'air tout de même soucieux. « Allez donc vous occuper de vos chats à l'extérieur, voulez-vous ? Je dois parler à Harry et Mr Malefoy en privé. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit la vieille femme.

Elle sortit aussitôt, laissant les trois hommes entre eux. Dumbledore lança un regard perçant à Harry qui détourna les yeux, agacé et gêné. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup de respect pour le vieil homme, il lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir encore une fois renvoyé ici, surtout avec ce qui lui était arrivé l'année d'avant. Drago n'adressa à son directeur qu'un regard froid. Il n'aimait pas et n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore, chose qui ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Dumbledore s'assit dans le fauteuil de Mrs Figg, croisa les doigts sur son ventre et poussa un léger soupir.

« Bien, vous vouliez me voir, je vous écoute, » dit-il simplement.

Les deux adolescents furent pris de court un moment, ils avaient pensé que, comme toujours, Dumbledore mènerait la discussion. Finalement, Harry secoua légèrement la tête et se reprit.

« Eh bien… Nous sommes là parce que Drago est arrivé hier après-midi chez moi et m'a demandé asile, » dit-il maladroitement. « Il a décidé de ne pas faire ce que lui ordonnait son père et s'est enfui de chez lui… »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils puis afficha un petit sourire.

« J'avais bien espéré que vous réaliseriez la portée de la signification d'une soumission à Voldemort, Mr Malefoy… » dit-il.

Puis son visage redevint sérieux.

« Néanmoins, je me demande tout de même pourquoi vous êtes arrivé ici… Pourquoi être venu voir Harry ? Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on peut exactement appeler des amis… »

« Pas exactement, effectivement, » acquiesça Drago, amusé par le rougissement sur les joues d'Harry. « Si je suis venu ici, directeur, c'est parce que Londres était relativement proche du manoir et je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller. Les seuls amis que j'ai ne sont pas en mesure de m'accueillir, et Poudlard était légèrement trop loin pour pouvoir y aller à pied, ou même en balai. Je ne pouvais vous contacter par aucun moyen magique, je n'ai plus de hibou, et mon père a très certainement placé sur moi un sortilège de détection, au cas où j'essayerai de transplaner ou autre chose. »

« Est-il vrai que vous avez mordu Harry, hier soir ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » intervint Harry.

Dumbledore pinça un peu les lèvres et se plongea dans ses pensées. Harry remarqua la flamme de malice qui brillait dans son regard et en fut agacé, il avait horreur que le vieil homme manigance des trucs dans son dos.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il. « Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que je lui ai donné mon sang ? En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Rappelle-toi de ce qui coule dans ton sang, Harry, ce n'est pas une protection que tu peux offrir à n'importe qui, » répondit pensivement Albus. « Bien sur, c'est à toi de décider à qui tu peux faire confiance. Mais réfléchit bien à qui tu la donneras. As-tu confiance en Drago ? »

Harry fut pris de court par la question. Il observa Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, lui en voulant de lui avoir posé cette question en face du vampire. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, et vite, mais le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, il était trop tard.

Drago regardait intensément Harry, et ce qu'il lut sur son visage lui fit mal. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry était perdu. Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui, malgré tout ce que Drago avait fait pour l'en convaincre. Il le savait, il savait que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver, Harry l'avait même prévenu le matin même, mais il eut mal quand même. Harry avait peur de s'attacher à lui, et c'était compréhensible, mais Drago avait tout de même espéré qu'il lui ferait au moins confiance ! Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Affreusement blessé, Drago se leva brusquement et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais il fut retenu par Harry qui leva des yeux désolés vers lui.

« Non, s'il te plait, ne pars pas, » souffla-t-il, suffisamment bas pour que seul Drago l'entende. « Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que ce genre de chose arriverait, mais s'il te plait, attends un peu, on en parlera tous les deux… Je t'en prie… »

Drago ne lui adressa qu'un regard froid mais accepta de rester avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, et Harry tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore, essayant sans y parvenir tout à fait de cacher sa peine et sa culpabilité.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici, Drago ? » demanda le directeur comme si de rien n'était.

« Certainement jusqu'à la fin des vacances, pourquoi ? » répondit Drago, morose.

Le vieil homme médita quelques secondes.

« Il serait peut-être plus prudent que tu viennes avec moi dès aujourd'hui, » dit-il alors, étudiant attentivement les réactions des deux adolescents.

Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps. Harry se redressa brusquement, un air de panique sur le visage, et Drago fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

« Non, » répondit aussitôt le blond. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas si Harry reste ici. »

Dumbledore les regarda l'un après l'autre et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Il vaudrait mieux, pourtant, » insista-t-il tout de même. « Le fait qu'un nouvel arrivant loge chez les Dursley et traîne avec Harry fera vite le tour du quartier. Le risque que votre père ou un autre Mangemort ne l'apprenne est tout de même présent. »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Drago. « Mon père ne me cherchera jamais ici, vous savez. Qui irait imaginer que je me réfugie ici ? Et Voldemort sait qu'il ne peut rien contre Harry tant qu'il est ici, il n'a pas les moyens d'utiliser un de ses partisans pour le surveiller, ils sont trop peu nombreux. »

« Comment sais-tu tout cela à propos de Voldemort ? » demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

« C'est mon père qui m'a parlé de lui, » répondit Drago en croisant élégamment les jambes. « Il ne pensait pas que je refuserais de le servir, après tout il m'a élevé pour ça, il n'a pas imaginé que je réussirais à penser par moi-même. »

Un léger rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Evidemment, je ne lui en ais pas vraiment donné l'occasion, » ajouta-t-il. « Mais l'idée n'a jamais dû l'effleurer. Il n'a jamais réussi à envisager toutes les possibilités me concernant. C'est sa faiblesse. »

Dumbledore réfléchit une seconde.

« Harry, est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante accepteront de garder Drago pendant plusieurs semaines ? »

« Oh, oui, aucun problème, » répondit Harry. « Ils sont très faciles à embobiner. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite et il se tendit.

« A ce moment-là, » commença le vieil homme avec hésitation, « si Drago reste avec toi, peut-être accepteras-tu de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée… »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry sentant son visage se défaire. « M-m-mais pourquoi ? »

Drago vit la détresse sur le visage d'Harry et se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Il jeta simplement un regard furieux à Dumbledore qui resta impassible.

« Nous avons actuellement un gros problème à Square Grimmaurd, dont je ne peux pas te parler ici, et pour ta sécurité, je préférerais que tu restes ici. De plus, nous sommes tous terriblement occupés ces derniers temps et aucun d'entre nous ne pourra se libérer suffisamment longtemps pour t'escorter… »

« Pour une heure ou deux, par cheminette, je peux même partir tout seul s'il le faut… » se lamenta Harry. « Mais je ne veux pas rester ici, professeur, pas après mon anniversaire… »

« J'ai peur que ce soit impossible, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore avec un regard désolé. « J'en suis vraiment navré. »

« Vous me l'aviez promis ! » s'énerva le brun en se levant brusquement. « Vous m'aviez promis que ce ne serait pas longtemps ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, professeur, il recommencera, je le sais ! »

« Il ne recommencera pas, je peux te l'assurer, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. « Pas après ce que nous lui avons fait. »

Harry se laissa retomber dans le canapé, se passant une main sur le visage pour effacer de son esprit les images horribles qui revenaient encore, et encore… Puis il releva la tête vers Dumbledore.

« Très bien, » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Très bien. Je vais rester ici. Mais dans ce cas, je veux des cours pour devenir Animagus. »

« Harry… » soupira Dumbledore.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt Harry. « C'est donnant-donnant, professeur, je reste ici jusqu'à la rentrée mais vous me trouver quelqu'un pour me faire progresser en Métamorphose. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Je ferai ce que je pourrai, » soupira-t-il à nouveau.

« Très bien. »

Puis Harry se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, voulant fuir tout ce qui avait tait au directeur de Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore le rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

« Que ressens-tu exactement pour Drago ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Vous croyez que je vais vous raconter mes histoires de cœur, en plus ? »

Dans le salon, Drago s'était levé et se poste derrière la porte, écoutant la conversation.

« Harry, c'est important, tu sais, et pas uniquement pour le pouvoir que ta mère t'a légué, » insista Albus. « Je pense que Drago est quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que tu peux être heureux avec lui, si seulement tu lui laissais un peu plus de chance qu'à tous les autres. »

« Ecoutez je… il est arrivé hier, il était différent de d'habitude, mais je… je ne sais pas professeur, j'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec vous. »

« Je comprends, Harry. J'ai de l'affection pour toi, tu sais, quoi que tu puisses en penser. »

« Pour le moment, des preuves d'affection pour moi, vous ne m'en avez donné que très peu, » rétorqua amèrement Harry. « Alors vraiment, pour une fois, foutez-moi la paix. »

Sur ces mots, il se dégagea brusquement et sortit de la maison. Albus se tourna vers la porte du salon et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je pense que tu peux aller le retrouver Drago, il ne parlera qu'à toi, à mon avis. »

Drago haussa un sourcil et quitta le salon, absolument pas honteux de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Il échangea un regard froid avec le directeur mais celui-ci sourit de plus belle.

« Prends soin de lui, il en a besoin, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Drago en passant devant lui pour sortir à son tour.

Dehors, Harry était assis sur le pallier de la porte, le visage posé sur ses mains, ses yeux verts et tristes regardant vers le sol. Mrs Figg n'était nul part en vue.

Drago s'assit aux cotés d'Harry, sans le toucher. Il attendit que le Gryffondor prenne la parole mais rien ne vint. Finalement, vérifiant que personne n'était là, il glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry eut un frisson et se laissa ensuite tranquillement aller dans les bras du blond.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, » murmura Drago.

Harry lui lança un regard qui reflétait sa frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est vrai, on s'est détesté pendant presque six ans, et puis… et puis tu m'embrasses, et tu débarques ici, et tout change… Et puis tu veux me protéger et - »

« Chut, » interrompit Drago en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry qui commençait limite à paniquer. « Il n'y a rien qui prouve que tu puisses me faire confiance. Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien, et je le sais. Tout ce que je peux te dire… regarde mes yeux, Harry, regarde mes yeux et tu verras que je suis sincère. »

Harry le fixa quelques secondes puis se laissa aller en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance sur tes mots, je… trop de fois j'ai fait cette erreur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Drago, entourant Harry de ses bras et déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je comprends. J'attendrai. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry en relevant les yeux. « Pourquoi moi, Dray ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui… pourquoi moi alors que je ne suis même pas sur d'attendre mes dix-huit ans ? Pourquoi moi alors que c'est si dangereux d'être à mes cotés ? »

« Je suis autant en danger loin de toi qu'avec toi, voire plus, » répondit Drago. « J'aime être avec toi, Harry Potter, je ne veux pas te quitter. Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien dans ma peau de ma vie. Je comprends que ça te fasse bizarre. Moi-même, quand je m'en suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais… Je n'osais pas espérer tant de toi, en arrivant ici. Tu es ma drogue, je le sais, plus je reste à tes cotés, et plus je deviens dépendant de toi. Ne me quitte pas, » souffla-t-il. « Ne me quitte pas, je ne le supporterais pas. »

Harry eut un léger sourire et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne le pourrai pas, » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Je ne le supporterai pas non plus, je le sais. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Drago sentit une faible chaleur l'envahir suite aux mots de son Gryffondor. Puis Harry se détacha de lui et sourit.

« Viens, allons faire un tour, » dit-il en se levant.

Drago aurait préféré rester là et le tenir encore contre lui, mais il ne protesta pas et se leva à son tour.

Ils quittèrent le jardin de Mrs Figg sans se retourner. L'auraient-ils fait qu'ils auraient aperçu leur directeur, l'ai soudain plus jeune, une lueur de joie dans le regard, et un espoir brillant, ses yeux bleus se remettant brusquement à pétiller plus fort que jamais. Puis il recula dans les ténèbres de la maison et transplana.

* * *

voila, fin du chap ! je vous laisse ici !

prochains chap, dans deux semaines, je pense

gros bisous à tous, une review fait plaisir!

à bientot

speed'


	6. Comment faire craquer un dragon ? il suf...

bonjour tous !

désolée, je suis assez pressée, donc je ne fais pas de rar... voila simplement le nouveau chap, je les ferai peut-être dans la semaine et je rééditerai le chapitre

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Faire craquer un dragon, ce n'est pas difficile : il suffit de s'appeler Harry Potter :**

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Avec un grognement, Harry tapa d'un coup sec le réveil, puis se recoucha dans les bras de Drago, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, près à se rendormir.

« Harry, t'endors pas, » marmonna le blond sans faire un mouvement, les yeux ensommeillés. « Faut pas que ton oncle nous trouve comme ça… »

« Mais chuis bien, là… » Répondit Harry avec un gémissement.

« Moi aussi, » dit Drago, « mais on peut pas rester là… »

Harry poussa un soupir et se détacha de lui. Mais il fut retenu au dernier moment par le blond qui lui attrapa le bras.

« Ton oncle ne se lève que vers sept heures, non ? » fit-il, l'air soudain plus réveillé.

« A peu près, pourquoi ? »

Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Drago, dévoilant une canine un brin trop longue. Il se leva à son tour et attrapa Harry par la taille, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

« On a peut-être le temps de faire un tour dans la remise, alors, » murmura-t-il en ondulant sensuellement contre les fesses d'Harry qui gémit.

« J'aime ce genre d'idée, » répondit-il.

Il eut un léger rire et entraîna Drago à l'extérieur de la chambre puis de la maison. Ils s'enfermèrent soigneusement dans la minuscule cabane de bois, et Drago attrapa de nouveau Harry par la taille. Ses canines s'allongèrent et il le mordit avec tendresse, le serrant contre lui.

Le brun glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et soyeux de Drago, gémissant doucement dans ses bras. Le blond était là depuis dix jours et c'était la troisième fois qu'il le mordait. Et c'était toujours aussi extraordinaire, aussi bon et aussi excitant. Harry se demanda si les autres personnes que Drago avait déjà mordues ressentaient la même chose, et si Drago avait autant envie de sexe avec elle après.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; il était jaloux. Il était naturellement possessif, mais il semblait qu'avec Drago c'était encore pire. Il avait horreur de l'idée que le Serpentard puisse être aussi entreprenant et aussi fiévreux avec un autre que lui. Il avait envie de tuer toutes les filles qui osaient poser les yeux sur lui lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans la rue. Bien sur, il ne se rendait pas compte que Drago était encore plus malade de jalousie que lui.

Une fois de plus, le blond posséda brutalement le Gryffondor dans la remise, éprouvant un plaisir inimaginable à prendre celui qu'il aimait tant, et un regret profond de ne pas pouvoir lui faire simplement l'amour dans un lit.

Allongés tous deux par terre, la tête sous les établis et les pieds près des râteaux, ils reprirent peu à peu leur respiration, puis Drago força Harry à le regarder.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir qui coule dans ton sang ? » demanda-t-il.

Cette question l'obsédait depuis leur conversation avec Dumbledore. Il avait longuement hésité avait de questionner Harry car il ne savait pas si le brun lui faisait suffisamment confiance, mais en goûtant une nouvelle fois à ce sang si délicieux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y devenait presque dépendant, et cela lui faisait peur.

Harry cilla, puis détourna les yeux. Mais Drago voulait une réponse et il attrapa le menton du Gryffondor pour le forcer de nouveau à le regarder. Il l'embrassa doucement et il sentit Harry se détendre.

« Réponds-moi, s'il te plait, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux pas te forcer à me faire des confidences, mais c'est important. Ton sang n'est pas comme les autres, et ça je le sais. Mais je… j'ai peur de te faire du mal en t'en prenant. C'est tellement délectable… tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai peur de ne pas m'arrêter un jour et de te tuer à force… je ne veux surtout pas qu'un truc comme ça arrive. »

Le blond sentait les dernières parcelles de chaleur humaine le quitter. Cela faisait une heure et quart qu'il avait mordu Harry. Il rejeta une de ses mèches en arrière.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, » murmura Harry, « tu ne peux pas me tuer. Une seule personne en a le pouvoir. »

Il resta un moment silencieux et Drago fronça les sourcils, ruminant ces paroles étranges. Puis Harry soupira.

« L'amour, » répondit Harry. « C'est ce qui coule dans mon sang. C'est le pouvoir de l'amour que m'a transmit ma mère en se sacrifiant pour moi. C'est ça qui me protège ici, parce que ma tante est du même sang que ma mère. Les liens du sang, tu connais ? C'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut que je revienne chaque année ici. »

Drago ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire et il le savait. Il se contenta de serrer Harry contre lui, sentant qu'il était triste.

« C'est ça qui empêche Voldemort de prendre possession de mon esprit trop longtemps, » continua celui-ci, murmurant toujours, soufflant doucement contre la peau de Drago. « L'amour est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, et ne comprendra sans doute jamais. »

« Ca fait mal, quand il est là ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Atrocement mal. Ma cicatrice me brûle, c'est comme si ma tête allait se fendre en deux. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme un serpent qui se lève en moi… dans mes rêves, je ne contrôle plus rien. Et j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai surtout envie de vomir. »

Il se tut. Puis se releva et s'habilla.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » dit-il.

Il tendit la main à Drago et l'aida à se relever. Ils se regardèrent deux secondes, puis Harry détourna le regard. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais Drago le retint une dernière fois et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de me parler, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais que notre relation est…précaire, mais je… je suis ton petit ami ! Et tout ce que cela implique… je veux que tu acceptes de me parler. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, j'en ai besoin. Alors n'ai pas peur de te confier à moi, Harry, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Drago hocha la tête et Harry sortit sur ces mots, suivit peu après par le blond. Harry partit prendre une douche puis prépara le petit déjeuner tandis que son oncle et sa tante descendait tour à tour. Drago était sans doute repartit se coucher.

« Nous partons ce soir, » annonça soudain l'oncle Vernon en reposant son café.

Harry se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous partons Dudley, ta tante et moi, ce soir, » répéta l'homme, articulant chaque mot comme si Harry était incapable de le comprendre. « Nous avons pris des vacances sur la cote. Tu restes ici avec Drago, il pourra s'occuper de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, » marmonna Harry.

« Pardon ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non, rien. »

« Bien, je disais donc que tu resteras avec Drago, il aura tout pouvoir sur toi jusqu'à notre retour, » continua son oncle. « Et méfies-toi, mon garçon, si j'apprends que quoi que ce soit d'anormal s'est passé durant notre absence, tu sais ce qui risques de t'arriver… »

Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Il avait du retenir un sourire aux mots 'tout pouvoir sur toi', mais les dernières paroles de son oncle le figèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu… tu n'oserais pas, » répondit-il, d'une voix affreusement blanche. « Tu… ils te tueraient ! »

« Tu me mets au défi ? » rétorqua son oncle en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

« N-non, » répondit Harry en baissant la tête. « B… bien sûr que non. »

« Parfait. Nous rentrons le trente et un. Nous serons ici à sept heures du soir. Il faudra que le dîner soit près à notre arrivée. »

« Très bien, oncle Vernon, » répondit Harry, avec tout le respect qu'il put.

« Pendant que nous ne serons pas là, il faudra que tu arroses tous les jours et que tu tondes au moins une fois dans la semaine. Pour le reste, tu verras avec Drago, je vais lui donner des instructions pour toi. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry.

Il finit de servir le petit déjeuner, puis sortit de la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre le mur, respirant profondément. Son oncle n'avait pas pu être sérieux, il avait simplement dit ça pour lui faire peur. Il essaya de s'en convaincre, puis repensa à cette histoire.

Il était partagé. L'idée d'avoir la maison de libre pendant cinq jours était très plaisante, sans avoir de corvées à faire, ou autre chose du genre. Mais passer cinq jours totalement seul avec Drago… bien sur, cela avait de bons cotés. Ils n'auraient pas à aller dans la remise pour leurs petites activités, parce que même si cela avait son charme, ça manquait de confort. Mais Harry avait peur. Il s'en voulait, c'était encore ce foutu blocage, il le savait.

Depuis ces dix jours qu'il avait passé avec le Serpentard, il en avait découvert bien plus que lors de ces six années de rivalité. Drago Malefoy n'était en réalité pas ce petit con arrogant et prétentieux qu'il avait toujours paru être. Bien sur, il était fier, et froid, mais pas aussi insensible qu'il l'aurait sans doute voulu. Harry avait été touché de la façon dont il s'inquiétait pour lui, s'inquiétait sincèrement, et avec de bonnes raisons. Mais il avait encore du mal à être tout à fait à l'aise avec lui.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de passer au-dessus de cette peur irrationnelle. Il monta l'escalier et se rendit dans la chambre. Il observa le blond dormir quelques secondes et eut un faible sourire : Drago était vraiment beau. Mais dans le sommeil, son visage paraissait étrangement paisible, sans cette espèce de dureté qui le caractérisait. Harry aimait le regarder dormir.

Il secoua la tête et décida de le réveiller, pas de la plus douce des manières : il se jeta sur le lit.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri aigu très peu masculin. Harry pouffa.

« Mais ça va pas ? » s'écria le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Mon chéri, tu cries comme une fille, » se moqua Harry.

« Mmmphmm, » fit Drago, vexé. « Tu n'as qu'à pas me réveiller comme ça, espèce de crétin ! Et que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel réveil ? »

« J'ai une super bonne nouvelle, » annonça Harry.

« Ah, super, maintenant, si tu voulais bien descendre de sur moi, t'es lourd, » répliqua Drago en repoussant Harry.

Celui-ci roula à coté de Drago et se colla contre lui. Avec un soupire, le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« T'exagères, je dormais bien moi, » se plaignit-il.

« C'est pour la bonne cause, » répondit Harry en souriant. « Les Dursley partent. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils partent en vacances, ils nous laissent tout seuls ici pendant cinq jours. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Oui, » répondit Harry, « et tu sais quoi, tu auras 'tout pouvoir sur moi', a dit mon oncle, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hum, ça c'est intéressant, » murmura le blond. « Vraiment tout pouvoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'ai déjà plein d'idée… »

« J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire, » répondit Harry. « Il faut que j'y ailler, c'était juste pour te dire ça. »

Il embrassa Drago, puis se releva. Il fit un clin d'œil au blond avant de sortir de la pièce.

Vraiment, les vacances s'annonçaient bien meilleures que ce qu'il avait imagin

« Je compte sur toi, Drago, » fit fièrement l'oncle Vernon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule tandis qu'Harry montait les bagages dans la voiture. « Je suis sûr que je peux me fier à toi. Quand rentre ton père, déjà ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, » répondit Drago ave une légère grimace. « Le procès a encore été retardé. Peut-être mi-août, je ne sais pas. »

L'oncle Vernon hocha la tête.

« De toute façon, tu es le bienvenu ici, » dit-il en souriant horriblement.

Puis il se dirigea vers la voiture et monta dedans, tandis que Dudley s'installait à l'arrière. Ils partirent après dix minutes de signes de la main à Drago qui attendaient devant la porte, alors que Harry s'était réfugié à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis, quand la voiture eut disparu au loin, il rentra et ferma la porte avant de rejoindre le brun dans le salon.

Harry s'était étalé dans le canapé en cuir beige et avait allumé la télé. Il tourna la tête vers Drago quand il entra et lui sourit. Le jeune Serpentard le rejoignit et s'assit à ses cotés. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux. Le cœur de Drago se serra douloureusement quand Harry détourna la tête, mais il ne dit rien. Harry n'était pas prêt.

Il continua de l'observer. Il remarqua son teint bronzé, ses cils noirs et longs, ses mèches rebelles qui encadrait son visage d'Ange. Ses lèvres rouge pâle, si douces, les minuscules éclats d'or dans ses iris émeraudes, et l'étincelle qui les habitait, une étincelle étrange, indescriptible, qui avait tant manqué dans ses regard l'année passée. Une étincelle à la fois naïve et sage, rieuse et triste, et tant de choses encore…

Harry tourna soudain les yeux vers lui.

« Tu as fini de me regarder aussi fixement ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est très gênant, tu sais… »

« Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder, » répondit instinctivement Drago. « Tu es si beau… »

Harry rougit.

« Arrête ! » protesta-t-il.

« C'est la vérité, » répondit Drago en s'allongeant à ses cotés.

« Toi aussi, » rétorqua le brun, « et bien plus que moi, alors arrête de raconter des conneries. »

Drago haussa un sourcil narquois en se casant du mieux qu'il le put entre Harry et le dossier du canapé. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun, l'autre sous sa tête, et le serra contre lui, embrassant tendrement sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille du brun qui calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago.

Harry frissonna et tourna à moitié la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire sensuel et se mordit la lèvre dans une mimique incroyablement sexy.

« Je ne sais pas, comprends ce que tu veux comprendre, beau blond, » répondit-il sur un ton suave.

Drago émit un léger gémissement et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu es un véritable appel à la luxure, Harry, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry eut un léger rire et se retourna vers la télévision.

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas réagir suffisamment, alors, » répondit-il en zappant sur la chaîne info.

Drago fut blessé. Il s'en voulut de nouveau. Il savait que les mots d'Harry n'avaient pas été prononcés dans ce but, mais il poussa un soupir et se redressa. Surpris, le brun se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa à son tour et s'assit près de Drago qui détourna les yeux. Mais Harry lui caressa la joue pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » répéta-t-il. « Drago, si tu tiens à moi, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu n'as rien fait, » répondit laconiquement Drago. « C'est moi qui suis et serai toujours le problème. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui puisse te faire penser une telle chose ? »

« Rien. »

« Menteur, » répondit aussitôt Harry. « Ecoute, Drago, je… Tu… Merde, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ! Tu veux que je me confie à toi, mais moi aussi je veux te connaître. Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te blesse sans le vouloir, mais si tu ne me dis pas quel est le problème, ça n'arrêtera pas, et je ne veux pas ! S'il te plait, dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Drago se plongea dans les profondeurs infinies des iris émeraude parsemées de taches d'or plus sombre qu'en temps normal, et se sentit craquer. Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses hontes et ses appréhensions ressurgirent d'un coup, prenant d'abord la forme d'une larme, puis deux, puis de tout un flot qui se déversa sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, mais Harry lui faisait toujours perdre tout contrôle de lui-même.

Harry se mit à paniquer en voyant son petit dragon se mettre à pleurer. Oui, son Drago, le sien.

« Drago, » murmura-t-il.

Il attira le blond à lui et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il faillit se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Mais il se retint et berça le blond dans ses bras qui se laissait aller à sangloter comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Drago quand les sanglots se furent calmés.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Drago, » répondit Harry. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je le déteste, » répondit simplement Drago. « Je le hais. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Rogue, » répondit Drago.

Il se détacha de Harry et lui caressa la joue, posant son front contre le sien.

« Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'offrir une relation normale, » murmura-t-il. « Tu… tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un comme moi. Tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi correctement, pas qu'on te prenne brutalement contre un mur parce que c'est le seul moment où je peux le faire. Je… Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on arrête là. »

« Non, » coupa aussitôt Harry. « Non, je ne veux pas que… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

« Mais… mais je suis… je suis dangereux, Harry ! »

« Je m'en fous, » répondit le brun, « je le suis tout autant que toi, voire plus. »

« Je… j'aurais voulu être normal, » marmonna Drago. « Mais… mais ce salopard de Rogue m'a mordu… il m'a pratiquement tué, putain, j'ai eu si mal ce jour-là ! Et puis je suis devenu ça… je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras sans que tu frissonnes… je voudrais juste t'offrir ça, t'offrir ce que tu aurais avec quelqu'un de normal… et j'ai froid, si froid, tout le temps… sauf quand tu es là… »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Puis il embrassa tendrement le blond en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je ne veux pas d'une relation normale, » répondit-il. « J'en ai déjà eut, mais personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de savoir ce que je ressentais. Tous n'étaient là que pour faire partie de la liste du Survivant. Un autre a refusé de me laisser partir, j'ai été obligé de le conduire en procès. Vraiment, Drago. Je ne veux pas d'une relation normale, pas si elle doit m'éloigner de toi. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Oui, j'ai peur, c'est vrai, » continua-t-il. « J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de me l'avouer. Mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien qu'avec toi, même si c'est paradoxal par rapport à… ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je me fiche que tu sois un vampire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, visiblement cet état de fait te trouble. J'essayerai de ne pas recommencer… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, » répondit Drago. « Comment peux-tu apprécier d'être avec moi, alors que je me déteste moi-même ? »

Harry se détacha de lui.

« Et toi, Drago Malefoy, que fais-tu avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en retour. « Je peux dire la même chose, et à plus forte raison. J'ai une forte tendance à détruire tout ce qui m'entoure. »

« Tu ne me détruiras pas, » répondit Drago. « Moi je suis là pour panser tes plaies. »

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

« Oui, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, » répondit-il. « Mais moi, je fais quoi pour toi ? »

« Tu me fais me sentir vivant, » répondit Drago.

Il s'approcha de Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, alors ne propose plus jamais que l'on arrête, » répondit Harry.

Il se retourna face au blond, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il ne posa pas la question qui tournait dans sa tête, il n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse. Il ne se sentait pas capable de savoir quels étaient les réels sentiments du blond à son égard. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter ce qu'il avait cru lire dans les yeux gris du dragon. Pas encore.

Puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, regardant la télévision toute la soirée, en silence ou presque. Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Drago et le blond le porte dans leur chambre, le déshabilla et se coucha à ses cotés. Harry se blottit instinctivement contre lui dans son sommeil et Drago en fut heureux. Il glissa ses bras autour du brun et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir profondément à son tour..

* * *

voila, à bientot tout le monde !

ah, je voulais aussi prévenir les lecteurs de 'Rien d'autre que ma haine' qu'il y a un gros bug sur ma session qui m'empche d'uptader, ça marchera peut-être demain matin, en tout les cas je vous demande de m'excuser !

à plus, cette fois je file

speedy


	7. Message de l'ennemi

bonjour tout le monde !

je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard, encore que ce n'est que deux jours (c'est bien pire pour mes autres fics...)

mon béta a quelques problèmes d'ordinateurs ces derniers temps et j'ai hésité à publier sans ses corrections. Finalement je le fait, et puis je réediterai ce chap quand il l'aura corrigé... donc, toutes mes excuses également pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez voir.

je vais mettre les rar en fin de chapitre, comme ily celle des deux chaps précédents... ça sera plus simple. Je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture à tous !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK and cie... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Message de l'ennemi…**

Drago se réveilla seul le lendemain matin. Retenant un frisson, il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller, fuyant la lumière et cherchant la douce odeur d'Harry, pour se prouver encore une fois que ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'était pas un simple rêve mais bien la réalité. Il repassa dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée et fut frappé d'horreur en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était littéralement écroulé dans les bras d'Harry, Harry qui plus que quiconque avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort à ses cotés.

Mortifié, il rabattit les draps sur sa tête, se renvoyant lui-même l'odeur du brun dans les narines, et son air désemparé sur les rétines quand il s'était mis à pleurer. Avec rage, il frappa son oreiller de toutes ses forces, poussa un grognement et se leva brusquement, bien décidé à aller s'excuser de son comportement lamentable de la veille. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur la Gazette du jour, posée sur le bureau. Il la prit et descendit en la dépliant.

Il se figea au milieu de l'escalier en entendant un grand fracas au salon, suivit d'un cri de souffrance. Il se précipita vers le bruit et trouva Harry, habillé, les cheveux trempés, à genoux près de la table renversée et les mains plaqués sur son front, le visage peint d'une atroce souffrance. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'agenouilla rapidement à ses cotés, fou d'inquiétude.

« Harry, » fit-il.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, les éclats d'or avaient disparus, et son regard était voilé par la douleur.

« Drago, » gémit-il en se jetant sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse nu.

Le blond referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fort. Harry lui mordit furieusement l'épaule, gémissant à cause de la douleur qui lui explosait la tête. Il sentit un immense plaisir qui n'était absolument pas le sien se répandre dans ses entrailles. Voldemort était heureux, follement heureux. En plus de la douleur, il fut effrayé de sentir cela.

Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur et se détacha de Drago juste à temps pour vomir sur le sol. Le blond retint ses cheveux pendant qu'il vidait son estomac, puis lui essuya la bouche quand il se redresse. Il était terrifié, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry… il ne pouvait que le regarder souffrir, sachant que rien, pas même la plus puissante potion anesthésiante ne marcherait pour lui, car son mal venait de l'esprit.

Harry sentit les mains de Drago se presser sur sa taille et il se blottit contre lui, essayant sans y arriver de bloquer son esprit. Sa respiration était saccadée et il transpirait, trempant son tee-shirt qui lui collait au dos. Finalement, après de longues minutes qui parurent être des heures pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la douleur reflua peu à peu.

Harry déglutit en sentant les derniers vestiges de douleur et de plaisir le quitter. Il tremblait et Drago le serrait si fort qu'il lui coupait pratiquement la respiration.

« C'est fini… » murmura Harry.

Drago relâcha doucement sa respiration et attrapa Harry par les épaules pour l'écarter légèrement de lui.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, l'air toujours aussi inquiet. « Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry en détournant les yeux, visiblement un peu gêné. « Je suis désolé que tu m'ais vu comme ça… Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, non, » répondit Drago, serrant à nouveau Harry contre lui. « Tu ne m'as pas réveillé… pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Parce que… je n'aime pas qu'on me voit comme ça, c'est tout, » fit Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… »

« Je n'ai pas honte ! » rétorqua Harry. « Enfin… pas vraiment. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment le dire, je n'aime pas qu'on me voit comme ça car c'est de la faiblesse… »

« Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, même moi je le sais, alors je t'en prie, arrête toutes ces salades, » murmura Drago, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux indisciplinés du brun.

Harry renifla dans son cou.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies souffrir, » chuchota-t-il à voix basse. « Je n'ai pas envie que ton image de moi soit celle d'un pauvre crétin qui se tord de douleur par terre parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de bloquer son esprit en permanence… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans le fait que je te voie comme ça ? » murmura Drago en réponse. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais porter la moindre attention au fait que, pendant ne serait-ce que deux minutes, ton Occlumencie ai légèrement faibli ? »

« Parce que je ne te connais pas assez encore, Drago et que je… »

Harry s'arrêta.

« Que tu ? » fit Drago, curieux de la réponse.

« Que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, » fit Harry d'une voix si basse que Drago l'entendit à peine. « Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Drago, ravi, secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne pars pas, » chuchota-t-il. « C'est un serment que je te fais, Harry, je ne pars pas, je ne te quitterai pas, parce que tu as besoin de moi, et que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas dire à Drago ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui était arrivé, et pourquoi le barrage de son esprit avait faibli. Il ne voulait pas que Drago sache que c'était parce qu'il pensait à lui et à ses baisers. Il ne voulait pas que Drago sache l'importance qu'il avait si vite prise dans sa vie…

« Tu sais pourquoi tu as eu mal ? » demanda Drago.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » répondit Harry. « Il y a du avoir une attaque… ou quelque chose de bien pour l'autre camp. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Il était heureux, Dray, » marmonna Harry, essayant de contenir l'angoisse que cette simple constatation provoquait chez lui. « Heureux comme il l'a rarement été. »

Drago le regarda avec inquiétude.

« C'est mauvais, ça ? »

« Très mauvais, » acquiesça Harry.

Il se releva, tremblant sur ses jambes. Drago l'imita aussitôt et le soutint par la taille.

« Ca va ? » demanda le blond, voyant qu'Harry était très pale.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

« Je… je vais me rincer la bouche, » marmonna-t-il. « Et peut-être prendre une douche… oui, prendre une douche, bonne idée… »

Il semblai totalement perdu et le cœur de Drago se serra. Il ne fut pas capable de l'abandonner comme ça. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine, l'aida à boire, puis l'emmena à la salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller, Harry avait les mains qui tremblaient, puis il retira ses vêtements à son tour et entra dans la douche avec lui. Harry ne protesta même pas. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Harry, » murmura Drago d'une vois chaude à son oreille.

Le susnommé se retourna vers le blond, paru surpris et eut un sourire, un peu maigre mais un sourire quand même. Il parut soudain revenir au présent, il alluma l'eau chaude et embrassa Drago qui lui répondit bien évidemment aussitôt. Le blond promena ses mains sur le corps du brun qui frémit.

Le jeune vampire fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou du Survivant en caressant ses fesses et Harry gémit, réagissant rapidement aux caresses de Drago. Celui-ci sourit et retourna tranquillement Harry. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il apposa sa bouche brûlante sur la nuque de son Gryffondor, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Le Serpentard adorait ce son. Il augmenta un peu la température de l'eau et fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de Harry dont la respiration se fit un peu plus saccadée.

Il les passa ensuite sur son torse et joua avec ses tétons, sans cesser d'utiliser sa bouche, parfois même ses dents. Harry gémit plus fort. Une des mains de Drago descendit un peu plus bas, joua quelques instants avec son nombril, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à Harry. Il mordilla tendrement son oreille alors que sa deuxième main quittait à son tour son torse et passait dans son dos, puis plus bas jusqu'aux reins incandescents du brun.

Il joua quelques secondes avec lui, sentant son corps frémir d'anticipation dans ses bras. Mais Harry ne fut pas patient, pas cette fois.

« Drago, s'il te plait… » gémit-il.

« S'il te plait quoi ? » murmura Drago d'une voix délibérément rauque et sur un ton indéniablement pervers.

Harry gémit encore et rejeta la tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui ressentit un plaisir immense à l'avoir à sa merci ainsi, tremblant de désir dans ses bras.

« Ne me laisse pas comme ça, Dray, » marmonna Harry d'une voix tout aussi rauque que celle de Drago. « Putain… touche-moi, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… »

Si Drago n'avait pas été un vampire et s'il avait pu ressentir la moindre excitation sexuelle, il était certain qu'il aurait jouit en entendant Harry le supplier ainsi. Alors il accéda à sa demande. Sa première main ne prit même pas le temps de l'effleurer et empoignant son sexe, le masturbant sans honte et sans douceur. Sa deuxième mais, elle, se glissa entre les fesses fermes d'Harry, jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité avec laquelle il joua un instant avant d'entrer un doigt en lui.

Harry retint sa respiration sous le geste brusque mais ne se plaignit pas. Comment aurait-il pu alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait était que Drago continue ? Il émit un râle des plus animal quand Drago commença à le torturer, faisant aller et venir son doigt en lui. Sans prévenir, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et Harry cria. Il joua encore avec sa prostate , Merlin, c'était si bon…

Puis Drago prit une décision et retira ses doigts du brun, de son anus tout autant que de son sexe. Harry cria de frustration.

« Putain, Dray, qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire ? »

Sans répondre, Drago le retourna et se mit à genoux devant lui. Harry comprit aussitôt et ravala les insultes qui lui venaient aux lèvres en le voyant, lui entre tous, à genoux à ses pieds, prêt à le prendre dans sa bouche. Mais Drago ne le suça pas tout de suite. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant la douce partie de peau derrière ses testicules, puis entra de nouveau deux doigts en lui.

Harry cria et s'accrocha désespérément aux cheveux du blond. Celui-ci laissa échapper un ricanement puis sa langue glissa avec volupté sur le membre de son Gryffondor préféré qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de geindre bizarrement.

C'était tout simplement trop. Trop bon, trop pervers et trop Serpentard pour lui. C'était trop, il allait, oh Merlin, il sentit que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient plus très longtemps, il allait bientôt… Hormones d'adolescent de dix-sept ans et habileté de Drago Malefoy à ce genre de chose aidant, il ne tarda pas à jouir à long trait dans la bouche de son pas si anciennement que ça ennemi.

Il remarqua vaguement que ses jambes avaient lâché et qu'il était tombé. Pour tout dire, il était à présent enlacé par Drago qui souriait. Il leva un regard parfaitement repu vers lui et le blond dégagea son visage de ses mèches noires.

« Tu m'avais caché ce talent à mettre les gens à bout, » murmura Harry.

« A bout ? » ricana Drago. « Tu rigole, j'ai cédé à ta première supplique… j'aurais du attendre encore un peu… »

« Oh, non, » répondit Harry. « C'était très bien comme ça. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Harry se releva, entraînant Drago avec lui.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Pour quoi quoi ? » fit Drago pour toute réponse en prenant du gel douche et en commençant à laver tendrement les épaules d'Harry.

« Pourquoi ça ? » répéta Harry. « Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de me donner du plaisir comme ça ? Ne le nie pas, je l'ai senti. »

« Tu l'as senti ? » s'étonna Drago. « C'est-à-dire ? »

Le regard d'Harry se troubla.

« je ne sais pas, » répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas la question actuelle. Réponds-moi. »

« Je suppose que c'était pour me faire pardonner de m'être écroulé hier soir, » murmura Drago sans réfléchir, presque sans le vouloir.

Il préféra détourner les yeux que d'affronter le regard émeraude plein d'incompréhension fixé sur lui. Il ne remarqua pas alors l'attendrissement et l'éclat de douceur qui y passèrent. Harry le trouva adorable. Vraiment trop mignon. Drago n'osait pas le regarder et il eut un sourire touché.

« Regarde-moi, Dray, » murmura le brun.

« Ecoute, je - » commença Drago.

Harry l'interrompit en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui.

« On a tous droit à nos faiblesses, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Pas moi, » rétorqua Drago.

« Toi autant qu'un autre et sans doute plus encore, » répliqua Harry en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, » dit Drago. « Je n'aurais pas du, pas alors que toi tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Dray, reprends-toi, » fit Harry. « Je suis vraiment touché par le fait que tu veuilles tant me protéger… c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, » ajouta-t-il amèrement. « Mais tu as aussi le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesse, tu as eu une vie difficile, tes parents t'ont poussé à devenir comme eux, et tu aurais eu toutes les excuses pour les suivre, mais tu leur as dit non. Tu as le droit de t'écrouler. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin à tes cotés de quelqu'un qui va te tomber en pleurs dans les bras à tout bout de champs ! » rétorqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils, furieux contre lui-même.

« Non, j'ai besoin de toi, » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Il rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Drago arqua un sourcil surpris mais ses yeux orages étaient indéniablement heureux. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de détourner le regard mais le blond lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à tourner les yeux vers lui. Cette marque de tant d'attachement avait été inattendue.

« Tu peux développer ta dernière phrase ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire doux.

« Je… je suis désolé, » répondit Harry. « Je… je sais que je tiens à toi, et que toi aussi tu tiens à moi, mais… je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens envers toi a à voir avec la solitude que je ressens depuis… depuis le retour de Voldemort, en fait… je ne sais pas su je me suis attaché à toi parce que tu étais le seul à m'accorder un tant soit peu d'attention ou parce que c'est toi, pour toi-même. »

Il lut la déception dans le regard de Drago. Le blond essaye de le cacher d'un sourire mais Harry l'avait vu. Il secoua la tête, rinça rapidement le gel douche qui lui restait et sortit, cachant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« Je te fais du mal, » marmonna-t-il, en se passant une serviette autour des reins « Comme à tout le monde. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle de bain et se réfugia en bas, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il se recroquevilla dans un soin et se mis à pleurer. Il en avait marre ! Marre de ne provoquer que douleur et tristesse chez les autres ! Ne pouvait-il pas simplement être sur d'être avec Drago pour lui-même et pas parce qu'il était seul ?

C'était un mensonge. Il savait qu'il appréciait d'être avec Drago, parce que Drago était, eh bien, Drago. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était incapable de le lui dire, de le lui faire comprendre, à cause de ce maudit blocage… ou autre chose… Il entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir mais ne releva pas la tête.

« Va-t-en, » se contenta-t-il de marmonner d'une voix coupée de sanglots. « Je te fais du mal… va-t-en, va à Poudlard, va chez Mrs Figg pour revoir Dumbledore, je n'en sais rien, mais va-t-en avant que je ne te blesse encore… »

« Tu veux vraiment que je parte ? »

Harry sentit la douleur dans le ton de Drago et releva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Drago était voilé, même dans le peu de lumière du placard, il le voyait, et il ne put mentir à ces yeux-là. Il secoua légèrement la tête, sans cesser de pleurer, et Drago lui fit u faible sourire en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

Ses bras l'entourèrent et Drago le prit sur ses genoux dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, » murmura le blond à son oreille. « Jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul. »

Les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent sur son épaule.

« M-mais je vais encore te f-faire du m-mal, Dray, » sanglota-t-il. « J-je le sais, c'est comme ça, je détruis tout ce qui m'entoure… »

« Arrête, tu ne détruis rien, » rétorqua Drago. « Cesse de te torturer comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Voldemort s'acharne sur toi. »

« M-m-mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, » coupa le blond en soulevant Harry et en quittant le petit placard. « Tu es crevé. Tu as dormi combien de temps, cette nuit ? »

« Chais pas… me suis réveillé à trois heures… pas rendormi… »

« Je vois, » marmonna Drago. « Tu as dormi deux heures. Tu retournes te coucher. »

« Mais il est dix heures… »

« Et alors ? »

Il monta rapidement l'escalier, puis déposa Harry sur le lit dans leur chambre. Il farfouilla quelques secondes dans son sac puis tendit un flacon de potion bleuté au brun. Il vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Drago eut un léger sourire moqueur et replaça une mèche d'Harry derrière son oreille.

« On voit que tu suis les cours de potions, » dit-il, moqueur. « Potion de sommeil léger. On l'a fait l'année dernière. »

« Ah, oui, très bien, si tu le dis, » admit Harry.

Il regarda la potion quelques secondes, puis la but. Drago vit ses paupières se fermes et sa respiration se faire régulière. Il rabattit les draps sur le brun, déposa un baiser sur son front, et sortit. Il revint au salon et du se retenir pour ne pas briser les espèces d'ignobles figurines de porcelaine qu'il y avait partout.

Harry allait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il ravala sa fierté et son dégoût et nettoya le vomi d'Harry par terre en resongeant à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il se sentait seul. Evidemment. Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé ici pendant presque deux mois sans rien lui dire à propos de la guerre, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Il l'avait laisser ruminer sa frustration et sa colère.

Le blond avait bien remarqué qu'Harry était beaucoup plus sombre, à la rentrée. Toujours à crier sur tout le monde, particulièrement ses amis. Et après, il y a eu le Ministère. Et là-dessus, Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé ici, pendant près de six semaines. Il avait du être rongé de culpabilité et de désespoir. Et par-dessus tout ça, il y avait cette histoire de Prophétie.

Drago ignorait ce qu'était cette Prophétie, qui l'avait dite, et quand. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ça. Il ramassa la table et la rangea, vérifia que tout était à peu près correct, puis partit grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, il perdait tout le moindre respect qu'i avait pu avoir pour Dumbledore. Pas qu'il en ai déjà eut beaucoup au départ, mais il avait quand même cru qu'il pouvait au moins protéger Harry correctement. Les liens du sang ne justifiaient pas de le renvoyer ici chaque été.

Rien ne justifia de laisser Harry dans cette famille ignoble. Encore moins de le renvoyer ici alors qu'il s'était déjà fait frapper par ces sous-humains.

Le verre qu'il tenait explosa dans sa main. Il ne se demanda même pas si c'était du à un trop plein de magie ou si c'était parce qu'il avait trop fortement serrer le poing sur le verre. Il ramassa les morceaux.

Dumbledore lui payerait ça. Ca n'allait pas passer. Déjà, il avait eu du mal à accepter que le vieil homme l'empêche de sortir du château la nuit pour chasser quelque créature de la forêt pour se nourrir de sans, après que Rogue l'eut mordu. Sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. Dangereux, mon œil, oui, il flippait surtout que Drago profite de ses sorties nocturnes pour rejoindre son père ou Voldmeort et leur fournir des informations. Comme s'il allait se prosterner aux pieds de ce malade. Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée.

Il entendit des mouvements au premier étage. Et des cris étouffés. Il se précipita, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre en trombe.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

tiens, j'avais oublié que c'était aussi sadique, lol ! niark, alors, qu'a découvert Drago dans la chambre ? Hum ?

la suite dans deux semaines, ou presque, j'essayerai de poster le dimanche...

alors je fais les rar vite fait, tout du moins je commence, et si je n'ai pas le temps de finir je ferai ça cet aprèm en revenant des cours... ou au pire demain.

rar du chap 5 :

**ornaluca, Kimmy Lyn, Apocalypse-Nox, angelius / harry-drago, manehou, gaelle griffondor, Eowyn Malefoy, Babydracky, Smirnoff, Zick, YunaFab, CamDark, F, Dragon Bleu, Oxaline, Vif d'or **: merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos nombreux petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise autant ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort, gros bisous, et bonne lecture !

**Melhuiwen** : ouais, je me suis pas mal marré à le mettre, celui-là ! lol, mais j'aime tellement Albus, il est toujours content et on ne sait jamais pourquoi ! c'est décidément très frustrant, et j'avais bien envie de le faire passez, lol ! Moi capable de tout chambouler ? arff, si peu... quoi, comment ça tu me connais maintenant ? evite de trop baver, fait attention à ton clavier, lol, moi j'ai été obligée d'en changer ! mdr ! je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous, à plus !

**Saael' **: je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chap ! à vrai dire, personnellement, les dix premiers de cette fics ne sont pas mes preferés... enfin, c'est une question de gout, hein, lol ! non, mais honnetement, l'histoire ne prend son interet réel qu'un peu plus tard, donc... si tu adore déjà ceux-là, qu'est-ce que ça va être de la suite ! bref. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dumby, il veut faire le meilleur pour Harry, mais il a du mal, et Harry ne sait plus où il en est... enfin, bon... Oui, Harry commence à prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressent, mais il ne faut pas oublier ce foutu blocage qui l'empeche de l'accepter, enfin bon, tout ça finira par se demeler peu à peu. Allez, je te laisse là ! Gros bisous !

**fairylight pan** : personellement, je respecte beaucoup Dumbledore. Ca te parait étonnant ? bah, désolée... eh oui, Drago veut qu'Harry lui fasse confiance, mais en même temps c'est normal, il est amoureux de lui après tout... enfin, bref. Je t'embrasse fort, à bientot !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : les profs veulent-ils nous tuer ? bonne question... il faudra que j'y réfléchisse... lol ! Non, les chats n'aiment pas Drago, enfin plus précisément, les chats de Mrs Figg n'aiment pas Drago. Parce que leur maitresse a peur des vampires, ils ressentent sa nervosité, donc... enfin, voila, quoi ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les chats, bien que je préfere personellement les loups, sauf que les loups sont beaucoup plus difficiles à domestiquer que les chats... malheureusement... enfin, bref ! Harry aime-t-il Drago ? humum... bonne question ! Moi je sais nananèreuh, et vous vous saurez pas ! hihihihihihi ! Bon, je cesse de faire l'idiote ! Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux ! Gros bisous !

rar du chap 6 :

**Crystal, ornaluca, gaelle griffondor, Anagrammes, F, marrypier, myhahou, Aileen, Zick, Smirnoff** (franchement, toi, j'aime trop ton pseudo ! et ce qu'il représente, lol !) **Luffynette, CamDark, Eowyn Malefoy, Dragon bleu, Vif d'or, Oxaline** : Bah, comme au chap d'avant, lol ! Une énorme merci pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! lol, j'espère que la suite vous a plus, malgré cette petite fin un peu sadique (oh, si peu...) je vous embrasse tous très fort !

**Sa** : ya-t-il un espoir pour qu'un jour, Drago ne soit plus vampire ? Hum, bonne question... vais-je vraiment y répondre ? niark, bien sur que non, je ne vais pas y répondre ! Tu verras bien ! loool ! je t'embrasse, grso bisous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne connaissez pas mon anniversaire ? Mais si ! C'est le trente aout, il est dans ma bio, et on en a même parlé récemment ! lool, je vois que la mémoire n'est pas votre fort ! Que vont-ils faire de la maison ? Oh... pas grand-chose de particulier, juste profiter du fait que les Dursley ne seront pas la. Enfin voila quoi ! Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux, gros bisous et à la prochaine !

voila voila ! Gros bisous à tous !

une review fait plaisir !

bye

speed'


	8. Première dispute

bonjour tout le monde !

bon. H moins quelques heures, et je suis en vacances. H - un peu plus de quelques heures, et j'ai mon propre ordi dans ma chambre (ce qui signifie, pour vous, des chapitres tapés plus vite donc plus vite en ligne...) et H - encore un peu plus d'heures, et je suis sur la glace avec la SK au complet pour feter le début des vacances. DOnc, oui, je suis de très bonne humeur - et comme j'ai environ une demi-heure avant de partir en cours, j'ai juste le temps de vous poster un nouveau chap de Pouvoirs Nocturnes !

une dernière chose avant les rar : je ne veut AUCUN commentaire de ceux qui n'ont pas cours le samedi. Merci pour ma santé mentale déjà très précaire.

Un Grand Merci à :

**luffynette, ornaluca, Jane Pitchoune, Lemoncurd, Fébla, Saael', Vif d'Or, Smirnoff, Oxaline, Eowyn Malefoy, serpentis-draco, Poisson rouge, Saina** : merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! voila la suite, et non, je ne suis pas sadique ! gros bisous à vous tous !!!

**gaelle gryffondor** : NON je ne suis pas sadique ! c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! pff ! non, mais vraiment, yen a, je vous jure... lol ! bisous !

**marie**: Harry va-t-il un jour devenir un vampire ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ??? loool ! eh bien, pour autant que je le sache... peut-être... niark niark niark ! bisous !

**CamDark** : Hola ! disdonc, tu la voulais vraiment, la suite ! lool ! eh bien, la voila ! je ne vais pas m'amuser à comter le nombre de fois où tu me l'a demandé... lool ! bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Alzeimer, à votre age, ça serait triste, tout de même... et puis, de toute façon, les vampires ne sont pas sujets à ce genre de maladie. Na ! lool, maintenant, vous avez l'habitude de mes petites fins un peu sadiques... oh, tellement peu, hein ! lool ! POur la réponse à vos questions, voir un peu plus bas, lol. Et non, il n'est pas avec Snape (beurk... dans cette fic, non, pas de Snarry, désolée, jamais de ma part, d'ailleurs... j'aime bien en lire mais tout de même... beuh, je vais être malade...) Les Serpentard, pervers et décadent ? Quelle idée... non, mais vraiment, ya des limites, tout de même... enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! on aime juste les plaisir de la vie, voila, d'abord ! lool ! gros bisous à toutes les deux, à la prochaine !

**fairylight pan** : dis-donc, toi ! ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas updater de chapitre d'une de tes fics ? Hein ??? enfin... t'inquiete pour les review, tu laisse un message quand tu veux, on ne peut pas tous reviewer tous les chapitres des fics qu'on aime, lol ! je connais ça fort bien ! moi aussi je t'embrasse fort, gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar... chapitre toujours pas corrigé, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Polonius depuis fort longtemps...

bonne lecture à tous !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK and cie... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

A plus !

Speedy

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 8 :_

**Première dispute :**

Drago se précipita au chevet d'Harry qui avait des spasmes dans son sommeil. Une de ses mains était plaquée sur sa cicatrice, et l'autre s'accrochait désespérément au draps, alors qu'un spasme plus fort le faisait trembler.

« Harry, » appela Drago en serrant fort sa main qui s'aggripa à la sienne « Harry, reviens, réveilles-toi ! »

Quelque part dans les méandres de ses cauchemars, le brun du l'entendre car il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il se redressa, la respiration saccadée. Drago monta à ses cotés sur le lit et le serra contre lui. Harry se calma peu à peu et se détacha en partie du blond qui ne voulu pas lui lâcher la taille.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Je l'ai vu, » murmura Harry. « J'étais lui. Il était heureux. Il félicitait les Lestranges. Il a dit… il a dit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait… »

« Il cherchait quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« J'en sais foutrement rien, » répondit Harry.

Il se frotta pensivement le front. Il n'était pas inquiet. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. En fait, de plus en plus rarement depuis qu'il progressait en Occlumencie… il n'était même plus censé en avoir depuis le mois dernier. Mais là, Drago avait perturbé son équilibre intérieur, alors…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Drago.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « En principe, je ne suis pas censé avoir ces visions. Je devrais pouvoir empêcher et interrompre le lien, au moins quand je dors… j'ai travaillé l'Occlumencie pour ça… avec Rogue, au début, et Lovat après. »

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, avait le regard dans le vague et ne remarqua pas l'expression de fureur et de haine pure qui passa sur le visage de Drago.

Le professeur Jamie Lovat. Vingt-cinq ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleu foncé. Dents très blanches, lèvres pleines. Peau mate. Professeur très compréhensif, un peu sévère, mais très juste et très gentil. Il avait fait tourner la tête de beaucoup de filles dans l'école. Avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de politesse, mais également une certaine fermeté, il avait repoussé les avances de toutes, mais des rumeurs avaient couru sur lui ayant des relations avec beaucoup d'entre elle. Il les avait démenties avec une expression de fureur sur le visage qui avait fait frémir plus d'une personne de la Grande Salle, au dîner.

A cette époque, Drago espionnait souvent Harry, s'inquiétant beaucoup pour lui en le voyant dépérir jour après jour. Il s'était rendu compte que, deux fois par semaine, Harry se rendait dans le bureau de Lovat, et y restait à peu près deux heures à chaque fois.

Il était entré un jour en mode furtif au cotés d'Harry, pour voir ce qui se passait dans cette salle de classe. Sans doute y était-il allé le mauvais jour, parce que ce qui était arrivé n'avait pas été prémédité, mais toute sa vie, il s'en souviendrait.

A un moment, Harry était tombé à terre, essayant d'empêcher le professeur de pénétrer son esprit, et le professeur s'était agenouillé à ses cotés, posant sa main sur son épaule avec un air de profonde compassion sur son visage.

« Harry ? » avait-il dit.

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » avait dit doucement Lovat. « Je ne pensais pas voir ça, je suis désolé, vraiment. »

Harry avait secoué la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Mais le professeur ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il serra Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Lovat avait semblé extrêmement désemparé mais ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant.

« Chut, calmes-toi, Harry, » lui avait-il murmuré, « c'est fini, maintenant, il ne risque plus de te faire de mal, tu sais… »

« Je n'aurais pas du le faire mettre en prison, » avait répondu Harry en sanglotant. « Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était simplement malade… »

« Il aurait pu te violer pour te garder près de lui, ne regrette rien, il était peut-être malade, mais il était aussi dangereux… »

Harry avait reniflé, puis relevé la tête et embrassé son professeur. Celui-ci se raidit considérablement et attrapa Harry par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui.

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » lui dit-il. « Je suis ton professeur, tu es mon élève, j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, et tu es bouleversé. »

« J'ai envie de vous, professeur, » rétorqua Harry en se jetant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin que vous me prouviez que vous êtes la. Prenez-moi. »

« Non, Harry, je… »

« Je vous en prie, » supplia Harry. « Je vous en prie, professeur, vous en avez envie aussi, je le sais… »

Il s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui et avait pressé sa main sur son entrejambe. Lovat avait poussé une exclamation de stupeur presque aussitôt suivie d'un gémissement de plaisir coupable.

Horrifié, incapable de faire un mouvement, Drago était resté tout du long. Il avait vu le professeur essayer de résister encore, il l'avait vu céder, il l'avait vu allonger Harry sur le sol, il l'avait vu le caresser, le toucher, partout, il l'avait vu le pénétrer avec douceur, il l'avait vu devenir plus violent, il avait vu Harry se tordre de plaisir en gémissant et en sanglotant, il les avait vus jouir ensemble. Il était parti à ce moment là.

Il avait ensuite détruit une salle désaffectée, complètement explosé, dans une aile reculée du château. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer de son esprit les images d'un Harry criant de plaisir sous le corps d'un autre.

C'était ce jour là qu'il avait décidé de nouveau d'avoir Harry, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

« Dray ? » fit Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Drago revint brusquement au présent et regarda le visage du brun avec colère.

« C'était bien, hein ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

« Pardon ? »

« C'était bon de se faire prendre sur le sol de son bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Tu… tu sais ? »

Drago plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Oui, je sais, oui, » répondit-il.

Il se frotta le front, essayant de contenir sa fureur. Peine perdue.

« Oui, je sais, » reprit-il, « je t'ai vu le supplier de te prendre, je vous ai vu baiser à même le sol d'une putain de salle de classe, bordel ! »

Harry se leva brusquement, effrayé par la fureur que les mots et les yeux de Drago dégageaient, mais aussi furieux que, par un quelconque moyen, il les ait vus faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et s'habilla de moitié.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Comment as-tu pu nous voir ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Potter, » rétorqua Drago en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face, de part et d'autre du lit. « Tu étais en train de sombrer, merde ! J'avais peur que tu fasses une connerie, alors je te suivais. »

« Tu me suivais ? » fit Harry, frémissant de colère. « Tu m'_espionnais_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, putain ! » cria Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire avec lui, bordel ? Pourquoi tu voulais tant qu'il te baise ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » cria Harry en retour. « De toute façon, si tu m'espionnais, tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise pour comprendre, à moins que tu ne sois un parfait crétin ! »

« Un parfait crétin, ah oui ? » rétorqua Drago, ses yeux flamboyant de fureur froide.

Il passa de l'autre coté du lit et attrapa Harry par le bras.

« Tu voulais te prouver que tu pouvais réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué, c'est ça ? » fit-il, ne sachant même plus ce qu'il disait.

« Mais arrête, putain ! » s'écria Harry. « Lâche-moi, merde, tu me fais mal ! »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER ! » hurla Harry, utilisant soudain un puissant champ d'énergie magique pour repousser Drago.

Celui-ci se fit projeter contre le mur et retomba au sol sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il releva la tête vers Harry et s'appuya sur le coude, sonné. Le regard d'Harry flamboyait. Une espèce d'aura rouge se dégageait de lui et Drago eut le souffle coupé par la puissance qui en ressortait.

Harry s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi à ses cotés.

« Ecoute-moi bien, » murmure-t-il en attrapant Drago par le menton. « Ce qui est arrivé dans cette salle de classe était une erreur. Personne n'est au courant. Alors si jamais la rumeur se répand, je saurai de qui elle vient, et je te jure que quoi que je ressente pour toi, tu me le payeras. Suis-je clair ? »

Drago lui lança un regard furieux, envolé, le Harry éploré de solitude d'il y a une heure, mais une nouvelle fois, la magie d'Harry se répandit dans la pièce et il se sentit oppressé.

« Très clair, » répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Parfait, » dit Harry sur le même ton bas chargé de fureur.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il commença à descendre l'escalier et se ravisa en plein milieu. Il remonta, entra dans la chambre sans un regard pour Drago qui s'était recroquevillé contre le mur, prit un parchemin, une plume et réveilla Hedwige qui se posa sur son épaule. Et il ressortit.

Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait surtout pas approfondir et comprendre cette espèce de douleur dans son cœur. Il s'installa à la table de la salle à manger et entreprit de rédiger une lettre codée pour Dumbledore afin de le prévenir de ce qui était arrivé le matin même. Il rejeta la pensée qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire être le bon petit Gryffondor obéissant, puis après deux heures de recherches pour être certain que personne ne pourrait comprendre à part le directeur, il cacheta l'enveloppe et la confia à Hedwige.

« Porte ça à Dumbledore, s'il te plait, » dit-il doucement.

Il lui caressa la tête quelques minutes et la chouette sentit qu'il était triste. Elle lui mordilla le doigt avec un regard doux avant de s'envoler.

Cette tache terminée, il posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais du s'énerver comme il l'avait fait. Mais il avait eu peur, peur pour le professeur Lovat qui risquait sa place à cause de cette histoire débile. Lovat était le seul professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ait tenu une année entière et qui allait continuer. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, il avait beaucoup essayé de l'aider à sortir de sa dépression, et même s'il n'y était pas tout à fait parvenu, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il avait eu cette malheureuse pulsion de désespoir qui l'avait fait se jeter sur son professeur et qui aurait pu tout gâcher. Apprenant que Drago était au courant, il avait perdu la tête.

Il devait aller s'excuser, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il ne voulait pas que Drago parte, et après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire. Il s'apprêta à se lever mais fut devancé par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête, pour apercevoir Drago, un air inquiet et désolé sur son visage. Il avait les yeux rouges, il avait pleuré, et Harry s'en voulu encore plus.

Drago vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Harry, je suis tellement désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas à cause de ça, je… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Drago ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne lui en voulait même pas de lui avoir parlé comme à une merde. Il avait pleuré et avait peur qu'Harry ne le laisse.

« Drago, je suis désolé aussi, » murmura Harry. « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi comme ça. Tu sais, le professeur Lovat… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, et ce boulot de prof, il en a besoin. Je ne me serais pas pardonné s'il l'avait perdu. »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit, » dit-il. « Simplement, le fait que je me sois trouvé là à ce moment-là, même si je n'aurais pas du, m'a rendu dingue, tu sais… Je t'apprécie depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Ca m'a fait mal… j'aurais voulu être à sa place, j'aurais voulu que ce soit de moi dont tu ais besoin… Alors quand tu as reparlé de lui tout à l'heure… »

Harry soupira.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de lui particulièrement, » dit-il. « Seulement, il se trouve qu'il était le seul présent à ce moment-là… »

Il se gratta la nuque, puis se leva et tendit la main à Drago.

« Viens, allons dans le salon, » dit-il.

Curieux, Drago le suivit et fut très surpris quand Harry le fit asseoir dans le canapé et se blottit contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de lui.

« A ce moment-là, si tu m'espionnais tu dois le savoir, je me sentais horriblement seul, » commença Harry, cherchant un peu ses mots. « Je… je n'avais personne, Ron et Hermione ne faisaient que me taper sur les nerfs, les petits amis défilaient mais ne voyait que mon cul et ma cicatrice… Et Sirius était mort… J'avais tellement besoin de ça, besoin de sentir que quelqu'un était là pour moi, que quand Lovat m'a prit dans ses bras, je n'ai pas réfléchit. C'était stupide, et malheureux. Si j'avais su que je t'intéressais autant, je serais sans doute venu vers toi, mais là encore, ça n'aurait été que pour avoir quelqu'un, uniquement pour que tu me baises comme les autres et que tu me fasses me sentir encore un peu vivant. »

Harry respira profondément, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Drago. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le professeur après cette malheureuse partie de jambe-en-l'air. Il l'avait fait asseoir en face de son bureau tandis que lui-même prenait place derrière et lui avait parlé très calmement.

« Harry, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, » avait-il dit. « Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris un repas correct ? Tu ne prends même plus de plaisir à jouer au Quidditch, enfin, regardes-toi, tu as perdu au moins six ou sept kilos depuis le mois dernier… »

« Dix, » corrigea laconiquement Harry.

Lovat avait secoué la tête.

« Harry, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que si tu as eu envie de moi ce soir, ce n'est pas parce que je t'attire particulièrement mais parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Je n'aurais pas du céder. C'était une erreur. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais rassurez-vous, personne n'en saura jamais rien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, » répondit Lovat. « Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que tu pourrais recommencer ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui d'autre, et crois-moi, certaines personnes ne seront pas aussi douces avec toi que je me suis efforcé de l'être. »

« Je le sais très bien, » rétorqua Harry presque sèchement. « J'en ai déjà rencontré. »

Lovat soupira.

« Je sais ça. C'est bien le problème. »

« Je n'y arrive pas, professeur, c'est trop dur, » murmura Harry. « Vous êtes au courant de la Prophétie ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête avec un regard triste.

« Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un, » lui dit-il doucement. « Tu as besoin d'en parler. »

« Non, je… personne ne peux comprendre, » avait soufflé Harry.

« Sans doute que non, » acquiesça Lovat.

La discussion s'était arrêtée là. Harry avait regagné la tour de Gryffondor, pleurant longuement sur le chemin, sachant que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Harry revint au présent en sentant une main caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

« Alors je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas su plus tôt, » murmura Drago.

« Moi aussi, » chuchota-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois comme les autres. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je tiens horriblement à toi. »

Drago l'embrassa sur le front.

« Moi aussi, mon cœur, » lui répondit-il.

Une chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine d'Harry à ce surnom et il releva la tête vers le blond pour l'embrasser lentement et avidement. Drago sourit légèrement entre ses lèvres. Les choses et les sentiments entre eux avançaient plus vite encore qu'il ne l'aurait jamais rêvé…

* * *

Les cinq jours passèrent très vite. Trop, sans doute. La dispute fut oubliée rapidement et les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent au maximum de leur liberté. Le matin du dernier jour, ce fut Drago qui réveilla Harry avec un petit déjeuner apporté au lit.

« Mmh… » gémit Harry en émergeant.

Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

« Et c'est pour quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'énorme plateau que Drago venait de poser sur ses genoux.

Drago eut un léger rire moqueur.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur, » dit-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et le colla contre lui en lui embrassant la tempe. Harry eut un sourire et s'appuya contre lui.

« J'avais oublié, » avoua-t-il, s'attirant un autre rire moqueur.

« Eh bien, pas moi, » répondit Drago. « Tu n'avais pas parlé d'aller au ciména, un jour ? »

Harry pouffa de rire en se servant un café.

« On dit cinéma, » corrigea-t-il. « Et oui, j'en ai parlé. Il suffit de regarder les horaires et les films qu'il y a à voir, si ça te dit. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai bien envie de savoir, » répondit Drago.

« Alors on ira, » dit Harry.

Il furent interrompu pendant leur déjeuner par l'arrivée de plusieurs chouettes et hiboux, dont Hedwige, Coq et Errol, le hibou vieux et fatigué de la famille Weasley. Avec un grognement, Harry se leva en repoussant le plateau. Il délesta tous les oiseaux de leurs lettres et paquets, leur offrit à manger et à boire, et s'assit au bord du lit avec tout son courrier.

Il commença par le paquet des Weasley en mangeant un toast. Il en sortit la lettre , rédigée visiblement par Ron et commença à la lire.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire de la part de toute la famille !_

_On est désolé pour tes vacances. Dumbledore nous a appris que tu allais rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la rentrée, on sait tous que tu dois être furieux, mais essaye de comprendre, c'est bien mieux pour toi… »_

A ces mots, Harry sentit la colère monter. Bien sur, il était bien mieux pour lui de risquer une raclée à chaque petit problème dans la maison !

_« Par contre, je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner de t'avoir collé Malefoy avec toi ! Je n'arriva pas à croire que ce salaud ait réussi à convaincre qui que ce soit qu'il n'allait pas presser allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui ! A d'autres ! Maman ne cesse de me répéter qu'il faut donner une deuxième chance, blablabla… »_

Là il y avait une longue phrase barrée, probablement par les bons soins de Molly Weasley.

_« Enfin, elle admet tout de même qu'il n'est pas de fréquentation bénéfique. N'hésita pas à lui lancer un sort s'il t'emmerde trop, après tout, tu es majeur aujourd'hui ! »_

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement cynique.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Drago, légèrement inquiet.

« Il paraît que tu n'es pas de fréquentation bénéfique, » répondit Harry avec mépris. « Et on me donne l'autorisation de te lancer un sort, génial ! »

Drago s'inquiéta du ton plein de colère d'Harry et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui pour lire la lettre.

_« De toute façon, on a hâte de te voir dans un mois, on se verra sur le quai. Quelqu'un devrait venir te chercher avec Malefoy pour vous emmener à la gare. On espère que tu vas bien. A dans un mois ! _

_Les Weasley. »_

Harry froissa la lettre et elle s'enflamma dans sa main. Il regarda le paquet et y vit un assortiment de bonbon, de gâteau et de pâtés. Il secoua la tête et mit le paquet par terre.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, » murmura Drago en sentant qu'Harry était énervé.

« Ouais, tu parles, » rétorqua Harry. « S'ils s'inquiétaient réellement pour moi, s'ils vouaient vraiment s'assurer de ma sécurité, ils ne me laisseraient pas ici. »

Drago ne répondit rien. Il pensait comme lui. Il se contenta de passer son bras autour d'Harry qui se blottit contre lui avec un soupir. Il prit ensuite le paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Elle venait sans doute de Square Grimmaurd, car elle avait trois enveloppes, dont une recouverte indéniablement de l'écriture de Remus. Là, Harry sourit. Remus avait au moins la décence de ne pas faire semblant de comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Le loup-garou avait lui aussi vécu un enfer après la mort de Sirius.

_« Mon très cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire à toi. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as enfin atteint ta majorité. Le fait que tu puisses désormais utiliser la magie pour te défendre me rassure. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives rester là-bas jusqu'en Septembre. Je me suis disputé avec Dumbledore à ce sujet. Mais je suis aussi heureux que tu ne sois pas seul. Drago Malefoy n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un avec lequel tu t'entends très bien - peut-être que je me trompe ? Dumbledore a fait une grimace étrange à ce sujet… - mais il a au moins la qualité, si l'on peut dire, de ne pas aimer les moldus. Je pense qu'il t'aidera. J'en suis même sur. »_

Drago échangea un sourire avec Harry.

_« Je n'ai aucune confiance dans la peur de la magie de ton oncle et de ta tante. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait recommencer. Mais Dumbledore ne veut rien entendre et je suis bloqué ici._

_J'ai trouvé ce cadeau qui devrait te plaire. Il ne fonctionnera pleinement qu'à Poudlard, mais tu dois déjà pouvoir les utiliser chez toi. Si tu ne comprends pas tout de suite, demande à Drago, il doit savoir ce que c'est._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Remus. »_

« Je l'aime bien, lui, » dit Drago alors qu'Harry repliait la lettre et ouvrait le paquet.

Le brun eut un large sourire.

« Oui, moi aussi, » dit-il. « C'est une des seules personnes qui accepte l'idée que Dumbledore puisse parfois avoir tort. Même s'il a du respect pour lui. »

Il sortit du paquet une boite carrée en velours bleu nuit. Intrigué, Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit, sur un fond de satin gris, un sachet de soie. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit cinq pierres de couleurs différentes, lisses et veinées d'or ou d'argent. Il les observa avec curiosité.

« La vache, des pierres celtiques, » souffla Drago, impressionné.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des pierres magiques, » répondit Drago en prenant la bleue. « On les utilisait dans les rituels d'autrefois, elles canalisent l'énergie magique. Aujourd'hui, elles servent à l'entraînement pour la magie sans baguette. »

« Oh, » fit Harry. « Ca coûte cher, ce genre de chose ? »

« Très, » répondit Drago. « C'est dextrement rare. Je sais que mon père en possède un jeu au manoir, mais il n'a jamais su les utiliser pleinement. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est pas vrai, il a du se ruiner pour les obtenir, » marmona-t-il.

« Regarde, il y a un mot dans la boite, » lui fit remarquer Drago.

Harry releva la tête et prit le petit bout de parchemin posé sur le satin.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Ne te prive pas de les utiliser sous prétexte qu'elles sont rares. Je les ai trouvées dans le grenier, chez moi, et j'ai vérifié qu'elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées avec l'aide d'Alastor. J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir les récupérer à temps pour te les envoyer !_

_Ne culpabilise pas, tu es la personne la plus appropriée et qui s'en servira le mieux. Je n'en ai pas les capacités._

_J'espère qu'elles te plaisent._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Rem' »_

Harry sourit. Il se demandait toujours comment le loup-garou pouvait deviner aussi précisément ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Tu m'expliqueras ? » demanda-t-il à Drago.

« Bien sur, » répondit le blond. « Ce soir, si tu veux. »

Les deux autres lettres étaient, la première de Lovat - Drago pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien - et la deuxième de Dumbledore pour dire qu'il avait bien compris et qu'il le remerciait de l'avoir prévenu. Il y avait aussi un mot d'Hagrid dans sa lettre de Poudlard et une lettre d'Hermione dans la même veine que celle des Weasley, en pire si c'était possible. Elle finit elle aussi en cendre.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

une review fait toujours plaisir !

la suite, je pense la semaine prochaine, gros bisous à vous !

dadou


	9. La Grosse erreur d'Albus Dumbledore

Bonjour tout le monde !

je sais, quoi, déjà un nouveau chapitre ??? et ouais, on dit merci qui ???

place aux rar :

un GRAND merci à :

**ornaluca, myhahou, gaelle griffondor, Jane Pitchoune, Smirnoff, CamDark, Tilise, Fébla, vert emeraude, Zick, skyblack4, didinette207, Aileenn, Thealie, LittleKim** : merci à vous ! merci, merci, merci pour tous vos petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! je vous aime très fort, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ah, non, pas de fin sadique pour cette fois, lol ! Vous n'aimez pas trop le professeur Lovat ? ah, pourtant, c'est quelqu'un de très bien !!! mais je comprends, il a quand même fait des choses pas bien ave Harry alors que ça aurait du être Drago à sa place, mais bon, voila, quoi ! Eh, oui, pauvre Ron, mais ici, il est plus que débile, il est abruti, mauvais, lache, répugnant, hem, il vaut mieux que je m'arrete là, lol ! moi, le couple Hp Ss ne me dérange pas du moment qu'il n'y a pas possiblité entre Harry et Drago. Sinon, je sens mes muscles se crisper de colère... enfin bon, voila quoi, lol, non, rassurez-vous, pas de sshp venant de moi ! Gros bisous à vous !

**Saeel' **: bon, alors, pour la première phrase, à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas trop trop pensé. Enfin, bon, des spasmes, c'est tout de même souvent douloureux, et puis, connaissant les antécédants du petit Harry, je pense que tout le monde à compris, même si peut-être la phrase aurait mieux tourné avec, enfin bref. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur les fautes d'orthographe et d'accords, j'avais bien prévenu que ce chapitre n'avait pas été corrigé. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un nouveau béta, au moins provisoirement, le temps que j'arrive à contacter à nouveau l'actuel. Si tu es es volontaire... mail-moi ! Par contre, je conteste pour les yeux bleu foncé, on accorde pas les adjectifs de couleurs composés (et ça, j'en suis sure, c'est une des rares règles de la grammaire française que je connaisse, lol ! La séparation de l'age avec le physique est juste pour bien marquer qu'il n'a pas encore tout a fait l'age d'être le père d Harry, dans la description. Qui a failli violer Harry ? Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! c'est un de ses anciens petits amis, simplement, je voulais mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'Harry est devenue une vraie trainée (il n'y a pas d'autres mots) pendant sa sixième année et qu'il s'est même laissé faire par certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas toutà fait fréquentable. Lovat ressent-il quelque chose pour Harry ? Rien qu'une profonde affection, de grand frère à petit frère si l'on veut. Il a couché avec lui, bien, mais c'est Harry qui a énormément insisté, et Lovat voulait faire le maximum pour l'aider. Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, il a finit par ceder en pensant que, peut-être, c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin. Troisièmement, je t'adresse toutes mes félicitations ! oui, Lovat va bien finir avec Remus (là, vraiment, je suis soufflée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un aille l'imaginer, lol !) Je suis contente que tu ais tant aimé ! personelement, ces quelques premiers chap ne m'ont pas entièrement convaincue... je préfère la suite, lol ! Là où il commence à y avoir de serieux problèmes... Quand au sujet Ron/Hermione, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler ! gros bisous à toi, et continue de me critiquer, c'est comme ça que je progresse !

**Anagrammes** : Lovat t'énerve ? lol, il n'est pas la pour ça, pourtant ! j'avais dit pas de commentaire de la part de ceux qui n'avait pas cours samedi dernier ! merci quand même, vraiment ! pff ! personellement, pour la dispute, je suis un peu du coté de Drago (question de fierté, évidemment) mais aussi du coté de Harry (qui est completemnt détruit psychologiquement) A bas les belettes ! surtout les belettes, mais aussi les intellos, lol ! mais surtout les belettes ! au fait, je n'aime ni les noix, ni les cacahuettes. Je préfère les noisettes. Oui, je sais, Lovat t'énerve ! lool, gros bisous à toi !

**fairylight pan** : ah, mais il y aura aussi la séquelle de RDQMH, que personellement j'adore ! lol, j'ai lu ton dernier chap, je ne l'ai pas encore reviewé je crois, mais sache que je l'ai beaucoup aimé, et que j'attends toujours la suite ! gros bisous à toi !

fin des rar...

toujours pas de béta à l'heure qu'il est, si quelqu'un est volotaire, ma boite mail est ouverte !

gros bisous à vous !

speed'

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 9_

**La grosse erreur d'Albus Dumbledore :**

Cet après-midi là, Harry faillit mourir d'un fou rire silencieux au cinéma. Ils avaient choisi un thriller qui avait reçu de bonnes critiques, mais Harry n'avait pas prévu que la moitié des termes utilisés seraient inconnus à Drago qui avait vécu coupé de toute influence moldue depuis sa naissance. En plus, perfectionniste comme il l'était, il repérait tous les petits détails qui ne collaient pas à l'histoire - et il y en avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait pu croire - et quand il marmonna à la fin 'deux heures de film pour se rendre compte que le meurtre était en fait un suicide, on voit l'intelligence des moldus', Harry ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire, s'attirant les 'chut' outrés des spectateurs - forcément, c'était le moment très attendu du baiser final entre l'inspecteur et l'accusée qu'il n'avait jamais crue coupable.

En sortant, Harry manqua une marche dans les escaliers. Pour éviter de tomber, il se raccrocha à Drago, mais manque de chance, il l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils firent une arrivée spectaculaire dans l'entrée du cinéma. De nombreux jeunes faisaient la queue pour entrer et, bien sur, ils explosèrent de rire devant ce spectacle ridicule. Furieux, Drago se leva, les fusilla du regard - ce qui les fit rire encore plus, bien sur - épousseta ses vêtements, et remarqua pendant qu'Harry faisait de même, les joues rouges, que certains regards appréciatifs se posaient sur lui - en particulier sur ses fesses, à peine cachées par son pantalon de cuir noir particulièrement moulant. Agacé, il attrapa Harry par la taille et lui roula la pelle du siècle - faisant par la même taire tout rire et tout bruit d'un coup - puis lui tint le coude pour le mener d'une main ferme jusqu'à la sortie.

Harry l'observa, légèrement inquiet.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » fit Drago, énervé.

« Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai fait un pas de travers, ça peut arriver, » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « De plus, c'est entièrement ta faute si je n'étais pas concentré sur ce que je faisais. »

« Quoi ? » fit Drago, outré. « Comment ça, c'est ma faute ? »

« Porte des pantalons moins moulants et je serais peut-être moins tenté de regarder tes fesses, » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Il marqua une légère pause, puis afficha un sourire narquois.

« Quoique, ce n'est pas encore sur. »

« Tu peux bien parler, » marmonna Drago. « Quelle idée d'acheter un pantalon comme ça, franchement… »

« C'est toi qui me l'as offert ! » s'offusqua Harry. « Tu es comme ton nom, Drago, d'une mauvaise fois inégalable. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser comme ça ? »

« Tu es à moi et personne n'a le droit de te regarder comme si tu étais un morceau de sucre ambulant excepté moi, » répondit le blond en levant son visage aristocratique avec fierté.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? » rigola Harry. « Et non, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, Malefoy, je te connais trop bien maintenant. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Crois-tu ? »

Harry sourit.

« Oh, oui, chéri, je te connais très bien, » répondit-il en montant dans le bus qui les ramènerait à Privet Drive. « Jaloux, et sacrément égocentrique. Et pas mal narcissique, aussi. »

Drago le fusilla du regard et ne lui adressa pas la parole du tout le voyage, se contentant de répondre par des grognements peu intelligibles quand il lui posait des questions. Harry était très amusé de ce comportement ridicule et souriait largement, le pinçant pour le faire réagir.

« Tu es ridiculement gamin, tu sais ça ? »

Drago lui tira la langue.

« Heureusement que tu es censé avoir la fierté d'un sang-pur… »

Le blond, de plus en plus vexé, lui tourna le dos. Harry rit affectueusement. Il adorait quand Drago faisait sa tête de mule… non, il adorait Drago tout court.

Ils descendirent du bus quelques minutes plus tard et Drago décida de cesser de faire la tête.

« Alors, on les teste, ces pierres ? » proposa-t-il.

« Allons-y, » répondit Harry. « Au parc, on sera sur d'être seuls, là-bas. »

Ils se rendirent dans le bosquet d'arbres où ils s'étaient embrassé le premier soir et Drago érigea une barrière furtive autour d'eux pour que personne ne puisse les voir ou les entendre. Il y avait un espace de terre que le blond aplanit, avant de tracer une étoile à cinq branches. Il plaça les pierres aux pointes, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis les plaça dans un ordre différent.

Il se releva ensuite et regarda Harry.

« Maintenant, tu dois te placer au centre de l'étoile, » lui dit-il. « Face à la pointe où il y a la pierre jaune. »

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas tout à fait, » concéda Drago. « Ca fait longtemps que j'ai lu le livre où ils en parlaient. Mais bon, on peut tâtonner, on verra bien… »

Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

« Tu as déjà fait de la magie sans baguette ? » demanda Drago.

« Ca m'est arrivé, » répondit Harry. « Mais ce n'était jamais volontaire, plus dans un geste de colère ou de peur, » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. « Tu m'as vu ce matin… ou l'autre jour. »

Drago hocha la tête, refoula l'image d'un Harry fou de colère contre lui. Ca lui faisait toujours aussi mal, même s'il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Je vois, » murmura-t-il. « De toute façon, ici, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. Il faudra attendre d'être à Poudlard, ou au moins dans un environnement magique, pour que ça puisse marcher réellement. Je vais activer les pierres, et toi, tu vas te concentrer sur ta magie. »

« Et je fais ça comment ? » demanda Harry en voyant Drago se pencher à ses pieds.

Drago releva les yeux.

« Aucune idée, » dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et toucha chacune des pierres. Aussitôt, une légère lumière se dégagea de chacune d'elle et entoura Harry qui sentit une chaleur se diffuser autour de lui. Un courant d'air électrique qui montait vers le ciel hérissa ses cheveux.

« Wouh ! » fit-il.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda Drago.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il leva la main paume vers le ciel. Il se concentra quelques secondes et une étincelle rouge apparut et voleta quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre.

« Pas mal, » murmura Drago. « Tu peux en faire plus ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il tendit un peu plus les doigts et cette fois, il y eut plusieurs étincelles, plus rouges et plus brillantes. Drago tournait tout autour d'Harry, observant les efforts du brun pour cette magie. Il remarqua que tous les muscles d'Harry tremblaient tant ils étaient tendus à force de concentration, et de ce qu'il pouvait deviner, Harry ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il désactiva les pierres et Harry chancela. Drago le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Méfies-toi, » dit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre. « C'est fatiguant ce genre de Magie. Et ça demande beaucoup de concentration. Le but des pierres et de ne pas faire ressentir les effets physiques d'une trop grande concentration, donc il faut savoir s'arrêter. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres et regardait sa main comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Tu crois que je pourrais lancer un sort, un jour ? » demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Drago.

« Certainement, » répondit le blond. « Tu as déjà fait aujourd'hui plus que la plupart des sorciers de notre age la première fois. »

« Tu veux essayer ? » proposa Harry.

Drago fit la grimace.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Harry je… je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses… »

« Mais bien sur que si, je suis persuadé que tu en serais capable, » insista Harry.

« Non, Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça, » murmura Drago.

« Mais… »

« Harry, je suis mort… »

Et Harry se souvint.

« Oh je… je suis désolé, » balbutia-t-il en voyant l'air triste de Drago qui regardait ailleurs. « Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais plus faire de magie sans baguette… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » murmura Drago en fermant les yeux, déglutissant difficilement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se voulant de l'avoir mit dans un état pareil, et se blottit contre lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, » répondit Drago.

« Je t'ai quand même fait du mal, » fit Harry, culpabilisant.

Drago l'attrapa par le menton pour lui faire lever le visage vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, profondément. Harry répondit doucement à ce baiser, se soumettant à la domination du blond dans le but de se faire pardonner ses erreurs. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry resta serré dans les bras de Drago quelques secondes encore.

« Tu crois que je peux réessayer ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago le regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

« A toi de voir si tu t'en sens capable, » répondit-il. « N'en fait pas trop dès la première fois. »

Harry se releva et se replaça au centre de l'étoile, l'air concentré. Drago réactiva les pierres et Harry ferma les yeux, levant de nouveau sa main. Le blond reprit lentement ses cercles autour de lui.

« Concentres-toi, » murmura-t-il. « Sens ta magie en toi. Visualise-la qui se dirige vers ta paume. Fais-la sortir… »

Harry plissa les paupières. Il entendait ce que lui disait Drago. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas produire de simples étincelles, il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner ses paroles irréfléchies, et rassurer Drago qui, il le savait, avait peur qu'il ne le quitte à cause de sa nature de vampire.

Il se concentra le plus possible, visualisant parfaitement dans sa tête l'image de ce qu'il voulait créer.

« Harry… » entendit-il dans le lointain.

« Ca va, » murmura-t-il simplement.

Son corps se tendit des pieds à la tête mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il sentit soudain une vague de chaleur le secouer et le traverser, puis un picotement se fit sentir le long de son bras, à partir de son poignet, puis sa paume. Il se concentra à nouveau fortement sur ce qu'il voulait et quelque chose de chaud se répandit sur sa main.

Il entendit Drago pousser une exclamation de surprise et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir sa création de fumée. Un grand lion or et rouge était allongé sur sa paume, et entre ses pattes dormait un petit dragon vert et argent. Le lion se réinstalla légèrement, puis resserra ses pattes autour du dragon.

L'image disparut progressivement et les pierres se désactivèrent toutes seules. Harry s'effondra sur le sol avant d'être rattrapé par Drago qui le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

« Merci… » chuchota le blond. « Mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça faisait une heure que tu étais en transe. »

« Une heure ? » s'étonna Harry en se redressant. « Tant que ça ? »

Il regarda vers le ciel et s'aperçut que la nuit tombait. Puis il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Drago.

« L'important c'est que ça t'ai plu, » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es incroyable, » chuchota-t-il.

« Pas autant que toi, » répondit Harry.

Il était toujours gêné quand Drago lui faisait des compliments et s'arrangeait toujours pour les lui retourner.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, » dit-il en se levant.

Drago se leva à son tour et vérifia qu'Harry pouvait tenir debout tout seul. Ils pouvaient faire les malins à Londres, mais il ne valait mieux pas pour eux qu'ils se baladent enlacés l'un à l'autre dans ce quartier où les commérages allaient vite et loin. Ils quittèrent le parc et prirent la direction de Privet Drive, les pierres rangées au fond de la poche d'Harry.

« Ca serait bien de trouver un livre dessus, » songea Drago à voix haute. « Je ne me rappelle pas bien de ce que j'ai lu, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise en te guidant. »

« Il y en a sûrement à Poudlard, » répondit Harry. « Peut-être chez Fleury et Bott, aussi. Quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, je regarderai. »

Drago hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent devant le numéro quatre et Harry remarqua aussitôt que la voiture était là. Les Dursley étaient rentrés. Il poussa un léger soupir et Drago lui fit un petit sourire.

Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la maison. La tante Pétunia sortit aussitôt de la cuisine, l'air agacée, en tapant du pied par terre.

« Bonjour ma tante, » dit Harry. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Trèves de bavardage, mon garçon, » rétorqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Tu devais préparer le dîner, tu te souviens ? »

Harry pâlit brusquement.

« Oh, non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'avais totalement oublié ! »

Pétunia poussa un profond soupir.

« Eh bien, dépêches-toi de le faire ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon. « Oh, Drago, comment vas-tu ? » fit-elle en l'apercevant. « Harry n'a pas été trop insupportable ? »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Drago. « Presque un ange. »

La tante Pétunia remarqua l'accent sur le presque et lança un regard mauvais à Harry.

« Tu devrais aller te préparer pour dîner, » dit-elle en regardant de nouveau le blond.

« Excellente idée, » répondit Drago en souriant hypocritement. « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Il lança un regard désolé à Harry qui haussa les épaules dans le dos de sa tante. Puis le brun disparut dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée et se figea. C'était l'oncle Vernon, accompagné de Dudley. Visiblement, ils avaient bu. Dudley souriait stupidement d'un air horriblement sadique, et son père jubilait.

« Alors, mon garçon, » dit-il en s'approchant de lui, exhalant une haleine empestant l'alcool, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. « Tu n'as pas suivi mes ordres ? »

« Je… je suis désolé, » essaya de balbutier Harry.

Mais l'homme envoya Harry valser contre la table d'un puissant et rapide coup de poing à la tempe. Harry cru voir des étoiles s'allumer et danser autour de lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se redressa avec difficulté sur les coudes avant de sentir un pied s'enfoncer dans ses cotes, en brisant deux sur le coup. Le choc le fit rouler et il gémit de douleur. Il essaye d'atteindre sa baguette dans sa poche mais il n'avait plus d'énergie magique après ce qu'il avait fait dans le parc cet l'objet n'était plus désormais qu'un bout de bois inutile. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de l'utiliser. Quelqu'un marcha sur son poignet et l'os se cassa avec un bruit sinistre.

Harry cria. Ce qui se passa après ne fut plus tellement clair, il avait l'esprit embrumé par la douleur. Son oncle et son cousin s'acharnèrent sur lui, brisant les os, lacérant sa peau et explosant ses veines. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son poignet et, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, il vit quelque chose de brillant et son sang s'écoulant peu à peu de la blessure. Un nouveau coup à la tête lui fit pratiquement perdre conscience et il du lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir.

* * *

Drago passa dix longues minutes sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Une profonde béatitude s'était emparée de son esprit depuis qu'Harry avait utilisé son énergie pour le rassurer avec cette apparition de fumée et il ne voulait pas en sortir. C'était tellement touchant, tellement merveilleux pour son cœur si incertain.

Il quitta la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et partit s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et ce fut alors que son ouïe surnaturelle entendit des coups sourds venant de l'étage en dessous. Il se figea, alors qu'un doute atroce venait perturber sa quiétude. Non… ça n'était tout de même pas…

Il capta un craquement sonore qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un os que l'on casse. Drago comprit aussitôt. Il se précipita dans l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia et il poussa un hurlement de rage, la colère et la haine gonflant son cœur.

« Dursley ! » hurla-t-il.

Cela stoppa net les deux porcs qui se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. La silhouette méconnaissable d'Harry se recroquevilla en gémissant et Drago vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un violent sort de douleur sur les deux moldus qui se mirent à hurler.

Drago perdit son contrôle. Voir son aimé maltraité ainsi avait hérissé ses gènes veela et il lança aux deux - non, trois - moldu un sort qui les démantela sur le sol, ne laissant qu'un enchevêtrement de membres épars sur le sol. Il leur lança également un sort de silence, car le premier sortilège les gardait en vie le temps qu'une âme charitable vienne les remembrer, et cela faisait mal, très, très mal.

Il se saisit ensuite du corps d'Harry avec beaucoup de délicatesse et quitta la pièce, abandonnant les monstres à leurs souffrances.

Harry pleurait doucement dans les bras de Drago. Il ne sentait plus rien à part la douleur dans tout son corps, et son sang s'échappant de lui goutte à goutte. Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Mais il sentait aussi le froid réconfortant du vampire qui le porta à l'étage et l'allongea sur le lit.

Drago repéra aussitôt le problème le plus grave. Il retira doucement le morceau de verre qui avait coupé net les veines du poignet de Harry et pressa le drap sur la blessure pour arrêter le flot sanguin. Il lui fit un garrot en prenant garde de ne pas toucher aux os brisés, puis se pencha vers le visage de Harry et lui caressa le front.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Harry, réveilles-toi, » fit-il avec plus d'empressement en voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, proche de l'évanouissement. « Putain, Harry, ne t'endors pas, surtout ! »

Les deux émeraudes éteintes d'Harry Potter s'ouvrirent. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement mais remarqua que par-dessous la peau tuméfiée, le visage d'Harry était blanc, ses lèvres bleues.

« Harry, il faut prévenir quelqu'un, » dit Drago.

Harry vit les lèvres de Drago bouger mais n'entendit rien. Il se sentait sombrer dans une torpeur qu'il savait mortelle mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Les deux opales de Drago brillèrent de terreur dans la pénombre et se remplirent de larmes.

« Non, ne pars pas, Harry, reste conscient, » murmura Drago.

Il serra brusquement la main glacée d'Harry et sentit des larmes couler sur son visage.

« Reste avec moi, Harry, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas, pas maintenant… je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Harry n'entendait toujours pas ce que lui disait Drago. Il le voyait de moins en moins, également, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en inquiéter.

Drago vit les yeux d'Harry se fermer.

« Non, Harry ! » sanglota-t-il. « Réveilles-toi ! »

« Drago ? »

Le blond releva brusquement la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

« Professeur Lupin, » dit-il dans un gémissement. « Faites quelque chose… »

Remus regarda Harry et sursauta brusquement.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il alla se placer à la porte de la chambre.

« JAMIE ! » appela-t-il. « Monte, vite, on a un grave problème ! »

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et le professeur Lovat arriva dans la chambre en regardant Remus.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que… »

Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers le lit et s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que Remus se mettait à genoux près du lit.

« Drago, as-tu des potions, avec toi ? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Oui, je… dans mon sac, » répondit le vampire d'une voix blanche en désignant le coté du lit.

Jamie Lovat se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous allez le sauver, hein ? » fit Drago.

Lovat lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… »

Puis il vint se mettre à genoux à coté de Remus pour lui prêter main forte. Drago eut un vertige et du s'accrocher au chambranle de la porte tandis que les deux professeurs s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient d'Harry. C'était sa faute, il n'aurait jamais du laisser Harry seul. Il n'avait pas été foutu de tenir la seule promesse qui comptait réellement à ses yeux, il n'avait pas su le protéger de ces ordures. Pour ça, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Il sembla que des heures et des heures passèrent avant de Lupin ne vienne lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon, » dit celui-ci alors que Drago tournait les yeux vers lui. « Il est tiré d'affaire. »

Le blond poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit ou il sera en sécurité, » ajouta Lupin. « Peux-tu préparer ses affaires et les tiennes ? »

« Oui, bien sur, » répondit Drago.

Comme un automate, il se mit à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les jeta pêle-mêle dans la valise ouverte d'Harry. Il passa dix minutes à tout ranger pendant que les deux professeurs discutaient du sort des Dursleys. Puis il vint s'agenouiller aux cotés d'Harry et lui caressa le front et les joues.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui étaient toujours très froides, puis se redressa et regarda les professeurs.

« Au fait, Drago, très joli sortilège de démembrement, » fit Lovat avec un sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de sadique.

« Merci, » fit Drago d'une voix faible.

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux, » dit Lovat en se tournant vers Remus qui hocha la tête.

« As-tu ton permis de transplanage ? » demanda le loup-garou qui se remit à genoux aux cotés d'Harry.

« Oui, » répondit le blond. « Je l'ai passé à Pâques. »

« Parfait, tu vas m'aider alors, » dit Lupin.

Drago vint s'agenouiller en face de lui et attrapa l'autre main d'Harry, retenant un frisson au contact de la main glacée.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Tiens-lui la main et regarde moi dans les yeux, » dit Lupin en attrapant de sa main libre la valise qui contenait les affaires d'Harry. « Concentres-toi sur votre contact, je m'occupe du reste. »

Drago s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une chambre sinistre située - mais ça Drago ne le savait pas encore - au deuxième étage du manoir Black, au numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.

* * *

fin du chap !

la suite, j'essayerai le 25 au matin, mais ce n'est pas encore sur...

gros bisousà vous !

speed'


	10. Square Grimmaurd

bonjour tout le monde !

juste un petit passage vite fait pour vous poster ce chapitre, pas de rar ce matin, je n'ai pas le temps.

chapitre pas encore corrig mais j'ai re des nouvelles de mon béta, il faut qu'on s'organise, mais bref

Joyeux Noëlà tous et si je ne poste pas d'ici la, bonne année

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 10 :_

**Square Grimmaurd…**

Drago commença par aider Remus à installer Harry sur le grand lit qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« Je vais chercher de quoi finir de le soigner, » murmura Lupin. « Veille sur lui. »

Drago hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à coté du brun qui dormait paisiblement. Il lui prit la main et caressa ses cheveux. A sa grande surprise, les paupières d'Harry frémirent, puis se soulevèrent lentement. Les deux émeraudes parurent perdues quelques secondes, puis se mirent en mouvement et se posèrent sur Drago qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Salut, » dit doucement le blond. Harry sourit à son tour puis grimaça quand Drago serra légèrement sa main.

« Je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Oh, pardon ! » fit Drago en le lâchant. « Je suis désolé, je – »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » interrompit Harry qui ne se sentait pas capable de recevoir un flot d'excuses inutiles.

Il regarda vers le plafond qui lui parut horriblement familier.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je l'ignore, » répondit Drago. »Lupin et Lovat sont arrivés dans ta chambre et se sont occupés de toi avant de nous amener ici il y a dix minutes. »

« Comment ont-ils su que… ? » s'étonna harry.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient au courant, » répondit Drago. « Mais heureusement qu'ils étaient là… »

« J'ai cru que j'étais mort, » murmura Harry.

« Oh, Merlin, moi aussi Harry, j'ai vraiment cru que tu mourrais, » répondit Drago en sentant ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. « Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas du partir, j'aurais du rester avec toi, c'est de ma faute, je – »

« Drago, s'il te plait, ferme-la et embrasse-moi avant que je ne devienne dingue, » coupa Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? » fit Drago, pris de court.

« Embrasse-moi, » répéta Harry en réouvrant les yeux et en les fixant sur lui. « S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi, Dray. »

Drago ne put résister à ces yeux-là. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui frissonna et gémit un eu avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait besoin de ça, des lèvres de Drago, de la langue de Drago qui s'enroulait délicatement autour de la sienne. Il sentit que Drago montait sur le lit et se plaçait à califourchon sur lui, prenant bien garde à ne pas le toucher pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais ils furent interrompus par un toussotement et Drago se détacha de lui à regret. C'était Remus qui affichait une expression rêveuse et touchée, quelques potions et pommades à la main.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais il fait que je finisse de soigner Harry, » dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant à coté d'eux alors que Drago se redressait et basculait en tailleurs sur le lit.

Harry préféra détourner son regard de celui de Drago car quand il s'y plongeait, il se sentait perdre le sens des réalités. Il se tourne vers le loup-garou avec un large sourire.

« Rem' ! » dit-il sans cacher sa joie.

« Salut Harry, » répondit celui-ci avec affection. « Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais. »

Harry renifla.

« Je sais. »

Remus sourit tristement et ôta le tee-shirt d'Harry d'un sort. Drago grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Le torse d'Harry était couvert d'hématomes violets et jaunes. Harry gigota un peu mais Remus lui dit de cesser de bouger.

« Reste tranquille, » dit-il en appliquant de la pommade sur un hématome. « Tu as trois cotes de cassé à droite et deux à gauche. »

« Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à respirer, » marmonna Harry. « Comment se fait-il que vous étiez là ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en retenant un frisson au contact froid sur sa peau.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise, » répondit l'homme. « Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il va entendre parler du pays celui-là, » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix comme pour lui-même.

Il discutèrent des pierres celtiques et Remus fut enchanté de savoir ce qu'Harry avait pu faire avec elles.

« J'étais certain que tu y arriverais, » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais voulu voir ça. Il me semble qu'elles avaient appartenus à Sirius, autrefois. Je les ai trouvées ici. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais il était heureux d'avoir, enfin, en sa possession quelque chose qui ait un rapport avec Sirius – avec son Eclair de Feu, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui qui soit intact.

Remus termina quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait retrouvé son corps sans aucune plaie, cicatrice ou marque visible et il était confortablement couché, la tête sur les cuisses de Drago qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Je vais vous faire monter de quoi manger, » dit le loup-garou en se relevant. « Après, Harry, tu boiras cela, » ajouta-t-il en posant de la potion de sommeil sur la table de chevet. « Il faut que tu dormes au moins douze heures pour que ton corps puisse récupérer totalementµ. Drago, tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux, au moins pour cette nuit, si Harry est d'accord, mais pas de morsure sur lui avant au moins deux semaines. »

Harry et Drago grimacèrent de concert et Remus sourit.

« Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt à officialiser votre relation tout de suite, je peux préparer une deuxième chambre qui est reliée à celle-ci, » ajouta-t-il. « Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de rester ici, Drago. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Les Weasley devraient arriver ici dans quelques jours, Hermione dans une semaine, » continua Remus. « Et, dernière chose, Harry, je préfère que tu restes au lit les trois prochains jours. »

« Merci, Remus, » dit sincèrement Harry. « Merci pour tout. »

Le loup-garou lui fit un clin d'œil.

« De rien. Je dois vous laisser, maintenant, je dois aller voir Dumbledore qui attend en bas – ne t'en fait pas, je lui dirai que tu dors, » dit-il en voyant que le visage d'Harry affichait désormais de la colère. « Bonne nuit, tous les deux, » conclu-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Je corrige, » murmura Drago. « Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, lui. »

Harry se redressa, aggripa le blond par le col et lui roula la pelle de sa vie avant de le relâcher et de se blottir contre lui.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, » dit Harry avec un soupir satisfait.

« Deux semaines sans que je puisse te mordre, ça va être long, » murmura Drago.

Harry eut un grognement.

« Oh, oui, très long… mais quand tu pourras le faire à nouveau, ça n'en sera que meilleur. Dis-moi… »

Il se tut.

« Oui ? » fit Drago, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Ca te fait le même effet quand tu mords quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours autant envie de sexe après ? »

Drago attrapa Harry par le menton et lui fit lever la tête vers lui. Il sourit en voyant qu'Harry paraissait furieux.

« Serais-tu jaloux, mon cœur ? » dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt Harry en détournant la tête – mais Drago le força de nouveau à le regarder.

« Menteur, » murmura le blond en soufflant contre ses lèvres.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux pour enfouir le visage dans le cou de son petit ami.

« Oui, je suis jaloux, » murmura-t-il. « Mais j'ai le droit ! Tu es parfait… »

Drago sourit et pencha la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde, » répondit-il alors. « En fait… ça n'est comme ça qu'avec toi. Je t'ai dit que cela exacerbait les émotions, mais celles ressenties au départ. J'étais attiré par toi bien avant de te mordre, alors… mais sur quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, par exemple, je le haïrai… Rassures-toi, » ajouta-t-il à voix basse en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Harry avec douceur. « Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse cet effet-là. Il n'y a toujours eut que toi. »

Harry eu un gémissement presque inaudible en sentant le souffle du Serpentard contre ses lèvres et s'apprêta à réduire l'écart entre eux, mais il fut interrompu par un Elfe de Maison qui apparu dans un 'pop', déposa un plateau plein de nourriture sur la table de chevet et repartir. Harry commença à revenir vers les lèvres du vampire mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Dumbledore, Remus et Jamie Lovat qui entrèrent.

Rem' avait l'air furieux et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Lovat parut stupéfait quelques secondes en voyant les deux ennemis de toujours enlacés ainsi mais eut un sourire attendri. Il posa ensuite une main apaisante sur le bras de Remus et ils échangèrent un long regard bourré de sous-entendus. Le visage du vieux directeur était impassible.

« Ah, Harry, je vois que tu es réveillé, » dit-il avec son habituel sourire malicieux, mais une étrange note de sarcasme perçant dans sa voix.

« Pas grâce à vous, » rétorqua Harry en se blottissant un peu plus contre Drago qui resserra étroitement ses bras autour de lui.

L'expression de Dumbledore se fit résigné et il s'approcha du lit. Il se conjura une chaise et s'assit à leurs coté.

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses, Harry, » dit le vieil homme d'une voix triste. « Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. »

« Vous n'auriez pas du me renvoyer là-bas, » répondit Harry. « Vous le savez. J'avais raison. Depuis le début. »

« J'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir perdu la confiance que tu avais en moi, » murmura Dumbledore d'une voix sincèrement triste en détournant le regard. « Je n'ai rien à plaider. Je me fais trop vieux, je crois. S'il y a quoi que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner, dis-le-moi, Harry. »

Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux bleus et éteints vers Harry qui soupira longuement. Il enfouit le visage dans le cou de Drago qui lui embrassa le crane.

« Je veux juste que vous me laissiez un peu tranquille, » murmura Harry en laissant ses larmes silencieuses couler sur la peau de Drago qui le serra plus fort encore. « S'il vous plait. Partez. Laissez-moi un peu de paix avant… avant ce que j'aurai à faire. »

Dumbledore soupira tristement. Harry ne décolla pas la tête du cou de Drago, il était hors de question que le directeur voie ses larmes.

« Très bien, » fit Albus en se levant. « Si c'est ce que tu désires. »

Harry entendit des pas vers la porte qui s'ouvrit puis se referma. Le brun bouleversé se détacha de Drago et regarda les deux autres professeurs qui discutaient à voix basse, la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre. Puis Remus hocha la tête et embrassa Lovat sur le front, avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents.

« Nous allons vous laisser, » dit-il sans prêter attention aux regards éberlués posés sur eux. « Bonne nuit à nouveau et, Harry… ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et Remus passa son bras autour de la taille de Jamie avant de quitter la pièce.

« J'ai rêvé, c'est ça ? » fit Harry, encore un peu sous le choc.

« Euh, je ne crois pas, non, » répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois – c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Si Lovat s'engageait avec quelqu'un, il ne risquait plus de tourner autour d'Harry.

« Oh, » fit Harry.

Puis après une pause.

« C'est bien pour Remus. Il a été seul trop longtemps. »

Drago attrapa le plateau et le posa devant eux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Manoir Black, » répondit Harry en prenant un sandwich et en mordant dedans avec appétit. « Douze Square Grimmaurd, Londres. Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, fondé par Albus Dumbledore pendant le premier règne de Voldemort. Résistance à l'Ordre des ténèbres. »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« C'est à moi, » murmura doucement Harry. « Sirius me l'a légué. C'était chez lui, il était le dernier des Black. »

« Il haïssait sa famille, » répondit Drago.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Harry en tournant les yeux vers lui.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Il était mon grand-cousin, » répondit-il. « Je suis apparenté à lui par ma mère qui était sa cousine. On parlait parfois de lui aux réunions de familles. Il a déshonoré les Black, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

« C'est ce que dit aussi sa mère, » dit Harry en baillant. « Enfin, son tableau, dans l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai la faire brûler, celle-là ! »

Drago observa les traits fatigués de son Gryffondor. Ils finirent de manger rapidement puis le blond reposa le plateau sur le sol et attrapa les mains d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement d'une voix douce.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, à peu près, pourquoi ? »

Drago secoua la tête, puis pointa un doigt sur le front d'Harry.

« Comment tu te sens là ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Les yeux d'Harry se troublèrent légèrement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Je… ça va, » dit-il lentement. « Il est certain que ça m'a marqué et que je mettrai du temps à passer par-dessus ça, mais… Tant que tu seras avec moi, tout ira bien. Tout ira toujours bien, » ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Drago sourit légèrement en retour et attira Harry dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu restes avec moi, hein ? » fit Harry en l'attrapant par la main, voyant que le Serpentard se levait du lit.

Drago sourit tendrement, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Donne-moi cinq minutes pour me changer, » répondit-il simplement.

Il passa rapidement un pyjama et rejoignit Harry qui aussitôt se blottit contre lui sous la couette, avant de boire docilement la potion que le blond lui tendait.

« Dray ? » murmura Harry.

« Mmh ? »

« Merci d'être venu me voir plutôt qu'un autre, et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, » dit-il doucement en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Drago contempla le visage paisible de son Gryffondor tant aimé et eut un sourire en constatant qu'il devait tout de même lui faire sacrément confiance pour s'abandonner au sommeil dans ses bras. Il aurait si facile, si horriblement facile de le tuer, ainsi… Avec un frisson, Drago resserra son étreinte, absorbant la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, et jura que plus personne ne le toucherait, quitte à ce que lui-même meure à leu protéger.

C'est sur ces pensées troublées et déterminées que Drago sombra dans le sommeil ce soir-là.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il était seul dans son lit. Avec un sentiment de panique croissante, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, regardant partout autour de lui. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le jeune vampire dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Mais le blond détourna aussitôt son attention du livre et tourna deus perles grises et froides comme la glace vers Harry qui lui sourit. Drago sourit en retour et se leva, s'approchant du lit.

Harry détailla Drago des pieds à la tête et se rendit compte encore une fois à quel point le Serpentard savait se mettre en valeur. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin, Harry était persuadé que même avec de vieilles frusques sales, il serait toujours aussi sexy.

Le blondinet, conscient du regard affamé de son aimé sur lui, s'assit à ses cotés, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sans préambule.

Harry glissa ses bras autour du cou du blond, rapprochant leurs visages, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble, mêlant effrontément sa langue à celle du vampire, cherchant à se rapprocher plus près, encore plus près. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne serait assez proche de lui à con goût. Il se sentit vertigineusement accroché à lui, il ne voulait surtout pas le quitter… jamais…

Finalement le besoin d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se séparer à regret. Harry lança un regard troublé de ses grands yeux verts à Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Dray ? »

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de lui sourire doucement ; Après un instant d'hésitaiton, Harry répondit à son sourire avant de s'étirer voluptueusement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

« Un peu après midi, » répondit Drago en se relevant. « Remus est passé tout à l'heure, il a dit que tu devais boire ça à ton réveil, » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un flacon de potion qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

Harry obtempéra docilement et grimaça un peu.

« C'est ignoble, » dit-il.

« La plupart des potions de soin le sont, » répondit Drago avec un sourire.

La grimace d'Harry s'accentua et Drago rit un peu.

« Tu lisais quoi ? »

« Oh, un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre, » répondit le blond. « Je voulais voir s'ils parlaient des pierres celtiques, mais il n'y a presque rien, dessus. »

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda Harry, un peu contrarié que Drago l'ai laissé seul, ne fut-ce que pour quelques heures.

« Oui, depuis huit heures ce matin, » répondit Drago.

Il vit la légère moue de Harry et le rapprocha de lui.

« Je ne suis sorti de cette pièce que pour aller prendre une douche et pour trouver ce livre, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je ne t'aurais pas quitté après ce qui est arrivé hier soir… »

Il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry qui eut un gémissement et se retourna face au blond. Il se mit à genoux, à califourchon sur lui, et posa ses mains sur les fesses parfaites du Serpentard, bien moulées par le pantalon en cuir noir moulant qu'il portait, et l'embrassa.

Il furent interrompu dans cet agréable échange buccal par l'arrivé de Remus avec n plateau repas. Harry se détacha de Drago en rougissant et Drago sourit de sa gène.

« Je vois que mon petit patient est réveillé, » plaisanta Remus. « Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? »

« Ca va, » répondit Harry. J'ai un, peu mal à la tête mais j'ai connu pire. »

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils et posa le repas sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son front.

« Tu as un peu de fièvre, » murmura le loup-garou. « Mais rien de grave, » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant l'air inquiet de Drago. Je vais te donner une potion pour le mal de tête et pour faire baisser la fièvre. Ca ira mieux demain. Tu es plutôt résistant, Harry. »

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire.

« Evite quand même de trop le fatiguer, Drago, » ajouta Remus à l'attention du Serpentard qui eut un rayonnant sourire innocent alors qu'Harry rougissait horriblement.

« Ménagez-vous aussi, professeur, » rétorqua Drago, « après tout, la pleine lune n'est que dans quelques jours… »

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir et Harry éclata de rire. Le loup-garou eut un grognement qui sortit du fond de sa gorge et se leva dignement, quittant la pièce la tête haute. Dès que la porte fut refermé, Drago posa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser lentement, délicatement. Harry soupira et passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago. La vie, en ce jour d'Août, était parfaite.

* * *

fin du chap 

la suite, j'essayerai dimanche de la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot et il n'est pas encore tappé...

reviews acceptées, je répondrai la prochaine fois

bisous à tous, et encore joyeux noel !

speed'


	11. L'amour d'un vampire et la tristesse d'u...

Bonjour tout le monde !

alors là, vraiment, désolée, désolée du retard que j'ai accumulé, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver du temps pour tapper ce chapitre et on peut tous remercier mon béta qui me l'a corrigé très très vite.

en espérant que vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une vie à coté, et pas toujours facile de surcroit. En tout cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, les manuscrits de cette fic sont maintenant officiellement terminés (elle fait 39 chapitres, ou 38 plus un épilogue...), donc la fic vous sera forcément livrée en entier ! Je vais m'empresser dès que j'ai une pause dans le nombre de DS qui semblent s'enchainer ces dernières semaines, je tapperai et tapperai... mais bref... place aux rar !

Un GRAND MERCI à :

**ornaluca, Jane Pitchoune, gaelle griffondor, vert emeraude, CamDark, didinette207, Smirnoff, Zick, Aileenn, aLiNoU, Oxaline, Vif d'or, Nat666, nat88, yue-kero, myhahou, Maddnambda, shenna, Shinobu-Sû, Akane, Eowyn Malefoy** : bonjour vous tous ! je vous remercie fabuleusement pour tous vos fabuleux messages ! gros bisous à vous tous ! je vous aimes très très fort!

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut vous deux ! moi, je vous avoue que j'aime personnellement beaucoup le professeur Lovat... oui, bon, ça parait peutêtre prétentieux de dire ça, vu que c'est moi qui l'est créé, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien... et même les meilleures personnes peuvent faire des erreurs. Même si, je vous l'accorde, profiter d'Harry dans un état de faiblesse en est une belle ! 

pour Albus... eh, oui, il se fait un peu vieux, maintenant... mais bon... on l'aime quand même ! Même si il fait un peu trop de gaffes pour le pauvre Harry. Mais c'est quand même plus interressant comme ça... sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, lool !

alors alors, Harry va-t-il rejetter Drago face à Rony et Hermy ? grande question... réponse... eh bien, pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain !

ravi que mon cadeau de Noël vous ait plu, et vraiment, désolée pour le retard de cette fic, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, j'arrive à un peu mieux m'organiser entre mon travail scolaire, la SK et mes fics... en tout cas, gros gros bisous à toutes les deux ! à bientot !

**Procne Aesoris** : quelle idée de faire de Drago un vampire ? Bah... c'est un peu le sujet de l'histoire, lool ! mais j'aime les vampires... nous sommes tellement... je ne sais pas... il faut que j'arrete, on va encore dite que je suis arrogante, lool !Pouvoir des sentiments, oui, oui, c'est éventuellement possible... enfin je ne te dis rien... tu verras bien.

j'ai bien lu ta fic 'Vies antérieures', je l'aime beacoup, et moi aussi l'Egypte me fascine, alors... pour ton nouveau chap de Dans les abymes de nos ames, je te le corrige ce week-end, ou avant si je peux, mais je te promets que tu l'auras avant lundi prochain. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, en tout cas ! Gros bisous à toi, et à très vite !

**zierkala** : coucou ! je suis désolée je te le dis tout de suite, je vais abreger ta réponse parce que je suis appelée pour la cuisine, donc on se la fait vite fait : j'ai vu ton fanart, merciii, il est superbe, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, gros bisous à toi !

voila voila, maintenant j'abrège un peu !

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : deux auteurs de talent de ce site, _Ivrian_ et _Tiayel_, m'ont proposé d'écrire dans un fanzine qu'elle vont créé... j'ai bien entendu aussitot accepté, et je vais donc y publier une histoire de 12 chapitres (un seul par numéro!) qui n'apparaitra pas sur le site avant looongtemps ! C'est un slash HPDM, bien sur, classé R/NC-17. De nombreux autres auteurs ont également accepté d'en faire partie, et je vous le recommande fortement ! je mettrai le lien du site dans mon profil dès que je l'aurai. Je vous donnerai également souvent des news !

* * *

**_Pouvoirs Nocturnes_**

_Chapitre 11_

**L'amour d'un vampire et la tristesse d'un homme…**

« Alors, docteur, estimez-vous que je peux me lever ? » demanda Harry, légèrement ironique, alors que Remus l'examinait.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

« Je préférerais que… Bon, bon, d'accord, » se résigna-t-il en avisant le regard noir qu'Harry venait de lui jeter. « Evite de faire trop d'effort, quand même… »

« Oui, oui, je sais, » fit Harry, trop heureux d'avoir enfin le droit de quitter son lit.

Il se leva aussitôt, attrapa quelques affaires propres et se rua vers la salle de bain qui était juste en face de sa chambre. Drago le regarda partir avec amusement et Remus soupira en secouant la tête. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune vampire.

« Drago, puisque Harry n'est pas là, je voudrais te poser une question, » dit-il avec un regard sérieux. « Et s'il te plait, réponds-moi sincèrement. »

« Je vous écoute, » fit le blond, curieux.

« Que ressens-tu exactement pour Harry ? »

Drago détourna le regard, gêné. Il hésitait à parler de ça à son ex-professeur qu'il connaissait si peu. Bien sur, il savait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance et que ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien. Mais il avait toujours eut du mal à se confier à quelqu'un, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il n'eut cependant pas la force de résister à ces deux si étranges yeux d'or.

« Je l'aime, » dit-il simplement. « Je suis juste fou amoureux de lui, professeur. Juste fou amoureux… » Répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il ne vit pas le large sourire soulagé qui s'affichait sur le visage fatigué de l'homme.

« Ca c'est une bonne chose, » dit quand même celui-ci.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Drago, surpris.

Lupin le regarda quelques secondes en souriant.

« Au moins, je sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, » répondit-il. « Harry a besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés, et quand je dis quelqu'un, je parle d'une personne qui l'aidera à se stabiliser. La mort de Sirius, ça l'a traumatisé, tu sais… Le problème, c'est qu'il a du mal à supporter la compagnie des autres. Il va beaucoup moins bien qu'il n'accepte de le laisser paraître. Il se sent coupable. Et il n'arrive pas à parler, peu importe le temps que nous passerons à essayer de la convaincre. Ses amis l'insupportent, Dumbledore, eh bien, il a de moins en moins sa confiance. Moi je ne suis que trop rarement là. Sirius était quelqu'un de formidable, toujours là pour son filleul… même s'il avait souvent tendance à le considérer comme la réincarnation de James. Il a été anéanti par ce qui est arrivé au Ministère. »

« Je sais, » répondit Drago. « Il… il m'en a parlé. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le loup-garou le regardait, l'air franchement surpris.

« Ca alors ! De lui-même ? »

« Je l'ai un peu poussé, mais je crois qu'il en avait besoin. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » s'exclama Lupin. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il était grand temps qu'il se confie à quelqu'un. Je suis heureux que tu sois là pour l'aider. Et l'empêcher de faire une connerie. »

« Rassurez-vous, professeur, » répondit Drago. « Je suis là, maintenant. »

« Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à ça, » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Tu dois avoir raison, » soupira légèrement Remus en se levant. « Je dois y aller. N'hésite pas à me prévenir s'il a un problème. »

Drago hocha la tête et Remus sortit. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit avec un soupir. Il s'assoupit de moitié et fut réveillé par de petites gouttes d'eau froide sur son visage. Il réouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea aussitôt dans deux prunelles émeraude brillantes de joie. Harry était à califourchon sur lui et tenait son visage très près du sien, leurs nez se frôlant.

« Tu dormais ? » murmura Harry.

Drago retint avec peine un gémissement en sentant le souffle d'Harry sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je t'attendais, » répondit-il doucement.

Harry eut un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant jouer leurs langues entre elles. Après plusieurs minutes de bécotage intensif – l'un et l'autre semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en passer – Harry se releva et tendit la main à Drago. Ce fut à ce moment que le blond remarqua qu'Harry avait mis des vêtements à lui, qu'il avait sans doute ajustés avec un sortilège. La chemise, noire, était ouverte, et le jean noir également lui allait à la perfection.

« Ca t'aurait dérangé de me demander avant de m'emprunter mes fringues ? » demanda le blond avec un agacement feint.

Harry le regarda, surpris, puis s'approcha de lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, et sourit en levant des yeux adorablement innocents vers lui.

« Je voulais juste avoir ton odeur sur moi, » se justifia-t-il. « Et puis, elles me vont bien, non ? »

Drago eut un sourire.

« Pas mal, » répondit-il.

Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et lui caressa langoureusement les fesses.

« Je te préfère tout de même nu, » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Harry se détacha de lui peu après et lui prit la main.

« Je te fais visiter ? » proposa-t-il.

« Si tu veux, » répondit Drago. « Mais avant, viens là… »

Il attira de nouveau Harry contre lui et lui reboutonna sa chemise jusqu'au col.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais Harry tira sur le col et ouvrit les trois premiers boutons.

« Trop chaud, » dit-il simplement.

« Heureusement qu'on ne va pas sortir, » dit Drago avec un regard critique, observant Harry ses pieds à la tête. « Tu te ferais violer ! »

« Mais non, Petit Dragon, » répondit Harry en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant hors de la pièce. « Tu serais là pour me protéger, non ? »

« Bien sûr, » fit Drago, souriant au surnom. « Toujours. »

Harry lui fit un léger clin d'œil et entreprit ensuite de lui montrer chaque pièce des nombreux étages du manoir Black. Il lui présenta Mrs Black qui avait été réveillée par Tonks quelques minutes auparavant, et la vieille femme parut ravie de voir enfin un sang-pur de noble lignée dans sa maison.

« Tu crois qu'elle ferait une crise cardiaque si je t'embrassais, là, comme ça, devant elle ? » murmura discrètement Drago à l'oreille d'Harry alors que Mrs Black parlait avec énergie contre chacun des membres de l'ordre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« On peut toujours essayer, » répondit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cri d'horreur de Mrs Black s'entendit certainement jusqu'au grenier. Et les immondices qu'elle cracha sur eux les firent grimacer et fuir rapidement vers les étages.

Le manoir Black, sans la présence permanente de la famille Weasley, était plutôt vide et encore plus sinistre. Mais le pire pour Harry était l'absence de Sirius. Il s'efforça de le cacher à Drago mais quand ils entrèrent dans le salon du premier étage et que ses yeux tombèrent sur la tapisserie familiale que son parrain détestait tant, il eut un hoquet de chagrin et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Drago.

Il vit les larmes sur le visage de son amé et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca… ça va, » fit Harry, en reniflant mais sans cesser de pleurer.

« Bien sur que non, ça ne va pas, » rétorqua Drago en se laissant tomber sur le sol pour prendre Harry sur ses genoux et le serrer contre lui. « Je t'ai vu, depuis tout à l'heure, n'essaye pas de me berner moi, amour, parce que je saurai toujours si tu vas bien ou mal. »

« Je… je suis désolé, » murmure Harry en sanglotant sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

« Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé, » répondit Drago sur un ton apaisant.

Il embrassa tendrement le front et les tempes du Gryffondor en lui murmurant des mots doux et Harry finit par se calmer. Il se détacha de Drago en reniflant et eut un misérable sourire.

« Tu es sacrément patient pour supporter chacune de mes crises, » dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je suis là pour ça, » répondit Drago.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Harry réalisa quelque chose.

« Tu m'as appelé 'amour', ou j'ai rêvé ? » fit-il.

Drago le regarda, éberlué, puis se rendit compte que c'était la vérité. Il détourna le regard et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crane. Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Euh, j'aurais préféré te dire ça autrement, mais tu n'as pas rêvé, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré me dire autrement ? »

Drago sursauta brusquement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Harry était venu si près de lui. Cela le perturbait, lui qui avait l'habitude de rester maître de ses émotions. Harry avait la mauvaise manie de lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur lui. Et le pire, c'est que le blond adorait ça.

Il plongea dans les deux émeraudes envoûtantes d'Harry Potter et y lu une attente, et de l'espoir. Il eut un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'Harry était prêt, finalement.

« J'aurais préféré te dire autrement que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi, Harry Potter, » dit-il doucement. « Que c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir plutôt qu'un autre après m'être enfui. Que c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé amour sans même y faire attention. »

Drago déglutit et ferma les yeux, craignant la réaction d'Harry. Il avait peur du rejet, de l'incompréhension, mais une main caressa sa joue et quand il réouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir un large sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Un sourire heureux, soulagé, le sourire de celui qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Il s'appuya contre Drago en l'embrassant et le blond du se retenir au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber sous ce brusque mais agréable assaut. Puis Harry se détacha de lui, un doux sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il s'apprêta à parler mais fut interrompu par Drago.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, » dit celui-ci. « Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps pour… pour accepter cette idée, mais… »

« Drago, » coupa Harry.

Le blond se tut docilement et attendit. Harry chercha ses mots avant de se remettre à parler.

« Je ne sais pas si… comment dire… Je t'ai déjà expliqué pour mon blocage, » dit-il posément. « Mais je… enfin… Arrête de supposer de mes réactions comme ça. Même si j'ai peur, je ne peux pas nier que ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que ce que j'ai ressenti pour qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Et – » tenta d'intervenir Drago.

« Laisse moi finir ! » s'agaça Harry. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, Drago. Je n'y arriverai pas. Même si c'est ce que je ressens… enfin je crois. Laisse-moi le temps de me réajuster. Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échec depuis deux ans. Tu sais, l'année dernière… je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de sexe pour me sentir vivant… »

Drago grimaça légèrement, n'aimant pas entendre parler de son Harry dans les bras d'un autre, mais le laissa continuer.

« Je… j'étais une loque, et une traînée, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, » fit Harry, l'air réellement dégoûté de lui-même. « Je couchais avec tout ce qui bougeait, et me laissa faire pour n'importe quoi, du moment que je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose, autre que le vide. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda doucement Drago.

« Je veux que tu le saches, » répondit simplement Harry en fermant les yeux. « Ce n'est pas la même chose avec toi. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Il faut que tu m'aides, » ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Drago. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que ce que tu ressens n'est pas réciproque. Parce que… je crois bien que ça l'est. »

Drago sourit et attira Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser profondément et amoureusement. Il le souleva brusquement, sous une impulsion, et le plaqua contre un mur alors que les jambes d'Harry s'enroulaient automatiquement autour de ses hanches. Harry s'accrocha brutalement au col du tee-shirt du blond et gémit dans sa bouche en se sentant si férocement et si possesivement dominé.

« Dray... Arrête, » gémit-il en se détachant de lui. « T-tu vas finir

par m'exciter et Rem-mus a bien précisé pas de m-morsure avant deux semaines… »

Drago poussa un léger grognement mais consentit à relâcher Harry qui reposa ses pieds sur le sol en essayant de respirer plus régulièrement. Il fit un sourire à Drago qui lui répondit et lui glissa son bras autour de la taille. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de le lâcher et Harry s'en réjouit. Il avait eu peur de n'être qu'une passade pour Drago, un nom de plus sur sa liste, mais il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et toutes ses craintes venaient de s'envoler comme par magie.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Drago, pointant le doigt sur la tapisserie sur le mur.

« L'arbre généalogique des Blacks, » répondit Harry avec dégoût.

« Ah oui ? » fit Drago, curieux. « Tu crois que je suis dessus ? »

« Tu y étais, l'année dernière, » répondit Harry, l'accompagnant avec réticence. « Je déteste cette tapisserie. Si seulement je pouvais l'enlever du mur… ça ferait plaisir à Sirius, où qu'il soit. »

Drago passa une main sur le tissu usagé, cherchant la lignée de sa mère avec attention.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais quand il regarda la fine ligne d'or descendant entre Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy, il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction, incrédulité et colère que son nom avait été effacé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… non ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudainement furieux. « Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. « Tu n'as pas renié ta famille ? »

« Certainement pas ! » protesta Drago, réellement furieux. « Renié l'héritage ancestral des Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

Quelque chose remuait bizarrement en Drago et, sachant avec horreur ce que c'était, il posa ses mains sur le mur pour tenter de se calmer, sans effet.

« Mon père a fait une erreur, mais je ne ferai pas la même, et il n'a pas à me renier pour ça, putain ! »

« Drago, calme-toi, tu me fais peur, » murmura Harry, s'écartant de lui alors qu'une aura d'un bleu presque noir commençait à s'échapper de son corps.

Drago ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et son regard tomba sur le petit point semblable à un petit trou de cigarette à la place de son nom. Sa colère atteignit soudain un point culminant et il sentit la part malfaisante en lui s'envoler brusquement. Il cria en sentant une vive brûlure sur ses mains, il cria en voyant le feu noir qui se répandait de ses doigts sur la tapisserie. Il hurla de douleur, car oui, il avait horriblement mal, et oui, il avait horriblement peur. Peur pour lui, mais surtout peur pour Harry qui n'était pas loin.

Il sentit soudain deux bras encercler sa taille et un corps se presser dans son dos. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors et repoussa sa douleur et le mal qui naissait en lui.

Harry était terrifié de voir Drago ainsi. Il pensait que Drago ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans baguette, mais il savait en réalité peu de choses au sujet des vampires, et il avait horriblement peur pour Drago qui souffrait, visiblement atrocement. Drago émettait des râles rauques, et pendant ce temps, la tapisserie avait été totalement envahit par le feu maléfique de Drago.

Le Serpentard s'arracha brusquement du mur et tituba en arrière. Il chancela et tomba, et Harry du le traîner jusqu'au fauteuil. Il était pratiquement inconscient et ses mains étaient toujours nimbées de flammes. Harry sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa le fauteuil pour allonger Drago. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui caressa le front en l'appelant.

« Dray ! Dray, réponds-moi ! »

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Dray ? » demanda Harry, s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas paniquer.

Il remarqua que Drago serrait les poings et que le feu diminuait d'intensité.

« Il faut juste… attendre, » répondit-il, la parole difficile.

Son visage se plissa de douleur et des larmes roulèrent dans ses cheveux. Ne supportant pas de rester impuissant à le regarder souffrir, Harry se pencha vers lui et lui lécha doucement les temps, avant de déposer de petits baisers sur tout le visage du Serpentard. La douleur atroce que ressentait Drago diminua progressivement. Le traitement d'Harry lui faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup de bien.

« 'Ry… » Fit-il dans un gémissement faible. « Embrasse-moi… »

Harry s'exécuta tout de suite. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la lueur rouge qui l'entourait à nouveau, mais Drago sentit aussitôt sa douleur disparaître totalement. Harry se détacha de lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda ses mains, redevenues nettes et blanches.

« Grand Merlin, » murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry avec angoisse.

Drago hocha la tête et le regarda. Harry était très pale et Drago s'empressa de le faire monter sur le fauteuil pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ca va, ça va, » murmura-t-il. « C'était rien, ça va… »

« C'était rien, tu rigoles ? » rétorqua Harry avec un soupçon de colère, la voix tremblante. « Tu m'as fait horriblement peur, Drago ! Et tu avais très mal, ne le nie pas, je le sais ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire de magie sans baguette ? »

Drago soupira profondément.

« C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, » répondit-il avec lassitude, appuyant son menton sur les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry. « De plus, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, peu de livres parlent des vampires, à cause de leur… euh, facilité à se cacher. Pour le peu que je sais, et que j'ai compris, une transformation équivaut à une séparation du corps et de l'esprit, puis à la mort physique, avant que l'esprit retourne dans le corps et le garde en vie grâce au sang bu, » expliqua-t-il. « Comme je pense que tu le sais, la magie est en rapport avec l'esprit, c'est une partie de l'esprit des sorciers. La magie sans baguette est possible lorsque le corps est en vie, uniquement, car il faut une connexion entre l'esprit et tout ce qui fait que le corps vit. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'aura. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry. « Et ? »

« Chez les vampires, il ne peut pas y avoir cette connexion, » continua Drago. « C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas utiliser les pierres celtiques. Toutefois, il existe dans mon corps un certain mécanisme qui me garde en vie, et qui est activé lorsque je me nourris. Lorsque je suis très en colère, comme il y a quelques minutes, ou pire, quand je t'ai trouvé dans la cuisine avec ces ordures au-dessus de toi, la magie de mon esprit devient trop lourde et se déverse dans mon corps, activant le mécanisme, et me permettant ainsi de faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Sauf que c'est très, très proche de la magie noire, » ajouta-t-il. « Les vampires ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques, mais ils ne sont pas 'bénéfiques' non plus. Il y a une part, dans chaque vampire, de très, très mauvais. C'est pourquoi cela fait si mal. C'est cette partie qui se réveille lorsque la magie devient trop lourde. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends… »

« J'ai saisi l'idée, » répondit simplement Harry. « Est-ce que… ça t'arrive souvent ? »

« Non, » admit Drago. « Heureusement. Mais… Harry, as-tu utilisé ta magie quand tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Harry. « Enfin, pas consciemment… »

« Il m'a semblé voir une lueur rouge, à un moment… » Murmura Drago. « En tout cas, quoi que ça ait été, ça a été radical. La douleur est partie immédiatement. Normalement, il faut des heures. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Drago jeta un coup d'œil au mur et eut un sourire sardonique.

« En tout cas, je suis fier de mon coup, » dit-il malicieusement.

« Quoi ? »

Harry regarda le mur à son tour et ses yeux s'allumèrent légèrement.

« Sirius aurait été heureux de voir ça, » murmura-t-il tristement, constatant que la tapisserie ne se résumait plus qu'à un petit tas de cendres sur le sol.

« Hey, » souffla Drago.

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis là, hein ? » murmura le blond en posant son front contre celui du brun. « Et lui aussi. Où qu'il soit, il pense à toi, mon cœur. »

Harry renifla et hocha faiblement la tête. Drago l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il. « N'ai plus peur. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais peur avec toi, » répondit-il en laissant Drago l'enlacer alors qu'une tristesse profonde se répandait sur son cœur.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

et maintenant, je me dépeche !

reviews acceptées et bienvenue, comme toujours !

gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	12. Quand une belette perd la tête

oui je sais ce que vous pensez... enfin !

bon, je n'ai que vraiment très peu de temps, pas de rar encore aujourd'hui, et désolée pour le retard!

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

**_

* * *

_**

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 12_ :

**Quand une belette perd la tête… et fait des pirouettes… hemm…**

La main de Drago se faufila à l'intérieur du bas de pyjama d'Harry qui gémit dans sa bouche. Souriant, Drago effleura doucement le sexe tendu du brun, le sentant frémir sous lui. Les bras du Gryffondor s'enroulèrent brusquement sur le dos du Serpentard alors qu'il haletait et gémissait doucement sous les délicieux assauts de la main et de la bouche de son amant.

« Oh mon dieu… Drago… » gémit-il quand la langue du blond vint tendrement lécher le point sensible derrière son oreille.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » murmura Drago en accélérant ses attouchements

Harry ne dit rien mais attira le Serpentard sur ses lèvres pour un baiser désespéré. Il mit très peu de temps à se répandre sur la main de Drago avec un gémissement rauque sorti de sa gorge et le vampire rit légèrement. Il ressortit sa main du bas de pyjama de son amant et planta ses yeux d'orage dans les émeraudes d'Harry en se léchant lentement la main avec un grand sourire lubrique.

Harry le regarda en haletant. Une fois sa main propre, Drago attrapa sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage avant de se pencher sur Harry et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant aussi goûter sa propre saveur au Survivant. Harry gémit légèrement puis fit basculer Drago sur le coté pour se blottir contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans le col du pyjama. Drago lui caressa tendrement le dos et Harry poussa un soupir.

« Les Weasley arrivent demain, » murmura le blond.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry en se tendant légèrement.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Tu vas leur dire ? » demanda Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il soupira de nouveau et se détacha du blond.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas penser à ses amis, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser à leur sujet. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, il le savait, mais ils n'essayaient pas de comprendre. Ils disaient 'je comprends' sans le penser et cela agaçait Harry au plus haut point.

Drago vit Harry se refermer dans son silence et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis il se redressa à son tour et passa ses bras autour d'Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Harry soupira encore une fois.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, » dit simplement le brun en encastrant son visage dans le cou du blond.

« Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt, » répondit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. « J'attendrais, tu sais. Il te faut du temps et j'en suis conscient. »

« Non, ce n'est pas… » Commença Harry. « En fait, le problème n'est pas que je sois prêt ou pas. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avouer à la face du monde que je suis avec toi… mais le problème, c'est Ron. Il n'est pas… disons, pas très ouvert d'esprit… ; il a déjà très mal pris le fait que je sois gay. Il était déjà très distant avec moi, même en s'inquiétant beaucoup à mon sujet… ou en le prétendant, je ne sais pas, » ajouta-t-il sombrement. « Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si je lui dis qu'on est ensemble. »

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à comment dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ron… Ron était mon meilleur ami, » dit-il. « Je dis bien 'était'. Mais depuis quelques mois, je n'arrive plus à le cerner. Il est distant avec moi… Je lui en veux, il m'a laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Il est tellement bizarre, tu sais… »

Drago sentit des larmes rouler dans son cou. Il serra Harry un peu plus fort et attendit qu'il continue.

« Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais homo, il m'a frappé, » fit Harry. « Il m'a vraiment fait peur, tu sais. Mais il me manque, le Ron d'autrefois me manque. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je vais leur dire, » fit alors Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Drago fut surpris.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu te forces si tu n'en as pas envie. »

« J'en ai envie, » répondit Harry. « Je veux qu'ils sachent que tu es différent. Que j'ai confiance en toi et que nous sommes ensemble. »

Harry ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette détermination. Tout ce qu'il savant, c'était qu'il était irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureux de Drago, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, mais il avait peur, peur de ça, peur de cette sensation de connexion totale. Et si Drago partait à son tour ? Si, par sa faute, il mourait ?

« Je ne vais nul part, amour, » murmura Drago à son oreille. « Je te jure que je ne partirai pas. Je t'aime. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours deviner ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je sais comment tu penses, » répondit Drago en l'embrassant doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas et sourit plus largement, puis il entraîna Drago sur le lit et se blottit contre lui. Il s'endormirent simultanément, et bien qu'il ne le remarquèrent pas, ce qui la première preuve d'un amour sans limite, un amour éternel né entre eux, et d'un lien psychique et physique que rien, pas même la mort, ne pourrait briser.

* * *

Harry et Drago descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, en se tenant la main. La maison était vide, ou presque. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce du sous-sol, ils surprirent Remus et Jamie Lovat en pleine… hum, activité buccale. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée des deux adolescents, mais Drago remédia à ce problème très vite. Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux très peu crédible mais elle eut l'avantage de stopper net les deux hommes qui se séparèrent brusquement, le visage rouge et les lèvres gonflées.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et fouilla un peu dans les placards pour trouver à manger. Drago s'assit face aux deux hommes qui le saluèrent tous les deux, les joues bien rouges.

« Chacun son tour, » rit Drago, « n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

Remus se leva pour aller aider Harry à faire du thé et Drago se retrouva seul à table avec le professeur Lovat. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas le fusiller du regard, et y réussit relativement bien ; il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa jalousie, conséquence conjuguée de ses gènes veela et de sa possessivité naturelle venant de la famille Malefoy.

Il fut soulager de voir Harry et Remus revenir à la table. Il surprit cependant le regard simplement curieux et inquiet de Lovat sur son Gryffondor et, furieux, il attrapa Harry par la taille pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, bien que ce ne soit réellement pas pratique pour manger. Harry lui lança un regard surpris mais ne protesta pas. Drago enroula son bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule, jetant un regard défiant à Lovat qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, les yeux fixés sur son petit déjeuner, visiblement troublé par une main de Remus qui avait mystérieusement disparue sous la table.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers Drago.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » répondit doucement Drago, un peu honteux. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry rit légèrement et lui embrassa la joue.

« Tu es trop mignon, » dit-il en souriant.

Drago grogna mais ne répondit pas et se servit un thé. Harry rit encore en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Nouas allons devoir partir toute la journée, » dit alors Remus en regardant les deux adolescents. « Les Weasley devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Remus finit sa tasse de café.

« A ce soir, les garçons, » dit-il en attrapant le professeur Lovat par la taille pour le guider vers la sortie.

Harry mangea rapidement son toast et voulut se lever mais Drago l'en empêcha en le serrant étroitement par la taille.

« Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, il est parti ! » s'exclama Harry, agacé.

« Tu n'as rien mangé ! » rétorqua Drago. « Tu sors de dépression, et tu es trop maigre ! »

« Justement ! Je suis sorti de cette dépression, » rétorqua le brun. « Laisse-moi ! »

« Non ! Mange ! »

Harry croisa les bras et fit la moue.

« Amour… » Murmura Drago sur un ton qui le fit fondre.

Harry grogna et s'exécuta. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se tourna vers Drago.

« Ca va comme ça ? » dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Drago lui fit un sourire et Harry sentit sa mauvaise humeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Ca t'ennuie tant que ça que je m'inquiète pour toi ? » demanda Drago, l'air curieux, en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

« Non, » répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui de manière à être assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. « Mais ça me fait toujours bizarre, cette dépression personne n'avait vu que j'étais en plein dedans, je m'en suis sorti tout seul… Alors que tu l'aies remarqué et qu'en plus tu veuilles m'aider, ça me change et… je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'aide, d'habitude je me débrouille seul. J'ai toujours été seul, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. « Toujours. »

« Plus maintenant, » répondit Drago en l'embrassant.

Le baiser fut chaste et tendre au début, puis la passion les submergea et Harry se rapprocha soudain du blond, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant sa langue et son étreinte. Drago le serra fortement contre lui et Harry fut encore une fois surpris par la différence entre la fraîcheur du corps du vampire, contrastant fortement avec la chaleur de sa bouche.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait ça, comme toutes les petites choses qui caractérisait Drago Malefoy de toutes les autres personnes de son entourage.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Drago murmura :

« Je t'aime, » fit-il désespérément contre sa bouche. « Merlin, comme je t'aime… »

« Je sais » répondit stupidement Harry, ne pouvant pas encore dire la même chose en retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, seuls au monde dans cette cuisine en sous-sol, souhaitant tous les deux que le temps s'arrête et quez rien ne viennent les déranger, plus jamais.

Malheureusement, ils durent mettre fin à leurs baisers quand le feu de la cheminée s'alluma soudainement et qu'une silhouette rousse ne soit éjectée des flammes émeraude. Le jeune homme vacilla quelques secondes puis se stabilisa, avant de jeter un regard sur la pièce et d'apercevoir les deux adolescents enlacés l'un sur l'autre sur une chaise. Les yeux bleu clair de Fred – George ? – s'écarquillèrent et un sourire moqueur vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ça ! » fit-il. « Félicitations, les gars ! »

Le deuxième arriva juste après et éclata de rire en voyant ce qui causait l'amusement de son frère.

« Par Merlin, Ron va en faire une syncope ! »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et explosèrent d'un rire hystérique en chœur. Drago s'inquiéta un peu de leur santé mentale.

« C'est normal ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry qui lui sourit.

« T'en fais pas, ils sont toujours comme ça, » répondit le lion.

Fred et George furent rapidement suivis par Mrs Weasley, Ron et Ginny, mais ces trois-là ne rigolèrent pas à la vue du couple sur la chaise. Molly parut stupéfaite quelques secondes, puis eut un sourire attendri. Ginny les regarda, l'air complètement sous le choc, puis regarda Harry avec colère.

« C'était supposé être moi ! » s'écria-t-elle, prenant Harry complètement au dépourvu.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Mais Ginny, visiblement incapable de suivre un discours cohérent, fondit en larme et se précipita vers les étages. Molly la suivit, mais marqua une pause à la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je t'avoue que je suis très surprise de te trouver dans les bras d'un garçon, de Drago Malefoy qui plus est, mais s'il te rend heureux, alors tout va bien, » dit-elle.

Harry eut un sourire soulagé.

« Merci, » répondit-il.

Molly hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers Ron qui passait successivement par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se décider pour un blanc du type cachet d'aspirine. Ses poings se crispèrent et se décrispèrent spasmodiquement, puis il avança à pas lents vers Harry et Drago. Le blond, sachant que Ron avait déjà frappé Harry dans ses circonstances similaires, resserra ses bras autour de son aimé.

« Alors c'est ton choix ? » demanda le roux en jetant un regard de pure haine à Drago.

Harry frissonna mais ne fléchit pas.

« Oui, » répondit-il d'une voix ferme. « C'est mon choix. Et tu n'as rien à dire. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement quelques secondes.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna Ron.

« Pardon ? » fit Harry, interloqué.

« Lève-toi des genoux de ce putain de bâtard de Malefoy! » s'énerva Ron.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda aussitôt Drago, peu impressionné par le ton violent du rouquin.

« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Malefoy, » rétorqua Ron sans même le regarder.

Les deux jumeaux avaient cessé de rire et observaient la scène avec intérêt et une légère inquiétude.

« C'est quoi ton problème, la belette ? » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois Ron se tourna vers lui avec fureur.

« Mon problème, Malefoy, c'est que mon meilleur ami est en train de faire la pire erreur de sa vie et que je compte bien l'en empêcher, » dit le rouquin.

« Tu ne vas rien empêcher du tout ! » fit brusquement Harry en se levant et en se postant devant Ron. « Si j'ai envie d'être avec Drago, c'est mon problème, pas le tien ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

Ron, furieux, attrapa Harry par le col et le fit se lever sur la pointe des pieds. Drago réagit au quart de tour et attrapa Weasley par le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ron libéra Harry mais son poing atterrit sur la mâchoire de Drago qui chancela – et qui serrait tombé si Fred ne l'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un autre mouvement, Harry avait lui aussi envoyé un uppercut à Ron, accompagné d'une décharge d'énergie magique qui le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu ne le touches pas ! » éructa Harry, vibrant de colère. « Si pour toi, une querelle de famille vaut plus que mon bonheur, tu peux considérer que notre amitié est terminée, c'est clair ? »

Ron se releva, le visage rouge de honte.

« Naturellement, ton bonheur est une de mes priorités, » fit-il. « Mais pas si ça doit être avec lui ! »

« A toi de choisir, Ron, » répondit Harry en croisant les bras. « Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu vas te faire voir. »

Les poings de Ron se crispèrent.

« Pourquoi lui ? » fit-il, fulminant. « Entre tous, pourquoi lui ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il a été le seul à remarquer que j'allais mal, » répondit Harry à voix basse. « Ou peut-être parce que je l'ai choisi, simplement. Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, Ron. »

Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir tremblant, puis fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Drago qui le regarda fièrement, droit dans les yeux, avec un mépris certain se dégageant de sa personne.

« Je te préviens, Malefoy, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue, » éructa Ron en lui postillonant au visage.

Drago eut une moue de dégoût et leva sa main pour s'essuyer la joue avec la manche de sa veste.

« Evite de me cracher au visage, la belette, » dit-il froidement.

Ron plissa les yeux et se détourna brusquement, quittant la cuisine à grand pas en claquant la porte, laissant les quatre autres dans un silence pesant. Puis Drago leva la main et se frotta la mâchoire.

« Putain, il m'a fait mal, ce con, » dit-il.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire à ces mots et Fred donna une grande tape dans le dos de Drago.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qui l'eut cru, » dit-il en souriant. « C'est Malefoy qui a réussi à conquérir notre petit Harry, félicitation ! »

« Merci, » répondit Drago.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec la même expression interrogative.

« T'en vouloir pour quoi, petit dragon ? » demanda George.

« J'ai été vraiment mauvais avec vous, » répondit Drago.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous comme Ron, » fit Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond, s'attirant le regard meurtrier du brun. « Oups… » Ajouta-t-il en le remarquant et en enlevant lentement son bras. « Possessif, Harry ? »

« Très, » répondit le brun en s'approchant et en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Drago.

« Bon, ok, » fit Fred en haussant les épaules. « Remarque, tu as bien raison. Tu vas te le faire piquer, sinon. Ce que je disais, donc… »

« C'est que nous ne sommes pas tous totalement stupides et étroits d'esprit, » continua George. « Tu étais un gamin, tu n'avais même pas quinze ans, tu étais influencé par ton père. Alors bon… quant à vos préférences sexuelles, étant moi-même gay – »

« Et moi bi, » ajouta Fred, « ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde. Mais Ron n'est pas comme nous. Malheureusement. »

« Et Ginny ? » fit Harry.

« Oh, Ginny n'est qu'une petite gamine prétentieuse et niaise, » dit joyeusement Fred. « Laisse tomber, elle passera rapidement à autre chose. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas compris que tu préférais les blonds.

« Oh, ce n'est pas une vérité générale, » objecta Drago avec un regard en coin à Harry. « N'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« Mais bien sur, mon cœur, » rétorqua Harry. « Tu sais très bien que je baise tout ce qui est mec, mignon et qui va sur deux jambes, n'est pas ? »

Drago grimaça et lui tira la langue.

« Au fait, Harry, si jamais tu te lasses de ton Serpentard, tu peux venir me voir, tu sais ? » fit malicieusement Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago prit aussitôt la mouche.

« Toi saloperie de rouquin, si tu le touche, je te trucide, c'est clair ? »

Fred éclata de rire, vite suivi par son frère et par Harry, et Drago finit par se laisser entraîner à cette hilarité, heureux de voir Harry avec cette petite étincelle de joie innocente dans les yeux qui avant tant manqué ces dernières années.

« Le magasin marche bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Très bien, » répondirent les jumeaux. « On commence à songer à ouvrir une deuxième salle à Pré au lard, mais bon, on devrait déjà trouver un associé… »

« Pourquoi pas moi ? » proposa Drago.

« Toi ? » s'exclama George. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, désormais mon compte à Gringotts ne sera plus crédité tous les mois par mon père, et avec le train de vie que je mène, il va me falloir trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent… »

« Et tu proposes quoi, blondinet ? » demanda Fred, curieux.

« Je finance toute votre installation à Pré-au-Lard et les trois-quarts de vos besoins en matières premières, et en retour, je veux cinquante pour cent des revenus de la deuxième boutique.

« Cinquante pour cent, rien que ça ! » s'exclama George, amusé.

« N'empêche qu'entre-temps, vous n'aurez rien payé, » répondit Drago.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Bon, je vous laisse parler affaires, » dit-il.

Il embrassa Drago au coin des lèvres et se détacha de lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte et se retourna.

« Et au fait, Fred, tu le touches… »

« Je sais, je sais, tu me tues, » coupa Fred.

George éclata de rire.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi, George, » ajouta Harry en partant.

Il monta rapidement les marches vers le hall puis les étages. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et hésita quelques secondes. Il voulait vraiment donner une dernière chance à leur amitié, alors il vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa manche, puis frappa et, sans attendre de réponse, entra.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, debout près du lit. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna. Il était seul. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Le couloir était tout aussi vide. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa manche.

Quelque chose de bizarre et de décidément pas rassurant s'était produit, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Ron et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il crispa la main sur sa baguette et retourna dans sa chambre, décidant de garder un œil sur celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son ex-meilleur ami.

* * *

voila, fin du chap, et maintenant, je file !

laissez quand même une review si vous pouvez !

bisous, je vous aime, je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois

dadou


	13. Démantelement

Coucou tout le monde !

voila, comme promis en ce premier dimanche d'avril, un nouveau chap de Pouvoirs Nocturnes !

rar :

**gaelle griffondor, tatunette, Orlina** (nan j'ai pas la grosse tête, c pas vrai d'abord!), **Mily Black, Smirnoff, tama, dmoniac Cat's, Oxaline, Merawen, Arwen94, Vif d'or, alinemcb54** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos petits messages qui me font très plaisir ! Désolée de ne pas répondre personellement, mais pour dire 15 fois la même chose... et puis je manque de temps, et voila... Gros bisous à vous tous !

**vert émeraude** : ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! lol, moi aussi les jumeaux me font bien marrer, j'aime ces deux persos et je ne voulais pas les dénigrer... quand à Ron et ginny, ils sont... eh bien, tels que je pense qu'ils pourrait être, lol ! Moi je n'aime aucun des deux, je les trouve d'une niaiserie insupportable ! mais bon... voila la suite, arrivée assez vite à ton gout j'espère ! Gros bisous

**florilège** : moi ? Charitable ? mais tu ne me connais pas tout à fait, très chère ! Pour la réaction de Ron quand il saura que Drago est un vampire et ne se gène pas pour en profiter sur Harry, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée ! En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai réservé un sort très spécial à ce petit Ronald... lol, ses fans ne vont pas s'en remettre ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : coucou vous deux ! lol, pour moi il est difficile d'imaginer Ron réagir autrement que comme un con... parce qu'il est con, alors après tout... Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les jumeaux, et je voulais vraiment les faire contraster avec leur frère et leur soeur. Personellement, je n'aime pas Ginny plus que Ron, alors... enfin, ça dépend du point de vue, bien sur, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore tout a fait nette de sentiments groupiques (relatifs aux groupies... lol) envers Harry. Plein de Drago et Harry jaloux ? Ca va venir, ça va venir... en tout cas, voila au moins le nouveau chap ! Gros bisous vous deux, et à plus !

**Crackos** : ah, un(e) fan de Ronald, hein ? alors toutes mes excuses à l'avance... lol, en tout cas je suis flattée que tu trouves que ma fic vaille la peine d'être lu même dans ces conditions... gros bisous, et accroches-toi bien pour la suite !

**myhahou **:ah, eh bien, désolée pour Ron si tu l'aimes bien... personellement, j'ai un peu du mal avec lui, alors forcément c'est plus facile pour le faire passer pour l'emmerdeur de service. Et non, il n'y aura pas de lemon Fred/George ! mon dieu, c'est horrible d'imaginer ça ! ils sont frères, merde ! En tout cas, je te conseille de t'accrocher pour la suite, surtout si tu aimes bien Ron ! Gros bisous !

**Black Sharne** : oula, que de compliments ! c'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir, surtout quand on sait comment a été créé le scénario de cette fic ! Pour les détails, c'était sur un grand lit avec ma meilleure amie, à Paris, chez ma grand-mère, entre d'interminables crises de fou rire, lol ! en tout cas je suis très flattée, et si tu es toujours d'accord pour les fanart, c'est quand tu veux ! je te laisse choisir les scènes que tu préfères, ce genre de choses, je pense que c'est plus au feeling de l'artiste... Gros bisous à toi, et j'attends de tes news avec impatience !

**Procne Aesoris** : Pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de temps, mais j'ai pris un peu d'avance, donc ça devrait aller pour les trois semaines qui me restent jusqu'au vacances. Après, à mon avis, ce sera bon, plus de problèmes, fini ! lol, j'ai bien reçu ton chapitre, je l'ai lu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire les corrections, je pense le faire dans la journée si j'y arrive. En tout cas, gros bisous à toi, età très vite sur msn !

**Maddnambda** : Oh, mon dieu, tout mais pas ça. Vous avez vraiment des idées bizarres ! Moi j'ai horreur de l'idée de mes deux chouchou en train de faire des petites choses avec d'autres personnes ! Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! Tss, tss... Gros bisous à toi, et à plus !

Fin des rar ! ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, alors désolée pour les fautes !

gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !

speedy

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 13 :_

**Démantèlement :**

Hermione arriva quelques jours plus tard. Elle parut très surprise d'apprendre la relation entre les deux ex-rivaux.

« Oh, eh bien, c'est…. Surprenant, » avait-elle dit avec un sourire gêné quand Harry le lui avait annoncé, sa main fermement accrochée à celle de Drago. « Je veux dire… enfin, si ça te rend heureux, Harry, ça me va, » avait-elle finalement dit en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Elle avait ensuite quitté Ron. Harry en avait été très surpris, il avait toujours été convaincu qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il réussit à en parler avec Hermione en privé pour lui demander exactement ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, » lui répondit-elle simplement. « Il est vraiment trop immature et de plus en plus distant, ça ne collait plus. Il valait mieux que ça s'arrête. »

Il y eut un long silence gêné.

« Harry, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Hermione, un peu hésitante.

« Hmh ? Oui, bien sur, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mais Drago arriva à ce moment-là.

« Ah, Harry, tu es là, je te cherchais, » dit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant brièvement. « Tiens, tu as reçu ça, » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une lettre de Poudlard. « Voilà la tienne, Granger. »

« Oh… » fit Hermione, l'air troublée. « Euh… merci. »

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Hermione ? » fit Harry.

« Euh… non, ce n'est pas grave, » répondit la jeune fille en rosissant légèrement. « Je vous laisse. »

Et elle quitta le salon. Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit rapidement, s'asseyant sur les genoux du blond qui glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Harry décacheta sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait les habituels blabla de MacGonagall, mais avec quelques mots de plus qui stupéfièrent Harry.

« Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » confia Drago en embrassant le cou d'Harry. « Et je suis aussi Préfet-en-chef. »

« Cliché sur cliché, » fit Harry, pouffant légèrement. « Les deux grands Princes des maisons ennemis, de nouveau en compétition… »

Drago rit doucement.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… » répondit-il. « Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, pour le moment, c'est que l'ange et le démon sont engagé dans une relation beaucoup plus… personnelle… que ce qu'ils montrent… ma position de Préfet-en-Chef a un excellent avantage… une chambre individuelle, » chuchota-t-il en dernier lieu à Harry qui frémit.

« Ca ne fait pas deux semaines ? » demanda le brun, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation du souffle du blond sur sa peau.

« Eh non, » répondit Drago. « Pas encore tout à fait, et puis je me suis nourri ce matin, deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Dommage… » souffla Harry en lâchant sa lettre qui tomba sur le sol et en se positionnant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Drago pour l'embrasser plus convenablement.

« Mmh, » fit Harry en se détachant du blond. « Et tu as mordu qui ? »

« La dernière petite belette, elle est putain de bonne au lit, tu sais ? » fit Drago, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux d'Harry qui ricana.

« Espèce de salaud ! » fit-il. « Qui ? »

« Lovat, » avoua Drago. « Je lui aie pris un peu trop de sang, Remus a failli me tuer. »

« Méfies-toi d'un loup-garou, » souffla Harry, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« Oh, tu sais, les loups-garous et les vampires… »

« Je sais. »

Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu plus longuement qu'auparavant, mais furent interrompus par la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrit.

« Ah, vous voilà donc ! » fit Mrs Weasley. « Désolée de vous déranger, mais le repas est servi. »

Harry rougit et se releva des genoux de Drago. Le jeune couple suivit la femme jusqu'à la cuisine où le silence se fit dès qu'ils entrèrent. Le brun se sentit rougir de nouveau, mais il ne fléchit pas sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses ex-meilleurs amis. Drago avait comme toujours un visage impassible et renvoya un regard froid à Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence quasi-complet, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Remus, du professeur Lovat, et de Tonks, tout sourire.

« Bonjour à tous ! » fis la jeune femme. « Oh, bah dites donc, c'est pas joyeux ici ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise entre Hermione et Ginny, et les deux adolescentes sourirent, soudain plus détendues. Molly s'assit aux cotés de Remus pour discuter avec lui à voix basse et Lovat pris place aux cotés de son amant – en face d'Harry et Drago.

Harry lui sourit.

« Vous vous êtes remit de ce matin, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Lovat sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago.

« Oui, ça va mieux, » répondit-il. « Mais méfies-toi, ton serpentard a les dents longues… »

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Oui, je sais, » dit-il. « J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience. »

« Pff, » fit Drago en levant le nez fièrement.

Harry rigola. Puis il repoussa son assiette et but son verre de jus de citrouille. Mais Drago n'était pas d'accord, et poussa l'assiette d'Harry vers le brun. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

« Mange, » murmura Drago.

Harry roula des yeux, mais obéit tout de même, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Nous vous emmènerons au Chemin de Traverse, demain, » dit Mrs Weasley en se levant pour continuer à débarrasser. « Drago, si tu veux voir quelques-uns uns de tes amis, ce sera à ce moment-là. »

« D'accord, Mrs Weasley, » répondit Drago. « Je leur demanderai s'ils peuvent venir. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu écris à qui ? » demanda Harry en rejoignant Drago sur le lit.

Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa brièvement.

« A Blaise, et peut-être à Pansy, » répondit le blond. « J'aimerais ben les voir avant la rentrée. »

A ces mots, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Parkinson ? » fit-il.

« Hum, » acquiesça vaguement Drago.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Harry et haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai jamais été avec elle, tu sais, » dit-il. « Et avec Blaise non plus. »

« Elle ne rêve que de ça ! » rétorqua Harry, agacé.

« Bien sur que non, » répondit Drago. « Tu sais… son père la bat et la viole chaque été depuis des années. »

Harry parut d'abord stupéfait, et horrifié.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ? » dit-il. « Tu plaisantes, Drago ? »

Drago secoua tristement la tête.

« Malheureusement, non, » dit-il lentement. « Quand je l'ai découvert, au début de la troisième année, j'ai voulu l'aider. J'étais encore pas mal sous l'influence de mes parents, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à voir les choses autrement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Alors forcément, on s'est beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. »

Drago sourit légèrement et attira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser.

« N'agit pas différemment avec elle pour cela, » dit-il doucement. « Elle m'en voudrait.

Il reprit la rédaction de sa lettre.

« J'hésite encore à l'inviter, » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Son père doit savoir que j'ai choisi votre camp, il ne voudra peut-être pas qu'elle vienne me voir… »

« Si elle dit qu'elle rejoint Zabini ? » proposa Harry.

Drago sourit légèrement et secoua la tête.

« Ca serait encore pire, » répondit-il. « Blaise et sa famille sont totalement et ouvertement contre la Magie Noire. Je ne veux pas proposer la colère de son père. Il se focaliserait sur elle. »

« C'est horrible, » murmura Harry.

« Oui, » acquiesça Drago. « Mais elle s'en sort. C'est une fille bien, tu sais. Elle a une volonté stupéfiante. »

Il finit rapidement sa première lettre.

« Blaise lui demandera, il saura se débrouiller. Tu peux me prêter Hedwige ? »

« Oui, bien sur, » répondit Harry, quittant la pièce aux cotés de Drago pour aller chercher la chouette dans la volière réaménagée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ne pourriez-vous donc pas vous lâcher la main ? » fit Ron, l'air agacé. « Les journalistes arriveront d'ici cinq minutes si vous continuez ! »

« C'est quoi, le problème, Weasley ? » rétorqua Drago qui, pour un peu plus de provocation, glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. « Le fait qu'on se tienne la main, ou le fait que je vais faire la une des journaux ? »

Le blond laissa retomber ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et embrassa Harry sur le bout du nez. Le brun était cramoisi et ne savait plus où se mettre, entre Ron qui hurlait au scandale et Drago qui ne cessait de les afficher devant tout le monde. Il y avait aussi Ginny qui ne leur lançait que des regards dégouttés, et Hermione qui essayait de rester un peu à part du groupe.

Ils étaient tous les cinq regroupés et marchaient tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait relativement peu de monde, sans doute à cause de la crainte d'une attaque, mais plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient éparpillés dans la foule pour les escorter. Ils avaient déjà fait quelques achats, et très vite, Ginny retrouva quelques-unes unes de ses amies dans la foula et les quitta. D'un accord relativement commun, ils se rendirent chez Fortarome pour manger une glace à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

« Blaise et Pansy vont-ils venir ? » demanda Harry à Drago.

« Oui, » répondit le blond. « Je dois les retrouver dans peu de temps. »

Il se sourirent mutuellement, ignorant les soupirs exaspérés de Ron et d'Hermione. Puis un silence pesant s'installa et, peu après, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je vais y aller, » dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. « j'ai une ou deux courses à faire, aussi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » proposa Harry, déjà près à se lever.

« Non, inutile, mon cœur, » refusa Drago avec un sourire. « J'en ai pour un quart d'heure, maximum je reviendrai avec Blaise et Pansy. »

Harry eut une petite moue mais quand Drago se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement il se sentit fondre et se laissa faire.

« Je reviens très vite, » chuchota Drago en s'éloignant rapidement.

Ron eut un soupir soulagé.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! » dit-il.

« Harry, est-ce qu'on peut… te poser une question ? » demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement hésitante.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi Malefoy ? » dit Ron de but en blanc. « Merde, Harry, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, et il faut que ce soit la fouine ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'allure que prenait la conversation.

« Quel est le problème avec Drago ? » demanda-t-il, peu sur de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Mais bon dieu, Harry, c'est Malefoy ! » s'énerva Ron en tapant du poing sur la table. « Le petit con prétentieux et raciste qui ne cherche qu'à te faire chier depuis notre première année ! Celui qui, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, se fera faire un joli tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche ! Comme son cher père ! »

« Drago… il n'est pas comme son père, » contra Harry. « Il ne veut pas devenir Mangemort. Il a changé, Ron, je te jure qu'il a changé. »

« Il a changé, tu parles ! » fit Ron de mauvaise humeur. « Tu es vraiment trop influençable, Harry, il te baise dans la remise et tu crois qu'il a changé ! »

« Et toi, tu es vraiment trop immature, Ron, si tu ne peux pas voir que les gens changent avec le temps ! » rétorqua Harry, agacé par l'allusion du rouquin.

« Immature, hein ! » fit Ron, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. « Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de vos problèmes de couple, » dit Harry, plus en colère que jamais, voulant en finir avec ce sujet une fois pour toute. « Avez-vous déjà pris en compte les miens ? »

« Ne viens pas nous dire que l'on ne s'est jamais impliqués dans tes histoires de cœur, Harry, » répondit Hermione, énervé à son tour. « Rappelle-toi Cho. »

« Mais, ma pauvre Hermione, » fit Harry avec un sourire cynique. « Cho, ça fait belle lurette que c'est terminé ! Je suis GAY ! Il va falloir vous y faire ! »

« On s'inquiète pour toi, Harry ! » fit la jeune fille.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, ah oui ? » répondit Harry, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement, les poings crispés sur la table. « Où étiez-vous lorsque j'allais mal, l'année dernière ? Ma dépression, qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir ? Ah, vous ne l'avez pas vu, ça, hein ? » fit-il, triomphant, en voyant leurs visages stupéfaits.

« Quelle dépression ? » dit Hermione, interloquée.

« La dépression que j'ai faite suite à la mort de Sirius, » répondit Harry. « Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus. J'ai perdu dix kilos, à cette période-là. Oui, dix kilos et vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué ! Evidemment, vous étiez toujours en train de vous bécoter à table ou je ne sais où à faire je ne veux pas savoir quoi ! Bien sur, il y avait des moments où vous sembliez vous réveiller. Mais il suffisait que je dise 'mais je vous assure que tout va bien' et vous repartiez ! Pendant cinq mois, j'ai passé mes nuits sur la Tour d'Astronomie, à pleurer, et vous savez quoi ? J'étais seul ! J'avais besoin de vous et vous m'avez laissé tomber ! »

Harry marqua une pause, les méandres de sa colère remuant brusquement.

« Et quand il a tenté de me frapper parce que je voulais le quitter, vous étiez où ? Où vous étiez quand j'ai du me trouver un avocat parce que ce bâtard m'avait tabassé presque à mort en me prenant pour son jouet ? Où étiez-vous, bordel, quand j'avais besoin de vous ? Nul part. Vous n'étiez simplement pas là. »

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Et Drago… Drago est venu, » reprit-il plus calmement. « Non, Ron, il ne m'a pas _baisé_ dans la remise, il m'a _fait l'amour_, et tu peux penser ce que tu veux, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif du rouquin, « oui, Ron, deux hommes peuvent _faire l'amour_ ensemble sans que ce soit pervers ou dégueulasse. Lui, il a vu que j'allais mal. Lui, il était là, cet été, quand j'ai failli crever à cause de mon oncle. Lui il tient à moi, et je le sais. Qu'importe ce que vous pensez. J'ai besoin de lui. Pas de vous, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, le seul moment où j'aurais voulu que vous soyez là pour moi, vous n'étiez pas là. »

Il se leva et lâcha une poignée de Gallions sur la table.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Harry, bien sur que tu as besoin de nous, » rétorqua Ron.

Harry rit, d'un rire cynique et amer.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de t'en convaincre, Ron, » dit-il. « Ca n'en est pas moins faux. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna et, très vite, disparu dans la foule.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Eh ! Blaise ! » héla Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna et sourit à son ami qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Alors, comment ça va, beau blond ? » fit Blaise, rendant l'accolade à son meilleur ami.

« Mieux que bien, » répondit Drago avec un grand sourire. « Pans' n'est pas là ? »

« Si, si, » répondit Blaise, « mais tu la connais, tu étais un peu à la bourre, alors elle est partie à l'animalerie.

« Ca tombe bien, je dois y aller, » dit Drago. « Comment ça va, toi ? »

« Ca va, » répondit Blaise. « Tu dois faire quoi à la boutique d'animaux ? »

« Je dois m'acheter un hibou, » expliqua Drago. « Et puis je cherche un cadeau pour Harry. »

« Alors ça y est ? »

« Oui, » fit Drago avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Vous avez déjà… ? »

« Oui. »

Blaise ricana.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps.

Drago grimaça légèrement.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment décidé… c'est arrivé, si on peut dire, par accident. »

« Je vois. »

Drago poussa la porte de l'animalerie et repéra aussitôt Pansy, au comptoir, comptant fleurette au vendeur qui sourit légèrement.

« Bonjour, Pansy chérie ! » lança Drago.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt et poussa une exclamation de plaisir.

« Drackychou ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Drago la souleva légèrement.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle quand il la relâcha. « Mon père a parlé avec le tien, l'autre jour, par Cheminette. Il était furieux, ton paternel, il a demandé au mien de l'aider à te retrouver… »

« Ah oui ? » fit Drago, haussant un sourcil.

« Il a même parlé de Potter, mais j'ai réussi à écarter cette idée. »

A la mention d'Harry, le visage de Drago commença par se décomposer, puis se fit soulagé.

« Alors, avec lui, où ça en est ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Loin, » répondit Blaise alors que Drago détournait le regard, un peu gêné.

« Oh, je vois, Drago le tombeur est revenu… » fit Pansy avec un regard entendu.

« Moui… » répondit Drago en se raclant la gorge. « On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Pansy fit une légère moue, mais hocha la tête. Drago sourit et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent du magasin, Drago avec un grand hibou noir, le regard fier, dans une cage.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Pansy.

« Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Harry, » répondit Drago. « Tu peux m'aider ? »

Pansy sourit légèrement.

« Allez, vas-y, déballe, » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dix minutes après, les trois Serpentards arrivèrent à la table où devaient attendre les trois Gryffondor et Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils : Harry n'était pas là.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il à Granger et Weasley.

Ron le défia du regard, mais Hermione détourna les yeux, gênée. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Drago s'énerva.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bande de Gryffondors décérébrés ? » cria-t-il. « Où est-il passé ? »

« Il… on s'est disputé, » répondit précipitamment Hermione, voyant la lueur peu rassurante dans les yeux du vampire. « Et il est parti. »

« Et… et vous l'avez laissé partir ? » s'étouffa pratiquement Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? » rétorqua Ron.

« Autre chose que de le laisser seul, crétin, » répliqua Drago. « Avec le nombre de personnes qui en veulent à sa vie, vous… »

Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Il se tourna vers Blaise et Pansy.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve, » dit-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Blaise s'adressa aux Gryffondors.

« Réparez vos conneries, » fit-il. « Faites l'allée vers le nord. Pansy et moi, on va vers le sud. Et Drago… »

« Je vais faire les rues adjacentes, » dit aussitôt le blond.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, partant chacun de leur coté. Drago était fou de rage contre ces deux crétins, et fou d'inquiétude pour Harry. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il les tuerait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva au niveau de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis conjura une cape noire et s'en recouvrit le visage et le corps avant de s'y engager prudemment.

Il se demanda un instant si Harry avait vraiment pu y aller volontairement, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et quand il sentit très, très légèrement dans l'air l'odeur inimitable de son petit Gryffondor, il laissa un fantôme de sourire soulagé s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Puis il les entendit et son sang se glaça : les cris. Les cris lointains et le bruit de combat.

Drago poussa un juron et se mit presque à courir pour arriver là-bas le plus vite possible. Quand il arriva dans la petite ruelle sombre d'où venaient les bruits, son sang se glaça une seconde puis il poussa un hurlement de rage inhumain.

Les deux hommes, dont un était allongé par-dessus Harry et l'autre était debout à coté d'eux, frappant Harry du pied, se figèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers Drago qui découvrit brusquement son visage. Harry eut un sanglot étouffé.

« Drago… »

Mais Drago ne l'entendit pas. Il sentit simplement le vampire s'éveiller sauvagement en lui et, sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le premier homme, le mit debout, et l'attrapa par la gorge. Une seconde après, celui-ci était mort et gisait au sol, la gorge ouverte et déversant son sang sur le sol. L'autre ne fit pas long feu après lui et le rejoignit. Puis Drago se calma et se précipita aux cotés d'Harry.

« Mon dieu, mon amour, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry, encore sous le choc, se blottissait contre lui en sanglotant.

Drago referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre étroitement.

« Il… il a voulu m-me… » gémit Harry. « Il a es-s-s-sayé de…"

« Je sais, mon cœur, je sais, » murmura Drago en le berçant doucement. « C'est fini, maintenant, ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Harry renifla et s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de Drago.

« Viens, allons-nous en, » chuchota le blond. « On va rentrer, OK ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Drago fit de même, glissant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et refermant la cape sur eux deux. Il quittèrent l'Allée, laissant derrière eux les cadavres des deux morts, déjà en décomposition grâce aux pouvoirs du vampire.

* * *

et voila, fin du chap !

la suite dans trois semaines

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	14. Nom de code : Adhefara Espionne, pour le...

Bonjour tout le monde !

je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai mis pour vous poster ce chap, et pour tout vous dire il n'est pas encore corrigé... mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes, enfin, surtout une masse de devoir énorme pour les deux dernières semaines de cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tapper ce chapitre avant. Mais maintenant, je suis en vacances, je vais donc me débrouiller pour prendre de l'avance et ne plus avoir de tels retards.

rar : MERCI à :

**gaelle griffondor, Orlina, ornaluca, alinemcb54, Smirnoff, vert emeraude, skyblack4, didinette207, Egwene Al' Vere, Alician, Mily Black, tama, Marine Malefoy, farahon, Vif d'Or, Oxaline, lo hana ni, satya, Lovely A, Love Draco Malefoy, Dawn456** : merci à vous tous ! désolée si j'abrege mais j'ai d'autres chap à poster et un gateau à faire, alors gros bisous à vous tous, et à la prochaine !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : lol, non, pour une fois, pas de fin sadique (d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas en avoir fait tant que ça pour cette fic). Pour Hermione, non, ce n'est pas encore ça, et il va falloir attendre un certain temps avant que les choses ne s'arrangent entre elle et Harry. Mais ça va venir ! Aucun espoir pour Ron, par contre, je me suis vraiment déchainée sur lui, lol ! Vous comprendrez plus tard... Pour Pansy, j'avais effectivement envie de ne pas la transformer en sadique dégénérée... j'espère que ça rend bien, en tout cas. Non, vous n'avez pas écrit un truc trop bizarre, ne vous en faites pas ! Gros bisous à toutes les deux, et à la prochaine !

**Procne Aesoris :** qui sont les deux personnes qui ont attaquées Harry? Je ne sais pas, deux loubards qui trainaient sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Ont-elles esayé de le violer? Oui, mais essayé seulement, comme tu as pu le constater. Lol ! ton chapitre, mon dieu, je ne l'ai tojours pas corrigé... je suis nulle, il faudrait peut-être que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour te corriger tes écrits, pas que ça me gène, au contraire j'adore ça, mais avec le temps que je mets en ce moment... promis, j'essaye de te le faire aujourd'hui, mais je ne te garanti rien... en tout cas, gros gros bisous à toi !

**Florilège **: oui, je sais que mes chap ne sont plus corrigés depuis un certain temps, mais c'est de ma faute, je me suis laissée dépassée par les évenements. Lol, moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire les malaises entre les jeunes, c'est vraiment trop drole. Pour Pansy... bah, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait trop, et je voulais montrer que la vie chez les Sang-Purs peut être atroce, sans toutefois m'attarder dessus. alors bon... désolée ! Et non, tu n'auras pas Ron, je me suis réservé un super sort pour lui... niark, niark, niark, tu verras bientot ! lol, en tout cas, gros bisous à toi, et à la prochaine

**myhahou** : Ginny fait OOC ? possible... j'avoue ne pas m'être attardée sur son cas, elle me génait plus qu'autre chose dans l'intrigue principale, alors... lol ! Pour le lemn fred/george, je ne ferais pas de commentaire, personellement, l'inceste ce n'est pas mon truc (en tout cas, pas quand les deux personnages sont consentant...) désolée pour l'attente de ce chap, mais bon... c'est expliqué plus haut, lol ! gros bisous et à plus !

voila voila, fin des rar ! alors gros bisous à vous tous et à plus

bonne lecture

speedy

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 14 :_

**Nom de code : Adhefara. Espionne, pour le compte d'une certaine Spica…**

La fin des vacances témoigna de la rupture totale entre Harry et ses ex-meilleurs amis. Il ne passait plus son temps qu'avec Drago, ou alors seul dans la chambre où était logé Buck. Drago s'en inquiétait, il savait que, même si Harry leur en voulait et ne supportait pas leur comportement face à lui, il les aimait beaucoup et les perdre revenait à rompre totalement avec tout ce qu'il avait un jour été.

Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller parler avec lui, même si cela risquait d'amener probablement à une dispute. Il alla toquer à l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Black et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut le brun qui était endormi dans un fauteuil, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son visage plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Drago s'approcha, un peu hésitant, ne sachant que faire, mais Harry décida pour lui en remuant légèrement et en s'éveillant. Il papillonna une seconde, puis son regard se fixa sur Drago qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Amour ? » dit-il.

Harry paru perdu quelques secondes puis sourit et s'étira, tendant la main vers Drago pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et Drago lui frotta doucement le dos.

« Ca va ? » murmura le blond.

« Mmh, » acquiesça vaguement Harry. « Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens d'arriver, » répondit Drago. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, mon cœur, tu passes trop de temps dans cette chambre. »

« Je sais… » marmonna Harry sans lever le visage. « Mais je… c'est le seul moment où je peux le faire de toute l'année et je… enfin, ici, j'ai eu pas mal de discussion avec Sirius… »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Il me manque… »

« Je sais, amour, je sais, » répondit Drago, posant son menton sur sa tête. « Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller se balader ? »

Harry eut un faible ricanement.

« Oh, je ne crois pas, non, » répondit-il. « S'il y avait un seul avantage chez les Dursley, c'était bien celui de pouvoir aller où je voulais quand je voulais, ce qui n'est certainement pas possible ici. »

Drago poussa un grognement et se releva, tenant fermement la main d'Harry.

« Alors, viens, » dit-il, forçant Harry à se mettre sur ses pieds à son tour. « Retournons à notre chambre. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Curieux, Harry le suivit jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus et Drago lui tendit un gros paquet enveloppé de papier kraft.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » dit fièrement Drago en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Harry rougit.

« Oh, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, » répondit-il, extrêmement gêné.

« Bien sur que si ! » rétorqua Drago. « Je ne t'avais rien offert, désolé si c'est un peu en retard… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu verras, » répondit le blond. « Je pense que ça te plaira. »

Harry regarda Drago avec suspicion, puis se rassit sur le lit et défit le ruban or et argent qui emballait le paquet. Il défit soigneusement le papier et ouvrit la boite en carton. Il regarda avec surprise à l'intérieur et un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres. Il plongea les mains dans le carton et en sortit une grande figurine de porcelaine animée, représentant un grand chien noir au poil légèrement hirsute. Le chien se mit sur ses pattes et Harry le déposa sur le lit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Le chien en faïence remua la queue en le regardant, avant de s'asseoir sagement aux cotés d'Harry.

Drago s'assit derrière Harry et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le brun se retourna vers lui et versa quelques larmes dans son cou.

« Au début je voulais t'acheter un vrai chien, mais tu n'aurais pas pu l'emmener à Poudlard, » murmura le blond. « Alors je l'ai fait faire à la verrerie, il est arrivé tout à l'heure. »

Comme Harry ne disait rien, il fut pris d'un horrible doute : et s'il avait eu tort ?

« Si tu n'aimes pas, je le renverrai et je t'offrirai autre chose, » dit-il.

« Surtout pas ! » interrompit aussitôt Harry en se redressant. « Non, je… il est parfait… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a du te coûter une fortune… »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, mon ange, » répondit Drago doucement.

« Merci, » murmura Harry en relevant la tête.

Drago ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa tendrement. Harry se colla contre lui, une main sur sa nuque, et se détacha légèrement de lui.

« Tu as mordu quelqu'un, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque et haletante.

Drago eut un léger sourire.

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai envie de toi, » répondit Harry, s'allongeant sur le lit et attirant Drago au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es… certain ? » demanda Drago, ponctuant ses mots de petits baisers sur les lèvres de son Harry. « Le dîner n'est pas… dans très… longtemps… Tu ne voudrais pas que… Molly arrive et nous… surprenne… »

Harry se détacha de lui, attrapa sa baguette sur la table et jeta un sort de verrouillage et d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Puis il posa le chien en faïence par terre et revint vers Drago.

« Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps, » murmura-t-il, reprenant ses lèvres. « Mords-moi. »

Drago eut un léger sourire et sa bouche glissa vers le menton et la mâchoire d'Harry, avant d'aller se nicher dans son cou. Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour donner à ses canines leur taille nécessaire et il lécha doucement la peau avant de mordre tendrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jour de la rentrée, au moment de monter dans le train, à la gare, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de parler à Harry de ses amis Gryffondors. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, aidant Harry à monter les valises dans le train, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train partit, et Drago se tourna vers le brun quand les trois autres les quittèrent directement, Ron et Hermione pour le compartiment des Préfets et Ginny pour retrouver ses amies.

« Je vais me trouver un compartiment, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Je t'attends, d'accord ? »

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas retrouver des amis à toi ? » demanda Drago, franchement inquiet. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses un jour de t'avoir éloigné d'eux. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Je ne veux pas les voir. Je veux juste être avec toi. »

Drago pinça un peu les lèvres.

« Je me dépêche, » murmura-t-il finalement sans insister en l'embrassant brièvement, avant de partir.

Harry sourit faiblement et, très vite, trouva un compartiment vide où il s'installa, seul, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Il savait qu'il allait vite s'endormir et il le voulait. Le sommeil lui apportait un oubli et un repos qu'il recherchait et ne pouvait trouver ailleurs que dans les bras de Drago, ce qui n'était pas actuellement pas possible.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, imaginant les bras de son vampire autour de lui, son absence provoquant dans son esprit une vive douleur qui venait, il le savait, de quelque chose qui, si ce n'était pas de l'amour, en était toutefois très proche. Il s'endormit ainsi, la voix imaginaire de Drago lui chuchotant des mots doux et apaisants à l'oreille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Potter, tu dors ? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu perdu. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le sortilège de vision sur ses yeux ne se réajuste à la soudaine lumière. Son regard se focalisa alors sur la silhouette mince et ténébreuse d'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs portant l'uniforme de Serpentard.

« Je dormais, effectivement, Zabini, » répondit-il, agacé.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, » dit l'autre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs, je peux m'installer ici ? »

« Je pourrais difficilement t'en empêcher, » répondit Harry, baillant et s'étirant légèrement.

Le brun sentit le regard de Blaise se promener sur lui alors qu'il se redressait légèrement pour soulager ses membres de leur fatigue.

« Drago a bon goût, » fit Blaise, ironique.

Harry se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux, regardant le ciel se faire de plus en plus sombre et se couvrir de nuages noirs, prometteurs d'orage.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trop fait emmerder à cause de l'article ? » demanda Blaise, apparemment bien décidé à engager la conversation.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « La maison où nous étions était protégée contre le courrier indésirable. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore laisse Poudlard se faire envahir non plus, alors à mon avis, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Blaise eut un petit geste de la tête et sourit légèrement.

« Ton cadeau t'a plu ? »

Harry le regarda un peu suspicieusement.

« Nous étions avec Drago lorsqu'il l'a commandé, » se justifia Blaise. « C'est Pansy qui l'a aidé à choisir. »

« Ah ? » fit Harry, surpris. « C'était bien trouvé. »

Blaise eut un sourire éclatant.

« Tant mieux. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous pouvez y aller, » dit le professeur McGonagall aux Préfets.

Drago poussa un soupir soulagé et se dépêcha de sortir en compagnie de Pansy.

« Toujours aussi ennuyeux, » marmonna Drago.

« Tout à fait d'accord, » répondit la jeune fille avec un soupir. « Alors, cesse de me faire languir ! Le cadeau lui a plu ? »

« Beaucoup, » acquiesça le blond avec un sourire. « Tu es très douée, Pansy. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle avec suffisance. « Allez, beau blond, allons faire une ronde et tu pourras enfin retrouver ton bien-aimé, et par la même occasion me le présenter un peu plus convenablement. »

Drago eut un léger sourire et ils avancèrent doucement, jetant des coups d'œil à tous les compartiments. Arrivant au bout du train, un mot interpella Drago et il ralentit, coulant entendre de quoi il était question. Pansy le regarda en haussant un sourcil et il lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« … des vampires, » disait une jeune fille, probablement en cinquième ou sixième année.

« Ah oui ? » demanda une autre, l'air franchement intéressée. « Où ça ? »

« Dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard, » expliqua l'autre, ravie de l'attention qu'elle suscitait. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais il paraîtrait que depuis le mois de janvier, trois personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans les villages, vidées de leur sang. Et une ou deux autres personnes se seraient réveillées avec d'étranges faiblesses qui seraient dues à une perte de sang assez conséquente. »

« C'est étrange, » murmura l'autre. « C'est ton père qui t'a dit ça ? Qu'en pense le ministère ? »

« Les Aurors sont persuadés qu'un clan de vampire est venu s'installer dans les environs de l'école, histoire d'être près de Poudlard et de pouvoir surveiller les actions de Dumbledore, » répondit-elle.

« Pour espionner, tu veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr, » fit-elle avec suffisance. « Tout le monde sait que les vampires sont du coté du mal et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Pff ! » fit l'autre avec dédain. « Les préjugés sont les ennemis du bon sens. Les vampires ne sont pas _mauvais _! C'est comme les sorciers, ils peuvent choisir le camp de Dumbledore _ou_ celui de Voldemort. »

« Tu insinues que je mens ? » fit l'autre, menaçante.

« Oh, non, j'insinue que tu n'es pas assez maligne pour mentir, mais trop stupide pour réfléchir deux fois à la situation. Les vampires ne sont pas mauvais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'en es pas une, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! »

La remarque fut suivie d'un lourd silence.

« Peut-être pas, » répondit-elle sur un ton mystérieux. « Et même si je l'étais ? »

Il y eut un léger rire moqueur et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. La fille jeta un coup d'œil étrange à Drago, puis se détourna et avança vers l'arrière du train.

Drago secoua légèrement la tête et fit un sourire charmeur aux filles du compartiment.

« Mesdemoiselles, » dit-il d'un ton sensuel. « Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. »

Elles gloussèrent et Drago se retourna, rejoignant Pansy qui avait avancé un peu plus loin.

Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Blaise et Harry, apparemment bien engagé dans une discussion sur la création d'un Patronus. Blaise était lui aussi bien passionné par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même s'il ne le montrait pas – Serpentard oblige.

Il avait été très impressionné par le Patronus d'Harry et cela avait suffi à débloquer les dernières réticences du jeune Gryffondor.

Drago ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie en voyant le léger sourire de son Gryffondor à l'adresse de Blaise, mais il fut aussitôt rassuré quand Harry se tourna vers lui à son entrée et lui fit un sourire trois fois plus éclatant. Drago vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et glissa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur la tempe. Aussitôt, Harry se recroquevilla et se blottit contre lui.

Le tonnerre gronda à ce moment-là et Harry sentit Drago tressaillir.

« Ca ne va pas ? » murmura-t-il à son vampire en levant les yeux vers lui.

Drago grimaça.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'orage, » répondit-il à voix basse. « Ca me hérisse le poil à cause de ma partie veela. »

Harry émit un léger rire.

« Vous êtes un drôle d'animal, Drago Malefoy, » dit-il, amusé.

« Pff, » fit le blond, faussement vexé.

Harry rit à nouveau, puis se détacha de lui pour s'appuyer contre la vitre et le tira par le bras pour l'amener à poser la tête sur ses cuisses. Drago se laissa faire et Harry plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de leur douceur. Il sentit très vite Drago se détendre et finir par s'endormir.

En face d'eux, Pansy et Blaise discutait tranquillement de il ne savait quoi. Il s'efforça de ne pas faire attention aux regards curieux et parfois méfiants posés sur eux par les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. L'article de Sorcière Hebdo paru deux jour après leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse avait fait pas mal de bruit. Il aurait du se douter que ça aurait des répercussions sur le comportement des gens face à eux.

Drago bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Harry eut un pâle sourire et l'observa se tourner sur le coté pour enfouir le visage dans la chemise de son aimé. Peu à peu, Harry se sentit sombrer à son tour et il se pencha légèrement, afin de faire reposer sa tête sur le flanc de son Serpentard. Le contact froid lui amena un petit sourire et c'est ainsi qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En mode furtif, Adhefara se tint plusieurs minutes devant le compartiment où se trouvait le Préfet-en-Chef. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry Potter s'endormir avec lui et, après deux minutes de plus, elle s'éloigna pour retourner à son compartiment.

Spica serait contente…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les deux adolescents se réveillèrent peu avant la fin du voyage et se changèrent rapidement. Drago ajusta son insigne de Préfet en Chef et se pencha vers Harry qui bataillait avec les attaches de la nouvelle cape que Drago lui avait offerte. Il l'aida avec un petit sourire moqueur, puis l'embrassa.

« Je dois m'occuper de l'organisation, mon cœur, » murmura-t-il. « Je vous rejoins aux calèches, d'accord ? »

« Ok, » acquiesça Harry.

Il embrassa brièvement Drago et celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis.

« Tu viens, Pansy chérie ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'arrive, Drakychou, » répondit la jeune fille.

Drago grimaça au surnom et serra brièvement les doigt d'Harry entre les siens avant de quitter la pièce aux cotés de Pansy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, le bonne humeur d'Harry retomba rapidement. Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il allait devoir manger à la même table que tous ceux qu'il avait évités depuis l'année dernière, et que Drago ne serait pas là. A cette idée, il serra plus fort la main de son blondinet et celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Ca ira, » murmura Drago à son oreille. « Il faut bien qu'on se décolle un peu l'un de l'autre de temps en temps… »

« Mais je n'en ai aucune envie ! » protesta Harry.

« Moi non plus, » soupira le blond. « Mais il vaut mieux. Ca ira. »

Harry fit un légère moue et Drago ne résista pas au plaisir de l'embrasser là, devant tout le monde, indifférent aux exclamations et diverses autres réactions des élèves. Puis il le relâcha et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry s'éloigna, le cœur lourd, et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit seul, la tête baissée, évitant les regard, et sursauta quand il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui. Il releva les yeux, rencontrant ceux, bruns et rieurs, d'une fille qui devait être en sixième année et à qui il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie.

« Salut, » dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Salut, » répondit prudemment Harry. « On se connaît ? »

« Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder, » répondit-elle, souriant toujours. « Je m'appelle Adhefara. Je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Harry, un peu curieux mais toutefois méfiant.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ? » demanda la brunette de but en blanc.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, » répondit Harry, maussade. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Harry, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Range ta mauvaise humeur au placard, je ne suis là que pour discuter avec toi. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi ? » répliqua Harry, acerbe.

« Eh bien, je prévois de te coller jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, » répondit Adhefara, souriant légèrement.

Harry se sentit contaminer par la joie de ce sourire et ne put s'empêcher s'y répondre.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » dit la jeune fille, l'air satisfaite. « Alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, » répondit Harry, espérant clore le sujet.

« Ah bon. »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu me parler ? » demanda Harry. « Curieuse de savoir comment ma relation avec Drago a évoluée ? » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

A sa grande surprise, Adhefara éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre ami, si tu savais ! » dit-elle, amusée. « Ta relation avec le beau Serpentard, je n'en ai rien à cirer ! Mais j'avais envie de connaître le vrai Harry… pas le Survivant. Tu fais beaucoup de couvertures de magazine people, ces temps-ci, et ça m'énerve parce que je crois que tu es quelqu'un de très différent de ce que les gens imaginent. Mais si ça t'ennuie vraiment, je peux m'en aller. »

« Non, non, » répondit Harry, rougissant légèrement. « C'est juste que… enfin, rares sont les personnes qui cherchent à me connaître vraiment… »

« Mais je suis une personne très rare, Potter, » répondit Adhefara pompeusement. « Si on commençait par le début ? »

Elle tendit la main au-dessus de la table et Harry hésita deux secondes avant de la saisir.

« Je m'appelle Adhefara Boisselière, seize ans, maison Gryffondor. »

Harry sourit et se prit au jeu.

« Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, maison Gryffondor. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De l'autre coté de la salle, Drago avait discrètement observé Harry et avait été surpris quand la fille l'avait abordé. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son visage lui paraissait familier, puis se rappela l'épisode du train, avec les vampires. C'était celle qui avait quitté le compartiment.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle était étrange, cette fille. Il allait devoir la surveiller.

* * *

voila voila ! j'ai juste oublié de préciser que le personnage d'Adhefara appartient à ma meilleure amie... alors personne ne l'utilise, merci beaucoup

gros bisous, une review fait plaisir, et la suite bientot je pense

à plus

speedy


	15. Et deux amoureux en pleurs, deux !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ? moi ça va à peu près bien, je suis un peu crevée mais j'ai réussi à prendre pas mal d'avance dans le tappage (je ne pense pas que ce mot existe mais c'est pas grave)de mes chapitres durant les vacances ce qui me permet de vous poster sans aucun retard !

Bref, abrégeons ici, rar, collective aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut absolument que je reprenne mes cours de français (j'ai mon oral de bac le 27, vous me direz j'ai le temps, mais n'étant pas une élève très sérieuse en cours de français, il m'en manque une bonne partie alors il faut que j'en fasse l'inventaire pour récuperer ce qui manque)

Un énorme merci à vous tous, c'est à dire **Nee Chan et Chana, Dawn456, Merawen, ornaluca, nicolas, satya, Orlina, BadAngel666, alinemcb54, tama, Amy Keira, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, vert émeraude, gaelle griffondor, didinette207, myhahou, Lovely A, Sima Chan, Vif d'or, Aileen, Oxaline, Egwene Al' Vere, BlackSharne.**

voila voila ! Chap non corrigé, d'ailleurs j'ai une petite annonceà faire, je recherche un béta secondaire dirons-nous, pour les fois où Polonius n'a pas le temps de le faire... mais s'il vous plait, ayez du temps devant vous, à un chapitre par semaine, il ne faut pas être trop overbooké ! laissez-moi un mail si vous êtes d'accord.

gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

speedy

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 15 :_

**Et deux amoureux en pleurs, deux !**

Les cours reprirent normalement, le lendemain matin. Harry s'était totalement déconnecté de Gryffondor, Dumbledore lui avait proposé une chambre à part, ce qu'il avait bien évidemment tout de suite accepté, et prenait la plupart de ses repas à la table de Serpentard avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

Les septièmes années furent à nouveau assaillis par une masse de devoir, en vue bien sur des ASPICs en fin d'année, et Harry y travaillait d'arrache-pied, bien décidé à avoir les meilleures notes possibles pour pouvoir être admis à l'Académie des Aurors à la rentrée suivante. Il ne savait pas bien s'il serait encore en vie à ce moment-là, mais Drago l'avait forcé à y croire, et il y croyait.

Il y avait aussi sa nouvelle amie Adhefara qui, cependant, aussi adorable soit-elle, ne parvenait pas à gagner la confiance de Drago – elle n'essayait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement, comme s'il elle s'en fichait. Harry l'aimait beaucoup, elle était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à sa propre maison. Il ne la voyait pourtant que peu, elle était souvent avec ses propres amis, mais ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Elle était une des seules personnes qui ne cherchait pas à fouiner sur sa vie personnelle et sa relation avec Drago.

Le mois de septembre passa très, très vite. Le temps était pluvieux et gris, et les élèves sortaient peu. Harry restait seul en cours, sauf durant les cours communs avec Serpentard, et passait le reste de son temps avec Drago, dans la chambre du Serpentard ou dans la sienne. Harry avait enfin réussi à parler à Drago de ce qui était arrivé avec Ron, pendant les vacances, et le blond en avait conclut que le roux avait du utiliser un sortilège de mémoire sur le brun. Faute d'autres informations, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne.

Ils discutaient beaucoup tous les deux, apprenaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux, s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour, aussi. Drago, Harry avait fini par le découvrir, était quelqu'un qui adorait les câlins, que ce soit en public ou en privé. Même s'il le savait déjà avant, c'était devenu flagrant une fois que les cours avaient repris et que, dès que le temps le permettait, le vampire entraînait son compagnon dans le parc pour se blottir avec lui sous un arbre, au soleil près du lac. Harry adorait ce coté très enfantin, mais il s'en inquiétait également, car il savait que Drago n'avait pas eu une enfance plus facile que la sienne, et il se doutait que malgré son dégoût de lui, Drago aimait tout de même son père et souffrait de savoir qu'il voulait le tuer.

Plusieurs fois, Harry avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais à chaque fois, Drago changeait habilement de sujet avec un sourire neutre. Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas dupe, et il eut la confirmation de ses réflexions un soir d'Octobre particulièrement pluvieux.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit du Serpentard, les jambes de Drago noués autour de la taille d'Harry, et celui-ci solidement adossé contre le torse du blond, en train de rédiger leur devoir de métamorphose, quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Ils tournèrent simultanément le visage vers la vitre et Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir à la pauvre bête qui poussa un hululement sonore en rentrant. Il se posa sur le bureau et s'ébroua, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry le reconnut : c'était le grand Duc de la famille Malefoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait serré les dents. Le vampire resta figé quelques secondes avant de délester l'animal de son fardeau. Il fixa la lettre quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et brisa le cachet de cire portant le sceau de sa famille.

Harry se leva et posa une main sur la hanche de son amant.

« Veux-tu que je te laisse seul ? » souffla-t-il, sachant que s'il ne le proposait pas, Drago ne le lui demanderait pas.

Le blond tourna les yeux vers lui, des émotions contradictoires passant sur son visage d'ange, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire de gratitude.

« Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Harry sourit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Si tu as besoin de me voir, je serai dans ma chambre, » murmura-t-il.

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je viendrai sûrement, » répondit-il.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il ferma doucement la porte, sachant désormais qu'il avait raison : Drago tenait plus à sa famille qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Rapidement, il remonta les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le Hall et fut surpris par la présence de Dumbledore sur les marches du Grand Escalier. Il se rembrunit légèrement, il ne voulait pas voir le vieil homme. Mais, visiblement, le directeur voulait le voir car il lui sourit.

« Harry, j'espérais te trouver là, » dit-il doucement. « Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? J'ai à te parler. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec résignation et le suivit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Cher fils,_

_Oh, je vois déjà ton joli visage se tordre de dégoût en me voyant t'appeler ainsi… Ce que je comprends tout à fait, qui n'aurait pas honte d'avoir un père comme moi ?_

_Longtemps, j'ai hésité avant de prendre la plume, et j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots. Comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens ? C'est difficile de le savoir, encore plus de le dire._

_Je suppose que je peux commencer par l'article de journal. Je sais que tu aimes Harry Potter, Drago, je le sais depuis des années, probablement bien avant toi. Salazar sait que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur – peut-être que tu ne t'en doutes pas, il n'empêche que c'est vrai – et même si Potter n'est qu'un Sang-mêlé, si ton bonheur doit passer par lui, alors prends-le, dans tous les sens du terme._

_Je me doutais bien que tu te réfugierais chez lui. Tu peux remercier ton amie Pansy d'avoir écarté cette idée de la tête de son père. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, jamais je n'ai douté que tu préférerais la mort plutôt que de te soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Que puis-je te dire ? Que tu as fait le bon choix ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. Je sais que tu me hais, et très franchement, je pense que tu as raison. Je suis un monstre et je le sais, j'ai déshonoré les Malefoy et je le sais aussi. ? merci Merlin que tu vailles beaucoup mieux que moi._

_Je me suis arrangé avec la banque pour que ton compte soit régulièrement approvisionné avec celui des Malefoy – oui, je sais que tu l'as bloqué, mais c'était une clause particulière dans mon contrat avec Gringotts. J'ai également rédigé mon testament afin que tu hérite de tous les biens de la famille dès que tu auras fini Poudlard, ainsi tu pourras t'installer au manoir avec Potter, si tu le souhaites bien entendu._

_Il est fort possible que tu ne comprennes rien à tout cela. Que puis-je te dire pour me justifier ? Que je t'aime ? Oh, par Salazar, que cela peut sembler dégoulinant de bons sentiments… Mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est la vérité, même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré. Et je pense qu'au fond, tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu le voudrais._

_Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, ou si tu le fais, n'utilise pas Cicéron. Mon maître ne doit surtout pas savoir que je t'ai écris._

_Peut-être réussirai-je à venir à l'école en tant que représentant du Ministère, si tu veux, nous en discuterons._

_Reste fier, mon fils, et protège ceux que tu aimes. Tu dois faire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi, et Potter doit gagner la guerre : aide-le. Et continue de l'aimer, s'il a ton amour, c'est qu'il le mérite._

_Que l'honneur des Malefoy soit restauré grâce à toi._

_Ton père qui tient à toi plus qu'à sa vie, Lucius Malefoy. »_

Les mains tremblantes, Drago s'assit sur son lit. Il lâcha le parchemin qui tomba sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, » proposa Albus.

Harry obéit, maussade, puis à contre-cœur releva les yeux vers son directeur. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment.

« J'ai été étonné que tu ne viennes pas me trouver pour tes cours sur les Animagi, » dit le vieil homme.

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Oh… eh bien, je… j'avais comme qui dirait oublié, » répondit-il.

« Oui, oui, je m'en doute, je comprends très bien, » sourit Dumbledore. « J'ai toutefois réussit à convaincre le professeur McGonagall de t'assister, si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sur. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Vraiment. »

« Bien, » sourit le vieil homme. « Tu verras avec elle, elle t'en parlera à ton prochain cours de métamorphose. »

Puis il croisa les mains sur son bureau, baissant la tête quelques instants, avant de relever les yeux.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à te présenter mes plus plates excuses, » dit-il, une note gênée dans la voix. « J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu n'as plus confiance en moi, et franchement je pense que tu as raison. J'ai eu tort, sur toute la ligne, et j'aurais du t'écouter depuis le début. Je suppose que cela ne te suffit pas, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Harry déglutit et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il ne voulait pas pardonner à Dumbledore, il ne voulait plus lui en vouloir, il ne savait plus où il en était, il… Il voulait que Drago soit là. Il inspira profondément et releva les yeux vers le directeur.

« Je ne vous en veux pas vraiment, » dit-il simplement. « J'ai juste du mal à situer les choses. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Dumbledore soupira à nouveau.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire, » ajouta-t-il. « Cela concerne ton premier petit ami… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mickaël ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Harry se leva brusquement pour se poster près de la fenêtre.

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui, » dit-il sèchement.

« C'est pourtant nécessaire, Harry. »

« Non, » s'obstina l'adolescent. « Non. »

« Harry, il n'était pas ce que tu pensais… »

Harry ne répondit rien, essayant simplement de contrôler les larmes qui lui perlaient aux coins des yeux. Il voulait vraiment oublier cette relation. Il voulait vraiment tout oublier du garçon aux yeux bruns et brillants de malfaisances, celui qui par ses jeux pervers lui avait fait si mal, et celui à qui il avait demandé encore plus, parce qu'il voulait oublier. Celui qui, du jour au lendemain, était reparti sans un mot, sans même qu'Harry en ressente quoi que ce soit, celui qui par sa personnalité malsaine, avait montré à Harry qu'il pouvait être indifférent, et qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense qu'il faut que je commence par le début, » murmura Dumbledore sans bouger de son bureau. « Dans la magie, deux pouvoirs sont fondamentaux et peuvent protéger et sauver leur possesseur mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre, » expliqua-t-il. « Toi, tu as eu la chance d'avoir les deux. Le premier t'était très particulier, et même si Voldemort a réussi à le contrer en partie, il continue de couler dans tes veines. Ce pouvoir, Harry, c'est l'amour. »

« Je sais tout ça, » murmura Harry en réponse. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« L'autre, chaque personne naissante sur Terre en est pourvue, » continua Albus. « Ce pouvoir, c'est la virginité. Elle n'est que rarement utile, et uniquement dans des magies et des sorts très anciens. Particulièrement la Magie Noire. Voldemort avait peur de ce pouvoir en toi. Il était persuadé que tu utiliserais cela contre lui, et ma foi il avait raison, cela aurait été un des plus sûrs moyens pour le détruire, avec un peu de Magie Antique. »

Dumbeldore marqua une pause, et Harry attendit la suite, sachant qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas, mais voulant tout de même l'entendre, commençant déjà à s'en douter.

« Tom a donc décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens, et de te faire déflorer par un de ses partisans. »

« Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que… » fit Harry sans se retourner, « que Mickaël était… est un Mangemort ? »

« Très certainement, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Probablement déguisé pour que tu ne le reconnaisses pas. »

Harry sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et su, quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux, qu'il allait pleurer. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et, malgré tout ce qu'il fit pour l'empêcher, un sanglot lui échappa. Il entendit Dumbledore se lever, derrière lui, et une main se posa sur son épaule pour le forcer doucement à se retourner.

Il voulut résister, mais Dumbledore fit preuve d'une force extraordinaire et finalement, il fut forcé de lui faire face.

Albus sentit son cœur faire un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine. Jamais, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait vu pleurer Harry. Oh bien, sur, il savait qu'il avait versé de très nombreuses larmes, surtout depuis l'année d'avant, mais c'était la première fois que cela se produisait devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces yeux si verts se remplirent de larmes brûlantes, de larmes haïes, douloureuses, traîtresses, c'était la première dois qu'il voyait ces lèvres trembler pour contenir en vain des sanglots faibles et émouvants.

Affreusement triste, Dumbledore finit par se laisser aller et eut le premier geste d'affection qu'il s'autorisait avec Harry. Il l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, et Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle, les larmes douloureuses dissolvants son âme meurtrie.

« I-il m'a fait s-si mal, professeur, » sanglota Harry dans la barbe du directeur. « S-si mal… et je ne ressentais rien… »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Harry se calma du mieux qu'il le put et, très vite, se senti gêné de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais elle était étrangement réconfortante et il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se détacher du vieil homme. Il sécha ses larmes et adressa un regard gêné à l'homme qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda Albus.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Harry. « Mais merci. »

« Je désolé, vraiment, » dit Dumbledore. « Mais j'ai préféré te le dire. »

« Vous avez bien fait, » fit Harry, les yeux dans le vague. « Je vais y aller, maintenant, si… »

« J'ai fini, » s'empressa d'acquiescer Dumbledore. « Tu peux partir. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenu au dernier moment.

« Harry… »

Il se retourna. Albus le regardait avec une affection débordante et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert. »Harry hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

« D'accord, » dit-il. « Merci. »

Puis il partit, dévalant les escaliers tournant et se retrouvant dans le couloir. Il prit la direction de sa chambre, hésitant une seconde avant de se rappeler que Drago voulait être seul, et il espéra le trouver chez lui. Il avait besoin de lui, il voulait juste sentir ses bras forts autour de lui et ses lèvres douces l'embrasser partout.

Il se dépêcha, courant presque à la fin, voulant retrouver la sécurité et le confort douillet de sa chambre. Mais il n'y était pas seul. Drago était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fixant le plafond. Le vampire se redressa en voyant entrer Harry et il sourit d'un sourire faible et triste. Il avait les yeux rougis, probablement avait-il pleuré, lui aussi.

Harry se précipita dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui souffla doucement Drago à l'oreille.

« Chez Dumbledore, il voulait me parler, » répondit-il simplement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pas trop, » avoua le blond. « Je voulais te voir.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Pas maintenant, » répondit Drago ?. « Je veux juste dormir avec toi. Demain, ok ? »

« Pas de problème, » acquiesça Harry. « Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Tu as pleuré, » constata le blond quand Harry se détacha de lui. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« On en parle demain, » répondit Harry en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et Harry se blottit dos contre son amant, les bras forts du vampire enroulés autour de lui et sa bouche enfouie dans sa nuque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain était un samedi et dieu merci, car les deux garçons ne se sentaient vraiment pas d'aller en cours. Ils passèrent la matinée au lit, et Harry expliqua à Drago ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore. Drago fronça les sourcils et son visage ne fut pendant un instant qu'un masque de haine et de rage. Il serra fortement entre les siennes les mains d'Harry qui retenait difficilement ses larmes, encore à ce moment-là.

« Si j'apprends qui c'est, » affirma Drago avec une conviction à faire peur, « je le tuerai ! »

Harry sourit, puis le questionna sur la lettre de la veille. Drago ne répondit rien tout d'abord, gêné, puis tendit le parchemin à Harry qui le lut attentivement, avant de se tourner vers Drago et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Il ne se sortira pas de là, » murmura Drago. « Mais je tiens à lui, Harry… »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement le brun.

Depuis, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé à ce sujet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ah, quel temps de merde ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en entrant rapidement dans le vestibule.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loup blanc qui s'ébrouait, répandant de l'eau de pluie partout.

« Elle va te tuer, Orion, » murmura Adhefara.

Le loup l'ignora et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à l'arrière de la maison. Adhefara le suivit, allant retrouver son amie Spica, qui venait de rentrer à l'arrière.

« Ah, tu es là ! » sourit-elle. « Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien, oui, je suis glacée, » répondit Adhefara. « Ton loup a trempé l'entrée, au fait, » balança-t-elle en s'asseyant au bar.

« M'étonne pas, » répondit l'autre. « Que veux-tu, ce genre d'animal n'a aucune civilité. »

Le loup aboya de protestation et Spica éclata de rire.

« Mais oui, mon gros, moi aussi, je t'aime, » répondit-elle. « Alors, où ça en est ?3 demanda-t-elle ensuite, légèrement plus sérieuse, à Adhefara.

« Une heure et trois quarts d'heures, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, » répondit Adhefara.

« Ah, on progresse, » fit Spica, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda la jeune ille.

Spica eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Il est grand temps que je rende une petite visite à ce cher vieil Albus, » répondit-elle avec malice.

* * *

voila voila !

à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chap d'Histoire sans Fin !

gros bisous

speedy


	16. Renouer avec le passé, et se retrouver

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ?

moi, ça va (soupir de soulagement) je suis presque en vacances, il ne me reste plus que le bac de français à passer mais bon, ça ne se présente pas trop mal alors il n'y a pas de raisons !

voila, en temps et en heure un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris pas mal d'avance pour tapper une bonne partie des chapitres d'Histoire Sans Fin et de Pouvoirs Nocturnes, et je continue (entre deux relectures de mes textes de français pour l'oral, lol!)

voila voila, un très grand MERCI à :

**gaelle griffondor, ornaluca, tatunette, Amy Keira, Lovely A, Aileenn, satya, didinette-207, alinemcb54, Babeth, vert emeraude, tama, Vif d'Or et Oxaline** : merci beaucoup à vous tous ! vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, même si je n'y réponds pas séparément, par manque de temps surtout ! je vous embrasse tous très très fort, je vous adore trop !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ah, Lucius vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? courageux mais à la fois lache, lol, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup comme ça ! Votre ordi a perdu 90Go ? pas cool, ça ! Désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer, normalement ce chapitre est moins larmoyant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros bisous à toutes les deux !

**Merwen** : oui la lettre de Lucius était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, mais nous en saurons plus dans les prochains chapitres. pas facile pour un père de devoir maltraiter son enfant pour lui sauver la vie ! lol, contente que tu ai aimé, gros bisousà toi !

**farahon** : qui est Spica ? aha, excellente question, mon cher watson ! tu le sauras bientot... d'ici un ou deux chapitres, je pense ! lol, gros bisous et merci !

Voila voila, fin des rar, elles sont courtes aujourd'hui (surtout parce que j'ai constaté que j'avais beaucoup moins de reviews que d'habitude, ces derniers temps ! qu'es-ce qui se passe, vous n'aimez plus mes fics ? snif, mais même si c'est ça, dites-le-moi au moins !

enfin bref !

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 16 :_

**Renouer avec le passé, et se retrouver…**

Drago était franchement agacé, à présent. Enveloppé dans sa cape noire, il traversa silencieusement le château et monta les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie, priant pour que l'air frais de la nuit puisse le calmer un peu et l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, surprenant un couple tendrement enlacé sous les étoiles… Dieux, que c'était romantique ! Drago en eut presque la nausée ; si lui ne pouvait pas être avec Harry alors personne ne passerait de bon moment, et certainement pas deux Pouffsouffles trouillards de cinquième année.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? » dit-il d'un ton claquant.

Les deux amoureux baissèrent pitoyablement la tête et Drago grogna.

« J'enlève dix points chacun à Pouffsouffle, maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve ! » cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Les deux autres obéirent en lui lançant un regard effaré et Drago claqua la porte derrière eux, la fermant avec un bon sortilège de verrouillage. Puis il s'approcha du muret et s'y assit, les pieds dans le vide, respirant profondément. Il en avait franchement marre, trop de choses contrariantes lui arrivaient à la fois.

D'abord son père qui allait certainement venir au banquet d'Halloween. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait vraiment envie de le voir et de lui parler. Bien sûr, il aimait son père, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était au service de Voldemort et que, aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort voulait le voir froidement tué. Et si cette lettre n'était qu'un piège destiné à l'amadouer ?

Ensuite, il y avait ce même banquet d'Halloween qu'il devait organiser avec la Préfete en Chef, cette Sang de Bourbe je sais tout d'Hermione Granger, qui semblait être convaincue que c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry les avait laissés tomber. Alors bien sûr, leurs réunions étaient plutôt mouvementées…

Mais bien sûr, tout cela, il aurait pu passer au-dessus, s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème Harry. Harry qui, ces derniers temps, se faisait de plus en plus distant. Drago poussa un grognement et farfouilla dans les poches intérieures de sa cape, en sortant un porte-cigarette en argent frappé aux armoiries des Malefoy. Il tira une des petites tiges blanches et l'alluma d'un mouvement de baguette, inspirant longuement, remerciant le ciel que sa condition de vampire ne l'ait pas privé de ça. Il eut un rictus en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Harry s'il l'avait vu fumer…

Il poussa un soupir. Sa relation avec le Gryffondor était une bénédiction, il adorait savoir qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, mais depuis quelques jours, le brun était ailleurs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit ensemble et cela inquiétait et agaçait profondément Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement. Apparut alors dans son champ de vision la dernière personne qu'il aurait crue voir, sujet de ses pensées sombres.

« Drago ? » s'étonna Harry. « Je… je ne pensais pas que tu serais là… »

Il gigota sur ses pieds quelques secondes, l'air gêné. Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le Gryffondor d'un regard froid et inquisiteur. Les yeux verts d'Harry quittèrent ceux de Drago et regardèrent sa cigarette avec stupéfaction.

« Tu fumes ? »

« Comme tu vois, » répondit Drago, tirant une nouvelle bouffée en démonstration.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais finalement haussa les épaules et vint s'accouder près de Drago. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et regarda le parc, sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmura-t-il à Drago.

« Je suis en train de me demander quel est ton problème, » répondit le blond, presque agressif.

« Je n'ai pas de problème, » répondit laconiquement Harry.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression désagréable que tu m'évites ? »

« Parce que tu es parano ? » proposa Harry en guise de réponse.

« Oh, arrête de te foutre de moi ! » s'énerva Drago. « Tu _es_ distant, inutile de nier l'évidence, je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide ! Dis-le tout de suite, si tu veux qu'on se sépare ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt Harry en se tournant vers Drago. « Non, je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a, » exigea le blond. « Dis-moi pourquoi, depuis une semaine, tu essayes de me fuir. »

« Je suis désolé, je… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, » répondit Harry en baissant la tête. « Au plus une dizaine de jours, après ça ira mieux, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Pourquoi, que va-t-il se passer dans dix jours ? » demanda Drago. « Que va-t-il arriver qui demande qu'on fasse une pause ? Dis-m… »

Drago s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il venait de comprendre, du moins en partie. Il descendit du rebord et s'approcha d'Harry. Voyant que celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de le regarder, il glissa une main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« C'est en rapport avec la mort de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Drago.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

« Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ton bien, Drago, » répondit-il.

Il ne se dégagea pas mais ferma les yeux en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Drago l'essuya d'un doigt puis serra Harry contre lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry poussait un soupir tremblant dans son épaule. « Dis-moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. »

Harry ne dit rien au début, il se contenta de se blottir contre Drago. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort peut pénétrer mon esprit malgré toute la maîtrise de l'Occlumancie dont je dispose, » murmura Harry. « L'année dernière, il m'a montré la mort de mes parents et je… enfin je… j'avais peur qu'il ne recommence cette année, et je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer encore dans tes bras… »

« Je préfère mille fois que tu pleures dans mes bras que tout seul dans ton coin, » murmura Drago. « Je ne veux pas que tu me fuies, Harry. Ca fait trop mal. Je t'aime. »

« Je… »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmura Drago. « Je veux que tu sois prêt avant de me le dire. »

« Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi, » marmonna amèrement Harry, sans cependant se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Et moi, tu crois que je te mérite ? » répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Harry renifla et ne répondit rien. Mais sa prise sur les bras de Drago se fit soudainement un peu plus forte et il étouffa un cri.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Drago.

Il attrapa le brun par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui et le regarder. Harry plaqua une main sur son front et se pencha, respirant difficilement.

« Merde, » marmonna Drago, paniqué. « Harry, je… dis-moi quoi faire ! »

« Tu ne peux rien faire, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il lâcha Drago et alla s'appuyer contre le muret. Il pencha la tête dans le vide et vomit, avant de se retourner et de se laisser glisser le long du mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et la respiration saccadée. Drago tomba à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement dans ses cheveux.

« Tu… pleures ? » demanda Harry, la voix hachée.

Drago renifla et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Si tu savais comme c'est dur de voir souffrir celui qu'on aime sans pouvoir rien faire, » répondit-il, légèrement honteux de son comportement.

Harry sourit un peu, puis repoussa Drago et se plaça entre ses jambes, se blottissant contre lui. Puis il eut une idée et releva les yeux vers le blond.

« Mords-moi, » chuchota-t-il.

Drago le regarda, l'air surpris.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Si ça se trouve, ça ne fera qu'accentuer la douleur, je t'ai dit que les émotions – »

« Je sais, » coupa Harry. « Mais je veux prendre le risque. J'ai si mal, Drago ! »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Très bien, » murmura-t-il. « Mais si je te fais le moindre mal, tu me le dis tout de suite, ok ? »

« Promis, » acquiesça Harry. « Vas-y s'il te plait. Maintenant. »

Drago soupira à nouveau, puis prit Harry sur ses genoux et lui fit pencher la tête, allongeant ses canines et le mordit doucement. Il commença à sucer le sang qui suintait, attentif au début à toute réaction négative de la part du brun, puis les images vinrent.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et faillit pousser une exclamation de stupeur et d'horreur.

Du sang, ce fut la première chose qu'il vit. Puis il y eut les corps… et les Mangemorts, et les cris.

« Oh, Dieux, oui, continue… » murmura Harry.

Drago l'entendit à peine, mais ne cessa pas son traitement, trop pris par les images atroces qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il y avait visiblement une attaque, quelque part. Les couloirs où l'horreur se déroulait étaient blancs, et étrangement familiers à Drago, mais il ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il comprit que c'était ces images qu'Harry voyait quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il comprit alors pourquoi le brun faisait de perpétuels cauchemars, qui n'en ferait pas après avoir vu ça ?

Conscient de la quantité de sang qu'il avait déjà prise à Harry, il se détacha de son cou, sentant la vie ruisseler à travers lui. Il ne ressentait aucune excitation sexuelle, cette fois ; juste de l'horreur, et de l'inquiétude.

« Drago ? »

La voix d'Harry était triste et résignée. Drago se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parfois pire, » répondit Harry. « Drake… on devrait rentrer, tu sais. L'Ordre doit déjà être au courant, l'école va être sans dessus dessous, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre. »

« Tu sais où c'est arrivé ? »

Harry le regarda, le visage sombre.

« Ste-Mangouste. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils descendirent la tour avec prudence, guettant d'éventuels bruits de pas.

« Où allons-nous ? » murmura Drago.

« Ma chambre, c'est la plus proche, » répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » fit une voix surgissant de l'ombre, « le couple vedette de Poudlard en vadrouille dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, comme c'est intéressant… »

Devant eux surgit la silhouette maigre de leur professeur de potion. Harry sentit Drago se raidir.

_« Professeur_, » lâcha le blond d'un ton froid et méprisant, comme si l'enseignant n'était qu'une chose abjecte et immonde qui risquait de salir sa cape.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, Malefoy, » rétorqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux qui fit frémir Harry, « nous sommes beaucoup plus proches de nature que vous ne le voudriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se rendit compte alors, dans la pénombre du couloir, que les canines surnaturelles de leur professeur apparaissaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, et qu'elles étaient tachées de sang. Harry frissonna. Rogue l'effrayait, vraiment.

Drago sentit sa peur et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas au courant, professeur, mais une attaque a lieu en ce moment même à Ste-Mangouste, vous devriez peut-être y aller, » lâcha-t-il.

« Je suis parfaitement au courant, Malefoy, ne prenez pas ce petit air supérieur avec moi, » rétorqua Rogue, mauvais. « Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais vous devriez être à genoux à mes pieds pour vous avoir sauvé la vie ! »

« Peut-être que j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là, Rogue, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez vingt ans de plus que moi que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler comme ça. Maintenant, nous partons, je raccompagnais Harry à sa chambre. »

Drago entraîna Harry et ils passèrent devant le professeur qui ne se gêna pas pour observer Harry du coin de l'œil.

« Excellent choix de compagnon, Malefoy, » susurra-t-il. « Potter a peut-être des mœurs particulières, mais c'est une délicieuse petite chose… »

Drago réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette, la pointant directement entre les yeux de Rogue.

« Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça, » cracha-t-il avec haine. « Je vous préviens, Rogue, si vous le touchez, vous êtes mort ! »

« Je suppose, » rétorqua Rogue, pas effrayé pour deux sous. « Bonne nuit, messieurs, » ajouta-t-il en disparaissant brusquement.

Drago grogna et attrapa la main d'Harry pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'y enfermèrent tous les deux et Drago lança un double sort de protection sur la porte.

« Quel sale petit rat ! » cracha-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Que voulait-il dire ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

« Harry, comment peux-tu être si innocent ? » fit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je savais que Rogue fantasmait sur toi depuis quelques temps déjà. De là à faire une telle remarque… »

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, sans remarquer l'air pâle d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit une légère grimace en lui tendant la main. Harry vint vers lui et s'assit entre ses jambes, surpris par le corps encore chaud de Drago.

« Tu n'avais jamais remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Drago, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. « Il a des pensées pas très… disons, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envers ses élèves, et encore moins sur toi. »

« Tu… tu veux dire qu'il… »

Drago hocha la tête, sortant une autre cigarette.

« Je crois que je vais vomir, » murmura Harry. « Mais il me déteste ! »

« Ca n'empêche pas, » répondit Drago, « je crois même que c'est à cause de ça. Il rêverait de te clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Mais… toutes ces retenues que j'ai eues avec lui ? » fit Harry. « Il aurait sans doute tenté quelque chose ! »

« Oh, non, » répondit Drago. « Il tient trop à son boulot, et puis, rappelle-toi, ta dernière retenue avec lui date de quand ? Je parle de celle où il ne t'a pas envoyé voir Rusard. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Cinquième année ? »

Drago acquiesça et alluma sa cigarette.

« Après, je crois que Dumbledore s'en est rendu compte, » continua-t-il. « C'est certainement pour ça qu'il a cessé de lui faire te donner ces cours d'Occlumencie. »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Harry. « Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face ! »

Drago sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Il ne te fera rien, rassures-toi, il respecte trop Dumbledore pour ça, » répondit-il. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait faire cette remarque. De toute façon, s'il recommence, je le tue. »

« Mmphm, » fit Harry. « Tu me laisse tirer? »

« Non, c'est mauvais pour la santé, » répondit Drago.

« Alors pourquoi tu fumes ? »

« Je suis mort, je ne risque pas de tomber malade, » répondit le jeune vampire.

« Arrph, parfois, je me dis que tu as de la chance ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, » répondit Drago, un peu amer.

« J'espère que l'Ordre arrivera à arrêter le massacre, » murmura Harry en voyant quelques personnes courir vers les grilles.

« De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire, » répondit Drago.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, ils ne furent pour une fois pas dévisagés par tous les élèves. La plupart semblaient horrifiés et abattus, d'autre furieux, et d'autres encore affichant une expression détruite, vide, sans espoir.

Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude à la table de Serpentard et Harry fit un faible sourire à Blaise et Pansy.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, » répondit Drago à la place d'Harry. « La gazette est arrivée ? »

« Non, pas encore, » répondit Blaise. « C'est le directeur qui a fait une annonce. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme paraissait plus fatigué que jamais et Harry sentit une étrange contraction dans son estomac. Quelque part, il se sentait coupable. C'était à lui de tuer Voldemort… pas à un autre. A lui. Et il n'avait encore rien fait. Il avait simplement laissé couler le temps et profité de la vie qui lui restait, en oubliant presque la guerre dans les bras de Drago.

Au moins, il avait commencé sa formation d'Animagus. C'était déjà ça.

Un hibou vient se poser devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier… Puis il haussa les épaules et prit le parchemin tendu.

_« Potter,_

_Ne tente rien et ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as pas choisi ton destin, et tu n'as rien à faire, il viendra à toi._

_Dans deux minutes un loup blanc entrera dans la Grande Salle et ira voir le directeur. Tu seras avec Malefoy le seul à le voir. Ne t'en préoccupe pas._

_Tes amis ont besoin de toi, petit Gryffy, ne les oublie pas, même si tu leur en veux. Jette un coup d'œil à ta table, tu comprendras._

_Adhefara. »_

Harry fronça sérieusement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Adhefara n'avait pas l'habitude de parler par énigme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago.

Harry lui tendit simplement le parchemin et regarda à travers la salle la table des Gryffondors où il se sentait désormais étranger. Il observa les visages défaits de ses compagnons, et plus que tout, ce fut le visage de Neville qui le frappa.

Neville.

Harry se leva brusquement.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Drago, inquiet.

« Voir Neville, » répondit mécaniquement Harry.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et traversa la Grande Salle. Il s'assit juste à coté du garçon maladroit qui s'était isolé.

« Nev' ? » fit-il doucement, lui touchant l'épaule.

Celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers lui, écarquillant ses yeux rougis.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu veux aller faire un tour pour parler ? » proposa Harry.

Neville le regarda, semblant un peu surpris, puis sourit maigrement et hocha la tête. Harry lui sourit en retour et attrapa quelques toasts avant de se lever avec lui et de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Ils croisèrent aux portes le loup blanc dont Adhefara avait parlé dans sa lettre. Harry et l'animal se fixèrent deux secondes dans les yeux, puis Harry détourna la tête et regarda Drago. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif et Harry lui fit un petit sourire, lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts. Drago sembla déconcerté mais sourit tout de même.

Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent tous deux à l'extérieur et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bord du lac.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ? » demanda Harry, voyant que Neville ne disait rien.

Le garçon tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Ils sont morts, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se doutant de quelque chose comme ça.

« Neville, je… je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, » répondit l'autre. « C'est probablement mieux comme ça. »

« Ne parle pas comme si ça ne te touchait pas, Neville, » fit doucement Harry.

Neville resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis soupira.

« Bien sûr que ça me touche, » répondit-il. « Mais je… je ne veux pas m'effondrer. Pas maintenant. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Neville, sache juste que si tu as besoin de me parler, je suis là, même rarement, » murmura Harry.

Neville l'observa quelques secondes.

« Tu nous manques, à Gryffondor, tu sais, » dit-il finalement. « Surtout au dortoir. Ron est bizarre, ces derniers temps. »

« Je sais, » fit Harry. « Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul… et de faire le point.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, Harry, aucune question ne te sera posée, » dit Neville. « Et… Hermione ne va pas bien. Elle a besoin de toi. Vraiment. J'essaye de l'aider, mais je ne suis pas… comment dire, elle a besoin d'un bon ami à ses cotés. J'ai un peu parlé avec elle, si tu savais comme elle regrette ce qui s'est passé cet été… »

« Elle t'a raconté ? »

« Un peu, » acquiesça Neville.

« J'irai la voir, » fit doucement Harry. « Vous me manquez aussi. Bien sûr, j'ai Drago, mais ses amis… je n'aurai jamais autant de complicité avec eux que je n'en avais avec vous. »

Neville l'observa à nouveau de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi Malefoy, » fit-il, l'air songeur. « Mais il a l'air de te rendre vraiment heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, parce que la vie que tu menais auparavant, c'était malsain. »

Il se leva et sourit à Harry.

« Tes amis ne t'ont pas oublié, Harry, quoi que tu en penses, » termina-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que Ron est un crétin que nous le sommes tous. Tu sors avec qui tu veux. Si Malefoy est celui qu'il te faut, alors vas-y, fonce. La vie est trop courte. »

« Surtout la mienne, » murmura Harry.

Puis il releva la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Neville.

« Merci. »

« Non, » fit Neville en secouant un peu la tête. « Merci à toi. »

* * *

fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! laissez ue petite review pour me le dire, s'il vous plait !

à dans trois semaines pour un nouveau chapitre (attendez une minute, il faut que je vérifie...) si, c'est bon, donc dans trois semaines un nouveau chap de Pouvoirs Nocturnes, et dimanche prochain le prochain chap d'Histoire Sans Fin !

gros bisousà tout le monde, et à la prochaine !

ah, oui, et bonne chance et bon courage à tout ceux qui passe leur bac, que ce soit un bac de français ou un bac complet ! Et aussi à tous ceux qui ont des examens quels qu'ils soient et qui doivent comme moi réviser au lieu de faire ce qu'ils ont vraiment envie de faire. Voila voila, moi je vous dit à très bientot et VIVEMENT le 27 juin !

Speedy


	17. Retrouver une amie, ça fait toujours pla

Salut tout le monde !

voila, comme promis et pile à l'heure, un chapitre de Pouvoirs Nocturnes !

bon, je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rar parce que je passe mon oral de français demain et il faut vraiment que je révise (sachant que je n'ai rien pendant ces deux semaines, il faut peut-être que je m'y mette) et j'ai déjà pris pas mal de temps pour peaufiner ce chapitre !

j'adresse d'ailleurs un grand merci à Ruth Dedallime qui m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé à corriger les fautes, nombreuses, les répétitions et les incohérences de ce chapitre. Vous pouvez vous aussi la remercier parce que si elle n'avait pas été là ce chapitre aurait été beaucoup moins bon !

enfin bref !

J'adresse un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses compliments, ses encouragements et son soutien ! Je vous conseille absolument _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_, et _Dans les pales méandres d'un Hiver Brumeux_, ses merveilleuses fanfictions !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 17 :_

**Retrouver une amie, ça fait toujours plaisir, même quand elle fait des boulettes… Merci Hermione !**

Ce soir-là, Harry fit, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, son apparition dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il était relativement tard et il y avait peu de monde. Les yeux se tournèrent toutefois vers lui avec stupéfaction – et pour une certaine partie, dégoût. Aucun de ses anciens amis n'était là, sauf celle qu'il cherchait. Hermione était assise à une table dans un coin reculé, penchée sur un parchemin et écrivant soigneusement, la fatigue marquant ses traits. Elle frissonnait, installée loin du feu, ce qui interpella Harry. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas assise à un bureau plus proche de la cheminée ? Il y en avait, pourtant, et plusieurs étaient libres. Puis il se souvint. Elle faisait souvent ça pour se tenir éveillée quand elle avait du travail qu'elle voulait absolument finir.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, se demandant pourquoi elle travaillait ici et pas dans sa chambre de préfete en chef. Puis il haussa les épaules et dégrafa sa cape pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes, incrédules.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit tristement et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son parchemin.

« Mon devoir de potion de la semaine prochaine, » répondit-elle.

Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres.

« Peut-on parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione referma la cape sur elle-même, puis hocha légèrement la tête. Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires, aidée par Harry qui lui porta quelques livres.

« On va dans ta chambre ? » proposa Harry. « Drago dort chez moi. Je ne veux pas le déranger. »

Hermione sourit faiblement à l'expression de pure tendresse qui passa sur le visage d'Harry à l'évocation de son petit ami, puis hocha la tête. Harry la suivit en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Hermione était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés. Pour tout dire, elle lui rappelait son propre visage au moment de sa dépression, et il se détesta de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Il se haït encore plus quand il réalisa que c'était probablement sa faute.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Hermione déposa ses affaires sur son bureau avant d'allumer un bon feu dans la cheminée. Puis ils restèrent inconfortablement debout l'un en face de l'autre, piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre quoi dire. Au bout d'une longue minute, Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de rire nerveusement.

« Ca paraît si stupide, » commença-t-il. « Hermione, je suis désolé, » fit-il finalement. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti et de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal. Merde, » jura-t-il. « Je fais exactement la même chose que je t'ai reprochée ! Je suis désolé, profondément et sincèrement désolé. J'avais besoin d'être seul quelque temps, je… »

Hermione fondit en larme à ces mots et Harry sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer tout contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amie et la serra étroitement dans ses bras, inquiet et coupable de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Non, je… c'est moi, » balbutia Hermione en sanglotant. « C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de nous que tu es parti, je… je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Tu avais raison, bien sûr. Tu avais forcément raison. Je… tu… Drago est ton choix, et visiblement il te rend heureux. C'est ce qui aurait du nous suffire. Peu importe que nous l'ayons détesté, si tu es avec lui, ça prouve bien qu'il a changé. »

Il y avait un canapé devant le feu et Harry y guida Hermione pour qu'ils soient mieux installés. Hermione se blottit instantanément contre lui, se sentant mieux que jamais dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle ? » demanda Harry. « Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans un tel état d'épuisement ? »

« J'avais peur, » murmura-t-elle. « J'étais toute seule, Harry. J'étais seule. Ron… Ron est tellement étrange, ces derniers temps. Je l'évite, il m'effraie, parfois. Et toi tu n'étais pas là non plus. Et puis il y a cette sensation bizarre, horrible, d'être épiée en permanence. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis parano ou si je suis vraiment surveillée, mais ça n'a rien arrangé. Et puis je n'aime pas cette chambre, elle me fait peur, elle est trop grande. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » dit Harry à voix basse.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, » répondit Hermione. « Tu as bien fait de me remettre à ma place. Drago… comment est-il ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Différent, » répondit-il. « Tellement différent. Doux, et incroyablement adorable. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry, gêné. « Je crois, oui. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à… me laisser aller… avec les autres. Mais lui, il est si différent des autres. Il n'est pas là sous prétexte de cette cicatrice ou autre chose du genre. »

Cela semblait tellement facile de parler avec elle, soudain. Les mots coulaient librement de sa bouche, faisant confidence sur confidence, sur lui, sur Drago, sur leur relation si inattendue mais si merveilleuse… Et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry comprit que lui aussi avait besoin de parler, lui aussi avait des choses à dire, pas qu'il ait besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit, mais il voulait juste dire les choses, que quelqu'un sache.

« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, » dit-il finalement. « Mais si ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'en est sacrément proche. »

« Et lui ? » demanda Hermione. « Que ressent-il pour toi ? »

« Il m'aime, » fit le garçon avec un sourire béat.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il hochant la tête avec ferveur.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » répondit Harry. « Je le sens par son regard quand il me le murmure, je le sais par ses baisers, par ses caresses, par sa façon de me faire l'amour. Ca ne s'explique pas, ce genre de chose. »

« Harry, je crois que tu es fou de lui, » pouffa Hermione.

« C'est bien possible, mais il va me falloir du temps pour l'accepter, » répondit Harry.

Ils discutèrent un long moment. Harry était secrètement fou de joie de cette réconciliation. Il adorait parler avec Hermione, elle semblait pouvoir tout comprendre et tout accepter.

Puis vint un moment où Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. Hermione le remarqua aussitôt et lui sourit.

« Petit cœur, il faut dormir, maintenant, » dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et bailla.

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi, cette nuit ? » proposa-t-il. « Ah, non, mauvaise idée, Drago va piquer une crise. »

« Il est possessif ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » répondit Harry, amusé malgré lui. « Mais je n'ai rien à dire, tu sais comment je suis, avec lui c'est encore pire. »

Hermione pouffa légèrement, puis il y eut un moment de silence.

« Viens avec nous, » proposa finalement Harry.

« Oh, non, » répondit Hermione, gênée. « Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vraiment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, on ne fera rien, » sourit Harry en se levant et en l'entraînant avec lui. « Il comprendra très bien. »

« Bon, d'accord, » fit Hermione. « Si tu es sûr que… »

« J'en suis persuadé. Viens. »

Il lui prit la main et la guida hors de la pièce. Puis Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Je… attends, je vais me changer, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je te rejoins vite. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry.

Il s'apprêta à se détourner puis changea d'avis et serra fort la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux qu'on se soit réconciliés, » dit-il doucement.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la lâcha.

« A tout de suite, » dit-il en descendant les quelques marches qui donnaient accès à la chambre de la Préfete depuis la Salle Commune.

Il se dépêcha de traverser ladite salle, déserte – tout du moins le croyait-il – pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il s'approcha du lit où il vit la forme de Drago, sa poitrine se soulevant paisiblement sous les couvertures au rythme de sa respiration. Il se posa brièvement la question de savoir pourquoi Drago respirait alors que son cœur ne battait plus, mais haussa les épaules et se mit à genoux sur le lit, soulevant la couverture pour atteindre le visage de son amant, enfoui dans les draps.

« Dray ? » dit-il doucement.

Il caressa délicatement la joue de Drago qui remua légèrement.

« Drake… »

Les paupières du vampire frémirent et s'ouvrirent prudemment. Harry sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Hum, que me vaut ce doux réveil en plein milieu de la nuit ? » murmura Drago, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas si Hermione vient dormir avec nous ? » demanda Harry, soudain peu sûr de ce que Drago allait réellement dire ou même penser.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi diable Granger dormirait-elle avec nous ? » fit-il sans comprendre.

« Je suis allé discuter avec elle, » répondit doucement Harry. « Elle ne va pas très bien, tu sais. Quelque chose la perturbe, elle se sent surveillée, et Ron perd de plus en plus la tête. Elle ne dort presque plus, elle n'aime pas être seule. »

« Alors tu lui as proposé de venir avec nous, » termina Drago. « Charmant. »

« Ne fais pas ton mauvais bougre, » soupira Harry.

« Mmphm, » fit Drago. « D'accord, mais je veux quelque chose en échange. »

Harry haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Ah oui, quoi ? »

Drago afficha un sourire narquois, toujours un peu endormi.

« Viens par-là, je vais te montrer, » répondit-il en attirant le visage d'Harry vers le bas d'une poigne ferme sur sa nuque.

Harry rigola légèrement mais son hilarité fut rapidement étouffée par les lèvres avides et gourmandes de son amant blond. Drago gémit de volupté dans la bouche du brun et se détacha de lui après plusieurs minutes d'activité.

« Réveille-moi plus souvent comme ça, » sourit-il.

Harry sourit et se releva pour se mettre rapidement en pyjama. Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard et Harry, déjà allongé aux cotés de Drago, sourit. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle s'étendit à ses cotés. Harry arrangea les couvertures autour d'elle et elle poussa un léger soupir.

« Bonsoir Granger, » fit à ce moment Drago d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Oh, » fit Hermione. « Bonsoir Malefoy. »

« Que les choses soient claires, miss, » dit Drago d'un ton un peu froid et autoritaire, « un seul geste déplacé envers mon petit ami et tu auras affaire à moi. »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude entre les cotes.

« Message reçu, Malefoy, » répondit Hermione, amusée malgré elle.

« Parfait, » fit Drago. « Bonne nuit. »

Il encercla possessivement la taille d'Harry d'un bras et enfouit le visage dans les cheveux indisciplinés du brun. Harry sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui les observait avec un petit sourire. Il l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa la pommette gauche.

« Dors bien, ma belle, » lui murmura-t-il.

Il fut légèrement surpris quand Drago vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Cesse de l'appeler par des mots doux, je vais être jaloux, » lui chuchota celui-ci sur un ton si bas qu'Harry ne fut pas certain de l'avoir réellement entendu.

Il sourit cependant et appuya un bras sur celui de Drago, entremêlant leurs doigts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un soupir. Les choses se corsaient sérieusement. Tom avait trouvé la pierre, et s'il ne savait pas encore s'en servir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le directeur caressa distraitement sa barbe, puis toussota légèrement et se leva. Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour voir une ombre se glisser par la fenêtre.

« Bonsoir Albus, » dit une voix amusée et féminine.

« Spica ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir, » répondit Albus. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien, » fit Spica, retirant sa cape et prenant place dans un des canapés. « Et toi-même ? »

« J'ai la tête ailleurs, et je commence à être plutôt inquiet. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Parce que je pense avoir une solution à ton problème, » répondit Spica en se redressant. « Bien sûr, tu ne va pas l'aimer, mais c'est relativement sûr. »

Albus l'observa quelques secondes, puis prit place en face d'elle.

« Au point où j'en suis… allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Spica sourit. Et expliqua.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je te trouve bizarre, Malefoy, » balança Hermione de but en blanc alors qu'ils marchaient avec Harry dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

« Bizarre dans quel sens ? » demanda Drago, échangeant un regard avec Harry.

« Bizarre dans le sens où tu sembles toujours… froid, je veux dire, tes mains et ton corps en général… et l'éclat de tes yeux est bizarre, aussi. Anormal. »

Drago lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

« Tu es observatrice, » lui dit-il. « Mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà deviné, non ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Eh bien… je…. Enfin, oui, j'ai pensé que… mais ça me paraît tellement incroyable ! » fit-elle.

« Ca ne l'est pas tant que ça, puisque c'est vrai, » répondit Drago. « Je suis impressionné d'ailleurs, que tu aies remarqué pour mes yeux, j'ai du utiliser un sortilège pour le cacher, sinon tout le monde aurait compris tout de suite… »

« Alors tu es vraiment un vampire ? »

Il sourit.

« Oui. »

« Oh, » fit Hermione. « Et cela signifie-t-il qu'Harry est ton Compagnon d'Âme ? » reprit-elle quelques secondes après.

Le silence qu'elle obtint en réponse lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit la grimace que Drago faisait alors qu'Harry le regardait avec curiosité et inquiétude.

« De quoi tu parles ? » fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah… » fit Hermione en rougissant un peu. « J'ai fait une boulette, je crois… »

Elle se sentit fléchir sous le regard furieux que Malefoy posa sur elle.

« Bon… je vais vous laisser discuter, hein… on se revoit au château, d'accord ? »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Harry la regarda partir sans comprendre, puis se tourna vers Drago qui paraissait très gêné.

« Drago ? » fit-il en attrapant la main de son amant qui ne le regardait pas. « Drago ? De quoi parlait-elle ? »

Le blond soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est un peu compliqué… »

« J'ai tout mon temps, » répondit Harry d'une voix douce. « De quoi parlait-elle ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, cherchant comment aborder les choses.

« Ecoute, Hermione ignore que je suis en partie Veela et que cela fausse les calculs… » commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Mais… Harry, il faut que tu saches que les vampires ont un compagnon, et un seul. Si tu veux, c'est leur âme sœur, la personne qui leur correspond le mieux et avec qui ils vivront l'éternité… Il la découvre normalement après leur morsure, si cette personne est dans leur entourage. Si c'est un mortel, le vampire ressentira le besoin presque vital de le mordre pour le transformer. Enfin bon… Tout cela c'est ce qui est sûr, à propos des vampires… »

« Je vois, » fit Harry. « Cette personne sera donc le Compagnon d'Ame du vampire, c'est ça ? »

Drago hocha la tête alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher vers les Trois Balais.

« Exactement, » répondit-il. « Maintenant, je suis aussi un quart veela. Tu sais que les veela ont également un seul et unique compagnon au cours de leur vie, qui sera vraiment leur raison de vivre… »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, « ça je le sais. »

« Oui, eh bien, ceux qui, comme moi, ne sont que d'ascendance vélane, n'ont pas de compagnon, du moins pas de compagnon désigné magiquement, » continua Drago. « Alors bien sûr, j'étais un peu perdu quand j'ai lu ces deux versions. Qu'étais-je censé penser ? Je suis allé voir un médicomage à Ste-Mangouste qui était un ami de mon père, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Il m'a répondu que puisque je ne suis qu'un quart veela, c'est sans doute ma nature de vampire qui doit l'emporter sur ce point particulier. Mais ce qui est étrange, et aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas comprendre ça, donc je ne peux pas savoir si tu es ce fameux Compagnon d'âme, c'est qu'un vampire ne découvre celui qui lui destiné qu'après avoir été mordu. C'est toujours après sa transformation qu'il sait de qui il s'agit et qu'il tombe amoureux. »

Drago se tourna vers Harry et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« La différence, c'est que je savais que je t'aimais bien avant de me faire mordre. »

Harry sursauta.

« Pardon ? » fit-il sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

Si Drago s'était fait mordre dans le courant de la cinquième année, alors il ne pouvait l'avoir aimé qu'après… il était totalement impensable pour l'esprit de Harry que Drago ait pu l'aimer avant cette période-là, c'était le moment où leur haine était la plus exacerbée !

Mais Drago lui avait aussi dit que si ça n'avait pas été pour lui, il se serait laissé mourir après que Rogue l'ait mordu…

Il entendit le blond soupirer et tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Je veux dire que je sais que je t'aime depuis notre quatrième année, » avoua-t-il, résigné au fait qu'Harry aurait appris beaucoup de choses avant la fin de cette journée.

« Notre quatrième année ? » balbutia Harry. « Mais… je… enfin, tu plaisantes, là ! »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Drago. « Ca m'est venu peu après Noël ; j'ai fait un rêve un peu particulier, qui nous mettait en scène, toi et moi dans un lit. Inutile de te dire que j'ai été très choqué, déjà imaginer que je pourrais être attiré par un garçon, mais pire encore, par toi ! »

Harry rit légèrement, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'état dans lequel le blond avait du être.

« Mais peu après, j'ai bien été forcé de voir la vérité, » continua Drago, entrant dans les Trois Balais et guidant Harry vers une table. « Je t'ai observé… et puis il y a eu cette fois où je t'ai vu par hasard dans la salle de bain des Préfets. »

Harry retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu m'as épié ! » fit-il, outré. « Tu étais là ! Tout du long ? »

« Oh, oui, » fit Drago avec un franc sourire en hélant Madame Rosmerta, bien décidé à gêner Harry.

Il lui attrapa la main et se pencha vers lui d'un air de confident.

« C'est ce jour-là que j'ai du faire face à la réalité des choses, » dit-il à voix basse d'un ton incroyablement sensuel. « J'ai bandé comme un malade rien qu'à voir ton superbe petit cul et cette séance de voyeurisme a été suivie de la plus vive et de la plus bruyante séance de masturbation de ma vie… »

Harry rougit violemment. Drago sourit avec une certaine perversité, puis commanda deux Bierraubeurre à la serveuse avant de revenir vers son compagnon.

« Je serais devenu dingue, ce jour-là, je te jure, » reprit le blond une fois que la femme se fut éloignée. « Ohlala, te prendre violemment sur la carrelage de la salle de bain, te faire supplier… »

Il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et Harry sentit qu'il n'avait jamais du être aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Mais Drago n'avait pas fini.

« Je t'ai imaginé dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, » continua-t-il, savourant l'effet que ces mots crus avaient sur Harry.

Puis il laissa un faible gémissement lui échapper en allant caresser la jambe d'Harry de son pied.

« Je t'aurais eu à ma disposition ce soir-là, Harry… » conclut-il en laissant sa langue traîner un peu au coin de ses lèvres, « … tu n'aurais pas pu t'asseoir pendant au moins deux semaines… »

« Arrête ça, » protesta Harry, atrocement gêné et plus que légèrement émoustillé par les paroles de Drago.

Celui-ci sourit à nouveau.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je te parle comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas en public, » s'offusqua Harry.

Drago rit légèrement et se saisit de sa Bierraubeurre qui venait d'arriver.

« Enfin, bref, » fit-il, reprenant le cours de son récit. « Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple attirance… que j'ai fini par admettre. Mais l'angoisse que j'ai ressentie en voyant que tu ne ressortais pas du lac, lors de la deuxième tache, m'a prouvé que ça allait plus loin que ça. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre… et encore plus pour l'accepter… mais quand tu as disparu du labyrinthe, j'ai su. J'ai su que si tu n'en revenais pas, j'en mourrais à mon tour. J'ai su que j'étais tombé éperdument et définitivement amoureux de toi… même si je devais encore me comporter comme un salaud à cause de mon père. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il était touché et surpris par cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas pensé que Drago l'aimait depuis si longtemps… et il n'aurait rien voulu de plus que de rendre cet amour à Drago. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était incapable de sortir ces trois mots, ces trois mots qui auraient exprimé clairement ce que qu'il savait ressentir pour le vampire.

Il sentit le pied de Drago revenir frotter sa jambe et releva les yeux, accrochant son regard tendre posé sur lui.

« Je ne te le demande pas, » murmura le blond.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

« J'aimerais quand même pouvoir, » répondit-il.

Drago sourit à son tour et se pencha par-dessus la table pour embrasser légèrement Harry.

« Je sais que quand tu seras prêt, tu me le diras sans arrêt, alors ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Harry releva la tête, une peur sourde venant de lui frapper l'esprit lui nouant la gorge d'une angoisse pas si légère que ça.

« Mais… si tu ne sais pas si je suis ton compagnon d'âme, ça veut dire… qu'il y en a peut-être un autre que… que tu pourrais rencontrer à tout moment ? » demanda-t-il, les mots peinant à sortir.

« Personne n'en est sûr, » contra aussitôt Drago, voyant la peur d'Harry au fond de ses yeux verts. « Personne, Harry, personne ne sait. »

« Mais ça pourrait arriver, » insista Harry. « C'est possible. Il est possible que ton amour pour moi n'ait rien de magique et qu'un jour tu sois obligé de me quitter parce que tu auras rencontré cette personne qui partagera le reste de ta vie. »

Drago soupira et fut bien obligé d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les cacha du mieux qu'il le put.

« D'accord, » dit-il à voix basse.

Mais Drago releva la tête vers lui et fut effaré de voir les larmes rouler sur les joues du brun.

« Non, Harry, ne pleure pas, » dit-il en levant la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. « Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te quitter, et je ne te quitterai pas. »

« Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, » répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Drago. « Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera et tu partiras. Tu me laisseras seul, à nouveau. »

Drago ne sut quoi répondre et ne put que se pencher par-dessus la table pour embrasser Harry avec lenteur et tendresse.

« C'est toi celui que j'aime, » chuchota-t-il doucement. « C'est toi que je veux. Et même s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer autant que je t'aime. Je ne m'unirai pas avec lui, pas si je dois te quitter. Je te le jure, Harry, mon amour, je t'en prie, crois-moi… »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et eut un faible sourire.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras être sûr que c'est bien moi ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Drago soupira.

« Il faudrait que je rencontre un spécialiste, » répondit-il. « Ou du moins un autre vampire qui pourrait me dire ce que l'on ressent, comment on sait les choses. Mais je ne te laisserai pas, Harry. Je ne te quitterai pas, je te le jure. Je t'aime. »

Harry renifla à nouveau et un faible éclat de rire lui échappa.

« Moi aussi… » dit-il avec lenteur, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Drago sursauta légèrement et sourit largement. Il fut soudain plus convaincu que jamais que, même s'il s'avérait qu'Harry n'était pas son compagnon d'âme, jamais il ne pourrait le quitter.

Ce n'était pas encore un 'je t'aime', mais cela le rassasierait pour les quinze prochaines années…

* * *

voila, fin du chap

à bientot tout le monde, le prochain chap pas dans deux semaines parce que je pars en vacances jeudi et je ne reviens que le 18 ! donc, à mon avis, pas de nouveau chapitre avant longtemps, puisque je compte en poster un autre d'Histoire Sans Fin d'abord... donc peut-être que vous aurez les deux en même temps, peut-être pas, je verrai, selon mon emploi su temps

bisous à tous !

speedy


	18. Soirée dansante et problème d'obsession

Bonjour tout le monde !

comment ça va bien ? Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre de Pouvoirs Nocturnes ! Je sais très bien que ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez, et je m'en excuse platement, mais j'ai eu de gros problème d'ordi et comme je suis partie en vacances, je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper... mais bon, maintenant tout est reglé, et je vous annonce que j'ai pratiquement fini de tapper cette fic (comme Histoire Sans Fin), donc je fais pouvoir me mettre en mode : industriel et vous publier deux chap par semaine (du moins, je vais essayer...) comme ça, je pourrai aussi vous publier les trois nouvelles fics que j'ai commencé (manuscritement). enfin, bref, normalement, je serai à nouveau très présente sur le site.

je fais rapidement les rar (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas HSF j'ai reçu une pétition dans laquelle j'ai appris que les webmasters du site auraient interdit aux auteurs de répondre aux reviews dans leur chapitre... alors je vais les faire plus short, par prudence.)

Un grand merci donc à : **Shima-chan, vert emeraude, serpentis-draco, Eileen Ana, Amy Keira, alinemcb54, khisanth, la-shinegami, Nee Chan et Chana** (mon oral de français s'est passé tout court ! en fait j'étais tellement contente d'en sortir que je ne me suis pas préoccupée de ma prestation qui était quand même assez moyenne il faut le dire... mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ! moi aussi j'aime bien quand dray est jaloux. pour le compagnon d'ame, ne vous faites dc pas de soucis ! gros bisous à vous !) **tatunette, Maddnambda** (moi sadique ? oui, certainement. Mais les choses sont déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Je ne vais pas en plus rajouter un truc de ce genre. Ron inquietant, hein ? tu n'as encore rien vu. Bisous !) **Nicolas Potter, aresse** (non, je n'aime pas Ron, lol. Il y a 39 chap, ou 38 plus un épilogue. Bisous) **Vif d'or, Aileen, fullmetal620, tchaye** (Hermione qui devient folle ? oO où ça ? pour Harry vampire, tu risques d'être un peu surpris ! bisous) **Oxaline, Samael alias K-chan** (le personnage de jamie Lovat n'est pas inspiré de celui de Gabbaldon, lol, mais c'est bien vu, en fait je ne savais absolument pas comment l'appeler, et mes yeux sont tombé sur un des tomes de la série posé dans un coin... Bonne déduction, mon cher Watson ! bisous)

Voila !

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 18 :_

**Soirée dansante et problèmes d'obsessions…**

Ce fut Hermione qui réussit à rassurer complètement Harry à propos de cette histoire de Compagnon d'âme. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'un vampire, après sa transformation, cessait totalement d'aimer ceux qui ne leur sont pas destinés, et que donc même avec ses gènes veela, si Drago l'aimait personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Soulagé, Harry était allé retrouver son vampire et l'avait pressé de l'aimer toute la nuit, sans douceur, et sans patience. Drago en avait été très surpris, mais avait vite compris et avait chaleureusement remercié Hermione en acceptant toutes ses idées pour Halloween.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord pour le banquet et la soirée. Ils avaient organisé un grand bal costumé, ce dont Harry avait été absolument horrifié : il détestait danser. Drago avait éclaté de rire en apprenant qu'il ne savait pas enchaîner deux pas et Harry s'était profondément vexé, déclarant avec un mépris sarcastique que lui n'avait pas reçu d'éducation aussi aristocratique que la sienne et qu'effectivement non, il ne savait pas danser.

Drago lui avait affectueusement passé les bras autour de sa taille et l'avait embrassé derrière l'oreille.

« Ne te vexes pas pour si peu, mon cœur, » lui avait-il chuchoté. « Je t'apprendrai. »

Et comme Harry était incapable de résister à l'intonation si érotique que pouvait parfois prendre la voix de Drago, il avait rapidement laissé tomber.

En ce trente et un octobre, donc, Harry et Drago, Blaise et Pansy, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville – Harry avait vite comprit pourquoi Neville ne s'était pas qualifié d'ami auprès d'Hermione vu les regards amourachés qu'il lui lançait – entrèrent tous les six dans la Grande Salle, s'attirant les regards de tous les élèves déjà présent.

Drago s'était beaucoup amusé à jouer avec sa nature de vampire et avait revêtu une tenue très noire, très cuir, très moulante et très, très sexy. Harry s'était pratiquement mis à baver quand il l'avait vu arriver. Les cheveux du blond avaient suffisamment poussé pour qu'il puisse les attacher dans le creux de sa nuque, mais quelques mèches retombaient tout de même sur ses joues. Il avait cessé de dissimuler l'éclat étrange, profond, hypnotisant même de ses yeux et avait laissé ses canines sortir.

« Tu vas vraiment y aller comme ça ? » avait fait Harry, l'air horrifié, les fesses de son amant lui apparaissant presque comme si elles étaient nues tant le pantalon ne cachait rien, sans parler de la chemise fermée par seulement deux boutons.

« Eh bien, oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Drago.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une langue s'était glissée entre ses lèvres. Drago avait vraiment d'excellents moyens de le faire taire. Et très agréables. Sauf quand il manquait de lui bouffer littéralement la lèvre inférieure à cause de ses dents un peu trop aiguisées.

« Oups, » murmura Drago. « Navré mon cœur. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en se lançant un petit sort de guérison.

Il intercepta le regard triste de Drago à ce geste et fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que… enfin, ça me rappelle juste que je ne pourrai jamais être médicomage comme je l'aurais voulu… » répondit Drago.

« Médicomage ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire ça, » s'étonna Harry.

« De toute façon, maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais, » répondit Drago. « Il faut une certaine sensibilité aux auras magiques des patients, ce que je n'ai plus puisque mon aura est morte, ou semi-morte comme tu préfères, » expliqua-t-il. « Et je ne peux même pas soigner les autres types de blessures vu que la moindre odeur de sang peut me faire entrer en transe. »

Harry pinça un peu les lèvres, attristé, puis passa ses bras autour de Drago et le serra contre lui.

« Laisses tomber, » chuchota Drago. « Ce n'est pas important. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est important, » rétorqua Harry. « Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour toi, mon cœur. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas, alors contentes-toi de ce que tu peux faire, » répondit Drago. « Je t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa légèrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et tu sais si ton père va venir ce soir ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non, » répondit Drago. « Il m'a dit qu'on se verrait demain, si je le voulais, parce que ce soir il n'assisterait pas au bal. Il doit parler affaire avec Dumbledore. »

« Affaire ? » s'étonna Harry en le regardant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit, » fit Drago, l'air un peu frustré de ce fait.

Harry soupira et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Lui avait revêtu un costume de guerrier écossais, kilt et plaid, la tenue complète, dans un tartan vert émeraude et noir qui lui allait à merveille. C'était Drago qui avait fortement insisté pour ce costume et Harry s'était vu obligé de céder, et il devait avouer que le résultat n'était pas si mal, même très très bien selon l'avis de Drago.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sexy qu'un homme en kilt, » lui avait-il murmuré d'une voix légèrement rauque à l'oreille.

C'était Hagrid qui lui avait conseillé la couleur et le motif du tartan. Harry avait appris par la même occasion que la famille de la mère de son père était écossaise, pure souche, ce qui, d'après le demi-géant – et McGonnagall – se voyait dans ses traits du visage.

Bref, c'est ainsi que le couple le plus polémiqué de Poudlard de cette année fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Harry se sentit légèrement rougir sous le regard insistant des autres élèves et professeurs présents mais Drago lui tenait fermement la main. Pour l'occasion, une multitude de petites tables pour six ou sept personnes avaient été dressées, dont une un peu plus grande pour les professeurs, les préfets en chef et leurs cavaliers.

Blaise et Pansy les abandonnèrent donc à l'entrée pour aller rejoindre leurs amis de sixième année de Serpentard, et Drago entraîna Harry, suivit d'Hermione et de Neville, à la grande table proche de l'estrade. Il fit asseoir Harry à ses cotés et se leva lui-même sur sa chaise, demandant l'attention de tous.

« S'il vous plait ! » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'interpeller les invités, tous avaient déjà les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je vous demanderai de prendre place à vos tables, s'il vous plait, » dit-il avec une autorité certaine. « Cette soirée d'Halloween est sur le point de commencer. Comme vous le savez, le dîner sera suivit d'un bal costumé et d'un concours de danse ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Le jury sera composé des professeurs et des élèves de première et deuxième année qui le souhaiteront. Les inscriptions se font à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les couples peuvent être de personnes du même sexe ou des couples mixtes. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous ! »

Il sauta à bas de sa chaise et tout le monde s'assit également. Harry se pencha vers lui discrètement une fois que toutes les conversations eurent repris.

« Ne songes même pas à me faire participer à ce concours, Drago, » murmura-t-il sérieusement.

Drago lui répondit par un grand sourire innocent.

« Désolé, mon cœur, nous sommes déjà inscrits, » lui répondit-il.

Harry le regarda, horrifié.

« Drago je te hais, » fit-il, furieux. « Va effacer mon nom tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, » répondit Drago. « L'inscription est magique, une fois noté, on ne peut pas se retirer. »

Harry le regarda, bouche bée, pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu me paieras ça, » fit-il en se détournant.

« Penses-tu ! » répondit Drago. « Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Puis, voyant qu'Harry lui tournait obstinément le dos, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien mis sous ton kilt, mon chéri, ne me forces pas à le prouver à tout le monde… » lui murmura-t-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Drago, je te déteste. »

Le blond ne se vexa pas le moins du monde et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon cœur, » répondit-il, moqueur.

Harry ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Allons, Harry, je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça, » fit Drago en l'entraînant sur la piste pour la première danse – un slow.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Dix danses, en plus, honnêtement tu exagères, » râla-t-il en se collant contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Drago l'enlaça à son tour avec un léger rire affectueux.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais resté dans ton coin toute la soirée, » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry.

Celui-ci soupira légèrement.

« Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas gagner, sinon tu es très mal parti, » répondit-il simplement.

« Oh, mais je ne compte pas gagner, » murmura Drago d'un ton sensuel. « Juste danser avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois si épuisé que tu ne pourras pas plus faire un pas après l'autre, puis t'entraîner dans ma chambre pour te faire tout plein de choses que tes chastes oreilles ne supporteraient pas d'entendre… »

« Elles en ont de bonnes, mes chastes oreilles, » rigola Harry. « Elles n'ont pas fini d'en entendre avec un pervers comme toi ! »

« Moi, pervers ? » fit Drago d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne – surtout pas Harry. « Mais quelle idée, voyons ! »

Harry rit à nouveau légèrement et embrassa Drago dans le cou.

« Crétin, » murmura-t-il.

« On me l'a déjà dit, » répondit Drago avec un sourire dans la voix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, juste après la fin du septième morceau, Harry et Drago rejoignirent Blaise et Pansy qui, ne participant pas au concours, étaient assis tous les deux dans un canapé, dans un des nombreux petits salons isolés par une bulle de silence ou d'altération des sons extérieurs. Blaise se mordait visiblement la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, mais Pansy ne se cacha pas, ni elle, ni son hilarité.

« Non mais vraiment ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Harry se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil. « Tu n'as jamais dansé de valse, Potter ? »

« Non, » répondit sincèrement Harry. « C'était si nul que ça ? »

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas que c'était _nul_, » répondit Blaise. « C'était… catastrophique. Vraiment désolé. »

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent, et se blottit contre Drago qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Blaise garda un œil intéressé sur le jeune brun.

« Tu portes quelque chose sous ton kilt, Harry, ou tu respectes la tradition ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry se sentit rougir et se fut Drago qui répondit à la question.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça, Blaise, » répondit-il avec un regard de tueur. « Et ne t'avise pas non plus d'essayer de vérifier. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » fit-il. « Laisses-nous au moins le regarder, puisque nous n'aurons jamais la chance de le toucher ! »

Harry soupira.

« Bon, puisqu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je vais aller faire un tour, » fit-il en se détachant de Drago et en se levant.

« Où tu vas ? » l'arrêta Drago en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Dehors, » répondit Harry. « J'ai un peu chaud, et la foule commence à m'oppresser. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai de retour pour la huitième danse. »

Drago hocha la tête mais ne le laissa pas partir tout de suite. Il le tira d'un coup sec et Harry se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux. Drago posa les mains sur ses fesses pour le tirer contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry gémit doucement à la sensation simultanée du corps de Drago contre le sien, de son étreinte possessive et de sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Si tu le veux vraiment, on peut s'en aller, » murmura Drago contre sa bouche en le relâchant une seconde.

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Non, ça va, rassures-toi, » répondit-il. « Cette soirée est très sympa. Je vais juste prendre l'air quelques minutes, j'ai vraiment trop chaud. Encore plus avec tes mains sur mes fesses. »

Drago sourit à son tour et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Reviens vite, » fit-il en le relâchant. « Tu me manques déjà. »

Harry eut un léger rire moqueur.

« Tu commences à devenir aussi niais et sentimental qu'un Pouffsouffle, mon chéri, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sachant que la maison des blaireaux représentait une belle insulte pour le Serpentard.

Drago le fusilla simplement du regard et Harry rit à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il ne prêta pas attention aux nombreux regards qu'il sentait posés sur lui, particulièrement sur ses fesses, et passa les portes le plus vite possible pour trouver la fraîcheur de l'extérieur.

Avec un soupir soulagé, il marcha à pas lents, savourant l'air frais de la nuit sur ses joues brûlantes. Il avança jusqu'au lac, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il aurait encore droit à la visite de Voldemort ce soir… après tout, peut-être pas. Peut-être allait-il, pour une fois, le laisser en paix.

Harry eut un ricanement sinistre à ses propres pensées. Non, Tom Jedusort ne le laisserait jamais tranquille, car Tom Jedusort le haïssait et voulait le voir souffrir à n'importe quel prix. Il soupira légèrement. Il se demanda à nouveau s'il pouvait réellement ennuyer Drago avec ça et gâcher la fin de sa soirée… puis il se souvint des mots du blond ce matin-là.

« Ne songes même pas à dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras ce soir, » l'avait-il prévenu, mi-ironique, mi-sérieux.

Arrivé à proximité du lac, Harry s'appuya contre un des arbres et observa la surface tranquille de l'eau. Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir quitter Drago cette nuit. Le vampire serait capable de l'attacher au lit pour l'en empêcher. Il sourit rêveusement, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette année était meilleure, mille fois meilleure que la précédente…

Sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps, car très vite, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir que la personne arrivante était son ex-meilleur ami.

« Ron ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Il fut stupéfait, et légèrement inquiet aussi de l'expression de fureur froide sur le visage du rouquin.

« Dis-moi, Potter, tu penses que ton cher petit ami serait heureux de savoir que tu le trompes avec _ma_ femme ? »

Stupéfait, Harry haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu parles de quoi, là ? » fit-il, un brin méprisant.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça ne te va pas, » rétorqua Ron. « Je vous ai vus, l'autre jour. Vous avez commencé dans sa chambre. Puis vous êtes allés dans la tienne. »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Attends, tu parles d'Hermione, là ? »

« Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? »

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

« Premièrement, je ne couche pas avec Hermione, » dit-il lentement. « Ensuite, je te rappelle qu'Hermione n'est pas _ta femme,_ elle n'est plus rien pour toi, ni ta petite amie, ni même ton amie tout court ! »

Dans un geste vif, Ron attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise. Préparé à ça, Harry saisit sa baguette dans son dos mais Ron la repéra et lui tordit le poignet de sa main libre. Harry retint tout juste un cri de douleur et lâcha sa baguette que Ron lança au loin d'un coup de pieds.

« Tu avais l'intention de me jeter un sort, Harry ? » demanda Ron, approchant son visage du sien.

« Et toi, tu vas me frapper, Ron ? » rétorqua Harry, essayant de ne pas se laisser intimider par la carrure du rouquin et par son expression qui frôlait la folie.

« Ne crois pas que je ne le ferai pas, Potter, je n'hésiterai pas à frapper ceux qui croient pouvoir toucher _ma propriété _impunément ! »

« Ta propriété ? » répéta Harry. « Mais tu n'es pas bien ! »

Et Ron frappa. Fort. Harry s'écroula au sol, sonné et choqué, ne réalisant pas encore qu'un de ses anciens amis l'avait frappé, réellement. Il porta une main à sa mâchoire et la massa légèrement. Puis Ron lui cracha au visage et Harry releva les yeux, plus choqué encore si c'était possible.

« Tu me répugnes, Potter, » fit-il méchamment. « Tu es devenu une vraie salope ! Tu te laisse te faire enfiler par tout ce qui bouge, et tu as l'audace de venir souiller ce qui est mien ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Hermione ! » cria Harry. « C'est mon amie ! Je suis avec Drago ! Et ne me traites pas de salope ! »

Ron lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et Harry eut le souffle coupé. Puis le rouquin l'empoigna fermement par le col et le mit sur le dos, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui et le frappant au niveau du visage une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es une salope, » rétorqua Ron. « Tu t'es laissé baiser par combien de personnes depuis l'année dernière ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Quinze ? Trente ? La liste fait des pages, non ? Mais c'est normal, tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! »

« Tais-toi ! » cria Harry. « Tais-toi, Ron, tu n'es vraiment pas bien, va te faire soigner ! Je n'ai rien fait, putain ! »

« Je t'ai vu, ne mens pas ! »

Il le frappa à nouveau. Harry était incapable du moindre mouvement, coincé sous son ancien meilleur ami. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. La huitième danse était sur le point de commencer et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Le blond scanna la Grande Salle du regard, cherchant le brun, et ne le trouva pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour voir s'il pouvait le trouver.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au niveau du lac, saisir la scène, et pousser un hurlement de rage. Il attrapa le rouquin par la gorge et le souleva de terre, le regardant directement dans les yeux.

« Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer sur-le-champ, sale pouilleux ! » cracha-t-il avec haine.

« Non ! » s'écria alors Harry, sachant que dans un tel état de rage, Drago pouvait très bien mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il se releva brusquement et attrapant Drago par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Non, Drago, laisses tomber ! »

Le blond tourna les yeux vers lui et leva sa main libre vers la lèvre fendue d'Harry. Il caressa la blessure du pouce et Harry eut un faible sourire.

« Il ne vaut pas Azkaban, » murmura-t-il. « Laisses tomber. »

Drago inspira profondément pour se calmer et lâcha Ron qui tomba sur le sol. Mais il se redressa légèrement et fixa Drago avec dégoût.

« C'est ça, Malefoy ! » fit-il, haineux au possible. « Obéis à ta pute ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de retenir le blond que celui-ci s'était à nouveau jeté sur Ron, le clouant au sol. Il le frappa violemment du poing au visage, et il y eut un craquement sinistre.

« Retires ce que tu as dit ! » ordonna Drago en attrapant le rouquin par le col pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers Harry. « Excuses-toi, petite merde, et je songerai éventuellement à ne pas te tuer tout de suite ! »

Le nez de Ron pissait le sang et il était visiblement sonné, mais il réussit à recouvrer suffisamment d'énergie pour regarder Drago.

« Plutôt crever ! » fit-il avec hargne.

Drago lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit cruellement dans le dos. Ron poussa un cri de douleur.

« Excuses-toi, maintenant ! »

« Non ! »

Drago utilisa sa force surnaturelle et Ron hurla.

« Très bien ! » cria-t-il. « Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! »

« Mieux que ça ! »

« Harry, je te présente mes plus plates excuses et je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » obéit Ron avec réluctance. « Mais je n'en pense pas moins ! » ajouta-t-il au dernier moment.

Il y eut un nouveau craquement. Drago avait tordu le bras un peu trop fort et l'avait cassé comme une brindille.

« Drago, arrêtes ! » s'exclama le brun en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

« Ecoute-moi bien, » éructa Drago sans prêter attention à son petit ami et en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Ron. « Il faut que tu saches ce à quoi tu t'exposes, la belette… Je suis un vampire, » lui chuchota-t-il dans un murmure sadique à l'oreille. « Retiens ça, Weasley. Tu ne t'adresses plus à Harry, tu ne le touches plus, tu ne le regardes même plus, sinon je te jure, sur Merlin et sur Salazar, que je prendrai un plaisir tout particulier à te tuer très, très lentement… à te vider de ton sang jusqu'à ce que tu hurles et que tu crèves ! »

Puis il relâcha le visage de Ron et se releva, tenant Harry par le coude. Il épousseta négligemment ses vêtements, puis attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers le château.

« Drago, tu vas avoir des emmerdes, » murmura Harry.

Le blond rit légèrement.

« Oh, non, rassures-toi, » répondit-il. « Je suis tout excusé. N'oublies pas que j'ai du sang de Veela dans les veines. Alors, forcément, on ne peut pas me reprocher de protéger celui que mon cœur a choisi… et il se trouve que c'est toi, petit Gryffondor. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire et embrassa légèrement Drago. Celui-ci lui attrapa la nuque et le garda sur ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps, léchant la blessure.

« Mmh… » murmura-t-il. « Merlin, mon cher Harry, j'espère que tes jolies petites fesses sont résistantes… J'ai une soudaine et violente envie de te traîner dans un coin sombre… »

« Tu ne préférerais pas une chambre ? » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je te suis, Gryffy… »

Avec un léger rire, Harry l'attrapa par la main et le guida vers les cachots, où se trouvait la chambre de Drago… c'était la plus proche.

* * *

voila c'est fini !

alors si je peux, nouveau chap en début de semaine prochaine !

gros bisous à tous

speed


	19. C'est dur d'être Harry Potter, et ça fai

Salut tout le monde ! comment ça va ? bien, j'espère, parce que voila un nouveau chapitre de Pouvoirs Nocturnes qui n'est pas joyeux joyeux... enfin, je ne vous dit rien, vous n'avez qu'à lire

en tout cas j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai fini ! j'ai fini completement cette fic, je l'ai tappé jusqu'au dernier mot ! je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien de ne plus voir une pile de manuscrit de dix centimères d'épaisseur à tapper sur mon bureau...

enfin, bref, à part ça, j'adresse un grand merci à :

**Nee Chan et Chan** (pour l'histoire de suppression des rar je suis de moins en moins convaincu m'enfin bon, on est jamais trop prudent ! pour Ron, vous n'avez pas fini de vous énerver... et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la tenue de Drago (comment ça c'est normal c'est moi qui l'ait choisi !) pour ce qui se passe après, il y aura quelques précisions en début de chap... j'espère que ça vous ira! gros bisous), **ornaluca** (c'est pas grave si tu loupe un ou deux chap, lol ! en tout cas merci et bisous!) **tatunette **(t'en fait dc pas pr Ron, va, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! et un petit lemon, ça va venir bien vite. merci et bisou !) **Vert emeraude, la-shenigami, Shima-chan** (du sang de lapin, du crois ? lol, c'est bien possible ! merci et bisous !) **satya, fairylight pan** (non, c'est vrai, je l'm pas du tout le ptit Ronny... Drago ne s'inquiete pas de la résistance du joli derrière de Harry, mais c'était juste une question réthorique, lol ! ne t'inquite pas pour les reviews, je comprends bien, moi non plus je ne reviews pas souvent, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ! juste que je n'aime pas laisser de reviews pour dire simplement que j'aime et que c'est super et que je veux la suite. Moi aussi, j'ai viré conscience ! en fait, c'est elle qu'est partie, elle était désespérée que mon esprit prenne une tournure aussi tordue, alors elle a prit ses cliques et ses claques et elle est partie ! Ca fait du bien... lol, gros bisous à toi !) **gray angel, Lovely A, Last-Heaven, Nicolas Potter** (mais si, Ron va être puni, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir ! contente que ça t'ai plus, et Ron va souffrir, ne t'en fait pas ! merci et bisous !) **tchaye, Amy Keira, Vif d'or**.

voila , fin des rar (c'est long aujourd'hui... merci beaucoup !)

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT** : ce chapitre est un peu hard, et il contient une scène de presque viol... donc ame sensible s'abstenir ou lire en diagonale !

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 19 :_

**C'est dur d'être Harry Potter… Et ça fait mal…**

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre du pied sans détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Il le plaqua contre le mur près de son bureau et glissa ses mains sous le kilt du brun qui gémit. Puis Drago posa sa bouche dans son cou et le mordit tendrement, sentant la vie ruisseler en lui au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait dans sa gorge.

Harry gémissait, à la fois à cause des dents dans son cou et de la jambe du blond qui allait et venait entre les siennes, pressant par à-coups son membre excité. Il se demandait toujours comment Drago pouvait le rendre aussi vulnérable rien qu'avec quelques caresses. Il eut tout de même le réflexe d'attraper sa baguette dans sa manche pour verrouiller la porte et lancer un charme de silence sur la pièce.

Drago se détacha de son cou et le lâcha presque totalement pour le guider par la main et le faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry lui sourit et posa une main sur le torse du blond qui était à ses cotés. Son cœur battait, fort, derrière ses cotes. Harry aimait cette sensation. Il aimait savoir que finalement, Drago n'était pas tout à fait mort.

« Nous avons deux heures devant nous, peut-être un peu plus, » murmura le blond en caressant la joue d'Harry. « C'est à chaque fois plus long. Tu me rends la vie, Harry. Je t'aime. »

Harry embrassa la paume à sa disposition.

« Alors aimes-moi, » répondit-il.

Drago sourit et glissa sa main dans le dos du brun jusqu'au creux de ses reins brûlants. Harry ferma les yeux alors que la tête de Drago se penchait vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement et délicatement d'abord, puis plus avidement et plus passionnément.

Ils firent l'amour doucement, ce soir-là, sachant qu'ils en avaient le temps, ils profitèrent pleinement de chaque caresse de l'un sur l'autre, chaque baiser, chaque mouvement, chaque geste. Ils gravèrent dans leur mémoire les gémissements et les cris de l'autre, et dans un ultime spasme de plaisir, ils se perdirent l'un et l'autre, Drago en Harry, Harry sur Drago.

Le blond se détacha du brun et s'allongea à ses côtés pour que le brun puisse venir poser sa tête sur son torse. Harry posa son oreille au niveau du cœur de l'autre et sourit doucement en embrassant sa poitrine. Drago se saisit de sa baguette et murmura sur eux un vague sort de nettoyage avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'Harry pour poser sa joue sur son crâne. Ils rabattirent les draps et les couvertures sur eux alors qu'un feu s'éteignait doucement dans la cheminée.

Tout est parfait, » songèrent-ils simultanément sans toutefois se le dire en sombrant dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le noir. Il était mal, il avait tellement peur, il ne voyait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait des gens partout autour de lui, des gens qui gémissaient de douleur, et qui l'appelaient lui et l'accablaient de leurs peines.

« C'est de ta faute, Harry Potter, » disaient-ils, « c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes là, c'est à cause de toi que nous mourrons… »

Harry reconnu la voix de son parrain dans le tas, et celle de Cédric, et celle de ses parents.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il.

Une légère lumière apparut sur sa gauche et il vit le visage de son parrain, émacié, et ses deux yeux noirs brûlants de colère et de folie.

« C'est de ta faute, Harry, » dit-il de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. « C'est à cause de toi que je suis mort, à cause de toi et de ta stupidité ! Quelle idée de t'avoir élu sauveur du monde magique, vraiment ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Harry sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais que c'est ma faute, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas, je sais que je ne mérite aucun bonheur… »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux en se mettant à sangloter.

« Je suis désolé, » gémit-il. « Je suis désolé… »

« Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place, ce jour-là, Harry ! » intervint alors la voix de Cédric.

Harry releva les yeux et vit le beau visage de l'ancien préfet de Pouffsouffle.

« C'est pour ça que Cho s'est suicidée ! C'est à cause de toi ! Comme tous nos malheurs ! »

« Je sais, » murmurait inlassablement Harry en se balançant d'avant en arrière, serrant ses genoux contre son torse. « Je sais, je sais, je sais… »

« Tu n'es même pas foutu de te comporter en homme, Harry ! »

C'était son père, cette fois.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite tapette qui s'affiche en compagnie d'un petit con profiteur ! Tu me répugnes, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis sacrifié pour toi ! »

« Je suis désolé, » fit Harry. « Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être celui que vous attendez tous. Pardonnez-moi… »

« Te pardonner ? » intervint alors sa mère. « Mais mon pauvre garçon, comme si nous pouvions te pardonner d'être anormal ! Non mais vraiment, regardes-toi, tu te mets à pleurer à cause de trois insultes ! »

Harry plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi ! »

« Harry ! »

Harry releva les yeux à cette voix. Il sentit un sourire soulagé se dessiner sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Drago. Le blond lui tendait la main et il s'en saisit rapidement. Son petit ami lui fit un de ses resplendissants sourires et le tira contre lui.

« Viens, ne les écoutes pas, ne les écoutes plus, je te sors de là… »

Harry pleura contre son épaule alors que le blond l'entraînait à l'extérieur de cette pièce, enjambant les corps. Les couloirs où Drago guida Harry étaient sombres et glauques, et l'expression de dureté qui apparut sur le visage du blond inquiéta Harry. Drago le menait d'un pas ferme, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait, et ils finirent par déboucher dans un grand et magnifique hall fait de marbre, de grands tableaux et de riches tentures.

« Drago, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry en attrapant le bras de son amant.

« Au manoir Malefoy, » répondit Drago d'une voix distante. « Viens. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Drago se tourna vers lui et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimer à se taire. Harry obéit et Drago se détourna de nouveau pour reprendre son chemin. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il était manifeste qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils marchèrent à travers plusieurs couloirs, montant plusieurs escaliers, puis Drago guida Harry dans une pièce qui se révéla être une luxueuse chambre.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que nous faisons là ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de prédateur qu'afficha le blond à ces mots ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

« Je suis venu profiter de ma pute, » rétorqua Drago en avançant vers Harry pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit.

« P-pardon ? » fit Harry sans comprendre, incrédule.

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris, Harry. »

Drago repoussa brusquement le brun qui tomba sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Drago, arrêtes ça, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui a dit que c'était pour rire ? » rétorqua Drago.

Deux secondes après, Harry ne sut pas trop comment, ils étaient nus. Drago l'observa avec un petit sourire sadique.

« Ca ne te rappelle rien, mon cœur ? » lui murmura-t-il. « Rappelles-toi, l'année dernière… Dans le parc près de chez toi… hum ? »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi Drago était-il en train de parler ? Mais d'un autre coté, il avait peur, peur de comprendre, peur de voir juste… Drago ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas alors qu'ils étaient si bien tous les deux ! Il sentit les larmes rouler de nouveau sur ses joues.

« Oh, le petit garçon pleure, mais le petit garçon veut que je lui fasse encore plus mal que la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix… cette ironie macabre et obscène…Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

« Non… » gémit Harry.

« Oh, si, Harry, » susurra le garçon au-dessus de lui. « C'était moi… tu as été ma pute pendant près d'un mois et demi, et maintenant je veux que ça recommence ! »

Il recule légèrement et avec force il mit Harry sur le ventre.

« Non, non, ne fais pas ça, Drago, je t'en prie ! »

« Tais-toi, » rétorqua froidement l'autre.

Il sentit qu'un bâillon se pressait sur sa bouche, serré bien fort, l'empêchant totalement de parler. Tout recommençait. Comme avant. Mickaël était revenu.

Et Drago le pénétra brusquement.

Harry hurla et se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit un bras se presse autour de sa taille et se tourna vers l'autre personne, cette autre personne qui lui donna un spasme de dégoût et le fit vomir sur le lit.

Drago s'écarta d'un bond et regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Le brun tremblait et le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur, de dégoût, de colère et de douleur. Drago, nu, contourna le lit pour s'approcher de lui, mais Harry recula brusquement et se leva pour échapper à son emprise.

« Laisses-moi ! » cria Harry.

Un feu s'alluma en ronflant dans la cheminée. Harry était visiblement très mal pour laisser sa magie sortir aussi facilement.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? » fit Drago, fou d'inquiétude, ne comprenant pas qu'Harry le repousse.

« Laisses-moi je te dis ! » répéta Harry, comme paniqué. « Ne m'approches pas, ne me touches pas ! »

« Mais je… Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… »

« Menteur ! » rugit férocement Harry. « Tu n'attends que ça, que je revienne sur le lit pour que tu puisses tranquillement baiser la pute que je suis ! »

« Tu n'es pas une pute ! » contra aussitôt Drago.

« C'est toi qui me l'a dit, espèce de salaud ! »

« C'est un mensonge ! » rétorqua Drago. « Je ne t'ai pas traité de pute, je ne te traiterai jamais comme tel, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel, je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus ! » répondit Harry en éclatant en sanglots. « Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ce que je dis, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal, et que tout est de ma faute ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? » demanda doucement le blond, faisant un pas en avant vers Harry.

« Ne m'approches pas ! » cria aussitôt Harry.

Drago se figea puis fit marche arrière.

« D'accord, » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? »

« Tout, les morts autour de moi, la douleur, le retour de Voldemort, ma déchéance… »

Harry se laissa glisser à terre en serrant ses bras autour de lui, pleurant silencieusement.

« Rien de tout ça ne peut être ramené à toi, Harry, » murmura Drago. « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu as fait un rêve ? »

Harry pressa la paume de ses mains sur ses tempes.

« Il était là, je crois que c'était lui… »

« Harry, viens t'asseoir près du feu, tu grelottes, » dit Drago.

Harry renifla et s'exécuta, serrant ses bras autour de lui et prenant place dans un des fauteuils. Drago prit place en face de lui et l'observa attentivement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as vu, Harry, dis-moi pourquoi tu me regardes comme si je te dégouttais… »

Harry avait du mal à situer les choses, il entendait juste la voix, cette voix, celle de quelqu'un qui l'aimait… alors il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu, le cachot, Sirius, Cédric et ses parents, et Drago, et Mickaël… Puis il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers l'autre en face de lui et son regard se voila.

« C'était toi, » murmura-t-il. « J'étais ta pute, c'était toi qui me faisais mal, c'était toi qui me faisais pleurer… »

« Non, non ce n'est pas vrai, » coupa Drago. « Je te le jure, Harry, ce n'était pas moi, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, je te le jure… je t'aime… je t'aime à m'en détruire le cœur et l'âme… crois-moi, ce que tu as vu n'étais qu'une vision, une vision envoyée par Voldemort, ce n'était pas la vérité… »

« Je ne te crois pas, » murmura Harry. « C'était toi, et tu m'as violé ! »

« Non ! » sursauta Drago. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose, à personne et surtout pas à toi ! »

Il avança sa main vers le brun mais celui-ci se rétracta.

« Ne me touche pas… » gémit-il.

Drago sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que Voldemort continue de s'acharner sur Harry et détruise la petite bulle de bonheur qu'ils avaient construite ensemble dans ce monde fait d'horreur ?

« T-tu pleures ? » fit Harry, stupéfait.

Drago hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Ca me fait mal que tu me repousses, » murmura-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Puis le blond releva brusquement la tête et plongea ses yeux d'orage dans les siens.

« J'ai une preuve que ce n'était pas moi, » dit-il brutalement. « Ca ne pouvais pas être moi, Harry, si j'avais voulu avoir ne serait-ce que deux minutes de sexe avec toi, il aurait fallu que je te morde ! Ce déchet de Mickaël ne t'a pas mordu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry l'observa deux secondes, puis détourna le regard, réfléchissant. C'était vrai. Drago avait été mordu dans le milieu de la cinquième année. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Drago n'était pas et n'avait jamais été Mickaël.

Harry poussa un soupir tremblant de soulagement et regarda à nouveau Drago. Voyant que le blond attendait impatiemment sa réponse, il lui fit un maigre sourire et se leva pour aller se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. « Je suis désolé, mais j'étais tellement mal… »

« Je comprends, » chuchota Drago. « Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Harry, jamais. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « C'est ce que Voldemort voulait me faire croire. J'aurais dû me douter qu'en rendant notre relation publique, il l'utiliserait contre moi. Je suis désolé de m'être fait avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Veux-tu bien qu'on retourne se coucher, maintenant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent pour se diriger vers le lit. Harry eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant ce qu'il y avait laissé et attrapa sa baguette pour y lancer un 'Evanesco'. Puis il se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je vais me… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et désigna sa bouche d'un geste de la main. Drago hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front en le relâchant.

Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain et se rinça la bouche, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo. Puis il releva les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux rouges et le visage très pale, alors que sa cicatrice était bizarrement rouge, presque brillante.

_« Non mais vraiment, regardes-toi, tu te mets à pleurer à cause de trois insultes ! »_

Harry éclata de nouveau en sanglots et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, alors que les voix reprenaient leur litanie de reproches dans sa tête.

Drago arriva aussitôt et s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est ma faute, » sanglotait Harry sans fin. « C'est à cause de moi, ils sont partis à cause de moi, c'est moi qui les ai tués, pardon, je ne mérite pas d'être là, je ne mérite pas d'être en vie, je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi, c'est ma faute… »

Drago déglutit, Voldemort avait bien réussi son œuvre. Il ne répondit rien à Harry et le serra contre lui, avant de le soulever dans ses bras pour aller le glisser dans le lit avec lui. Il le serra très fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure désordonnée du brun qui sanglotait dans le creux de son épaule.

« Je n'aurais pas dû être là, » murmura Harry. « Il aurait mieux valu que je ne naisse jamais. »

« Tais-toi, » dit férocement Drago. « Tais-toi, ne dis jamais ça. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, tu n'as rien choisi. Et tes parents, où qu'ils soient, ne le pensent pas non plus. Ni ton parrain, ni Diggory. »

« Je les ai vus, » contra Harry.

« Ce n'était pas eux, » répondit Drago. « Ce n'était qu'un leurre. Un leurre créé par Voldemort pour te tromper. Ne le laisses pas réussir. »

« Tu ferais mieux de me quitter, » marmonna Harry.

Drago eut un léger sourire triste.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas non plus vivre avec moi, » répondit Harry. « Tu finiras par mourir… comme tous les autres. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » fit Drago. « Regarde Hermione, elle est à tes cotés depuis sept ans presque et elle est toujours là. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, la fatigue et le choc lui brouillaient l'esprit. Il se contenta de lever le visage vers celui de Drago et l'embrassa désespérément.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Drago. « Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry, tu n'as rien fait, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Harry releva les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants de larmes dans la pénombre.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attirer Harry sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Harry essaya de le repousser au début, puis finalement se laissa faire et enfin répondit paresseusement à ce baiser, ses mains sur la nuque de Drago et ses doigts enfouis dans la chevelure blonde.

Il gémissait doucement et les larmes salées vinrent se mêler à leur étreinte. Puis Drago se détacha et lui essuya les joues.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » murmura-t-il. « Ca ira mieux demain. »

Harry renifla et hocha la tête. Drago se pencha vers la table de chevet derrière lui et attrapa une dose de potion de sommeil dans le tiroir.

« Bois ça, ça t'aidera à dormir. »

Harry obéit sans poser de questions. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il sombra dans le sommeil. Drago se détacha alors de lui et arrangea les couvertures autour de lui. Harry se recroquevilla instinctivement dans son sommeil et Drago l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller s'emparer de son paquet de cigarette sur le bureau.

Il en fuma une à la fenêtre, avec un sort pour empêcher le froid et la fumée de rentrer dans la chambre, observant Harry dormir. Puis finalement, le blond passa un bas de pyjama, pris un fauteuil et l'approcha de lui pour attraper la main d'Harry, voyant que même dans son profond sommeil artificiel il cherchait sa présence.

Il se calma aussitôt. Drago passa le reste de la nuit à regarder et à observer le ciel s'éclaircir à l'extérieur.

Bon, voilà, ambiance un peu plus lourde aujourd'hui, mais ça va s'arranger (un peu...)

prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi ? j'essayerai ! Bisous à tout le monde, et laisser une review, siouplait !

à plus

speedy


	20. Beaupapa !

Bonjour tout le monde !

et voilà un nouveau chap ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rar ce matin, donc je voux l'envoie comme ça, ça sera plus rapide !

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 20 :_

**Beau-papa !**

Quand, le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla lentement, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pas encore tout à fait en forme. Il avait mal dormi, et tout ça à cause de Voldemort qui avait décidé de le détruire psychologiquement… et avait échoué.

Harry se redressa et aperçut une enveloppe à son nom sur la table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en empara, c'était un mot de Drago.

_« Mon cœur,_

_Je suis désolé de te laisser te réveiller seul, mais mon père est encore là et je voudrais essayer de le voir seul à seul avant qu'il ne parte. Il est déjà tard et ce genre d'occasion ne se reproduira pas._

_Je serai dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, si tu te réveilles avant, tu peux toujours envoyer un message par Cheminette et les Elfes t'enverront de quoi manger._

_Je t'aime_

_Drago. »_

Harry sourit légèrement, un peu inquiet à propose de cette histoire avec Lucius Malefoy. Il espérait que Drago n'en sortirait pas trop mal… Car il aimait profondément son père et allait sans doute le perdre.

Harry soupira de nouveau et se leva, constatant rapidement qu'il était encore nu. Il partit prendre une rapide douche et d'habilla, voulant aller faire un tour dehors pour réfléchir. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, grimaça légèrement à la vue des cernes sous ses yeux, puis enfila sa cape et l'écharpe de Drago et sortit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se rendit près du lac, à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'altercation avec Ron la veille. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire que Ron l'avait réellement frappé. C'était surréaliste. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu devenir ainsi ? Et la façon dont il avait parlé d'Hermione, Merlin, c'était à faire peur.

Hermione… Harry sentit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Hermione et Neville. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça d'elle. Et de lui. Mais Neville avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis la cinquième année. Et Hermione était visiblement bien, avec lui, dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Mr Potter… » susurra une voix doucereuse juste derrière lui.

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna en reculant de trois pas. Le professeur Rogue le regardait bizarrement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût en se souvenant de ce que Drago lui avait dit.

« Professeur, » répondit-il cependant d'une voix ferme.

« Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? » demanda l'autre, laissant son regard se promener avec intérêt sur le corps de son élève.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, » rétorqua froidement Harry. « Il n'est pas interdit de se promener dans le parc, que je sache ? »

Le professeur l'observa quelques secondes puis fit un bruit sec avec sa langue.

« Suivez-moi, Potter, » fit-il en s'apprêtant à se détourner.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda aussitôt Harry, sur le qui-vive.

Rogue le darda d'un regard mauvais.

« Parce que vous êtes convoqué vous, Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley au bureau du directeur. Maintenant obéissez avant que je ne perde patience ! »

Il se retourna sans un mot et Harry se vit dans l'obligation de le suivre avec réluctance.

« Et, au fait, » ajouta Rogue quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. « Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme correct de l'établissement. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Nous sommes dimanche ! » protesta Harry. « Il n'y a pas d'uniforme à porter ! »

Rogue se retourna vivement et se pencha vers lui, approchant son visage pale et cireux du sien.

« Contestez-vous ce que je dis, Mr Potter ? » fit-il. « Méfiez-vous… Je peux être beaucoup plus méchant que vous ne le croyez… »

Harry plissa les yeux et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de me toucher, _professeur,_ » rétorqua-t-il, moyennement sûr de lui. « Vous le regretteriez. »

Rogue se contenta de lui adresser un regard furieux et Harry dût retenir un sourire narquois : il ne serait pas bon de provoquer encore plus le professeur. Sa patience et sa résistance avaient des limites et il ne voulait surtout pas les atteindre ou les dépasser.

Le professeur se détourna et Harry soupira intérieurement en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tard, où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Drago et Lucius. Albus les regarda entrer avec un regard amusé mais à la fois soucieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry jeta un faible coup d'œil à Ron qui avait le bras en écharpe et un œil au beurre noir. Puis il regarda Drago qui arborait son petit air supérieur et indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, et son père qui était assis juste à coté de lui, jetant un regard méprisant à Ron et posant des yeux curieux sur Harry.

Celui-ci prit place de l'autre coté de Drago et le professeur Rogue s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le professeur McGonagall arriva aussitôt après et s'assit aux cotés de Ron.

« Bien, » dit alors Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement, « nous sommes là pour mettre au clair l'altercation qu'il y a apparemment eue hier soir entre messieurs Weasley, Malefoy et Potter… Drago, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre version des faits ? »

Drago hocha la tête et s'exécuta, racontant sans enjoliver tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry qui ne passa pas sous silence le fait que Ron considère Hermione comme sa propriété. Il omit cependant de dire que le rouquin l'avait traité de salope et de pute, le souvenir en était encore trop douloureux.

« Très bien, Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous confirmer ce que vienne de nous dire Harry et Drago ? » fit Dumbledore à la fin du récit d'Harry.

Ron avait les yeux baissés et semblait réellement humilié. Harry fut effrayé d'en tirer de la satisfaction. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ron avait-il totalement disparu ? Eprouvait-il suffisamment de haine à son égard pour prendre du plaisir à le voir ainsi humilié ?

Ron hocha brièvement la tête, puis se redressa et darda Drago d'un regard de pure haine.

« Mais ils ont oublié de préciser une chose, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque et mauvaise, « le fait que Drago Malefoy ici présent est un putain de vampire ! »

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire mauvais de barrer son visage.

« Quelle grande nouvelle, » se moqua-t-il. « Tout le monde ici est au courant de ce fait, Weasmoche. »

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez cesser de faire le malin, » gronda McGonagall, « vous n'êtes pas blanc dans toute cette histoire. Vous avez utilisé votre grande capacité musculaire due à votre état de vampire et vous avez grièvement blessé un élève ! »

« Cet élève, comme vous le dites, » intervint Lucius Malefoy d'une voix soyeuse, « avait sauvagement agressé le compagnon de mon fils, professeur McGonagall. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour l'attaquer ! » protesta l'Animagus avec une certaine violence.

« Minerva, calmez-vous, » intima Dumbledore. « Mr Malefoy, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lucius en sortant son attaché-case et en l'ouvrant pour en sortir quelques papiers. « J'ai ici la preuve que ma mère était une Vélane, ce qui fait de moi un demi-veela et de Drago un quart veela, » dit-il en déposant les papiers devant Dumbledore. « Ce qui signifie que certains traits de caractères des veela se sont retranscrits chez lui. Particulièrement, sa jalousie, sa possessivité et son besoin de protéger correctement celui que son cœur aura choisi. Dans notre cas, Mr Potter. »

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas sourire. Il était hilarant de voir Lucius Malefoy parler de choses aussi belles que l'amour avec ce ton froid, cynique et détaché.

« Drago ne peut donc pas être blâmé et puni pour ses actes qui n'étaient nullement de son ressort, » conclut-il avec un minuscule sourire satisfait.

Dumbledore consulta les quelques certificats médicaux prouvant que Drago était bien un descendant de veela et donc, que certaines de ses actions pouvaient être hors de contrôle, puis hocha la tête et les passa au professeur McGonagall qui paraissait extrêmement contrariée.

« Bien, » acquiesça Albus, « je suppose que vous conviendrez, Minerva, Severus, que Drago ne peut en rien être tenu responsable dans cette histoire.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête positif et McGonagall fit de même avec une certaine réluctance.

« Parfait, » fit Dumbledore. « Mr Weasley, vous allez écoper d'une série de retenue pour le reste du trimestre et le prochain, ainsi que d'un retrait de cent cinquante points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez y aller… ah, Lucius, puis-je vous parler un moment encore, s'il vous plait ? »

Ron quitta aussitôt la pièce, vite suivi par une McGonagall furieuse et un Rogue indifférent.

« Une minute, Albus, j'aimerai parler à mon fils et son compagnon avant de partir, » répondit Lucius.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il.

Harry, Drago et Lucius quittèrent le bureau pour s'arrêter juste devant la porte. Harry regardait nerveusement n'importe où sauf Lucius Malefoy qui, lui, semblait ne pas pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que ce même homme avait tenté de le tuer plus d'une fois. Lucius eut finalement un rictus ironique.

« Oh, ne craignez rien, Potter, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je ne préfère pas me retrouver avec un veela en colère sur les bras, surtout si c'est mon fils, » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry se sentit rougir mais leva finalement les yeux vers le père de son petit ami. Le rictus de celui-ci se transforma légèrement et ressembla plus à un sourire, cette fois.

« Mon dieu, Drago, fallait-il vraiment que tu choisisses le Survivant comme petit ami ? » soupira-t-il ironiquement. « Enfin, je suppose qu'il faudra que je me fasse au fait de voir mon fils faire la une des journaux chaque fois que vous faites un pas ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et Drago se racla la gorge.

« Hem, » fit-il. « Père parle de l'édition spéciale de Sorcière Hebdo sur nous qui est sorti ce matin… »

« Par exemple, » acquiesça Lucius en fouillant dans les poches de sa cape et en en sortant le magazine fautif. « Tenez, prenez-le, je n'en ai pas besoin… et la photo est jolie. »

Harry, curieux, déroula le magazine et se sentit horriblement rougir. La photo en question était une prise très bien faite au bal de la veille… Harry, en kilt bien sûr, à califourchon sur un très très sexy Drago qui, les mains sur les fesses du-dit Harry, l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Et la photo était animée. Bien sûr.

« Heu, merci, Mr Malefoy, » marmonna Harry en relevant les yeux vers l'homme.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, » répondit poliment Lucius.

Il y eut un léger silence que Harry rompit rapidement. Il se tourna vers Drago et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras, se penchant vers son oreille.

« Je dois y aller, » murmura-t-il, « il faut que je voix Hermione. »

Prétexte débile pour les laisser seul, mais Drago parut lui en être reconnaissant. Il l'embrassa légèrement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je te vois tout à l'heure, » lui dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire puis se tourna vers Lucius.

« Mr Malefoy, » dit-il en tendant une main que l'autre serra calmement. « Ravi de vous avoir revu dans de meilleures circonstances que les autres fois. »

Lucius eut un sourire sarcastique mais sincère à la fois.

« Moi de même, Mr Potter, » répondit-il. « Malheureusement, ce genre d'occasion sera rare. »

« Je suppose, » fit doucement Harry, comprenant le sous-entendu. « En tout cas, au revoir. »

« Vous feriez mieux de me dire adieu, » répondit Lucius dans un murmure alors qu'Harry se détournait pour descendre les escaliers.

Il préféra ne pas se retourner et, rapidement, prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor en feuilletant le torchon qui avait décidé de retracer sa vie sentimentale et sa relation avec Drago, avec moult témoignage de leurs amis et connaissances. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout ceci était ridicule.

Il garda tout de même le magazine.

Pour la photo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry bailla longuement, cette réunion de Préfet s'attardait. Deux semaines et quelques étaient passées depuis Halloween. Harry avait parlé à Hermione de la façon plutôt possessive que Ron avait de la considérer, préférant la mettre en garde que de la laisser se mettre dans une situation périlleuse. Elle avait légèrement pâlie à la nouvelle mais avait acquiescé.

Ils étaient désormais mardi, et Drago et Hermione étaient à leur réunion de préfet bihebdomadaire, qui aujourd'hui s'éternisait visiblement. Harry était dans la chambre de Drago et venait de finir son devoir de potion. Il bailla légèrement. Il était 22heures et Drago n'était toujours pas là. Il soupira et prit un roman qu'il avait commencé récemment, s'installant dans le canapé près du feu pour lire confortablement.

Mais il était fatigué et ses bâillements se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Ses paupières se faisaient lentement plus lourdes, sa respiration se régularisait peu à peu, sa position sur le canapé se faisait de plus en plus allongée.

Tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une douce caresse sur sa joue le fit papillonner légèrement, puis quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres. Une bouche. Il répondit paresseusement aux baisers de celui qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu être Drago, puis se redressa légèrement quand il le relâcha.

« Drago ? »

« Tu es beau quand tu dors, mon cœur, » lui répondit le blond en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Hmm, » gémit Harry quand Drago le laissa respirer. « Et que me vaut ce soudain compliment ? »

« Rien de particulier, j'avais envie de te le dire, c'est tout, » répondit Drago.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

« La nuit est belle, ce soir. Ca te dit une petite ballade ? »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, se redressant et se levant pour enfiler sa cape, ses gants et l'écharpe de Drago. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux et gagnèrent discrètement le parc.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Harry à Drago.

« Deux heures du matin, » répondit le blond en attrapant étroitement la taille de Harry pour le coller contre lui. « La réunion a duré jusque vers minuit. Après je t'ai regardé dormir. »

Harry se sentit rougir légèrement mais sourit, alors qu'une légère buée s'échappait de sa bouche.

Il était vrai que la nuit était superbe. Il avait neigé toute la journée, mais maintenant le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient par milliards dans ce ciel sans lune. On aurait dit un tapis de velours parsemé de diamants.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura Harry.

« Pas autant que toi, » répondit malicieusement Drago en lui embrassant la tempe.

Harry rougit de nouveau et se tourna vers le blond.

« Tu as fini, oui ? »

« Et alors, si je le pense ? » rétorqua Drago.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, puis observa le blond quelques secondes. Sous la clarté des étoiles, Drago ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ange. Ses cheveux blonds argent brillaient légèrement et sa peau pâle n'en était que plus belle. Harry ne résista pas au plaisir de lui ravir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es bien plus magnifique sous cette lumière que je ne pourrais jamais l'être, » rétorqua-t-il au blond.

« Oh, essayerais-tu de me faire rougir ? » répondit malicieusement Drago.

« Bien sûr que non, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas une goutte de sang sous la peau, » murmura Harry.

Le blond sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » dit-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry en fermant les yeux, son front appuyé contre celui de Drago, son souffle haletant se perdant sur les lèvres du blond.

« Regardes-moi, » lui demanda Drago dans un souffle.

Harry s'exécuta et Drago eut un faible sourire en lui caressant la joue.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il de nouveau en l'embrassant faiblement. « Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément et Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans leur bulle, ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

« Oh, vous êtes vraiment adorables, » dit soudain une voix féminine derrière eux.

Harry sursauta et se tourna en même temps que Drago vers l'inconnu. Il eut un léger sourire en la reconnaissant.

« Adhefara, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vais voir une amie, » répondit la jeune fille, l'air amusée. « D'ailleurs… » son visage perdit toute trace d'amusement et son regard se fixa derrière eux. « … vous allez venir avec moi, » finit-elle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Drago, peu impressionné.

« Vous êtes appelés, » répondit simplement Adhefara. « Derrière vous. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent rapidement et aperçurent, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, un loup. Et pas un petit loup, non, un immense loup blanc qui les regardait directement de ses yeux de glace.

Puis le loup leva la tête et hurla à la lune, gelant les os d'Harry de peur.

* * *

mmh, quel ambiance, n'est-ce pas ? lol !

prochain chap... j'essayerai lundi

et mardi vous aurez un chap de ma nouvelle fic, que je vous posterai pour mon naniversaire !

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	21. Et un choix de plus à faire Dilemme !

Bonjour à tous !

pour les explications de mon retard, voir HSF !

je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vous embrasse fort !

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 21 :_

**Et un choix de plus à faire… Dilemme, dilemme !**

Harry sursauta violemment et se raccrocha au bras de Drago. Adhefara eut un léger rire moqueur et leur passa devant.

« Vous venez ? Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un, » dit-elle.

Elle fit un petit bruit avec sa langue en arrivant à leurs côtés et, à ce moment, Drago comprit.

« Harry, » chuchote-t-il en attrapant brusquement le bras de l'autre. « Elle est comme moi ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry. « Comment ça comme toi ? »

« Harry, c'est une vampire ! »

« P… pardon ? »

« C'est exact, Harry, » dit alors Adhefara, plus loin.

Harry se tourna vers elle et la jeune fille lui sourit, caressant le loup qui frottait sa grande tête dans son cou.

« Et la personne que vais vous présenter en est une aussi, » finit-elle en se redressant. « Venez, n'aillez pas peur, ce n'est pas dangereux. La route jusqu'à chez elle est à peu près sûre, même si elle se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite. Cette nuit pourra vous apporter beaucoup. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago qui fronçait sérieusement les sourcils.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi on ferait une telle chose ? » demanda le blond, serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Adhefara se retourna et regarda fixement Harry.

« Le moyen d'accomplir ta destinée et de réaliser la Prophétie te sera sans doute donné ce soir, jeune Potter, » dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. « A toi de voir. »

Harry se sentit pâlir affreusement et sa main se crispa autour de celle de Drago. Celui-ci le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« De quoi parle-t-elle, Harry ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Je vais la suivre, Drago, » éluda Harry en détournant le regard. « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Agacé, Drago l'attrapa par le menton pour le forcer à tourner les yeux vers lui.

« De quoi parle-t-elle, putain ? » fit-il durement.

Harry tenta de se dégager mais Drago ne le lâcha pas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était encore que cette histoire. Il en avait marre des secrets d'Harry.

« C'est quoi cette putain de Prophétie ? »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« La Prophétie qui me condamne à tuer Voldemort ou à mourir de sa main, » répondit-il. « Lâches-moi, maintenant. Je dois la suivre. »

Interloqué, horrifié, Drago le laissa partir. Harry s'éloigna dans la neige pour aller rejoindre Adhefara, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Après deux secondes d'hésitation, Drago courut derrière lui et l'enlaça en lui embrassant la tempe.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit-il doucement.

Une larme avait roulé sur la joue du brun et Drago l'essuya d'un geste. Harry sourit faiblement et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui les attendait toujours calmement, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Harry hocha la tête, le bras de Drago toujours fermement enroulé sur ses épaules.

« Allez, Orion, » murmura Adhefara. « On y va. »

Le loup partit alors devant et Adhefara le suivit aussitôt. Drago hésita un peu mais Harry, lui, partit d'un pas ferme derrière elle. Ne voulant pas le quitter ni le lâcher, Drago marcha à ses cotés, et ils s'enfoncèrent tous trois dans les profondeurs nocturnes de la Forêt Interdite.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Pas du tout, » répondit Harry d'une voix peu sûre. « Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je dois tuer Voldemort… il me faut toutes les chances de mon côté, et dieu sait que j'en ai peu. »

Drago se mordilla la lèvre.

« Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un jour, oui, bien sûr, » répondit Harry sans le regarder. « Mais pas tout de suite. »

Drago ne dit rien de plus mais serra Harry un peu plus fort, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là. Le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre lui, autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'étroitesse du chemin qu'ils suivaient – si on pouvait appeler ça un chemin.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une clairière étonnement grande, avec une immense maison construite en plein milieu. Adhefara s'y dirigea d'un pas sûr alors que le loup repartait. Harry et Drago la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée.

« Spica ! » appela Adhefara. « Je suis là ! »

« Au salon ! » répondit une autre voix.

« Venez, » fit Adhefara aux deux autres en se dirigeant vers une porte sur la gauche.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un salon richement décoré, un peu sombre mais plutôt classe et Drago se sentit aussitôt à sa place ici, il avait l'impression d'être de retour au Manoir.

Une fille qui avait l'air aussi jeune qu'eux était assise en tailleur dans un canapé de cuir noir et noircissait une feuille de papier d'une écriture petite, serrée et désordonnée. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire puis ouvrit de grands yeux noirs à peine surpris en voyant Harry et Drago.

« Tiens, vous êtes là, vous deux ? » fit-elle. « C'est une bonne surprise, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Adhefara se laissa tomber sur l'autre canapé avec un soupir et Spica lui fit un petit sourire interrogateur.

« Oh, rien, » répondit la jeune fille à la question muette. « Ca a juste été un peu dur de les convaincre de venir. »

Spica sourit narquoisement puis se tourna vers les deux garçons qui ne bougeaient pas.

« Asseyez-vous, enfin, » fit-elle en désignant les fauteuils et les sièges. « Ne restez pas plantés là comme des balais, on ne va pas vous bouffer ! »

Drago eut un léger sourire et Harry se détendit en choisissant un fauteuil qui l'attirait du regard. Drago préféra s'asseoir aux cotés d'Adhefara et darda Spica d'un regard curieux et suspicieux.

« Pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons affaire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » sourit Spica en rangeant ses feuilles dans un dossier. « Spica Black. Vampire depuis… un peu plus de deux cent ans, il me semble. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« B…Black ? » fit Harry, sentant sa bouche s'assécher.

Spica se tourna vers lui avec une grimace désolée.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'étais l'arrière arrière-grand-mère de ton parrain. »

Harry déglutit légèrement. Sirius avait haï sa famille comme peu de gens l'auraient fait et Harry savait que ce n'était pas des gens très fréquentables. Il se demanda s'il avait réellement bien fait de venir.

« Oh, rassures-toi, » dit alors Spica, voyant son air sombre. « Je ne suis pas comme les misérables déchets qu'a engendrés ma famille ces dernières années. Seul Sirius valait vraiment quelque chose. Malheureusement… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle. « Thé, café, chocolat ? »

« Chocolat, » demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

« Café, » répondit Drago.

Spica hocha la tête et quitta le salon. Adhefara soupira et se leva pour se débarrasser de son écharpe et de sa cape. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était toujours pâle et se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour lui caresser la joue. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui, puis se leva à son tour pour se déshabiller et vint se blottir sur ses genoux dans le canapé.

« Vous fumez ? » demanda Adhefara en se rasseyant et en sortant un paquet de sa poche.

« Moi oui, parfois, » répondit Drago. « Pas lui. »

Adhefara lui présenta son paquet et Drago en tira une avec un signe de tête. Harry se lança un petit sort pour échapper aux fumées avant d'embrasser Drago au coin des lèvres. Celui-ci sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de coincer la cigarette entre ses lèvres et de l'allumer d'un geste de la baguette.

« Et toi, ça date de quand ? » demanda Drago à Adhefara.

« Il y a trois ans, » répondit la jeune fille. « J'ai fait une petite sortie nocturne à Pré-au-Lard et Spica m'a mordue… et elle a décidé de faire de moi l'une de ses semblables. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Drago. « Les vampires de Grande-Bretagne sont quand même assez surveillés, ils n'ont pas le droit de transformer quelqu'un comme ça, sous prétexte qu'ils ont envie. »

« Parce qu'Adhefara est ma quatre fois arrière petite-nièce par alliance du coté de mon père, » répondit Spica en rentrant avec un plateau. « Et puis, le Ministère ne peut rien contre moi, je suis chef du Clan des Vampires d'Ecosse et d'Angleterre. Ils me connaissent, savent que je ne suis pas toujours le règlement mais que c'est toujours pour le bien de nos deux peuples. De plus, s'ils m'arrêtaient et me causaient des ennuis, ils auraient des problèmes avec le comte de Transylvanie qui régit la société Sorcière du monde entier. Et puis, je l'aime bien cette petite. »

Adhefara lui tira la langue et Spica secoua la tête. Elle revint s'asseoir et fit léviter chaque tasse à chaque personne, avant de lancer un regard faussement courroucé à Adhefara qui faisait mine de se moquer d'elle en faisant de grands gestes et en levant le menton d'un air snob.

« Dis donc, toi, t'arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ? » fit la plus âgée. « C'est mal ! Lis la Bible ! »

Adhefara éclata de rire et Spica sourit en ouvrant un autre paquet de cigarettes et en en allumant une autre. Puis elle regarda Harry avec amusement.

« Ah, je vois que St Potter ne fume pas, » se moqua-t-elle.

« Pff, » fit Drago en cachant le visage d'Harry avec sa main. « Ne va pas essayer de contaminer la perfection, toi. »

« La perfection, n'importe quoi, » rétorqua Harry en dégageant la main de Drago d'un geste. « Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » fit-il ensuite en direction de Spica.

Celle-ci sourit légèrement.

« Beaucoup de rasions et à la fois très peu, » répondit-elle. « Non, en fait, je voulais vous rencontrer tous les deux et puis… j'ai à te parler, Harry. »

« A propos de… ? »

« D'un bon moyen pour réduire Voldy en poussière, » répondit Spica. « C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Principalement, » acquiesça Harry.

« Je suis allée voir Albus, » continua Spica. « Je lui en ai parlé… il était formellement contre et a rejeté aussitôt mon idée. Alors, bien sûr que cette idée ne va pas te plaire, bien sûr que Drago va aussitôt protester, mais penses-y, Harry, je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure solution, mais c'est une solution et c'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire, pas aux autres. Il te faut toutes les cartes en mains. »

« Hum, et quelle est cette idée ? » demanda Drago en écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier sur la table. « Que nous puissions juger de si nous l'aimons ou pas… »

« Il faut qu'Harry meure… » répondit Adhefara. « Et renaisse ensuite. »

« Il faut qu'Harry devienne un vampire, » résuma Spica.

« Non, » rétorqua aussitôt Drago. « Non, catégoriquement, non. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, » fit Adhefara à l'intention de Spica.

« Oui, je vois cela, » répondit celle-ci. « Drago, réfléchis. Tu sais le pouvoir que nous avons sur les vivants. Et Harry est puissant, très puissant. Imagines ce que – »

« J'imagine très bien, » coupa le blond. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas infliger la souffrance de la mort et de la renaissance à qui que ce soit. Vous le savez, toutes les deux, aussi bien que moi, la souffrance physique que cela engendre. Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir imposer cela. A personne et certainement pas à Harry. »

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de le lui imposer, » répondit Adhefara. « Quoi qu'il arrive, cela reste de l'ordre de la décision de Harry et de personne d'autre. Albus était contre le lui dire. Mais ce n'est pas à ce vieux cinglé de décider pour lui. C'est à Harry de choisir, mais il doit savoir. »

Drago s'apprêta à protester de nouveau, mais Harry posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter. « Et puis-je savoir ce que la mort m'apportera ? » demanda-t-il aux deux vampires. « Quels avantages cela me conférera-t-il face à Voldemort ? Drago m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus sentir les auras magiques. Hors j'y suis particulièrement sensible, et dans un combat, c'est très utile. C'est même ma base. »

« L'immortalité, Harry, » répondit Spica avec un geste de la main. « Les vampires ne peuvent être tués que d'une certaine manière, pas par un sortilège, l'Avada ne leur fait rien. Les vampires sont également d'une grande sensibilité psychique, nous sommes pratiquement empathiques, tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier. Et… le pouvoir, Harry, le pouvoir des vampires, tu as vu Drago à l'œuvre au manoir Black cet été et dans l'Allée des Embrumes, additionnes cela à ton pouvoir actuel, et rends-toi compte de ce que cela te donnera. »

Harry relâcha Drago en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » interrompit Drago. « C'est définitif, Harry, après cela, tu ne sentiras plus jamais la chaleur, tu ne peux pas _choisir_ une telle vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas forcément définitif, » intervint Spica.

Drago tourna les yeux vers elle alors qu'un long silence tombait sur la pièce.

« Pardon ? » fit-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« J'ai dit, » fit Spica en dépliant ses jambes et en se levant, « que ce n'était pas forcément définitif. »

Elle se dirigea vers une bibliothèque dans le fond de la pièce et se fit léviter pour en atteindre le haut. Elle s'empara d'un grimoire à la reliure de cuir noir et le feuilleta en revenant au sol, commençant à en lire un passage.

« _Après de nombreuses années de recherches sur la morphologie, l'anatomie et le fonctionnement du corps des êtres mi-morts mi-vivants que sont les vampires et après de glorieuses collaborations entre puissants sorciers et vampires, tels que les fondateurs de Poudlard, il a été découvert qu'entre la transformation d'un humain en vampire suite à un rituel de transformation, quel qu'il soit, et une conjonction particulière des quatre premières planètes du système solaire, décrit ci-dessous, le vampire en question pourra recouvrer la vie et l'état humain grâce à un rituel de transformation, exécuté un soir où la lune aura précisément dix-huit jours et deux heures. L'influence de la position de ces planètes agissant sur la coagulation plus ou moins rapide du sang mort contenu dans les veines des vampires et l'âge de la lune entraînant une régénération plus rapide des vaisseaux sanguins et des cellules du corps, il suffira d'une potion, dont voici la recette pour influer à nouveau la vie dans le corps du concerné. Il faudra cependant un autre vampire pour invoquer la puissance de la lune et des étoiles, blablabla blablabla blablabla…_ » finit Spica en tendant le livre à Drago qui s'en empara aussitôt.

« Et… et cette conjonction, elle a lieu quand ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Le 27 Novembre 1998, » répondit Spica. « L'année prochaine. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ca veut dire qu'il faudrait que je me transforme, que je tue Voldemort, et qu'on exécute le rituel avant un an ? »

Spica fit un signe de la main démontrant la véracité de cette phrase.

« Et il faudrait aussi trouver les foutus ingrédients de cette foutue potion, » fit alors Drago, visiblement agacé. « Regardes ça ! Certains ont totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre ! Et c'est quoi ça ? _De la pierre intercontinentale lunaire_ ? C'est une _légende_ ! »

« Erreur, il en existe une, » répondit Spica en levant un doigt. « Une seule. Elle était en ma possession depuis presque deux cent ans, malheureusement… »

Son visage se fit plus sombre.

« On me l'a volé cet été, à cause sans doute de sa propriété qui, comma la pierre philosophale, donnerait l'immortalité. »

« C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « Cet été ? Fin juillet ? »

Spica hocha la tête.

« Drago, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal, tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens, » répondit Drago. « Donc c'est lui qui l'a ? »

« Hélas… »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de décider tout de suite, Harry, » dit Spica. « Tu as encore le temps, tu sais. »

« J'aimerais régler ce problème au plus vite, » répondit Harry. « Mais la pierre… »

« Nous la récupérerons, rassures-toi, » assura Adhefara d'un air sûr.

« A, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, » soupira Spica, amusée. « Mais, sérieusement, je vais récupérer cette pierre. Elle m'appartient, et Tom n'avait pas à me la voler. »

« Peut-être, » murmura Harry. « Oui, peut-être. Je vais réfléchir. »

Il y eut un long silence et Harry but une gorgée de chocolat, pensif, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ca serait aussi la solution pour toi, » murmura-t-il ensuite à Drago. « Quand a eu lieu une telle conjonction, la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il à Spica.

« Il y a deux ans et demi, un peu plus peut-être, » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire entendu.

« Tu vois, Drago, si on arrive à récupérer la pierre, toi au moins tu pourras faire le rituel. »

Drago n'avait pas tout à fait envisagé ce point de vue et regarda à nouveau le grimoire.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas ? » murmura-t-il. « Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ? Et si, vous autres, vous ne faisiez que ça dans le but de nous faire du mal ? Après tout, nous ne vous connaissons pas ! »

« Tu es méfiant, c'est normal, » fit Adhefara. « Mais penses-y, Drago. Nous savons tous ici que tu ne veux pas finir comme ça. »

Drago pinça les lèvres et posa sa joue sur le crâne d'Harry. Dieu, non, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il voulait à nouveau vivre. Ne serait-ce que pour Harry.

Le brun l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, » murmura le blond dans son oreille.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, » répondit Harry en l'embrassant lentement.

* * *

fin du chap !

le prochain, dans la semaine

à plus tout le monde, et gros bisous !

speedy


	22. T'aimer pour l'Eternité

Salut tout le monde !

je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à corriger cette suite mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma béta depuis plusieurs jours, alors bon...

il y a une première correction sur ce que je vous publie, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait finalisé, donc je republierai si ma béta me renvoie ça.

je ne fais pas de rar, je n'ai pas le temps, trop de devoir à faire, et il faut encore que je mange... désolée, mais en plus, j'ai eu vent qu'une histoire de Zoomalfoy a été supprimé en grde parti à cause de ça et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque ! Mais en tout ca, je vous adresse à tous un **ENORME MERCI !** Vous aimez visiblement cette histoire et ça me flatte parce qu'elle est vraiment partie d'un coup de tête...

je vous embrasse fort, j'essayeai d'aller un peu plus vite pour le prochain chapitre et pour Histoire Sans Fin. Normalement, sauf gros problème d'ordi, vous aurez le deuxième chap d'Aube et Crépuscule samedi ou dimanche.

j'adresse un grand merci à Ruth Dedallime qui m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé à corriger les fautes, nombreuses, les répétitions et les incohérences de ce chapitre. Vous pouvez vous aussi la remercier parce que si elle n'avait pas été là ce chapitre aurait été beaucoup moins bon !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 22 :_

**T'aimer pour l'Eternité…**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui l'observait tristement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon cœur, » lui dit-il en passant son pull. « Mais il faut absolument que je vois Dumbledore et que je sache pourquoi il a cru bon de me cacher encore des choses. C'est peut-être la seule solution. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, » fit Drago en se frottant les paupières.

Harry pinça les lèvres et s'assit à coté de lui, lui passant une main dans le dos et l'embrassant doucement.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de cette satanée Prophétie plus tôt, » murmura-t-il. « Au début, j'avais peur qu'en l'apprenant tu me quittes… et puis après j'ai eu peur que tu ne restes avec moi que pour ça… Je suis désolé. »

Drago sourit faiblement et lui caressa la joue.

« C'est pas grave, » mentit-il. « Vas voir Dumbledore. On parlera après. »

« Si, c'est grave, » rétorqua Harry. « Ne mens pas ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir changer tout ça. Je voudrais tellement que cette Prophétie n'ait jamais existée. »

« On ne choisit pas son destin, » murmura Drago. « Mais je serai avec toi pour t'aider à l'accomplir. »

Harry sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste, un peu amer, un peu perdu, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, » fit Drago contre sa bouche.

« Moi aussi, » murmura Harry en retour. « Je dois y aller. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Le brun se releva et quitta la chambre. Drago se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Il s'en était douté. Il avait espéré s'être trompé, il avait espéré qu'Harry n'aurait pas à tuer Voldemort, qu'une telle idée n'était qu'une élucubration de son esprit trop amoureux… Mais son interprétation était juste. Oui, Harry lui avait fait du mal en le lui cachant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Son cher amant brun n'était pas encore tout à fait parvenu à surmonter son blocage.

Drago crispa les yeux quelques secondes pour repousser la peur qui voulait se frayer un chemin dans sa lucidité et se releva. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre à son tour, partant à la recherche de Blaise et de Pansy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était le soir des vacances de Noël. Harry était sur le toit du château – une surface plane qu'il avait découverte par hasard en volant haut au-dessus du parc – seul, et il regardait les élèves sortir du château pour retourner chez eux lors des fêtes de fin d'année. Drago devait sans doute le chercher dans tout le château mais il n'en avait cure ; il avait besoin d'être seul un bon moment. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue deux semaines auparavant avec Dumbledore le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Spica, il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Devenir un vampire… il y avait déjà pensé, précédemment. Il avait déjà envisagé ce qui pourrait se passer après la chute de Voldemort – en admettant bien sûr qu'il parvienne à le tuer. Ca avait commencé depuis qu'il était avec Drago, d'ailleurs ; avant il s'était interdit d'envisager toute forme de futur. Enfin, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son hypothétique vie post-guerre sans le Serpentard, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Drago ne vieillirait et ne mourrait jamais… Et Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver à la veille de sa mort en voyant Drago le regarder avec désespoir, aussi jeune et beau qu'aujourd'hui… Il ne voulait pas voir la flamme dans ses yeux s'éteindre, il ne voulait pas mourir avec cette vision là, il ne voulait pas laisser son amant seul jusqu'à la fin des temps… Si Drago devait vivre une éternité, il voulait la vivre avec lui. Quitte à devenir un vampire, s'il le fallait.

Il soupira profondément. A tout cela venait se rajouter cette étrange histoire de résurrection… Mais ne serait-ce pas une chance pour eux ? S'ils arrivaient à récupérer cette fameuse pierre, ne pourraient-ils pas vivre une existence normale, tous les deux ?

S'il acceptait ça, ça voudrait dire que dans un an, s'il parvenait à tuer Voldemort, tout serait fini. Il pourrait à nouveau vivre…

Il secoua la tête et s'appuya sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur. La vérité était qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Cette solution semblait être la meilleure, bien sûr. Même Dumbledore le lui avait dit. Mais voulait-il vraiment le faire ? _Pourrait_-il vraiment le faire ? Drago lui avait parlé de certaines choses qui l'avait fait frémir d'effarement. La façon dont il pouvait entrer en transe, le désir parfois si fort de se servir chez les gens qui passent, sans attendre le soir pour se nourrir d'animaux au sang fade… Vivre dans un froid permanent… Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait être le pire. Mais cette existence le fascinait également. Il trouvait merveilleuse la façon dont Drago arrivait à voir des choses, à percevoir des expressions chez les gens, une odeur, un son… Il trouvait les vampires beaux, dans l'ensemble de leurs regards, de leur apparence et de leurs pouvoirs.

Son visage se crispa et il attrapa ses cheveux en tirant dessus. Il allait finir par devenir dingue, tout simplement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle chose pèse sur lui ?

« Harry ! Tu es là ? »

Harry sursauta brusquement et releva la tête pour apercevoir Drago près de lui.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? » demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas son balai.

« En volant, bien sûr, » répondit Drago en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant à ses cotés. « Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai cherché partout. »

« Oui, je suis désolé, » répondit Harry en se réfugiant dans ses bras. « J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment. »

« Ah… » fit Drago, un peu gêné. « Tu veux que je te laisse ? »

« Non, ça va, » répondit Harry en enfouissant son nez dans l'écharpe du blond. « J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. »

« A propos de ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Un tas de choses. »

« Je vois. »

Drago perçut le léger frémissement d'Harry et utilisa sa cape pour les entourer tous les deux. Harry sourit et lui tourna le dos pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Drago conjura une lourde caisse pour s'y appuyer le dos. Il passa ses bras autour d'Harry et lui embrassa le cou.

« J'étais en train de me demander ce que ça ferait de vivre l'éternité avec toi, » murmura Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Drago. « Dans l'éventualité, bien sûr, où on ne pourrait pas exécuter le rituel à temps. »

Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« Tu as décidé, alors ? »

Harry sourit faiblement.

« Pas encore, » répondit-il. « Je me posais juste la question. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu penses à l'avenir ? A notre avenir ? » demanda Harry à un moment. « Honnêtement ? »

Drago poussa un faible soupir. Il aurait dû se douter que cette conversation arriverait un jour.

« Ca dépend, » murmura-t-il en réponse, le nez dans les cheveux bruns et indisciplinés. « Ca dépend de mon état d'esprit quand j'y pense. Parfois, quand je me sens particulièrement égoïste, je nous vois tous les deux dans quelques centaines d'années, vivant dans notre petit manoir isolé dans une lande perdue, oubliés du monde et des guerres… »

« Pourquoi égoïste ? » dit Harry dans un murmure.

« Parce que cela signifierait t'imposer la douleur de la mort et de la renaissance, » répondit tristement Drago. « Cela signifierait oublier le monde autour de nous. Laisser les autres se débrouiller. »

« Ca sonne bien, » fit Harry, amusé. « Et autrement ? »

« Depuis peu de temps, quand je suis dans un bon jour rempli d'espoir, je nous vois tous les deux dans dix ans, moi travaillant à Ste-Mangouste, toi au Ministère en tant qu'Auror, dans le manoir de ton parrain que nous aurons rénové, » répondit rêveusement le vampire. « Je te ferais l'amour pendant des heures, tous les soirs… Je pourrais te réchauffer quand tu auras froid… »

« Ca sonne encore mieux, » souffla Harry.

« Ou alors… » fit Drago. « Je te vois vivre ta vie de loin, je te vois te marier et avoir des enfants, et je te vois mourir heureux avant que je ne finisse mon éternité avec sur le cœur le désespoir de ta mort et de ton absence… »

Il sentit Harry se tendre et ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'air stupéfait et affreusement angoissé.

« Tu prévois de me quitter ? » lui demanda le brun, le cœur battant la chamade.

Drago détourna le regard et Harry trembla.

« Je… ce n'est pas… » hésita Drago. « J'ai imaginé ce scénario juste après ma transformation, » expliqua-t-il. « Je t'aime tant, j'en étais malade de désespoir en sachant que jamais nous ne pourrions avoir de relation normale… alors je me suis dit que plutôt que de te faire souffrir en te laissant t'attacher à moi… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Mais après tu étais seul, je savais que tu avais besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser, » murmura-t-il, incapable de faire face au regard d'Harry. « Je… je t'ai vu seul dans le train, alors je t'ai embrassé, je… j'ai envoyé promener toute raison, toute question… »

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sans ton.

Drago renifla et secoua la tête, regardant toujours le sol.

« Merlin, non, je ne regrette rien, » répondit-il. « J'ai juste peur que tu souffres, et l'avenir je ne le vois plus. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Il y eut un silence long et lourd, et Harry sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il se rapprocha de Drago et lui caressa la joue pour lui faire relever la tête, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de peu à peu l'allonger sur le sol pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Il fit disparaître la caisse gênante d'un tour de baguette.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Non, » chuchota Harry. « Non, tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je souffre… mais la douleur physique, je connais, et je supporte. Si je dois passer par-là pour tuer Voldemort et vivre avec toi… je le ferai. »

Il embrassa Drago au coin des lèvres, puis fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… »

Il sentit Drago frissonner violemment sous lui et se mettre à trembler. Harry se redressa légèrement pour regarder son amant et vit que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses tempes. Mais un immense sourire éclairait son visage plus beau que jamais. Drago attira Harry vers le bras pour l'emmener dans un baiser époustouflant.

« Dis-le, » chuchota le blond contre ses lèvres. « Dis-le, encore… »

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond puis retourna à nouveau vers son oreille.

« Mords-moi, Drago, » chuchota-t-il. « Je veux te faire mien, maintenant. »

« Tu… tu veux… tu veux me prendre ? » fit Drago, le regardant avec de grands yeux bleuis par le désir.

Harry sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Mais je… je ne l'ai jamais fait, » fit Drago, gêné.

Son aimé l'embrassa doucement.

« Moi non plus, pas comme ça, » répondit-il. « J'en ai quand même envie. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai… »

« Si, » interrompit Drago en augmentant la longueur de ses canines. « Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et attira le cou d'Harry à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Deux minutes plus tard, il le relâcha et se lécha les lèvres alors qu'Harry le regardait avec un regard lubrique et visiblement excité. Le blond sourit.

« Tu t'occupes de tout, alors ? »

Harry lui donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres.

« Laisse-moi faire, » susurra-t-il en s'attaquant déjà à la tache de déshabiller son amant. « Tu verras, tu aimeras ça… »

« Je te fais confiance, » répondit Drago.

Il se perdit très vite dans le flot de sensations qui se rua en lui. C'était si incroyable de sentir à nouveau la vie en lui, et en même temps le toucher des mains d'Harry sur sa peau redevenue feu ardent grâce au sang du brun, ses caresses, tout son corps brûlant au-dessus du sien, et sa bouche, et ses murmures, ces murmures qu'il avait tant attendus, ces 'je t'aime' chuchotés doucement à son oreille, lui faisant ressentir un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il ne sentait ni le froid de la pierre sous lui, ni celui de l'air autour d'eux. Harry non plus n'y prenait pas garde, et il s'amusa à lécher consciencieusement tous les petits flocons qui tombaient sur la peau diaphane de Drago.

Puis vint le moment où Harry se souvint qu'ils n'avaient qu'un temps limité, et il remonta son visage au niveau de celui de Drago pour l'embrasser tendrement en lubrifiant ses doigts d'un coup de baguette.

« Ecarte les jambes, mon amour, » lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Drago gémit et Harry sourit légèrement en le voyant obéir.

« Parle-moi Fourchelang, » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et stoppa tout mouvement.

« Pardon ? »

« Parle-moi Fourchelang, petit démon, » répéta Drago d'un ton presque implorant. « Pendant que tu glisses tes doigts en moi, je veux t'entendre parler la langue des serpents… »

« Aha, » dit Harry d'une voix basse et un peu rauque. « Ca t'excite de savoir que moi, celui sur qui tous les espoirs reposent, parle la langue de ceux qui sont de l'autre coté, hein ? »

« Oui, » avoua Drago.

Un éclat moqueur passa dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Et si je jouais vraiment mon mauvais garçon et que je te faisais me supplier ? » murmura-t-il, tenant ses doigts tout près de l'intimité du blond.

Drago gémit à nouveau.

« Je t'en supplie, Harry, » dit-il en se cambrant.

Celui-ci pinça les lèvres de dépit.

« C'est trop facile, » chuchota-t-il. « A quoi ai-je réduit le dernier des Malefoy pour qu'il me supplie au bout de deux secondes ? »

Mais il céda à l'air implorant de Drago et se pencha vers son oreille en glissant très lentement un doigt en lui. Il lui susurra toutes les obscénités qui lui passaient par la tête, en Fourchelang, récoltant avec plaisir les gémissements de volupté de son ange déchu.

« Putain, Harry ! » cria l'ange quand les doigts de son petit tourmenteur personnel touchèrent sa prostate.

« T'aime ça, hein ? »

« Oui, » gémit Drago. « Harry, viens… maintenant… »

Sentant le besoin urgent du blond, et le sien, Harry obtempéra et retira ses doigts pour se positionner convenablement. Il le pénétra un tout petit peu, attendant de voir la douleur disparaître peu à peu des traits de Drago. Il y allait doucement, petit à petit, sachant combien la première fois pouvait faire mal et ne voulant pas que Drago vive cela, il ne le méritait pas.

Déluge de sensation pour eux deux. Harry sentait les muscles de Drago se resserrer autour de lui, sa chaleur, son étroitesse, il était totalement entouré par lui, ses bras sur ses épaules, ses jambes sur sa taille et son anneau étroit autour de son sexe.

« Oh, Merlin, Harry, » gémit Drago à son oreille. « Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura Harry en se retirant légèrement pour revenir. « Ne me quitte pas, Drago, je t'en prie. »

« Jamais, » souffla le blond. « Jamais. »

Harry commença à aller et venir en lui doucement, guettant ses réactions qui ne se firent pas attendre.

« Oh, Harry, je t'en prie, plus fort, » pria Drago.

Harry sourit et vint chercher sa bouche et sa langue pour l'embrasser avidement alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides et plus forts. Il frappa d'un coup violent la prostate de Drago qui cria et trembla.

« Encore, » gémit-il. « Encore… ça… »

Harry obéit, incapable de faire autrement. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, les larmes roulant sur les joues du blond qui se tordait de plaisir à chaque coup. Se sentant arriver au paroxysme, Harry glissa sa main entre eux et se saisit de l'érection vibrante de son amant qui gémissait toujours plus fort à son oreille.

« Je t'aime, » gémit Harry en se déversant soudain à l'intérieur de Drago qui hoqueta à la sensation du liquide brûlant qui coulait en lui.

Il jouit à son tour en gémissant le prénom d'Harry à son oreille, et tout retomba. Harry s'écroula sur son amant qui resserra ses bras autour de lui en haletant à son oreille.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, tu es incroyable, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Harry, moqueur.

Drago lui tira la langue et Harry sourit en se retirant délicatement de lui pour s'allonger à ses cotés.

« Je t'aime, » lui chuchota-t-il tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, » répondit Drago.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, puis Harry conjura une énorme couette dans laquelle ils s'enroulèrent, seuls au monde sur ce toit dans le froid de l'hiver.

« Alors, tu as décidé, » murmura Drago.

Ce n'était pas tant une question qu'un constat mais Harry répondit tout de même.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Je pense que c'est une bonne solution, et puis même après, si nous ne pouvons pas faire la potion, nous serons vampires tous les deux… pour l'Eternité… »

« L'Eternité, c'est long, » murmura Drago en caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

« Pas si c'est avec toi, » rétorqua Harry. « Mais attendons la rentrée avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Drago. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura Harry en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les deux amants n'étaient pas si seuls au monde qu'ils le croyaient. Plus bas, à l'orée de la forêt, deux ombres les observaient intensément, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Intéressante petite scène, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Spica en tirant sur sa cigarette mentholée.

Adhefara sourit en réponse.

« Oui, je trouve aussi, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu penses qu'Harry va accepter ? »

Spica fit une petite moue et hocha la tête.

« J'en suis sûre, » fit-elle. « Tom ne sait pas où il a mis les pieds en me volant ma pierre. »

« Revancharde, hein ? » se moqua Adhefara avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh, tu me connais, maintenant, » répondit Spica avec un demi-sourire. « Je sens que ça va être amusant ! »

Adhefara leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son mégot au loin.

« Tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarres en matière de divertissement, » commenta-t-elle.

« Pff, » fit Spica en haussant les épaules, jetant sa propre cigarette derrière elle et s'engouffrant dans la forêt. « Même pas vrai. »

« Et en plus, elle est de mauvaise foi ! » rigola Adhefara en la suivant. « Serpentarde par excellence ! »

« Mais bien sûr, enfin, » répondit Spica avec arrogance.

Adhefara lui tira la langue, puis elles éclatèrent de rire en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

* * *

fin du chap !

avis ?

à très vite !


	23. La tempète après le calme

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va, bien, j'espère !

Je sais, je suis inexcusable sur le retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à aligner cours-fics-potes sur la semaine... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, en tout cas j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois (et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me tapper) (enfin, pas trop fort quand même !)

voilà, je vais maintenant m'occuper des rar. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais essayer de me concentrer principalement sur cette fic pour finir de la publier avant les vacances de Noël, si possible (ce n'est pas encore gagné, hein !) donc pour les lecteurs d'Histoire Sans Fin, un peu de patience...

Un grand merci à :

**Kaorulabelle, Lynn, Kimmy Lyn, ornaluca, la-shinegami, satya, Serdra, tchaye, zaika, Vif d'or, lyly, Roxie-Angel, laulao, Oxaline, Beautiful-Dray, Xylandra, Valiane d'Avalon** : Merci beaucoup à tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant ! Je suis vraiment, désolée pour le retard, vraiment, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! gros bisous à tous !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : ah, oui, mais bon, Draco ne supporte vraiment vraiment pas sa vampirité... alors bon, je me vois mal les faire devenir vampire tous les deux pour l'éternité ! (ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils perdent, lol !) je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours ! en tout cas, j'essayerai de prendre un peu moins de retard la prochaine fois, je suis désolée ! Gros bisous les filles, à la prochaine et merci !

**Yami aku** : c'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas laissé de review plus tot, je suis très touchée que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas ! Personellement, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère des miennes, je la trouve avec réflexion un peu trop clichée, gnangan qui passse au dramatique sans trop de transitions... enfin bref, c'est mon avie perso, mais vue le nombre de personne qui aime cette fic, je ne vais pas la stopper comme ça ! peut-être que je la reprendrai un jour... enfin bref ! merci beacoup en tout cas, gros bisous et à plus !

Voila voila, fin des rar !

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

dédicace : euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent...

disclaimer : ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 23 :_

**La tempête après le calme…**

Tous les Serpentards étant rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, Harry et Drago purent profiter de leur Salle Commune comme si c'était la leur. Hermione et Neville étaient également repartis, comme la majorité des Gryffondors, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy. Cela avait inquiété Drago, mais la jeune fille lui avait assuré que son père ne serait pas présent, il était en voyage d'affaire en Amérique.

Ils passèrent de merveilleuses vacances tous les deux. Harry avait réussi à surmonter son blocage ; il ne cessait pas de répéter ces trois petits mots à Drago, et celui-ci ne pouvait se lasser de les entendre.

Le blond n'avait pas essayé de faire changer la décision d'Harry. Elle était prise, il le savait, et ne changerait pas. Même si cela lui faisait atrocement mal d'y penser. Après tout, se répétait-il sans cesse pour calmer ses angoisses, ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Mais en tout cas, il était clair que ce serait lui, et personne d'autre, qui se lierait à Harry ainsi.

Les liens entre les jeunes vampires et ceux qui les ont transformés étaient complexes, beaux, mais parfois très dangereux. Ils l'avaient vu entre Adhefara et Spica. Elles étaient très complices, se comprenant parfois d'un regard, et n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver leur confiance mutuelle.

Mais tout cela était quand même très aléatoire, cela dépendait principalement des personnalités des deux concernés. Il n'y avait par exemple aucune chance que Drago et Rogue partagent un jour ce genre de relations. Ils pouvaient sans doute décrypter le comportement et les pensées de l'autre sans trop d'efforts, mais une seule fois Drago s'était risqué à savoir ce que pensait son professeur de potions. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert que l'homme avait pour plus grand fantasme de se faire Harry Potter, de préférence de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Il en avait été tellement écœuré qu'il en avait littéralement vomi, et plus jamais il ne s'était risqué à ce genre d'inspection.

La veille du retour des élèves, ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui annoncer qu'Harry s'était décidé.

Ils eurent la surprise de trouver là Spica qui prenait noblement le thé avec le directeur. Elle se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent et leur sourit.

« Quand on parle du loup, » dit-elle.

« Entrez, entrez, » fit Dumbledore en désignant les chaises devant le bureau à coté de Spica. « Nous parlions justement de vous. »

« Ah ? » fit Drago, serrant la main d'Harry qu'il sentait nerveux. « En bien, j'espère ? » ajouta-t-il avec détachement.

« Nous parlions des liens de pureté et de la façon dont ils peuvent s'appliquer à vous, » répondit Spica.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Les liens de pureté ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Spica. « Ce sont des liens qui peuvent se créer entre deux sorciers. Des liens magiques de toutes sortes. Des liens d'amour, des dettes de sang, honneur, beaucoup de choses peuvent entrer en ligne de compte. C'est assez courant, toutefois personne n'est en mesure de dire comment, concrètement, cela se passe. Ca se produit, c'est tout. Et je pense que vous en avez un. »

« Oh, » fit Drago. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ? »

« Rien de très descriptible, » répondit Spica en haussant les épaules. « C'est plus quelque chose que je ressens. »

« Et ça se traduit par quoi, ce lien ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Une meilleure compréhension de l'autre, » répondit pensivement Spica. « Parfois, le lien créé est si fort que la mort de l'un provoque celle de l'autre. Penses-tu qu'Harry est ton compagnon ? » fit-elle soudainement en tournant les yeux vers Drago.

Celui-ci eut une légère moue.

« Vu ce que je ressens envers lui, c'est fort probable, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, » répondit-il en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Le problème avec moi, c'est que je suis également un quart veela. A mon avis, ça fausse les calculs. »

« Moui, je suppose, » fit Spica, réfléchissant. « En principe, lorsqu'un vampire trouve son compagnon et que celui-ci est humain, il va ressentir un profond besoin de le mordre pour le faire sien… Je parle dans le sens sexuel du terme, mais aussi pour une transformation. »

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, » répondit Drago en regardant Harry rougir légèrement et regarder ailleurs. « Pour le sexe, je veux dire. »

« As-tu eu envie de le transformer, également ? »

Drago secoua aussitôt la tête.

« Non, absolument pas, » répondit-il. « Je ne pensais qu'à le protéger et à l'empêcher de souffrir. »

« Ca, c'est sans doute dû à tes gènes de veela, qui surpassent ta nature de vampire, » dit Spica.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Quand un vampire transforme son compagnon, un lien se créé entre eux, » fit-elle en buvant une gorgé de thé. « Plus besoin de morsure pour faire l'amour, entre autres. Cependant… vous avez déjà un lien de pureté. Drago, à chaque morsure sur Harry, la période de vie dure plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Drago. « On en est à… quoi, deux heures et quart, à peu près. Pourquoi ? »

« Ca prouve simplement que, si tu veux retrouver la vie un jour, tu auras besoin de ce lien de pureté, » expliqua Spica. « Il te connectera à l'esprit d'Harry durant la transformation. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » ajouta-t-elle en avisant les regards perplexes de ses trois interlocuteurs.

« Pas vraiment, » acquiesça Albus avec un petit sourire.

Spica sourit en retour.

« Eh bien, voila, » reprit-elle. « Lors de la 'vampirisation', d'un humain, son esprit est déconnecté durant quelques secondes de son corps. C'est ce qui provoque la mort physique du futur vampire. Le sang permet de le faire revivre, mais autrement un vampire n'est qu'un esprit dans un corps mort qu'il maintient en état de 'fraîcheur', si vous voulez, en buvant du sang. Si cela fait un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas bu, il entre en transe, réaction de survie en quelque sorte. »

« Jusque là, ça va, » fit Drago.

« Bien. Lors d'une retransformation, il faut à nouveau déconnecter l'esprit et le corps afin de 'ressusciter' ce dernier qui pourra alors à nouveau vivre. Mais il faut que l'esprit reste sur Terre, sinon il ne restera qu'un corps vide. Le lien de pureté entre Harry et Drago permettra à l'esprit de Drago de rester ici. Lors de la transformation originelle, il n'y a pas besoin de garder l'esprit. Il est accroché au lien de l'échange de sang. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, comprenant.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention, » reprit Spica avec lenteur, « mais nous aurons besoin d'essence d'amour pour pouvoir exécuter les deux transformations à la fois, au cas où Harry déciderait de devenir un vampire pour tuer Voldemort. »

« De l'essence d'amour ? » fit Harry, haussant un sourcil avec perplexité.

« Oui, » acquiesça Spica. « C'est le pouvoir de l'amour que t'a donné ta mère et qui coule dans ton sang. C'est une forme de magie qui se liquéfie lorsqu'elle est donnée comme protection. Grâce à cette essence, votre lien de pureté sera conservé même si vous êtes morts tous les deux. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment cette magie pourrait-elle protéger un lien immatériel si elle est devenue liquide ? Et comment comptez-vous l'extraire ? »

« L'essence d'amour absorbe toutes les magies et toutes les sortes de liens amoureux de la personne qui la contient, » intervint alors Albus. « C'est à dire, toi, Harry. Je suppose donc que le lien sera conservé dans l'essence, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement, » répondit Spica. « Mais il faudra prélever l'essence dans le sang d'Harry avant de le transformer, » ajouta-t-elle. « Si telle est ta décision, bien sûr, » conclut-elle en se tournant avec un sourire narquois vers le Gryffondor qui rougit légèrement.

Spica savait, se dit-il avec amusement.

« J'ai pris ma décision, professeur, » dit-il d'une voix ferme. « Je veux devenir un vampire pour tuer Voldemort. »

Il y eut un long silence qui tomba sur la pièce. Drago détourna le regard vers le sol en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Harry.

« En es-tu certain ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te le dire ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit Harry. « Parce que je perdrai la protection de ma mère. Mais cette protection n'est plus utile depuis que Voldemort a réussi à la contourner. Ca ne vaut plus le coup de rater une occasion de vaincre pour la conserver. »

Dumbledore eut un geste fatigué de la main.

« C'est ta décision, » répondit-il. « Il en sera fait comme tu le voudras. »

« Quand ? » demande Spica. « Il me faudrait un mois pour les entraîner tous les deux à leurs pouvoirs. Un mois, pas plus. »

« Severus m'a dit que Tom prévoyait une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard en juin, » répondit Albus. « Je propose donc début mai. »

« Pourquoi pas avant ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Si je le faisais maintenant, j'aurais largement le temps de me préparer pour cette attaque. »

Mais le directeur secoua la tête.

« Une 'vampirisation' ne passera pas inaperçue sur toi, » répondit-il. « Il ne faut pas que Tom l'apprenne et ait le temps de s'organiser en conséquence. »

« Et en un mois, n'a-t-il pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe ? » contesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un risque à prendre, » répondit Spica avec un soupir. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Je pense qu'avec l'aide d'Albus, de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de quelques uns de mes amis, nous pourrons détourner son attention juste assez pour qu'il ne voit rien. »

« Oh, » fit Harry. « D'accord. »

« Et pour la récupération de la pierre ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est en cours, » répondit Spica. « A ce propos, Albus, Adhefara restera chez moi jusqu'à lundi matin. »

« C'est à votre guise, vous êtes sa tutrice légale après tout. »

« Je dois y aller, » dit finalement la vampire en se levant. « Bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, monta sur le rebord et sauta dans le vide sans aucune hésitation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry et Drago rentrèrent dans la chambre du blond quelques minutes plus tard. Un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux et ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence gêné.

« Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire, » murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le divan.

« Je suppose, » répondit Drago en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Harry se redressa et vint se blottir contre lui pour quémander un baiser. Drago lui répondit tendrement, un bras lui entourant le dos, puis Harry s'allongea et posa la tête sur les cuisses du blond.

« Tu crois que tu peux allumer un feu dans la cheminée ? » murmura celui-ci en caressant son cou.

Harry sourit et tendit le doigt vers la cheminée. Une petite flamme verte dansa au bout pendant quelques secondes puis se dirigea comme une flèche pile sur le petit tas de bois qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Harry tira la langue à Drago qui rit légèrement, avant de s'apaiser et de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tu ne pourras plus faire ça, après, » murmura le blond, enroulant les mèches folles d'Harry autour de ses doigts.

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry. « Mais c'est mon choix. Je veux vivre avec toi, seulement une telle chose ne se fera pas avec Voldemort, car je dois le tuer. Tant pis si, pour cela, je dois risquer de vivre l'éternité… si c'est avec toi, alors tout ira bien. »

Drago eut un demi-sourire et se pencha au-dessus d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Harry en attrapant Drago par les épaules pour l'amener à s'allonger à ses cotés.

« Tu survivras, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago, laissant sa peur prendre le dessus quelques secondes. « Tu me reviendras, hein ? »

Harry se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Drago sourit faiblement et serra Harry contre lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry s'était assis sur les marches de l'extérieur, le lendemain matin, pour attendre Hermione, Neville, Drago et les autres. Le Serpentard blond était à la gare pour superviser l'arrivée avec les autres préfets mais Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à les accompagner. Les premiers élèves étaient déjà arrivés dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals, et il savait que les préfets n'arriveraient qu'en dernier.

Cependant, il commença à s'inquiéter quant il vit que la dernière calèche venait d'arriver et que ni Hermione, ni Drago, ni Neville n'avaient fait leur apparition. Blaise et Pansy l'avaient croisé et salué, discutant quelques minutes avec lui avant de rentrer au chaud ranger leurs affaires, lui assurant que ses amis ne devaient pas être loin. Mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés et son instinct lui hurla que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il se leva donc pour accoster l'un des derniers élèves arrivés.

« Excusez-moi, où sont les Préfets en Chef ? » demanda-t-il à une fille qui devait être en cinquième année.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement.

« Ils sont restés à la gare, il y a eut un problème, je crois qu'une fille a été enlevée, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, merde, » fit Harry, palissant vue d'œil. « Hermione ! »

« Harry ça va ? » demanda la fille, mais Harry ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

Il se sentit vaciller mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le soutenir. Il tourna le visage vers la personne derrière lui et reconnut Drago.

« Harry, viens vite, » murmura le blond. « Il y a un grave problème. »

Harry se ressaisit et hocha la tête. Il fit un maigre sourire à la fille qu'il avait interrogée et suivit Drago jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sans lui lâcher la main.

Neville, Mcgonagall et Dumbledore étaient tous les trois dans le bureau du directeur. Neville avait l'air absolument bouleversé, MacGo s'agitait dans tous les sens, et Dumbledore essayait de les calmer. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Drago quand ils arrivèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda aussitôt Harry. « C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-elle ? »

« C'est bien ce que nous voudrions savoir, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore, l'air las. « Elle a disparu. »

« Disparu ? » fit Harry, fou d'inquiétude. « Mais… comment ça ? »

« Nous étions ensemble au début, » répondit Neville. « Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire une ronde et aller aux toilettes, qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes… et elle n'est pas revenue. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » fit Harry. « Vous avez interrogé ceux qui étaient dans le train, s'ils avaient vu quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons un ou plusieurs Mangemorts parmi les élèves. L'un d'eux a dû neutraliser Miss Granger et l'emmener dans un endroit que nous ignorons avant de revenir dans le train. »

« Mais le train était en mouvement, il était impossible de transplaner ou autre chose, non ? »

Neville secoua la tête.

« Il y a eu un arrêt à un moment, » expliqua-t-il. « Ca n'a duré que deux minutes, mais c'était sans doute suffisant. »

« Ecoutez, » dit Dumbledore, « nous allons entamer des recherches un petit peu plus poussées. Pour le moment, le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de retourner à vos dortoirs. Nous vous tiendrons bien sûr au courant. Je ferai une annonce au dîner. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau. Harry et Drago raccompagnèrent Neville à la Tour de Gryffondor, puis dès que le portrait se fut refermé, Harry s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Drago qui dût le porter jusqu'à sa chambre car il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

« Calme-toi, Harry, ils vont la retrouver, » murmura Drago en le déposant sur le lit.

Il s'apprêta à se redresser mais Harry le tira contre lui et le vampire dû s'allonger à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle va partir, » murmura Harry en enfouissant son visage humide dans la chemise de son dragon. « Comme les autres. »

« Chut, non, tais-toi, » rétorqua Drago. « Elle ne va pas partir. Ils la retrouveront. Et s'ils n'en sont pas capables, je le ferai. Je te le promets, Harry, elle est en vie et elle reviendra… »

Harry renifla et se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à elle, » murmura-t-il rageusement, les poings serrés. « Je le tuerai s'il lui fait le moindre mal ! »

Drago déglutit légèrement. La haine froide dans la voix d'Harry était effrayante. Il se leva à son tour et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Elle reviendra, » murmura-t-il à nouveau. « Je te le promets… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne vit rien. Elle sentit en revanche une éponge lui caresser le front et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où suis-je ? »

« C'est moi, » murmura une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? » fit-elle à nouveau, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es chez moi, » répondit l'autre. « Calme-toi, je vais bien m'occuper de toi… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois rien ! »

Elle sentit une main se faufiler sous son chemisier et caresser son ventre.

« Arrête ça, » dit-elle aussitôt d'une voix tremblante. « Arrête, je te dis ! »

« Non. »

Et l'Enfer commença…

* * *

voilà ! Un avis ?

j'essayerai le prochain chap dans deux semaines, la semaine suivant Aube !

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	24. Agir, enfin

Hello tout le monde !

alors je suis ultra speed aujourd'hui, donc, pas de rar

quelques news qui pourraient vous interresser dans la note au début du chap de Aube et Crépuscule

bisous

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..**__**

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

**_

* * *

_****_

* * *

_**

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 24 :_

**Agir, enfin :**

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ni la suivante, ni celle d'après. Il était bien trop inquiet à propos d'Hermione. Les trois derniers jours de vacances furent donc, pour tous les élèves mais pour Harry, Drago et Neville en particulier, un enfer d'ignorance et d'attente. Dumbledore assurait qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et que le mieux qu'eux puissent faire était d'essayer de conserver un train de vie normal.

Harry enrageait. Garder une vie normale alors qu'Hermione était on ne savait où, dans on ne savait quel état, à subir on ne savait quoi ? Pour lui, c'était au-delà de l'envisageable. Son instinct lui disait de partir, seul s'il le fallait, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, mais le souvenir de Sirius et du désastre du Département des Mystères était encore bien trop frais à son esprit. Il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque à nouveau. Mais chaque heure qui passait lui rappelait qu'Hermione était en danger, peut-être mortel.

La reprise des cours se fit dans la même ambiance. Toutefois, un petit plus était à apporter à la situation : Harry s'était réintégré avec les Gryffondors de son année. Drago en était heureux, même si cela signifiait qu'ils passeraient sans doute moins de temps ensemble tous les deux. Le fait qu'Harry accepte de voir que ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui et l'acceptaient quels que soient ses choix ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Quand Harry entra en cours de Défense ce matin-là, il était épuisé à cause du manque de sommeil, mais heureux de voir que Dean et Seamus lui avaient gardé une place entre eux. Neville était au premier rang avec Lavande et Parvati qui avait longuement discuté avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral après la disparition de sa petite amie.

« Eh bien, Harry, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne t'exiles plus de notre compagnie ! » s'exclama Dean en lui donnant une grande tape à l'épaule.

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Hem, les gars… moi aussi ça me fait plaisir… de reparler avec vous, » bégaya-t-il.

« Allez, Harry, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, » fit Seamus.

« Je regrette seulement qu'il ait fallu un malheur pour que je réalise que vous étiez toujours là, » murmura le Survivant avec tristesse.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard compréhensif et Dean posa la main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, va, » dit-il avec douceur. « Ils vont la retrouver. »

« J'espère, » dit Harry. « Elle me manque. »

Dean s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Lovat.

« Mr Potter, j'ai conscience que mon cours ne puisse guère vous intéresser étant donné que vous savez parfaitement produire un Patronus, mais vos camarades ne sont pas dans votre cas, veuillez donc cesser de les importuner. »

Harry devint écarlate.

« Oui, professeur, » grommela-t-il.

« Bien, » fit Lovat. « Je vous demanderai cependant de prendre place au fond de la salle pour que je sois sûr que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Harry soupira et se leva docilement pour faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'installa à la toute dernière table dans le fond de la salle et, effectivement peu intéressé par le cours, il s'installa confortablement pour regarder voler les mouches.

Un peu trop confortablement, peut-être. Car le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours conjugué à la satisfaction liée à sa réconciliation avec Dean et Seamus le firent s'endormir rapidement et profondément.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Harry ! »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage légèrement inquiet de son professeur de Défense.

« Professeur, » marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. « Excusez-moi, je… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » répondit Lovat. « Tu es épuisé. Le cours est fini. Tu ferais mieux de passer la journée au lit. »

« Non, ça va aller, » nia Harry alors que le sommeil essayait lentement de reprendre ses droits sur lui.

« J'insiste, » dit le professeur en l'aidant à se lever.

N'ayant pas le courage de protester, Harry le suivit docilement avec son sac jusqu'à la porte.

« Ah, Mr Malefoy, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, » dit Lovat en ouvrant la porte.

Harry releva la tête et sourit à son amant qui le prit dans ses bras. Les autres élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

« Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de dormir, » remarqua-t-il à l'air fatigué du vampire. « Allez donc vous couchez, je vous dispense de cours. Je me chargerai d'en parler à vos professeurs, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Drago eut un léger sourire.

« Merci professeur, » dit-il en entraînant Harry par la taille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun qui s'appuyait lourdement sur Drago, baillant par à-coups.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda Drago après avoir murmuré le mot de passe de la tapisserie.

« Je me suis endormi en cours, » répondit Harry en s'étalant sur le lit, enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds.

Drago fit de même et se déshabilla de manière à se retrouver en chemise et en sous-vêtements. Harry retira juste sa robe et se glissa sous les draps, se pressant contre Drago qui l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux très vite et passèrent le reste de la journée au lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le temps passa. Chaque matin, Harry rendait visite à McGonagall ou Dumbledore, demandant des nouvelles de leurs recherches, mais rien. Neville et lui étaient de plus en plus sombres, et Drago de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Presque un mois s'écoula ainsi.

Un vendredi soir, Harry, Neville et Drago, d'humeur morose, étaient affalés dans des canapés dans la tour de Gryffondor. La Salle Commune était déserte depuis longtemps, il était très tard, mais eux ne parvenaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils restaient à parler de choses superficielles, un faux-semblant qui ne parvenait même pas à masquer le malaise et la tension qui planaient sur eux, puis sombraient dans un silence oppressant, avant de recommencer, et ainsi de suite pendant des heures.

« Et si elle était morte ? » avança à un moment Neville d'une voix faible lors d'un long silence.

« Non, » répondit aussitôt Harry en se blottissant un peu plus sur les genoux de Drago. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas mourir… elle ne peut pas. »

Drago ferma les yeux, posant son menton sur la tête d'Harry. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Hermione pour être aussi affecté de son absence que l'étaient Harry et Neville, mais la douleur de son amant le contractait dans tout son être. Et il avait très peur qu'une nouvelle perte brise complètement Harry dans sa lente remontée des Enfers.

Il y eut des pas discrets dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement, dans un même désir de trouver une distraction pour oublier un moment leurs problèmes actuels.

Une ombre de jeune fille émergea tout d'abord, vite suivie par la jeune fille en question qui n'était autre qu'Adhefara.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« On n'arrive pas à dormir, » répondit doucement Harry. « Et toi ? »

« Je dois aller voir Spica, » expliqua la jeune fille en descendant les dernières marches et en les rejoignant. « C'est à cause d'Hermione, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Adhefara fit la moue.

« Venez donc avec moi, » proposa-t-elle. « Peut-être Spica aura-t-elle appris quelque chose. Si vous le voulez… »

« Bien sûr, » dit aussitôt Harry en se levant.

« Qui est Spica ? » demanda Neville, déboussolé.

« Une amie, » répondit Adhefara. « Elle est un peu… comment dire, étrange, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si elle peut aider, elle le fera. Et elle peut souvent. Elle a beaucoup de contacts. »

Neville hésita quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûr que… » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Oui, » affirma-t-elle fermement. « Drago, le mode furtif, tu connais ? »

« Vaguement, mais je ne l'utilise pas souvent, » répondit-il.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un moyen vampire pour passer inaperçu, » expliqua Spica. « Un peu comme si tu te faisais oublier. Très utile, mais ça demande pas mal d'énergie. Tu crois que tu pourrais l'utiliser ? Si tu tiens la main d'Harry, le pouvoir s'appliquera à lui aussi. »

« Ca devrait aller, » acquiesça le blond.

« Ah, parce que toi aussi ? » fit Neville en regardant Adhefara – Harry l'avait mis au courant de la condition de Drago et il l'avait pris sans trop de problème.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un petit sourire et tendit la main au jeune homme qui la saisit fermement.

Drago fit de même avec Harry et celui-ci sentit quelque chose de froid lui remonter le long du bras. Il vit aussitôt le regard de Neville se détourner de lui et Drago pour se tourner vers Adhefara.

« Nous allons à l'orée de la forêt, » dit-elle à Neville.

Puis Harry et Drago oublièrent leur présence.

« On y va ? » murmura Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la Salle Commune, en réveillant la Grosse Dame qui, voyant qu'il n'y avait 'personne', se rendormit aussi sec.

Ils firent leur chemin en silence et, lorsqu'il furent à l'orée de la forêt, près du loup Orion qu'ils avaient rapidement rejoint en l'apercevant, Drago lâcha la main d'Harry et prit appui contre un arbre.

« Mon cœur, ça va ? » fit Harry, inquiet, en le voyant respirer assez lourdement.

« Ca va, » souffla Drago. « C'est juste épuisant, surtout pour deux personnes. »

Harry posa une main dans son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tu es certain que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, je t'assure, » sourit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur le front du brun.

Harry sourit à son tour et l'embrassa rapidement. Ils entendirent alors un soupir derrière eux et se retournèrent pour apercevoir Adhefara qui les observait, l'air attendrie. Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

« Espèce de voyeuse, » dit-il en croisant les bras avec un air de reproche.

Adhefara laissa échapper un mini éclat de rire.

« Si tu connaissais Spica ! » dit-elle, l'air amusée. « Allez, on y va. Salut Orion. »

Neville recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un loup, bien sûr, » répondit Adhefara en haussant les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est apprivoisé. »

Le loup lui lança un regard plein de reproches avec un 'woof' indigné. Adhefara rigola légèrement.

« Je corrige, c'est un ami, et il est très susceptible, » dit-elle. « Allez, _l'ami,_ on y va. »

« Adhefara ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Orion nous guide ? »

« Parce que tu ne retrouverais pas la maison autrement, même en connaissant le chemin, » répondit-elle. « Spica a trafiqué un sortilège de Fidelitas sur lui, du temps de Grindelwald. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago et celui-ci lui saisit la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la belle maison de la vampire et entrèrent rapidement. Spica était à l'étage, dans un grand bureau, avec des parchemins étalés un peu partout ainsi qu'une grande carte d'un petit manoir en trois dimensions.

« Je te ramène du monde, » annonça Adhefara en entrant.

« Ah, tiens, bonjour tout le monde, » répondit Spica en relevant à peine la tête du parchemin qu'elle griffonnait. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Tu es au courant pour Hermione Granger ? » demanda Adhefara.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs ça me rappelle qu'Orion ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours… Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans un coin de la forêt, mais je n'ai pas pu aller vérifier ce qu'il y avait. Ah, te voilà toi, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le majestueux loup blanc entrer dans son bureau.

Il se rapprocha de Spica et celle-ci eut un sourire en s'agenouillant au sol face à lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Télépathie, » répondit brièvement Adhefara à la question d'Harry. « Enfin, en quelque sorte. Orion montre en image à Spica ce qu'il a appris, par une espèce d'échange de souvenirs. »

Il y eut dix bonnes minutes de silence, puis Spica cligna des yeux et Orion vint lui réclamer des caresses qu'elle lui donna bien volontiers.

« Alors ? » demanda fébrilement Harry.

« Le clan des loups de la forêt a remarqué qu'un homme cagoulé vient chaque nuit dans une clairière aux limites de Poudlard. Il semble qu'il y ait une espèce de trappe dans le sol. Il retourne au château chaque matin. Ils n'ont jamais pu voir son visage. Il a la taille d'un homme mais il peut n'être qu'un jeune adulte ou un élève. »

« Tu crois que ça peut… »

« Il y a de grandes chances. Ses allées et venues ont commencé dans la période de l'enlèvement. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« A quelle heure passe-t-il ? » demanda Neville, ayant visiblement eut le même cheminement d'idée.

« Dans une demi-heure. »

« Et c'est loin d'ici ? » fit Drago avec intérêt.

« Au pas de course, et en comptant l'environnement dans lequel vous évoluerez, il vous faudra à peine moins. »

Il y eut un long silence dans le bureau, puis Spica relâcha Orion et se rasseya à son bureau.

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, » dit-elle « Orion peut vous guider jusque là-bas. Adhefara et moi ne pouvons pas vous accompagner, nous avons autre chose de prévu ce soir, ça concerne la pierre, et nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Mais vous devriez pouvoir vous débrouiller, non ? »

« Oui, » affirma Harry. « Sûrement. »

« Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Drago, l'air septique. « Certain, » répondit Harry. « Après tout, il suffira que tu passes en mode furtif, ça ne sera pas pour très longtemps, et si ce n'est pas ça on rentre au château annoncer qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-bas. »

« Si tu veux, » fit Drago avec réluctance. « Mais je ne pourrai pas vous faire passer en mode furtif tous les deux. Je suis désolé, Longdubat, mais ça me prend trop d'énergie. »

Neville serra les poings une seconde, mais se décontracta rapidement et acquiesça.

« Je comprends, » dit-il simplement. « De toute façon, s'il faut courir, je ne pourrai que vous ralentir. Je vais rentrer au château. Je donnerai l'alerte si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans deux heures. »

« Ca suffira largement, » répondit Harry.

« D'accord, » dit Spica. « Je raccompagne Neville à l'école. Partez tout de suite avec Orion. Adhefara, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'explique ce que j'ai trouvé après, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Et une minute plus tard, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent à nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres de la forêt, courant main dans la main à la suite d'un loup démesurément grand et magnifiquement blanc.

* * *

fin du chap

avis ?

la suite très vite, j'espère, avant la fin de la semaine si je peux

bisous

speed'


	25. Et il retomba sur Terre, la Haine au fon

Bonjour tout le monde !

vous allez bien ? prèsà démarrer une nouvelle semaine ? eh bien, pas moi, lol ! je vous publiez ce petit chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

pour te répondre, Vif d'Or (désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tot) c'était pour mettre en ligne la version corrigée... ce que je ne vais pas tarder à faire avec Aube et Crépuscule.

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..****

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 25 :_

**Et il retomba sur Terre, la haine au fond du cœur…**

Drago tenait fermement la main d'Harry qui le suivait discrètement derrière le loup. Il sentait son cœur battre très vite, mais il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il souhaitait tellement que ce soit bien Hermione, bon dieu…

_Faites qu'elle soit là, faites qu'elle soit là… _ne cessait-il de se répéter, inlassablement.

Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus la main de Drago et celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement en lui caressant le visage.

« Ca va bien se passer, » lui murmura le blond.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry.

Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de reprendre son chemin à la suite du loup. Ils atteignirent rapidement une petite clairière à couvert. Les arbres, immenses et sombres, étendaient leurs branches au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est ici ? » murmura Drago à Orion.

Le loup hocha la tête, puis ils entendirent des pas fort peu discrets derrière eux. Drago passa aussitôt en mode furtif et entraîna Harry à couvert. Ils s'agenouillèrent derrière un buisson alors qu'Orion disparaissait de l'autre coté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre surgit des arbres et se dirigea vers le centre de la clairière. La personne était encagoulée de la tête aux pieds et ils ne purent rien voir de son visage. Toutefois, la démarche de l'inconnu était vaguement familière à Harry qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, la main crispée autour de celle de Drago. Celui-ci s'efforçait de respirer calmement pour contenir le maximum d'énergie possible.

Dans la clairière, l'homme s'agenouilla sur le sol et gratta un peu la terre de ses doigts, avant de trouver un anneau fiché dans le col et de le soulever, ouvrant par la même occasion une trappe dans laquelle il se faufila avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Drago relâcha doucement sa concentration, puis regarda Harry.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? » demanda-t-il.

« On attend, » répondit Harry. « D'après Spica, il n'y reste jamais bien longtemps. Une fois qu'il est parti, on va voir ce qui se cache sous la trappe. Si on retrouve Hermione, on repart aussi sec. Sinon on retourne au château et on prévient qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. »

Drago hocha lentement la tête. Il remarqua qu'Harry tremblait et il le tira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le brun soupira et se calma peu à peu. Drago l'embrassa doucement.

« Ca va bien se passer, » murmura-t-il. « On va la sortir de là. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui tint la main, attendant avec impatience et angoisse que le temps passe et que l'inconnu sorte.

« Drago, » murmura Harry à un moment, « tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de capturer cet inconnu, si c'est lui ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Non, » dit-il. « D'abord parce que nous ne savons pas s'il a réellement capturé Hermione. Ensuite, peut-être est-ce un démon ou une créature des Ténèbres ? Nous ne savons pas si nous avons la puissance magique nécessaire pour le vaincre. Contentons-nous de sauver Hermione, si elle est là. C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry soupira, puis hocha la tête et l'appuya sur l'épaule du vampire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnu sortit de sous terre. Toujours aussi encagoulé, il referma rapidement la trappe, jeta un sortilège pour mieux la cacher et partit à grands pas vers le château. Harry et Drago attendirent quelques secondes, le temps d'être sûrs qu'il était bien partit, puis ils se levèrent, main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la clairière.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et gratta rapidement la terre avant de trouver l'anneau de métal et de soulever la trappe. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement sur un grand trou noir et visiblement profond.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« J'y vais en premier, » murmura Harry.

Il s'apprêta à sauter dans le vide, mais au dernier moment Drago le rattrapa par le bras et le tira contre lui.

« C'est peut-être très profond, » lui dit-il. « Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille tous les deux en volant. »

Harry hocha la tête et Drago le colla contre sa poitrine avant de descendre ses jambes d'abord dans le trou, puis tout doucement de se laisser porter par l'air jusqu'au sol.

Ils l'atteignirent plutôt rapidement à leur grand surprise. L'endroit était totalement noir, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Même Drago, avec son acuité visuelle nocturne, ne pouvait rien distinguer.

Le blond attrapa la main d'Harry et passa en mode furtif avant de sortir sa baguette et de marmonner un Lumos qui les éblouit quelques instants avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement distinguer quelque chose. Puis Drago eut une moue de dégoût. Le sol de terre était jonché de carcasses d'animaux. Les murs étaient faits de pierre et suintaient de moisissure.

« C'est immonde, » marmonna Harry.

La pièce était vide. Il lâcha la main de Drago et s'approcha d'une épaisse porte de bois sur leur droite. Le blond le suivit et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Alohomora, » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la poignée.

Il y eut un grincement et Drago attrapa aussitôt la main d'Harry et passa en mode furtif. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et ils passèrent prudemment dans la deuxième salle. Vide également, assez semblable à la première, sauf que les murs ici étaient à peu près propres, et qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavres de rongeurs un peu partout. Une chaise et une table étaient posées dans un coin.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'un tel bâtiment fait ci ? » murmura Harry, stupéfait.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Drago. « Viens, il y a une autre porte derrière la table. »

Ils déplacèrent les meubles d'un simple sortilège de lévitation et ouvrirent la deuxième porte de la même façon que la première.

Cette fois, la première chose qu'ils virent fut une forme allongée sur le sol, enroulée dans une couverture salle. Ils entendirent également une respiration précipitée et rauque.

« Hermione ? » murmura Harry, n'osant pas y croire.

Il lâcha la main de Drago et s'approcha de la personne sur le sol.

« Hermione, c'est toi ? » dit-il à nouveau.

La personne eut un reniflement suivi d'un hoquet.

« Harry ? » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et souleva légèrement un pan de la couverture, découvrant le visage de sa meilleure amie. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas le voir.

« Hermione, » chuchota-t-il.

« Harry, c'est bien toi ? » murmura Hermione, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elle leva la main pour lui toucher et lui caresser le visage de façon approximative.

« Harry, je ne vois plus rien… » dit-elle. « Mais je suis contente que tu sois là… »

Elle s'effondra en pleurs et Harry la prit dans ses bras, constatant avec horreur qu'elle était nue sous sa couverture, et qu'elle avait les jambes striées de sang. Des traces blanches facilement identifiables se mêlaient au sang rouge et il déglutit en fermant les yeux.

« Chut, calme-toi, petit cœur, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. « C'est fini, maintenant. On va te sortir de là. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de pleurer. Drago s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici, » murmura-t-il. « Cet endroit n'est pas net, il me rend mal à l'aise… »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva, tenant fermement le corps d'Hermione contre lui, lui passant la couverture pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir.

« Tu es gelée, Hermione, » dit Harry. « Accroche-toi, d'accord ? Nous rentrons au château. »

Elle hocha la tête et se recroquevilla contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse. Drago lui lança un sortilège pour lui tenir chaud et ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce, regagnant la fraîcheur de l'hiver à l'extérieur. Orion surgit des bois à ce moment-là et leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent promptement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au château et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh regarda Hermione avec stupéfaction, puis commanda à Harry de l'allonger sur un des lits.

« Mr Malefoy, allez chercher le professeur McGonnagall et le directeur, » ordonna-t-elle ensuite. « Mr Potter, prenez une chaise et restez dans un coin le temps que je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Harry, » appela Hermione. « Harry, reste près de moi, s'il te plait ! »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et s'assit à coté d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

« Je suis là, ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas, » répondit-il à sa supplique.

Il posa sa bouche sur la main de la jeune fille, fixant son visage tourmenté, ne désirant pas regarder ce corps qu'il savait meurtri jusqu'à l'âme. Hermione sanglotait doucement lors des soins de Mme Pomfresh et serrait fort la main d'Harry.

« Ses blessures physiques ne sont pas très graves, » dit l'infirmière. « Le plus gros problème, ce sont vos yeux, Miss Granger. Je vais devoir faire des examens plus approfondis pour savoir ce qui en est la cause, mais cela devra attendre demain. »

Elle l'habilla d'un pyjama à l'aide d'un sortilège puis s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Hermione, savez-vous qui vous a fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione frémit.

« Non, » répondit-elle à voix basse. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu depuis… combien de temps ai-je été enfermée là-bas ? »

« Presque un mois, » répondit Harry.

« Un mois… » répéta laconiquement Hermione. « J'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait des siècles. »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama une voix près de l'entrée.

« Nev'… » souffla-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Nev', » répéta-t-elle. « Neville, serre-moi fort, » fit-elle en fondant en larmes, encore une fois.

« Venez, » murmura Pomfresh à l'intention de Harry et Drago qui venait de revenir avec le Gryffondor. « Allons discuter dans mon bureau. »

Là, les professeurs McGonnagall et Dumbledore les attendaient. Pomfresh leur offrit de s'asseoir et ils le firent rapidement.

« Comment se porte Miss Granger ? » demanda aussitôt Dumbledore.

« Physiquement, bien dans l'ensemble, » soupira l'infirmière. « J'ai pu soigner toutes ses blessures, excepté ses yeux qui me posent un problème, je ferai des examens demain pour en savoir un peu plus. Mentalement, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Elle a été violée, plusieurs fois, et violemment frappée également. »

« Doux Merlin, mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? » murmura McGonnagall, l'air sous le choc.

« Elle dit l'ignorer. »

Il y eut un long silence dans le bureau de l'infirmerie, puis Harry prit la parole et expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement et hocha la tête.

« Pompom, pouvons-nous la voir ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, » acquiesça l'infirmière. « Mais pas longtemps, elle a besoin de repos. »

Ils rejoignirent la salle des malades et trouvèrent Hermione sur les genoux de Neville, blottie contre son torse, pleurant silencieusement. Neville avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et son menton sur sa tête, la tenant fermement en embrassant doucement son crâne.

« Miss Granger ? » dit doucement Dumbledore en s'asseyant à coté du lit. « Miss, je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec des questions alors que vous ne devez penser qu'à dormir, mais il faut que vous nous disiez maintenant tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit-elle à voix basse en se blottissant un peu plus contre son petit ami. « Je sortais tout juste des toilettes du Poudlard Express quand on a murmuré un Stupéfix derrière moi. Je l'ai reçu de plein fouet dans le dos, je ne saurais pas vous dire à qui appartenait cette voix, mais c'était la même que celle de celui qui… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et enfouit le visage dans le pull de Neville en sanglotant.

« Celui qui vous a violée ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose ? » demanda le directeur. « N'importe quoi, un détail qui pourrait nous aider à savoir qui c'était ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être, je ne sais plus… »

« D'accord, Hermione, » dit le directeur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Nev', » fit Hermione en redressant son visage humide vers lui. « Je vous en prie, est-ce qu'il peut rester ? S'il vous plait… »

« Bien sûr qu'il peut rester, » acquiesça la femme.

« Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, » ajouta Hermione à l'adresse de Neville sui sourit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule, mon cœur, » répondit-il.

Elle sourit faiblement. Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je trouverai qui c'est ma belle, je te le promets, et je le tuerai, » lui murmura-t-il. « Il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, je te le jure. »

Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais Hermione le retint une seconde.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher, » murmura-t-elle.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, » répondit Harry avec un faible sourire. « Je serai venu plus tôt si j'avais pu. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle.

Harry s'éloigna finalement et prit la main de Drago. Celui-ci regarda Hermione avec une tristesse qu'il ne laissa pas paraître dans son ton lorsqu'il lui parla.

« Remets-toi bien, Granger, » lui dit-il gentiment. « Et bonne nuit. »

Puis il quitta l'infirmerie avec Harry qui se permit d'emprunter de la potion de sommeil à Pomfresh.

Ils regagnèrent une de leur chambres – laquelle, eux-même l'ignoraient tant leur fatigue était grande – et se couchèrent rapidement après avoir pris une douche. Harry préféra s'éviter des cauchemars avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve et se blottit fermement contre Drago qui l'enlaça étroitement.

Ils avaient cependant vu et ressenti trop d'horreur et de haine en une seule soirée pour dormir d'un sommeil paisible, même avec la potion.

* * *

voilà voila, fin du chap... le prochain dans le cours de la semaines, et le suivant ce week-end (?) enfin, en tout cas, j'essayerai...

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	26. Petit aigle et stupide belette

Eh, je l'ai fait ! chapitre à l'heure, lol, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé !

cela poura-t-il encore se reproduire ? aurez-vous le chap 27 ce week-end ? mystère...

en tout cas, merci à vous tous pour vos messages ! j'y répondrai le plus vite possible.

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 26 :_

**Petit aigle et stupide belette :**

« Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? » murmura Harry, pas encore remis des évènement de la nuit précédente.

« Tellement de gens, Harry, » répondit Drago avec un soupir. « Malheureusement. »

Ils s'étaient vus offrir, à eux, et à Neville, un jour de repos après les tragiques découvertes de la nuit passée. Ils étaient enlacés tous les deux sur le toit où Harry avait décidé de son destin, confortablement enveloppés tous les deux dans la cape de Drago.

« Je suis tout de même heureux qu'on l'ait retrouvée, » dit Harry. « Mais elle m'a semblé tellement abattue, dégouttée, effrayée… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se laisser dépérir. Ca serait pire que tout. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose arrivera, » répondit Drago en lui caressant lentement le ventre. « C'est une fille très forte. Bien sûr, elle se renfermera sûrement sur elle-même pendant un temps, c'est une réaction d'autodéfense, mais Longdubat sera là pour elle et nous aussi. »

« Je veux absolument savoir qui a fait cela, » fit Harry, déterminé. « Et si je le découvre, je le tue ! »

La haine et la violence froide qui se dégageaient de la voix d'Harry firent frissonner Drago. Harry semblait, et était, très vulnérable, mais il cachait au fond de lui une force formidable qui ressortait avec ses émotions fortes. C'était très impressionnant.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, inquiet, en se tournant vers lui.

« Si, si, » assura Drago. « C'est juste que tu peux être si foutument impressionnant dans ta haine que je suis heureux de ne plus être une des cibles. »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Tu n'en as jamais fait partie, » répondit-il, reposant sa tête où elle était placée quelques secondes auparavant, c'est à dire dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago. « Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, d'une certaine manière. »

Drago sourit et tourna la tête pour lui embrasser langoureusement la tempe. Harry se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa longuement, passionnément, ses craintes de le perdre ou de le voir souffrir plus présentes à son cœur que depuis longtemps. Ce qui était arrivé à Hermione l'avait énormément chamboulé. Drago lui caressa la joue et ralentit le rythme du baiser pour le calmer et le rassurer. Il fit ensuite glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, lui laissant un suçon, avant d'aller lécher la petite larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue.

« Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? » murmura-t-il. « Elle doit être réveillée, maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avec douceur avant de se relever.

Ils atterrirent au sol quelques secondes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie main dans la main. Mme Pomfresh les autorisa à entrer avec une certaine réticence mais elle savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de ses amis pour ne pas sombrer.

Neville était là, assis sur le lit à coté d'elle, et elle s'était blottie contre lui, les yeux fermés, le visage dans son cou. Elle tourna les yeux quand ils entrèrent mais, visiblement, ne voyait toujours pas.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« C'est nous, 'Mione, » répondit Harry en s'approchant d'eux, conjurant des chaises pour Drago et pour lui.

Hermione sourit légèrement et Harry se pencha vers elle pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

« Comment ça va, ce matin ? » demanda doucement Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Un peu mieux, » répondit Hermione en se recalant dans les bras de Neville qui lui embrassa le front.

« Et tes yeux ? » demanda Harry en s'installant dans sa chaise.

« Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave, » répondit-elle. « Elle va me donner une potion à prendre durant une semaine. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant mon absence ? Vous êtes allés jusqu'où en métamorphose ? »

Harry sourit, attendri, mais inquiet malgré tout. Cet intérêt pour les cours était-il réel ou bien destiné à l'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il lui répondit tout de même.

Ils passèrent la matinée à l'infirmerie, puis Mme Pomfresh les chassa sans ménagement. Seul Neville eut le droit de rester et les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent quelque peu désœuvrés.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Drago.

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

« Allons dans la Salle sur Demande, » proposa-t-il. « Je vais travailler un peu ma transformation Animagus. Comme ça tu pourras voir. »

Drago hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers cette salle, passant trois fois devant, et entrèrent.

Harry sursauta. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans un grand champ à l'air libre, au soleil, avec juste une porte qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux.

« Wooh, » fit Harry. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça. »

« Tu as pensé à ton animal ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « C'est sans doute pour ça… j'ai besoin d'espace. »

Drago sourit et s'installa par terre. Harry se mit également en tailleur sur le sol pour mieux se concentrer. Drago le regardait faire avec plaisir. Harry était beau, toujours, tout le temps, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et appuya son menton sur ses genoux. Harry était parfait.

Le brun essaya de faire abstraction du regard de Drago sur lui, sentant une petite quantité de sang se répandre sur ses joues, et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la transformation. Il arrivait désormais à garder sa forme animale plus de dix secondes, ce dont McGo avait été fort impressionnée puisque elle-même avait mis un an et demi pour atteindre ce niveau. Ce qu'il avait fait en six mois.

Cette fois, il lui fallut tout juste trois minutes pour parvenir à se transformer. Drago sourit et se leva pour regarder l'immense aigle dans les yeux. Harry déploya ses ailes et le blond l'embrassa sur le bec avant que l'animal ne reprenne sa forme originelle.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Harry.

Drago se mordit la lèvre avec un adorable sourire.

« Je n'ai pas compté, » répondit-il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté avec un air consterné, puis remarqua les yeux pétillants de Drago et sourit en s'approchant de lui pour l'allonger au sol.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentré, » se moqua-t-il.

« A vrai dire, si, » répondit Drago en inversant les positions. « J'étais concentré sur le fait de savoir ce que ça ferait de te faire l'amour là, comme ça, dans l'herbe… sauf que je t'ai déjà mordu hier et que ça ne va pas être possible, alors je vais devoir me contenter de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de frustration… »

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre et il l'embrassa longuement, avidement, caressant son torse à travers sa chemise de manière à le rendre fou. Harry gémit et s'accrocha à la taille de son amant. Drago insinua une jambe entre les siennes et déboutonna lentement la chemise d'Harry qui se détacha de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit allumeur, » murmura-t-il.

Drago sourit narquoisement et lui lécha tendrement la lèvre inférieure, puis la supérieure.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, petit aigle, » répondit-il d'une voix basse et chaude qui fit frissonner Harry.

Et Harry vit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione passa en tout deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Son état, physique et moral, s'améliorait de jour en jour, sauf qu'elle avait du mal à supporter qu'on la touche trop longtemps. Seul Neville avait ce privilège, et Harry à moindre effet. Dès qu'elle eut recouvrée la vue, elle s'appliqua à rattraper tous les cours qu'elle avait manqués, travaillant sans cesse pour rattraper son retard.

A la grande surprise de tous, sauf d'Harry qui la connaissait le mieux, elle parvint même à reprendre de l'avance en Sortilèges et en Arithmancie.

« Tu travailles trop, petite 'Mione, » lui dit Harry avec un sourire amusé quand il vint la voir le jour de son retour en cours, dans sa chambre de préfète en chef.

« C'est ce que me dit Neville, » sourit-elle en retour. « Mais si je veux devenir Médicomage… c'est comme médecin chez les moldus, tu sais. »

« Médicomage ? » fit Harry. « C'est ce que Drago voudrait faire aussi. »

Hermione se redressa en fronçant les sourcils

« Mais… il ne peut pas, » fit-elle. « Je veux dire, entre son goût du sang et son insensibilité aux auras… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et la fit asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui en lui prenant la main.

« Il y a quelque chose que je doit te dire, petit cœur, » fit-il doucement.

« Je t'écoute, » répondit calmement Hermione qui savait que quand Harry prenait ce ton-là, c'était pour lui dire quelque chose de grave et important.

« 'Mione, il existe une potion et un rituel qui permettent de faire redevenir un vampire humain, pourvu que ce rituel ait lieu entre la morsure et une conjonction particulière du système, » expliqua-t-il à voix basse, regardant leurs mains. « Cette conjonction se produira en Novembre prochain. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que Drago voulait devenir Médicomage et que… je vais devenir un vampire d'ici le mois de mai, pour vaincre Voldemort. »

« Qu… quoi ? » fit Hermione, stupéfaite. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ? »

« Tu te souviens de la Prophétie dont je t'ai parlée l'année dernière ? » demanda Harry en réponse.

« Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? » fit Hermione. « Je ne vois pas le rapport, ça te rapportera quoi de devenir un vampire ? »

« De la puissance, » répondit Harry. « Tu… tu n'as jamais vu Drago lorsqu'il est en colère, les pouvoirs de sa nature de vampire sont stupéfiants… c'est lui qui a brûlé la tapisserie de la famille Black cet été. Il a tué deux hommes d'un seul contact à la gorge, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Mais… Harry, et si ce rituel ne marchait pas ? » fit la jeune fille, folle d'inquiétude devant la froide détermination de son ami.

« Alors je vivrai l'éternité avec Drago, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione le regardait, stupéfaite.

« Mais je… Harry, comment peux-tu prendre une telle décision ? »

« 'Mione, je l'aime ! » répondit Harry. « Je l'aime à la folie, je l'ai certainement toujours aimé, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui, je le sais… nous avons un lien de pureté, tous les deux… Il… enfin, je… si le rituel ne marche pas, lui vivra l'éternité, et je ne veux pas me retrouver à l'aube de la mort pour devoir l'abandonner là… je ne veux pas le quitter. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, » dit-elle. « Mais d'où vient cette idée ? »

« L'arrière arrière-grand-mère de Sirius, » répondit Harry. « C'est une vampire, elle vit dans la forêt interdite. C'est d'elle que vient l'idée… et aussi d'Adhefara. »

« Adhefara ? » fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Celle qui est en sixième année ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Vampire également. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est une invasion ! » rit Hermione. « Ne resterait plus qu'un professeur ! »

Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Rogue ? »

Hermione le regarda, sous le choc.

« C'est pas vrai ? »

Harry rigola à son tour.

« Si. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école de dingue ? » marmonna Hermione. « Et donc, l'aïeule de Sirius ? C'est une Black ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Mais rassure-toi, elle est très différente de ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer d'une femme de cette famille. Un peu bizarre, elle a des plaisanteries étranges que seule Adhefara semble pouvoir comprendre, mais elle est maligne, et elle peut obtenir facilement beaucoup d'informations. C'est grâce à elle et à son loup qu'on t'a retrouvée. »

« Oh, » fit Hermione. « Et donc ? »

« C'est elle qui a découvert le rituel, et qui détient l'ingrédient principal, » expliqua Harry. « Elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore qui avait refusé, mais Adhefara nous a emmenés, Drago et moi, chez elle et elle nous a expliqué. J'ai pris ma décision pendant les vacances. »

Hermione hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'elle comprenait.

« Pourquoi en mai ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Parce que Voldemort prévoit une attaque sur Pré au lard en juin et qu'il me faudra au moins un mois pour me préparer correctement à mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que ce soit trop tôt, parce que ça se verrait et nous avons au moins un espion dans l'école. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort le sache, du moins pas tout de suite. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione, l'air toujours aussi inquiète.

Harry soupira.

« Pas le moins du monde, mais au moins je fais quelque chose. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hermione ! » appela une voix derrière eux.

Harry, Neville et Hermione se retournèrent. Harry fronça sérieusement les sourcils en voyant Ron qui s'approchait d'eux, un regard de prédateur fixé sur Hermione, qui se colla à Neville. Celui-ci passa un bras autour d'elle avec un regard méfiant envers le rouquin.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Hermione le regardait bizarrement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourtant à eux tu leur en as parlé, non ? »

Ses mots étaient teintés d'une certaine rancœur.

« Ron, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes plus amis, » répondit Hermione en serrant fortement la main de Neville.

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que tu t'es cru suffisamment supérieur pour vouloir décider de la vie de Harry et que tu m'as forcé à faire de même, au nom de l'amour que j'étais censée ressentir pour toi ! » rétorqua Hermione. « J'ai eu tort de t'écouter, mais tu as eu tort de vouloir me contrôler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » fit Drago en arrivant, surpris de voir Ron à leur cotés.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, qui l'embrassa brièvement, puis le froid regard du blond se posa sur le roux.

« Un problème, Weasley ? »

Celui-ci le regarda avec répugnance.

« Aucun, » répondit-il. « Je m'inquiétais simplement de la santé de mon ex. C'est interdit ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, » répondit Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

Puis il se tourna vers les autres, agissant comme s'il n'était pas là.

« On va manger ? »

Ron prit aussitôt la mouche et attrapa Drago par le col.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore, Malefoy, » fit-il d'une voix rageuse, prêt à frapper.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur et mauvais. Il leva sa main libre et attrapa le poignet du rouquin, le tordant méchamment. Ron poussa un faible cri de souffrance et le relâcha. Drago haussa les épaules avec mépris.

« Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'occupe de toi, petite belette, » dit-il. « Maintenant, fous-nous la paix. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de te voir ici. »

Il se détourna aussitôt, entraînant Harry de force, avec un geste négligeant de la main, comme si Ron n'était rien de plus qu'un truc répugnant dont il n'avait pas à se soucier. Hermione et Neville suivirent, la jeune fille regardant ses pieds.

« 'Mione, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, le remarquant.

« Si, c'est juste que… je me demande comment il a pu devenir comme ça, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Tu crois que c'est de notre faute ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry en lui prenant l'épaule. « Il a mal tourné, mais je ne pense pas que nous y soyons pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec lui, » murmura Hermione avec un regard triste.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » fit doucement Neville en lui prenant délicatement le menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. « Il était étrange avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. »

Hermione eut un faible sourire et l'embrassa brièvement avant de se mettre à manger d'humeur un peu meilleure.

* * *

fin du chap. avis ?

à très vite tout le monde

bisous

speed'


	27. Une pierre magique

Bonjour vous tous !

ah, seigneur, enfin les vacances ! et un chapitre en cadeau pour vous...

j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! le prochain, je pense pendant la semaine... avec celui de Aube et Crépuscule

gros bisous à tous !

Un grand merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 27_ :

**Une pierre… magique !**

Harry revint exténué de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait renvoyé Ron de l'équipe en début d'année, car celui-ci avait tenté plus d'une fois de le faire tomber de son balai au lieu de se concentrer sur le jeu, mais son successeur n'était pas très bon… ils avaient remporté le match contre les Serpentard à seulement dix points près, alors que c'était Harry qui avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

Il s'écroula sur le lit de Drago, celui-ci étant assis à son bureau à travailler son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le vampire le regarda d'un air narquois.

« Fatigué, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Oh, si peu, » répondit Harry en attrapant un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui en baillant.

« Tu ne prends pas de douche avant de te coucher ? »

« Mmphmm, sort de nettoyage, » baragouina Harry.

Drago eut un sourire narquois et se mit à califourchon sur son beau brun qui, sentant cela, se mit sur le dos pour le regarder.

« Pas ce soir, Drake, je ne suis pas en état d'endurer des perfidies, » dit-il.

Drago sourit légèrement.

« Je promets d'être gentil, » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant.

Harry gémit, incapable de lutter contre une telle détermination et de tels arguments.

Drago le déshabilla lentement et ne le fit pas trop attendre avant de le sucer jusqu'aux limites de la folie. Harry criait de plaisir et se cambra violemment quand il se libera dans la bouche du blond qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry se ré-affala sur le matelas en respirant lourdement et Drago lui lança un nouveau sort de nettoyage avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui. Il l'embrassa paresseusement et Harry passa son bras autour de sa nuque pour le garder un peu plus longtemps, avant d'accepter de le relâcher pour lever vers lui un regard déjà à moitié endormi.

« Tu viens vite, hein ? » lui fit-il d'une voix un peu faible.

« J'arrive, » répondit Drago. « Je finis juste mon devoir. »

Harry hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, ne laissant dépasser des couvertures que son nez et le haut de son visage. Drago sourit légèrement et retourna à son travail.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Maître… l'alchimiste est arrivé, » dit une forme agenouillée au sol aux pieds de Harry.

Celui-ci laissa un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se leva de son trône.

« Bonne nouvelle, » dit-il. « Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans la tour Nord… »

Il passa devant le Mangemort qui se redressa en tremblant légèrement.

« Tu seras récompensé pour cela, Queudver, » murmura Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Il parcourut de longs couloirs sombres, puis monta un interminable escalier de pierre, suivi par un long serpent avec lequel il conversa en Fourchelang.

« Tu vas encore une fois m'être très utile, Nagini, » siffla Harry.

« C'est un plaisir de servir un humain tel que vous, Maître, » répondit Nagini en ondulant derrière lui.

« Tu n'auras cependant pas Queudver tout de suite, » ajouta Harry. « J'ai encore besoin de lui contre Harry Potter, mais rassures-toi, tu auras le jeune Drago Malefoy dès que nous l'aurons capturé. »

« Maître, l'espion m'a dit que c'était un vampire, » fit Nagini.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa marche et regarda le serpent.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Le serpent paru étrangement gêné dans sa réponse.

« Il ne me l'a pas réellement dit, il l'a plutôt laissé entendre, » répondit-il.

« Lucius m'avait caché cela, » murmura Harry. « Il le paiera. Mais allons ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que l'alchimiste pourra faire avec cette fameuse pierre… Spica doit être folle de rage… »

« Elle tentera de la récupérer, » intervint Nagini.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Harry. « Mais je l'attendrai… elle regrettera de m'avoir refusé son aide et de ne pas m'avoir suivi… »

« Elle n'était pas comme vous, maître, » siffla le serpent.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda attentivement l'animal.

« Serais-tu par hasard en train de la défendre, Nagini ? »

« Certes non, Maître, » se défia-t-il aussitôt. « Je voulais simplement mettre en évidence son manque d'ambition. »

« Mmh, » fit Harry, se détournant et reprenant sa marche. « Peu importe. Dépéchons-nous. Tu n'auras donc pas Drago Malefoy, puisque sa chair doit être putréfiée. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je vous en remercie, maître, » siffla Nagini en accélérant sous les longs pas de son maître.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant une porte qu'Harry ouvrit d'un geste de la main et ils entrèrent dans une salle ronde avec de nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur tout le domaine. Au centre, on pouvait voir un piédestal avec un coussin de velours noir, et au-dessus duquel flottait une pierre argentée, brillante, luisante même dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« La dernière pierre intercontinentale lunaire, » murmura Harry en passant sa main autour sans la toucher. « N'est-ce pas stupéfiant ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à peine deux secondes après et un vieil homme entra en tremblant, poussé par une baguette magique pointée dans son dos par Queudver. L'homme aperçut Harry et ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en reculant vers le mur.

« Merci, Queudver, » dit Harry. « Tu peux nous laisser. »

Le Mangemort sortit en s'inclinant et Harry se tourna vers le vieillard qui tremblait d'appréhension.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, alchimiste, tant que tu fais ce que je veux, » murmura Harry en s'approchant de lui.

L'homme déglutit.

« Et que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la pierre.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de la pierre intercontinentale lunaire, je présume ? » demanda-t-il en touchant très légèrement le champ de force entourant la pierre, observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de l'autre.

« Oui, évidemment, ou du moins le peu que l'on en sait, » répondit l'autre en tremblant. « Une pierre qui serait tombée de la lune, et qui aurait traversé tous les continents de notre planète en s'imprégnant de la magie la plus primaire qu'on puisse y trouver. Mais c'est une légende. Quel rapport avec… »

Il parut enfin se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et observa la pierre avec de grands yeux incrédules.

« Par Merlin, c'en est une ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête avec amusement, devant la réaction du scientifique qui regardait la pierre avec envie.

« Eh bien, oui, voilà le fruit de cette légende, » répondit-il. « Ecoute-moi bien, alchimiste, je t'offre la possibilité de travailler sur cette pierre unique… plus particulièrement sur sa propriété donnant l'immortalité… »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Monseigneur, » répondit le vieil homme en levant la main vers la pierre magique.

« Bien sûr, tu auras le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux dessus en plus de tes recherches pour moi, la seule condition étant que personne ne puisse connaître tes conclusions à part moi, » ajouta Harry. « Tu as… »

Il sortit sa baguette et conjura plusieurs tables, fioles et alambics.

« Tout ce dont tu auras besoin à ta disposition, » conclut Harry. « Si tu refuses… »

« J'accepte, » s'empressa de répondre l'alchimiste, surexcité. « Comment refuser une telle opportunité ? »

Harry sourit narquoisement dans sa barbe, c'était vraiment trop facile.

« Bien, » fit-il. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, frappe trois coups contre la statuette, là-bas, elle te mettra en relation avec un de mes Mangemorts. Et… dernière chose, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici. On t'apportera à manger par hibou. La pièce à côté est une chambre, et il y a une salle de bain. »

Harry s'apprêta à sortir, mais l'homme le retint par le bras, avant de retirer précipitamment sa main en se rendant compte de son geste.

« Comment puis-je vous remercier ? » dit-il.

Harry l'observa deux secondes.

« Contente-toi de réussir ce que je te demande, » répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sec.

« Très bien, Monseigneur, » s'inclina l'homme. « Comptez sur moi. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit, entraînant Nagini avec lui. Il se mit à rire d'un rire démentiel en descendant les escaliers… et il avait mal, horriblement mal au front… à sa cicatrice…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Harry, réveille-toi ! »

Harry se redressa brutalement dans son lit, en sueur, sa cicatrice le brûlant atrocement. Il poussa un gémissement de souffrance et se blottit contre Drago qui l'entoura étroitement de ses bras.

« Ca va passer, » murmura le blond en lui caressant les cheveux, ayant comprit la situation dès qu'il avait vu Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil. « Ca va passer, mon cœur, je suis là, calme-toi… »

Harry respirait difficilement et tremblait contre Drago. Il se leva soudainement, n'ayant pas pu retenir ses haut-le-cœur, et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller vomir aux toilettes. Drago le rejoignit rapidement, lui essuya la bouche avant de le porter pour revenir dans la chambre et le déposer sur le lit. Harry serra étroitement ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard, posant sa joue sur le bas de son épaule, attendant patiemment que la douleur passe peu à peu.

Drago s'en voulut de ne pouvoir le mordre pour le soulager comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, il s'était déjà nourri ce matin et ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette foutue douleur.

Mais finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry poussa un long soupir et se détacha de Drago, qui l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ca va ? » murmura le blond.

« Ca va, » acquiesça Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Voldemort, » répondit pensivement Harry. « Il a… 'engagé' un alchimiste pour travailler sur la pierre. »

Drago grimaça légèrement.

« Il faudra que j'aille voir Dumbledore demain, » murmura Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant de le faire s'allonger sous les couvertures qu'il remonta sur eux.

« Tu as fini ton devoir ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Mon cœur, il est deux heures du matin, » répondit Drago avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« Oh, » fit Harry. « Déjà. »

Drago rit doucement.

« Dors, amour, » fit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Harry sourit et se blottit étroitement contre lui avant de s'endormir à nouveau profondément.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, » fit Hermione en voyant arriver Harry le lendemain matin.

« Mmphmm, » marmonna Harry en se servant un café. « Problème de cicatrice… »

Hermione prit aussitôt un air inquiet.

« C'est grave ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai été voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, » répondit-il en se retenant tout juste de rougir, alors que la main de Drago venait se poser sur sa cuisse dans un geste possessif et protecteur.

« Oh, » fit Hermione, l'air peu convaincue. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« De toute façon que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? » fit-il, un peu agacé de ce manque de confiance.

« Eh bien, disons que Dumbledore n'est plus la première personne que j'irai voir si j'étais toi, » répondit Hermione.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Ah bon. »

« Oui… écoute, Harry, je… après ce qui s'est passé cet été… et l'été dernier… et la Prophétie, et… le reste ! » fit-elle en faisant allusion, sans doute, à sa décision de devenir vampire – ce que le directeur avait refusé au départ – et peut-être aussi au fait que Dumbledore l'ait laissé sombrer dans sa dépression et ses aventures nocturnes et malsaines. « Ce n'est pas à moi, bien sûr, de décider de ce que tu dois penser, mais… tu ne crois pas que… cette Spica est mieux placée pour t'aider ? »

Harry resta pensif quelques minutes.

« Oui, peut-être, » répondit-il. « Mais Dumbledore est quand même le chef de… tu-sais-quoi, » dit-il à mi-voix, en référence à l'Ordre du Phœnix. « Il faut quand même qu'il sache ce qui se passe. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait que je prévienne Spica. Ca la concerne d'assez près. Alors tu n'as plus confiance en Dumbledore ? »

« Disons que je prends ses mots et ses actes avec un peu plus de circonspection, » répondit Hermione, un peu gênée. « Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si ton amie Spica n'avait pas été là… je serais sans doute toujours… là-bas… »

Harry grimaça en voyant la jeune fille baisser les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais ce fut Neville qui s'en chargea en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione sourit faiblement en levant le regard vers lui et il l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui montrant la porte d'un signe de tête. Elle acquiesça et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour quitter la Grande Salle sous le regard inquiet d'Harry et Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rejoignirent en cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et Drago les abandonna pour le couloir des Enchantements, où il allait passer une heure en Sortilèges.

« Essaye de tenir le coup, » murmura-t-il à Harry avant de s'éloigner en l'embrassant doucement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en lui caressant la joue et en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Drago en le relâchant. « A plus tard. »

En entrant dans la salle de cours, Harry se précipita à une des places du fond, souhaitant avoir le loisir de dormir un peu pour le cours de Potion de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, Lovat l'en empêcha en lui donnant une série d'exercices à faire pendant que les autres travaillaient leur Patronus. Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. La journée allait être longue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Potter ! »

Harry sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et regarda Rogue qui l'observait avec colère.

« Vous êtes prié de suivre le cours et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, Potter, sinon je vous vire de cette classe d'ASPICs et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière ! » fit le professeur d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre et détourna le regard. Il n'entendit pas Rogue s'approcher de lui, mais il sentit très bien sa main s'emparer de son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête vers lui.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Potter ! »

Harry plissa les yeux et chassa le bras de son professeur d'un geste sec et violent de la main.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté.

Rogue l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Je vous touche si je veux, Potter ! »

« Lâchez-le, » fit Drago d'une voix froide, voyant qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à se dégager.

Il se leva et s'approcha du professeur qui l'observait avec une ombre de sourire narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si je refuse ? » demanda-t-il à Drago qui était prêt à tuer.

« Un conseil, ne me tentez pas, » fit Drago à voix basse.

Ils s'observèrent fixement l'un et l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, sans prendre garde aux regards de tous les élèves qui les observaient, incrédules. Puis finalement, Rogue relâcha la main d'Harry qui se frotta le poignet.

« Dehors, » murmura le maître des potions. « Tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous voir de la semaine. »

« Très bien, » cracha Drago en rangeant ses affaires en vrac.

Il intima à Harry de faire de même, puis le saisit par le coude pour le guider hors de la salle. Juste avant de passer la porte, Harry se concentra et claqua du doigt, faisant déborder leur chaudron. La mixture était si acide qu'elle fit bouillir la couche de poussière sur le sol en pierre.

Rogue grogna furieusement, mais n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper que Drago avait déjà claqué la porte. Il ne lâcha pas le bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité à sa chambre.

Le brun soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Drago grimaça un peu et s'assit à coté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mmh, mmh, » répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague. « C'est juste que… maintenant beaucoup de ce genre de petites piques me reviennent à l'esprit et… enfin, je les vois sous un nouveau jour. »

Drago soupira légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Dumbledore va me tuer, » murmura Harry. « Et McGo encore plus. Elle fait tellement pour moi, pour que je puisse réussir mes études… »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, Harry, » répondit-il. « Rogue a une dent contre toi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour te faire foirer. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione prendra las cours pour nous et je t'aiderai à rattraper. »

Harry soupira et leva son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça, » murmura-t-il. « Je voudrais tellement avoir une vie plus simple. »

« Ca viendra, Harry, » chuchota Drago en lui caressant la joue. « Ca viendra. »

Harry soupira à nouveau et se blottit contre lui, fermant calmement les yeux pour vider son esprit et glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur.

* * *

voilà ! fin du chap

j'espère que ça vous a plu !

gros bisou et à très vite !

speed'


	28. Une licorne noire

nouveau chap !

celui la, je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer la fin... niark !

allez, si vous êtes gentil, je vous poste le chap dimanche matin...

bonne lecture à vous !

merci à Cyzia pour les correc

Disclaimer et dédicaces : voir chaps précédents

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 28 :_

**Une licorne noire qu'on appellera bientôt Ganyomède…**

« Harry ! »

Le susnommé sursauta, tiré hors de sa concentration, puis regarda vers le sol du terrain de Quidditch et aperçut Adhefara qui lui faisait de grands gestes de la main. Il soupira légèrement et redescendit à coté d'elle, exécutant un atterrissage parfait.

« Salut ! » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Désolée de te déranger dans ta tranquillité… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il, un peu contrarié tout de même.

« Mouais… » fit la jeune fille, sceptique. « Bref, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais eu une vision de Voldemort… »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça tombe bien, je voulais t'en parler, à toi et Spica, » répondit-il.

« Parfait, alors, » fit une autre voix.

A nouveau, Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir Spica arriver derrière lui. Il sourit légèrement.

« Allons chez moi, ça sera plus sûr, » proposa l'aïeule de Sirius.

« Je dois prévenir Drago que… »

« Je suis là, » dit alors une troisième voix.

Harry regarda dans cette direction et sourit en voyant arriver son amant. Drago s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

« Bien, allons-y alors, » fit Spica en tendant la main vers la forêt un peu plus loin.

Harry hocha la tête et entoura la taille de Drago de son bras avant de les suivre, son balai à la main. Il était venu voler sur le terrain de Quidditch après s'être disputé avec le professeur Lovat. Celui-ci lui avait reproché de s'être un peu trop laissé perturber par les évènements récents et que cela avait troublé sa capacité à fermer son esprit. Ses exercices d'Occlumencie étaient de plus en plus mal fait. Il devait se reprendre rapidement avant que tous leurs efforts communs ne soient anéantis. Harry s'était très vite emporté, sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps.

« Comment voulez-vous que je ne me laisse pas perturber par le fait que ma meilleure amie se soit faite enlevée et violée par quelqu'un que je côtoie peut-être tous les jours ? » s'était-il exclamé.

« Il faut simplement que tu te concentres un peu plus sur toi-même ! » avait rétorqué Lovat en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Que je contienne la haine qui me broie le cœur à chaque fois que je pense à l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvée ? » fit Harry. « Et bien désolé, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne dois pas perdre ta concentration, pas _maintenant_ ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, allez, foutez-moi la paix ! » avait rétorqué Harry en sortant du bureau et en claquant la porte avec violence.

Harry se crispa légèrement en repensant à ce souvenir. Quel imbécile il pouvait être, parfois. Cela n'avait été qu'un dialogue de sourd. Mais il n'avait pas pu supporter qu'on lui dise encore une fois d'agir comme si rien n'était arrivé. Drago le regarda avec suspicion et lui caressa la joue.

« Ca ne va pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il. « Je t'expliquerai. »

Drago hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'entraîner dans la forêt à la suite des deux vampires.

La nuit était tout juste tombée et les bois étaient déjà fort sombres. Spica et Adhefara rigolaient devant eux, parlant de quelque chose ayant rapport avec des _signes_. Les deux garçons ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre, ils savaient depuis longtemps que les deux filles avaient des délires privés tout à fait incompréhensibles.

Il y eut un bruit étrange dans les fourrés juste à coté de Drago et Harry. Le blond se figea aussitôt en tendant l'oreille. Spica et Adhefara également s'étaient arrêtées de rire d'un coup et la plus âgée repoussa l'un des pans de son manteau en cuir pour poser la main sur la garde de son épée.

Drago se plaça entre Harry et la source du bruit tout en le faisant reculer lentement vers les filles. Les buissons bougèrent légèrement et Spica tira son épée silencieusement, s'approchant avec lenteur, tous les sens en éveil. Une légère lueur bleutée s'échappait de son épée et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Adhefara qui sortit sa baguette.

« _Impedimenta_, » murmura la plus jeune.

Le buisson partit en fumée. Il n'y avait rien derrière. Spica se mordit la lèvre.

« Dépêchons, » murmura-t-elle. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Avancez, vite. »

Elle se plaça devant et ils marchèrent en formation serrée, Adhefara à l'arrière. Ils finirent par atteindre la clairière et Spica leur fit signe de rentrer d'un signe de tête gardant son épée bien en main, observant les bois épais.

Les trois adolescents se réfugièrent à l'intérieur, mais Adhefara ne referma pas la porte tout de suite, regardant Spica.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit dans les fougères. Spica serra sa baguette de son autre main, puis Orion le loup vint se placer à ses côtés, arrivant de l'arrière de la maison. Les buissons remuèrent encore une fois, puis quelque chose surgit, une ombre noire. Spica pointa épée et baguette dans la direction de la chose tandis qu'elle avançait vers la lumière de la lune, puis la vampire poussa une exclamation de surprise. C'était un poulain de licorne.

Un poulain de licorne noire.

« Bordel de merde, » jura Spica en rangeant son épée et en s'approchant de l'animal, suivie par Orion.

Le poulain les regarda d'abord craintivement, puis Spica lui caressa l'échine en lui murmurant des paroles douces pour le calmer.

Les trois jeunes, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, s'approchèrent.

« Spica ? » l'appela Harry.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres.

« Adhefara, parle-lui et occupe-toi de lui quelques minutes, » dit-elle sans répondre à Harry. « Je dois trouver sa blessure et la soigner. »

La jeune fille obéit sans un mot. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard incompréhensif.

« Les licornes noires sont des licornes qui ont été mordues par un vampire, » expliqua Spica en caressant le pelage de la licorne. « Nous avons un sérieux problème. Il faut que je sache d'où elle vient et qui l'a mordue. Je soumettrai le problème au prochain Rassemblement. »

« Euh… Rassemblement ? » fit Harry.

« Une réunion de vampire une fois par décennie, » répondit Spica. « Elle a lieu bientôt. C'est moi qui préside cette année. Si un vampire sévi dans la Forêt Interdite ou dans les environs de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, je me dois de le savoir, c'est mon domaine. »

Elle chercha quelques minutes, puis s'allongea sur le dos pour observer son ventre.

« J'ai trouvé, » dit-elle alors. « Putain, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, ce con ! Orion, va me chercher une perle d'Argent dans ma réserve, » fit-elle à son loup.

Celui-ci obéit aussitôt et se précipita dans la maison.

« Spica, le sang de licorne… » commença Harry. « Il a quel effet sur les vampires ? »

Spica se redressa pour le regarder gravement.

« Des pouvoirs humains, » répondit-elle. « Il pourra faire de la magie sans baguette, des détails comme ça. C'est un peu comme s'il redevenait vivant, mais il ne mourra jamais. Il vieillira cependant, et lorsqu'il aura atteint le stade critique de la vie mortelle, il souffrira à jamais. »

« Mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? » fit Drago sans comprendre. « Comment peut-on se condamner soi-même à un destin si atroce ? »

Spica lui lança un regard perçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire si Harry était sur le point de mourir ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

« N'importe quoi, » répondit aussitôt Drago.

« Alors tu as ta réponse, » murmura Spica. « Le compagnon du vampire qui a fait ça devait être très souffrant. En général, quand un vampire est mortellement blessé, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le soigner : le sang de licorne. Si le compagnon ou la compagne du blessé en absorbe, même une faible quantité, il sera sauvé. »

« Mais à quel prix… » murmura Harry en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Drago.

Orion revint à ce moment-là, une énorme fleur en forme de goutte d'eau, de couleur argentée, délicatement tenu entre ses dents. Spica s'en empara et le remercia, avant de casser la coque externe de la fleur.

« Adhefara, tiens-toi prête à le retenir, » dit-elle.

Elle prit à pleines mains l'espèce de pâte au cœur de la fleur et l'appliqua directement sur la plaie à vif. Le poulain poussa un hennissement et tenta de se dégager, mais Adhefara le tenait fermement par le col. Drago tomba à genoux et lui attrapa les pattes avant pour éviter qu'il ne piétine Spica par accident, puis celle-ci donna un coup de baguette sur la blessure et se releva pour aller lui caresser le museau.

« Ca va aller, ok ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et l'animal vint se frotter contre elle. Elle rit légèrement.

« On va aller le mettre sous la véranda pour la nuit, » dit-elle à Adhefara.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'autre coté de la maison.

« Orion ? »

Spica s'agenouilla à terre devant le loup et lui caressa les flancs.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi encore cette nuit, » murmura-t-elle. « Il faut que tu ailles voir si tu peux récolter des informations, d'accord ? »

Le loup lui lécha le nez et partit immédiatement. Il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois et la tache blanche qu'il formait dans l'obscurité disparut rapidement.

Le poulain fut installé dans la véranda, avec de quoi manger et de quoi boire, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison et se posèrent dans le salon.

Spica semblait sérieusement préoccupée, mais écouta avec attention le récit de Harry concernant son rêve. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire narquois.

« Tom et moi nous sommes connus pendant sa scolarité, » dit-elle. « Il voulait absolument que je me joigne à sa cause… et j'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité. »

« P… pardon ? » fit Harry, incrédule.

« Eh bien, oui, » dit-elle avec un léger rire. « Tu sais, au tout départ, ses motivations n'étaient pas… meurtrières… Il voulait rétablir l'ancienne magie, la magie primaire, la magie à l'état brute, celle qui a permis à de nombreux sorciers de vivre un ou deux siècles en parfaite santé, jusqu'au Moyen-Age. Le problème était sa haine viscérale des Moldus qui l'a détourné de son but original. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une espèce de tristesse dans ces paroles, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter.

« Alors comme ça, il m'attend, hein ? » fit Spica avec un sourire moqueur en échangeant un regard avec Adhefara. « Ca promet d'être intéressant. »

« Espèce de folle, » marmonna la jeune fille.

Spica éclata de rire.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit-elle, amusée. « Mais peu importe. Comment va Hermione ? »

« Plutôt bien, je crois, » dit pensivement Harry. « Mais je me demande… elle se noie beaucoup dans le travail, ces derniers temps et je… je ne sais pas si c'est tout à fait normal, même si elle l'a toujours fait. Et ce midi… enfin, elle n'en a pas parlé, mais elle a fortement insinué qu'elle en voulait énormément à Dumbledore, parce qu'elle est persuadée – et dans le fond je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort – que si tu n'avais pas été là Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait grand-chose de plus pour la retrouver. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Spica. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre. De ce point de vue-là, personne ne peut rien faire, excepté ses proches. Comment ses parents ont-ils réagi ? »

« Elle a refusé de le leur dire, » répondit Harry, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago.

Spica grimaça sans faire d'autre commentaire et bu une gorgée de thé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils quittèrent Spica peu avant l'aube. Harry dormait debout et Drago le porta comme une jeune mariée tout le long du chemin, discutant avec Adhefara à voix basse. Harry somnolait contre la poitrine de son amant, mais se secoua légèrement quand il les entendit parler de Spica et de Voldemort.

« Oui, elle… je crois qu'elle a été amoureuse de lui pendant un temps, » disait la jeune fille.

« C'était son compagnon ? » demanda Harry, levant des yeux ensommeillés vers elle.

« Je crois que oui. Elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. Mais ils se sont assez bien connus. »

Harry grogna légèrement pour toute réponse et retourna à son état comateux qu'il ne quitta que le temps de se mettre en pyjama et de se glisser sous ses draps, tandis que Drago continuait de parler avec la jeune fille dans le coin salon.

« Et toi, ton compagnon ? » demanda Drago. « Ou compagne, je ne sais pas ? »

Adhefara haussa les épaules.

« Pas encore trouvé, » répondit-elle. « Pas énormément cherché, non plus. Mais je pense que c'est un Serpentard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Drago.

« L'odeur, » répondit Adhefara en se tapotant le bout du nez. « Je sens son odeur particulière à chaque fois que je passe devant votre table, ou presque. »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à savoir qui c'est ? » demanda Drago sans comprendre.

« J'attends que la guerre soit terminée, » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux pas découvrir qui c'est, me mettre à l'aimer et découvrir ensuite que c'est un Mangemort. »

« Parce que pour toi, Serpentard égal Mangemort ? » fit Drago, agacé.

« Bien sûr que non, » rétorqua Adhefara. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien, sinon je ne serais pas assise là avec toi ! Mais si c'était le cas… »

Drago hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je crois que je comprends, » dit-il.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit restante, puis finalement Harry se réveilla vers dix heures du matin et ils étaient toujours là.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas couchés ? » s'étonna-t-il en s'étirant et en se levant pour se blottir contre Drago qui écrasa une énième cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Non, » répondit le blond. « On n'a pas vraiment vu le temps passer à vrai dire. »

Il se lança un petit sort pour ôter toute odeur de tabac sur lui et embrassa son petit aigle qui sourit doucement dans le baiser.

« Vous êtes tellement adorables, » se moqua Adhefara.

Drago lui tira la langue et elle rit légèrement, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de fermer les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Chuuut ! » fit Adhefara. « Spica me contacte… par télépathie… »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Elle a été inspecter la cave où a été enfermée Hermione et elle a réussi à trouver des fluides organiques sur les murs et le sol, » dit-elle finalement en ouvrant les yeux, sans pour autant regarder Harry. « Elle a fait des analyses et, après inspections des empreintes magiques et corporelles laissées, elle a pu découvrir qui était, sinon la personne qui a enlevé Hermione, du moins celle qui l'a violée. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry avec haine en se redressant aussitôt. « Qui est-ce ? »

Adhefara soupira légèrement.

« Merlin, Harry, tu ne vas pas aimer ça, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Mais dis-moi qui c'est, bordel, que j'aille lui exploser le visage et lui couper les couilles à cet enfoiré ! » s'exclama Harry, furieux.

Adhefara le regarda plusieurs secondes droit dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et de lâcher le nom tant attendu.

* * *

voilà voilà voilà... 

hem... avis ? sans trop d'insultes s'il vous plait...

gros bisous et joyeuses fêtes !

à très vite

speed'


	29. Mauvaise Nouvelle et Chute Mortelle

Joyeux Noel !

merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, lol, je vois que mon cliff vous a fait réagir, je devrais en faire plus souvent... hum, à voir !

bon, je n'avais pas le coeur de vous refuser ce chap aujourd'hui, mais sachez qu'il n'a été ni relu ni corrigé que ce soit par moi ou par Cyzia... donc fautes et non-sense sont à dénoncer si vous en voyez !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 29 :_

**Mauvaises nouvelles et chutes mortelles**

_Adhefara le regarda plusieurs secondes droit dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et de lâcher le nom tant attendu._

« Ronald Weasley. »

Harry sentit une énorme rage se répandre dans veines et lui tordre les entrailles.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » dit-il à voix basse. « Je vais le tuer. »

Il voulut se lever mais Drago le retint et le serra contre lui.

« Lâche-moi, Drago ! » fit-il d'une voix rageuse.

« Non, attends, calmes-toi deux secondes, » dit le blond. « Tu es trop impulsif. »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le tuer, Dray ! »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, » chuchota Drago à son oreille. « Mais j'ai une meilleure idée… Il te faut bien un peu de ruse et de perfidie de Serpentard, pour changer… »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Puis, à la vue du sourire sadique de son amant, il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa brutalement.

« J'adore quand tu fais ton mauvais garçon… »

Adhefara les regardait, amusée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-elle à Drago.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais y réfléchir, » répondit-il lentement, pensif. « Mais ce serait bien que tu viennes… ainsi que Spica… »

Adhefara sourit malicieusement en secouant la tête.

« Ah, lala, ces Serpentard, » dit-elle en se levant. « Allez, je vous laisse maintenant les tourtereaux. Prévenez-moi pour… votre vengeance… »

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement, puis une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place, pas encore capable de contenir cette colère, cette haine terrible envers celui qui avait un jour été son meilleur ami.

Il secoua la tête. Le Ron qu'il avait un jour connu n'aurait jamais été capable de commettre une telle atrocité. Ou plutôt, le Ron qu'il croyait connaître… Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi ?

Harry appuya son front contre la paroi de la douche, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas sa faute, si Ron n'avait pas perdu l'esprit à cause de son incapacité à gérer correctement la mort de Sirius. Il renifla et un sanglot lui échappa.

« Harry ? » appela Drago derrière la porte. « Ca ne va pas ? »

Harry sourit faiblement face à la façon dont Drago était toujours attentif au moindre signe de déprime de sa part.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il, se doutant cependant que cette réponse ne satisferait pas le vampire rien qu'à cause du tremblement de sa voix.

Drago entra dans la salle de bain et le regarda à travers la vitre, l'air inquiet. Il grimaça et se déshabilla d'un sort pour rejoindre Harry sous l'eau, lui prenant les mains.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Harry renifla.

« Non, enfin, si, c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas comment il a pu devenir comme ça sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte, » dit-il faiblement. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été capable de commettre un _viol_… »

Drago grimaça à nouveau et serra Harry contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, » murmura le blond. « Il a développé un complexe d'infériorité depuis qu'il est tout petit, et ça lui a sans doute détraqué le cerveau. »

« Et si j'avais pu faire quelque chose ? » fit Harry.

« Si tu avais pu, tu l'aurais faite, mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, » répondit-il. « Pas plus que je ne pouvais empêcher mon père de mal tourner. C'est la même chose. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » marmonna Harry.

Drago lui embrassa les tempes.

« Moi si, » répondit-il doucement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant l'après-midi, Harry prit Hermione à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle se mit à trembler horriblement et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Harry s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

« M-mais ce n'est pas possible, » sanglota-t-elle.

« 'Mione… » murmura doucement Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose qui pourrait permettre de l'identifier ? »

« Il… »

Elle renifla.

« Il m'a lancé un sort pour me brouiller l'esprit, » balbutia-t-elle. « Je me souviens avoir découvert qui c'était, mais j'ai reçu un oubliette. »

Elle se calma dans les bras d'Harry et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je connais le sortilège d'inversion de l'oubliette, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? » proposa Harry. « Juste pour être sûrs… »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration tremblante.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Si c'est lui, je veux être avec toi ce soir pour le faire payer. Mais… tu n'as pas l'intention de commettre un meurtre, hein ? »

Harry soupira.

« Il ne mérite pas mieux, » répondit-il. « Mais si tu le désires, je lui laisserai la vie sauve. »

« Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça de la mort de qui que ce soit, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu n'as pas à décider de ce genre de choses, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione voulut protester à nouveau mais elle ne fit que se lever pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu as changé, Harry, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais c'est le cas. »

« Je suis né pour être assassin, » souffla Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta Hermione en se retournant. « Tu n'es même pas né pour tuer Voldemort, tu es né pour vaincre les Ténèbres et rétablir la paix, c'est tout ! »

« Ca revient au même, 'Mione ! » répond Harry. « Et de toute façon, Ronald est un cas à part. Je le hais, parce qu'il m'a trahi. »

Il sentit avec horreur les larmes déborder de ses yeux et fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

« Il… c'était mon frère, 'Mione, mon frère, ou tout comme ! Mais il m'a rejeté quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais différent. Un frère n'est pas censé faire ces choses-là. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'était le premier, » dit-il avec rage en se tirant les cheveux. « Il a été le premier à me donner une telle affection. Merde, 'Mione, il n'avait pas le droit de me lâcher sous prétexte qu'une putain de Prophétie a été dite sur moi ! »

Il se leva brusquement et donna un violent coup de pied dans la table de chevet de la chambre de la Préfete en Chef, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Il n'avait pas à me lâcher au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui… Sous prétexte que j'aimais les hommes… sous prétexte que j'aimais Drago… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et s'assit à coté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et le pire, » murmura Harry. « C'est que je ne serais même pas capable de lui faire le même mal, le moindre mal, d'ailleurs, qu'importe combien j'en ai envie… »

« Ce que tu dis est contradictoire, » dit Hermione avec calme.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis, depuis quelque temps. Je suis tiraillé entre le désespoir qui a été mien toute l'année dernière et l'espoir que Drago m'a redonné, je… 'Mione, je ne sais plus… »

« Il faut que tu parles de ça à Drago, Harry, » dit doucement Hermione. « Moi je ne peux pas t'aider autrement qu'en t'écoutant. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Lui seul peut t'aider là-dessus. »

Harry renifla.

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent serré l'un contre l'autre en silence plusieurs minutes.

« Faisons le test, veux-tu ? » dit Harry en se redressant.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les doutes furent confirmés. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ronald Weasley monta les escaliers de cette même tour ce soir-là avec beaucoup de hâte. Il avait reçu une note de sa _femme_ qui, disait-elle, souhaitait renouer avec lui et lui donnait rendez-vous.

Il arriva au sommet de la Tour et passa la porte pour l'extérieur. C'était pour le moment désert, mais il était un peu en avance.

Puis, sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva solidement collé au sol de pierre par un sortilège sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Trois ombres surgirent du vide derrière lui, et trois autres devant, et il se retrouva entouré par, il le savait, six personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry eut un sourire sadique en voyant la peur se dessiner sur le visage du rouquin au fur et à mesure qu'il les reconnaissait un à un. Puis il fronça les sourcils, visiblement prêt à cacher toute appréhension.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » fit Harry. « Ronald Weasley, comme c'est intéressant… »

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, allons, tu dois bien te douter de ce qui se passe, » dit-il. « Ou bien as-tu tant de choses à te reprocher que tu ignores laquelle nous avons découverte ? »

« Bien vu, Potter, » cracha Ron avec colère.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais Neville le devança et envoya un puissant crochet du droit au captif.

« Je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé la toucher, » éructa-t-il en l'attrapant par le col, tenant son visage tout près de celui du rouquin.

« Oh, » fit Ron, l'air de comprendre, pas du tout impressionné par le regard de tueur de Neville fixé sur lui. « Vous parlez de ça ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui trembla sous ce regard de pure obsession.

« Je n'ai fait que prendre ce qui est à moi, » affirma Ron en regardant à nouveau Nev'.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, Ron, » lâcha Hermione avec colère. « Tu as peut-être eu mon corps, mais pas mon cœur ni mon âme, et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Ron le fusilla du regard, puis regarda Spica.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas la peine de m'agresser ! » fit-elle avec ironie. « Je suis spectatrice, fait comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis décida de reporter son attention sur Neville.

« Tu as l'intention de me faire quoi, espèce de Cracmol ? »

« Tu seras surpris de savoir ce que je suis capable de faire, » fit Neville, pas impressionné ni touché par ces mots.

Drago se contentait d'observer la scène, nonchalamment appuyé contre le muret. Il interviendrait quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, avait-il décidé. Il observa le roux qui, lui, regardait Harry et Neville avec une violente haine. Puis Drago plissa les yeux. Il venait d'apercevoir un mouvement bizarre de la main gauche de Weasley. Il avait déjà vu un tel geste, une espèce de crispation qui se voulait discrète… chez son père… quand Voldemort l'appelait.

Drago s'approcha rapidement et tira sur le pull de Weasley.

« Depuis combien de temps, petite belette ? » demanda-t-il en arrachant la manche du pull-over.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que… » fit Harry en touchant le bras de son dragon.

Mais Drago ne l'écouta pas.

« Depuis quand es-tu entré à son service, misérable ver de terre ? » demanda à nouveau Drago.

« Au service de qui ? » rétorqua insolemment Ron.

Enervé, Drago arracha la manche de la chemise, dévoilant à tous une marque noire et bien connue.

« Au service de Voldemort, espèce de tache ! » cira Drago.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, » fit Harry en reculant de trois pas, les yeux fixés sur le crâne gravé à jamais dans la peau du rouquin.

Spica décida d'intervenir et retint Drago, lui désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

« Ron, une explication ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, tandis que le blond allait prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Je ne te connais pas, je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, » rétorqua Ron.

Spica s'approcha de lui et l'observa de haut, agrandissant ses canines et faisant sortir de son corps une aura noire qui sembla éteindre les étoiles une à une.

« Méfies-toi, Ronald, » dit-elle d'une voix profonde alors que ses yeux prenait l'éclat particulier qu'ont les vampires à la recherche d'une proie, faisant frissonner le rouquin. « Je peux être très, très méchante… Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu t'ais fait poser cette marque… et depuis quand ? »

Ron déglutit et baissa les yeux.

« Depuis l'entrée l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, » répondit-il avec réluctance. « Pourquoi ? C'est simple. « J'en avais marre d'être toujours second derrière toi, Harry, » dit-il en tournant les yeux vers le brun qui fronça les sourcils, alors que Spica reprenait son apparence normale. « Marre de devoir supporter tes airs niaiseux parce qu'Hermione t'aimais bien. Je voulais du pouvoir… et j'en ai obtenu, énormément. Je voulais tellement t'écraser, Harry… te détruire… »

Harry le regardait, éberlué. Alors comme ça… non, Ron n'avait jamais été son frère.

« Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a ordonné pour avoir le droit de recevoir la Marque avant mes dix-sept ans, » reprit Ron avec un sourire qui ne plu pas du tout à Drago. « Tu te souviens, Harry ? Dans le parc, près de chez toi ? J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à obéir aux ordres, à mes premiers ordres… »

Harry blanchit littéralement. Il serra la main de Drago avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça… il ne pouvait pas avoir _compris_ ce que lui disait Ron, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Le rouquin ricana méchamment et regarda Drago.

« T'aurais voulu être à ma place, hein, Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-il, décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. « N'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais bien aimé avoir le plaisir de dépuceler le Survivant ? Ca aurait flatté ton ego démesuré ? »

Drago sentit la colère déformer ses traits et le traverser violemment. Il fit un pas vers Ron qui ne se rendait pas compte du danger où il s'était fourré.

« Si tu savais, Malefoy, » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. « C'était si bon de m'enfoncer en lui comme ça, de le faire pleurer comme un gamin… Si bon de savoir que personne n'était passé là avant moi… Le petit garçon veut avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, reprenant la voix qu'il avait utilisée lors de ces deux mois-là, réouvrant les yeux pour fixer Harry qui était obligé de se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. « Eh bien, Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Drago était tout proche de lui, maintenant, mais perdu dans les méandres de son esprit fou, Ron ne le remarqua pas. Il eut un rire hystérique.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » fit-il. « J'ai dépucelé mes deux meilleurs amis ! »

Drago le frappa si fort que le sortilège qui lui tenait les jambes en cassa une. Ron hurla soudain à cause de la douleur.

« Espèce de malade ! » hurla-t-il. « Après le bras, la jambe, ça sera quoi ensuite ? »

« Ta tête, espèce de taré, » rétorqua Drago. « Je n'étais pas venu ci avec l'intention de te tuer, mais tu m'as fait changer d'avis. »

« Non, Drago, » essaya de l'arrêter Hermione.

« N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher, » dit sèchement Drago.

« NON ! » cria soudainement Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant.

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Ron, » murmura-t-il en enfouissant le visage dans ses genoux. « Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Drago oublia toute colère et vengeance pour un temps et se précipita aux cotés d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun sursauta et tenta de se dégager avant de reconnaître Drago et de se mettre à pleurer de plus belle sur son épaule.

Neville et Hermione s'approchèrent d'eux mais Harry secoua la tête à leur encontre.

« Ce n'était pas lui, c'est impossible, » gémit-il en les regardant désespérément à travers ses larmes.

Personne ne faisait plus attention à Ron. Celui-ci, voyant dans ce répit une chance de salut, tenta de se défaire de son sortilège s'entrave, et y parvint. Il hésita deux secondes, puis finalement ne prit pas la porte et s'approcha du groupe, en traînant sa jambe brisée, se fichant de la douleur qui lui fusillait la hanche à chaque pas.

« Tu aurais du entendre comme il criait, Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings. « C'était tellement amusant ! »

Hermione s'était mise à pleurer dans le cou de Neville. Harry s'accrocha avec terreur à Drago qui, lui, hésitait entre porter Harry loin de ces horreurs que le rouquin prononçait, et aller fracasser la tête du-dit rouquin contre le mur.

Finalement, au milieu de tout ça, ce furent Spica et Adhefara qui réglèrent le problème. La première tira son épée et tordit le bras de Ron dans son dos, plaçant la lame fine et aiguisée de son arme dans le cou du rouquin. Adhefara tira sa baguette et la pointa juste entre ses yeux.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Spica mena Ron jusqu'au muret, montant dessus avec lui.

« Tu me répugnes, Ronald, si tu savais, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. « Je te laisse deux choix. Soit tu sautes, soit je te tranche la gorge.

« Il y a aussi une troisième solution, » ajouta Adhefara en montant à son tour à leur cotés. « On peut te livrer aux Accromentulas, je suis sûre qu'elles n'attendent que ça… »

Il y eut un pesant silence. Personne, parmi les adolescents, n'osait essayer de stopper les deux vampires, et à vrai dire personne n'en avait vraiment envie.

« Maintenant… choisis, » dit Spica. « Le vide, l'épée ou les araignées. »

Il e fallut qu'une demi-seconde à Ron pour se décider. Il avança d'un pas vers le bord du muret. Spica le relâcha et, d'un dernier mouvement, elle le poussa d'un coup et il bascula dans le vide, avec un long cri, qui s'arrêta soudain avec un bruit de chute qui fit légèrement grimacer Adhefara de dégoût.

* * *

voilà voilà... je pense que ce chap en satisferont certains, non ?

commentaires toujours acceptés et direction ma boite mail ou mon blog pour les questions existentielles sur l'histoire auxquelles vous voulez vraiment que je réponde.

gros bisous à vous, prochain chap, dans la semaine, mardi peut-être!

à très vite et bonne fètes à tous

speed'


	30. Faux suicide et Conséquences sur le mora

Helloà tous !

bon, j'espère que vous passez de super vacances ! voilà un nouveau chapitre... en tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

chapitre non relu et non corrigé... j'espère qu'il sera bon quand même !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 30 :_

**Faux suicide et conséquences sur le moral :**

Spica et Adhefara descendirent du muret et observèrent les adolescents qui étaient pour la plupart sous le choc. Seul Drago avait le visage fermé et dur, serrant contre lui Harry qui était toujours aussi pâle et qui tremblait, pleurant silencieusement.

« Vous l'avez tué, » fit Hermione d'une voix blanche, l'air totalement effarée, à l'adresse des deux vampires.

« Quoi ? » fit Adhefara à l'adresse de Spica, l'air faussement étonnée. « On l'a tué ? »

« Mais non, voyons, » répondit Spica en haussant les épaules, amusée. « Il a sauté de son plein gré, vous l'avez bien vu ! »

« Vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois typique de votre maison, Spica, » intervint une vois derrière eux.

« Albus ! » fit Spica avec un grand sourire chaleureux en se retournant vers la porte où apparaissait le directeur de Poudlard. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Fort, mal, très chère, » répondit Dumbledore.« Vous venez de tuer un de mes élèves, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »

« Qui, lui ? Il ne méritait pas mieux, » rétorqua Spica, reprenant son air froid et dur habituel.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de cela, » répondit calmement Albus, l'air tout de même en colère.

« Ce n'était pas lui, » continuait de chuchoter Harry, à personne en particulier, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de son amant. « Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

« Ca ne va pas, Harry ? »

Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui mais se recroquevilla encore plus dans les bras de Drago, cachant son visage.

« Comment il a pu me faire ça, Drago ? » gémit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

« Vois à quoi il a réduit ton petit protégé, » murmura Spica en s'approchant d'Albus.

Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers elle, une lueur de compréhension flambant dans ses prunelles.

« Allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ? » fit-il.

Spica hocha la tête.

« Allez-y, j'arrive. »

Elle entraîna Adhefara à part et le directeur se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes. Son cœur se serra quand il vit qu'Harry ne cessait de pleurer et il s'agenouilla aux coté des deux garçons. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun qui se dégagea d'un sursaut nerveux avant de regarder le directeur.

« Professeur, » murmura-t-il en reniflant.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire triste.

« Ca ira mieux demain, Harry, » lui dit-il doucement.

Puis il tourna le regard vers Drago.

« Allez vous coucher, » lui dit-il. « Je vous tiens au courant. »

Drago hocha la tête et se releva, portant Harry dans ses bras. Il quitta la tour d'Astronomie, suivi peu après de Neville et Hermione. Albus se tourna alors vers Spica, juste à temps pour voir Adhefara sauter dans le vide et rejoindre la forêt Interdite.

« Spica… » fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire empreint d'innocence.

« Oui, Albus ? » fit-elle.

Celui-ci soupira, puis tendit la main vers la porte. Spica hocha la tête et passa devant lui. Ils marchèrent dans un lourd silence au début, puis Dumbledore engagea la conversation.

« Comment vont les affaires ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme il faut, » répondit Spica, amusée. « Je récupérerai la pierre d'ici juin, rassures-toi. Ton petit protégé survivra à cette épreuve, il est résistant. »

« Il ne va pas très bien, ces derniers temps, vous savez ? »

« Je sais, mais Drago est là pour le soutenir, » répondit Spica. « Ils s'en sortiront tous les deux. »

« Je me fais un peu vieux, » murmura le directeur. « J'ai commis trop d'erreurs avec lui. Il n'est pas celui que j'imaginais. Plus fort, mais à la fois plus vulnérable… »

« Chacun fait son temps dans ce monde, Albus, la fin arrive pour chacun. »

« Sauf pour vous… » répondit Albus.

« Crois-tu que c'est une bénédiction ? » fit Spica. « J'aime ma nature de vampire, je ne le ne pas. Je suis une créature de la nuit et ça me convient parfaitement. Adhefara est comme moi, mais d'autres le supportent moins bien. Ton professeur de potion, par exemple. Ou Drago, à cause de sa nature de demi-veela. Je comprends très bien qu'il veuille redevenir humain… »

Albus se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis prononça le mot de passe de son bureau et invita Spica à s'asseoir.

« Alors, expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, » dit-il, curieux et triste. « J'ai du mal à comprendre comment Ronald Weasley a pu faire tant de mal à Harry. »

« Ron a développé un complexe d'infériorité, » fit lentement Spica. « A cause de ses frères chez lui, puis de Harry ici. Lorsque Tom lui a proposé du pouvoir, comment vouliez-vous qu'il refuse ? Faire du mal à Harry était une grande chance pour lui. Profiter de son état de faiblesse de l'été après la mort de Sirius lui a sans doute procuré une sensation de supériorité extrême ! Alors il l'a fait. Il a également une grande obsession pour Hermione. Albus, j'ai fait des analyses d'empreinte magique avec les résidus de sperme trouvé dans la cave où elle a été détenue. C'est lui qui l'a enlevée et violée le mois dernier. »

Dumbledore se prit le visage dans les mains.

« Si j'avais su… »

« Mais tu n'as pas su. Oublie cela, Albus, il est trop tard pour s'en soucier. Si nous ne l'avions pas tué ce soir, il aurait fini par se suicider. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » dit Spica d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

« Je vous laisserai bien annoncer cela à sa famille, » fit Albus après une légère pause. « Mais comme vous n'auriez aucun tact avec les Weasley, je préfère le faire moi-même. »

Le feu se mit en route à ce moment-là et il en sortit une silhouette rousse et rondelette, en larmes. Quelques secondes après, ce fut le tour d'Arthur Weasley, le visage dur et fermé.

« Il semble qu'ils soient déjà au courant, » dit Spica.

« Ah, oui, » fit Albus. « Cette fameuse horloge… »

Il se leva et passa ses bras autour de Molly.

« Asseyez-vous, Molly, asseyez-vous, » dit-il d'un ton doux et apaisant.

« Mon fils… » balbutia-t-elle. « Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite et la guida jusqu'à une chaise, puis fit signe à Arthur de s'asseoir également et repris place derrière son bureau en croisant les doigts sur la table avec un air triste.

« Molly, Arthur, votre fils s'est suicidé ce soir, » dit-il doucement.

Spica lui lança un regard étonné, alors qu'Arthur poussait une exclamation de surprise et d'incrédulité.

« C'est faux, mon fils ne se serait jamais tué, » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

« J'étais là, Arthur, » répondit Spica d'une voix froide. « Je l'ai vu faire. »

L'homme tourna les yeux vers elle et ses prunelles se mirent à étinceler de haine.

« C'est vous qui l'y avez poussé, » dit-il d'un ton convaincu. « Vous avez tué notre fils, espèce de monstre mort-vivant ! »

Spica leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous prônez les droits de tous les êtres humains et vous me traitez de monstre mort-vivant ? Vous n'êtes pas très logique, Arthur. »

« Arthur, il y quelque chose que vous devez savoir, » dit Dumbledore, un peu gêné. « Votre fils, Ron, a confessé beaucoup de choses avant de sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Arthur et Molly tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Votre fils était un Mangemort, » annonça Dumbledore d'un ton bas. « Il a avoué également être celui qui a enlevé et violée Miss Granger. »

« Quoi ? » fit Molly dans un souffle, ses sanglots coupés par le choc. « Comment pouvez-vous croire de telles ignominies ? »

« C'est malheureusement la vérité, » dit tristement Albus. « Il a la Marque des Ténèbres sur lui. Quatre témoins l'ont vue sur son bras et l'ont entendu avouer. Il a aussi profité sexuellement d'Harry il y a un an et demi. Il s'est suicidé ce soir en l'avouant. »

La lèvre inférieure de Molly se mit à trembler violemment et elle se remit à pleurer. Spica fit une légère moue et regarda Dumbledore.

« Albus, je dois y aller, » dit-elle.

« Non, vous ne partez pas, » rugit Arthur en se levant en même temps qu'elle pour se placer devant la porte. « Pas avant que nous ayons toutes les réponses à ces accusations ridicules ! »

Spica le regarda avec des yeux étincelants de froideur.

« Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de partir ? » fit-elle, ironique et méprisante. « Albus, nous finirons de parler une autre fois. »

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et monta sur le rebord, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied.

« Molly, Arthur, » fit-elle en hochant brièvement la tête, avant de sauter dans le vide avec un simulacre de salut militaire.

Elle rejoignit sa maison en marchant d'un pas rapide et rendit visite au poulain de licorne noire appelé Ganyomède qui ne voulait plus la quitter.

« T'inquiète pas, va, » fit-elle à celui-ci alors qu'il venait frotter son museau contre son ventre. « Je te garde jusqu'à l'âge adulte. »

« Alors ? » fit Adhefara en venant s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de la véranda.

« Version officielle, suicide, » répondit Spica en s'approchant d'elle. « Allez, viens, on a une carte à désensorceler. »

Adhefara sourit et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison et riant et en parlant d'une certaine société secrète et disparue nommé SK and cie.

Sans commentaire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je ne comprends pas, Drago, » murmura Harry, fermement emprisonné dans les bras du vampire. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? »

Drago soupira et essuya les larmes qui ne cessaient de rouler sur les joues du brun.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » répondit-il doucement. « Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de ce malade, mon amour. »

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? » fit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Comment cela pourrait-il être de ta faute ? » répondit Drago en repoussant les cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille d'Harry. « Il avait un problème bien longtemps avant que tu ne le connaisses. »

Harry renifla et enfouit le visage dans le cou du blond.

« Tu n'as pas de la potion de sommeil ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si, bien sûr, » répondit doucement Drago en se détachant de lui deux secondes pour attraper une dose dans la table de chevet.

Harry l'ingurgita et se serra contre Drago.

« Tu restes avec moi, hein ? » dit Harry d'une voix effrayée.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front, sur le nez, les pommettes, puis la bouche.

« Pour toujours, » répondit-il tendrement, le cœur serré de le voir dans cet état à cause de ce connard de Weasley.

Harry se redressa faiblement à cause de la potion qui faisait déjà effet. Il embrassa très légèrement son amant.

« Moi… aussi, » répondit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Drago pinça les lèvres, serra ses bras autour de lui et enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Puisses-tu dire vrai, » murmura-t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Dumbledore fit une annonce au petit déjeuner, rendant le 'suicide' de Ron public, sans cependant en donner les raisons. Harry tenait fermement la main de Drago sous la table et baissait les yeux vers son assiette. Une main se posa sur son épaule à coté de lui et il tourna les yeux pour rencontrer le regard compatissant d'Adhefara. Il lui fit un maigre sourire alors que le directeur se rasseyait.

« On sort ? » proposa Drago à voix basse.

Harry acquiesça vivement et Adhefara suivit. Ils passèrent devant la table de Serpentard et Blaise leur fit signe avec un faible sourire. Il les rejoignit et ils quittèrent tous les quatre la Grande Salle.

« On ne se connaît pas, je crois ? » fit Adhefara avec un sourire narquois.

Blaise se tourna vers elle et son beau visage s'éclaira. Il se saisit de sa main pour en embrasser le dos.

« Enchanté, » dit-il d'une voix profonde. « Blaise Zabini. »

Adhefara lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Adhefara Boisselière. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Drago glissa son bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin devant.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

« Mieux qu'hier, » répondit-il d'une voix faible en s'appuyant contre lui.

« Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au lac, écoutant les deux autres discuter avec animation derrière eux.

« Il semblerait qu'Adhefara ait trouvé son compagnon, » murmura Drago à Harry, lui arrachant un sourire.

Le brun se détacha du blond et attrapa un galet pour faire des ricochets sur le lac.

« Tu sais… » fit-il à l'attention de Drago. « Cette histoire m'a appris quelque chose de bien. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Drago en s'approchant. « Quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas se fier à une histoire de maison pour déclarer que qui que ce soit peut être Mangemort ou non, » répondit Harry.

« Tu ne le savais pas déjà ? »

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Si, bien sûr, » répondit-il. « Mais je pense que je ne l'avais pas tout à fait compris. J'aurais dû m'en rappeler, bien sûr, à cause de Queudver, et toi et Blaise et Pansy… Mais maintenant je comprends la trahison qu'a dû ressentir Sirius quand il a découvert que ce rat les avait trahis. »

Drago l'enlaça par derrière et posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Ne t'en veux pas, » fit-il doucement.

« Je ne m'en veux pas… »

« Menteur. »

Harry sourit faiblement.

« Tu me connais trop bien, » murmura-t-il en se retournant.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Ca me fait mal quand même. »

Drago ne répondit rien mais appuya sa main sur la nuque d'Harry pour le forcer à poser la tête sur son épaule. Harry poussa un soupir tremblant et glissa ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard qui lui encadra les épaules et le dos en l'embrassant sur le coté de la tête.

« Ca passera, tu sais, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry renifla et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« J'espère, » répondit-il dans un faible murmure.

* * *

voilà voilà !

gros bisous à tous et prochain chap... euh, vendredi ?

à plus

speed'


	31. Transe et Prélèvement

nouveau chap, avec un peu de retard, désolée, mais le site était occupé...

pas corrigé par ma beta mais relu au moins !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 31 :_

**Transe et prélèvement… ça beaucoup de choses d'un coup !**

Harry sortait de la douche après son entraînement de Quidditch quand il fut arrêté par quelqu'un qui tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils, puis après deux secondes d'hésitation il choisit la voix de la prudence et se bloqua complètement. La sensation s'en alla et il rangea distraitement ses affaires dans son sac en quittant le vestiaire. La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et un coucher de soleil flamboyant éclairait le parc d'une lueur dorée. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler le spectacle, avant d'entendre un 'wouf' dans la direction de la forêt.

Il tourna les yeux vers les arbres et aperçut Orion qui le regardait fixement. Il sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demanda-t-il doucement au loup.

« Il est venu te chercher, » répondit une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et aperçut Spica qui lui sourit en s'approchant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry en se redressant.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Nous sommes le premier mai, Harry, » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Harry resta interloqué deux secondes.

« Oh, » fit-il en comprenant. « Déjà. »

Spica lui fit un petit sourire.

« Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, » ajouta-t-elle. « J'ai essayer de te contacter mais tu m'as rejetée. »

« Oui, hem, désolé, » fit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, rassure-toi, » répondit-elle, amusé. « C'était bien joué. Ah, les voilà qui arrivent. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le château et sourit légèrement en voyant approcher Drago, Adhefara et Blaise.

« Tu le connais bien, Blaise ? » demanda soudain Spica.

« Pas vraiment, non, » répondit prudemment Harry. « C'est le meilleur ami de Drago, et pour autant que je sache, c'est un mec sans histoires. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien, » répondit Spica en haussant les épaules. « Je m'inquiète simplement un peu pour Adhefara. Tu sais, pour un vampire, apprendre que ton compagnon n'est pas la bonne personne… »

Elle grimaça légèrement.

« Vous parlez de Voldemort et vous, non ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce. « C'est lui, votre compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

« Et pourtant, vous allez m'aider à le tuer. »

« L'amour ne rend pas aveugle, » dit-elle. « J'ai vu, j'ai entendu ce que Tom à fait. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et lui, il vous aimait ? »

« Je crois, oui, » répondit-elle. « Autant qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un, en tout cas. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'autre compagnon ? »

« Oh, si, c'est probable, » fit-elle d'un ton malicieux. « Au bout d'un certain temps, un vampire qui ne s'est jamais lié avec son compagnon va sortir un peu de l'ordinaire et il est possible qu'un ou plusieurs autres compagnons potentiels se présentent à moi… mais bon, je ne suis pas pressée. Après tout, j'ai l'éternité devant moi ! »

Harry eut un léger rire et les trois autres arrivèrent à leur niveau à ce moment. Drago l'embrassa brièvement et lui saisit la main, avant de saluer Spica et Orion d'un signe de tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans le salon de Spica, Adhefara sur les genoux de Blaise qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Harry s'était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient fini ensemble. Drago lui avait confié avec un léger rire que Blaise pouvait être très entreprenant, si la personne en question valait le coup.

« Il va falloir commencer par te prélever du sang pour la potion, » dit Spica en regardant Harry. « Il faut d'abord que je te fasse des analyses sanguines pour connaître la concentration de l'essence dans ton sang. Comme ça, je pourrai évaluer la quantité à prélever avant la transformation. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry, un peu perdu.

Drago serra doucement sa main pour le rassurer et Harry lui fit un faible sourire alors que Spica venait s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Tends ton bras, » lui commanda-t-elle.

Il obéit docilement et elle tendit sa baguette. Elle marmonna une formule et un petit flacon de sang apparut dans son autre main mise à plat.

« Parfait, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et dégagea une table dans un coin, envoyant valser par terre tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

« J'en ai pour un petit quart d'heure, » annonça-t-elle en ouvrant un placard et en sortant quelques alambics et microscopes.

« Tu me fais visiter ? » murmura Blaise à Adhefara avec un sourire suggestif.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se releva en lui saisissant la main avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas de bêtises, les jeunes, » prévint Spica sans les regarder. « Et pas de morsure Popo, ce n'est pas le moment, hein ? » ajouta-t-elle en usant de ce fameux surnom sortit d'on ne savait où.

« Tout de suite les idées mal placées, » fit Adhefara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Spica se redressa, lâchant son microscope en la regardant avec amusement.

« Oui, tout de suite, pourquoi ? »

Adhefara lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce, suivie par le beau Blaise qui la dévorait du regard.

Drago secoua la tête, puis attira fermement Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui avec un soupir légèrement tremblant.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda le blond dans un doux murmure en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Hmh, hm, » répondit doucement Harry. « J'ai un peu peur, quand même. »

« C'est normal, » intervint Spica. « Mais toi, au moins, tu as été prévenu de la douleur que cela procurait. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plaisant à se faire abandonner dans une flaque de boue avec l'impression que tu brûles et que tu gèles à la fois, sans savoir ce qui t'arrive, avec un horrible doute te broyant le cœur en comprenant que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. »

Elle était de dos mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir dans ses paroles une amertume profonde.

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Drago.

« Ah, que nenni, messire, » répondit Spica. « Mais j'aurais tout de même bien aimé savoir qui était celui qui m'a fait ça. D'abord pour lui donner deux trois coups pour avoir attaqué une pauvre fille par derrière sans raison apparente, et ensuite pour le remercier de m'avoir, d'une certaine manière, sauvé la vie. »

« Sauvé la vie ? » fit Drago, incrédule.

« Ca te paraît incroyable, hein ? » s'amusa-t-elle. « Tu aurais connu ma vie, avant… je suis originellement française. Ma famille a été obligée de venir habiter ici à cause de la Révolution quand j'avais un an, à peine. J'étais la plus jeune de la famille, mes deux sœurs et mon frère étaient très dociles… Je leur posais plus de problèmes. Finalement, comme toutes les jeunes filles de mon age et de mon rang à cette époque, ils m'ont forcée à me marier, à un Black. Il était répugnant physiquement, et il me traitait comme une sous-merde parce que je n'étais plus vierge à notre mariage. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement quand il a accepté l'alliance de nos deux familles, puisque lui-même n'avait pas hésité à profiter de cet état de fait. »

« Mais pourtant tu es fière d'être une Black, » objecta Harry.

Spica hocha la tête en versant une petite dose d'échantillon de sang sur une plaquette pour la glisser dans le microscope.

« C'est ma famille, désormais, » répondit-elle. « Les Boisselières – mon nom de jeune fille – m'ont répudiée quand ils ont appris que j'étais devenue vampire. A cette époque, nous n'étions pas extrêmement bien vus… Pas que nous le soyons aujourd'hui, mais nous avons au moins le droit de vivre en paix. J'ai passé deux mois au manoir Black après ma morsure, avant de venir habiter ici. Enfin, je veux dire avant de faire construire cette maison. »

Elle nota quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin et revient s'asseoir avec eux pour finir les calculs.

« Il va en falloir un litre et demi pour vous deux, » annonça-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

« Comment peux-tu l'extraire ? » demanda Drago.

« Une distillation, tout simplement, » répondit-elle. « Avec les catalyseurs correspondants. Tu risques de ressentir des effets de somnolence pendant le prélèvement, » prévint-elle Harry. « Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes, ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête en serrant la main de Drago. Blaise et Adhefara revinrent à ce moment, non plus main dans la main mais les bras autour de leur taille respective, et Drago se moqua allégrement de la nouvelle coiffure de son ami.

« Tu as décidé d'adopter le Potter style ? » lui demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Non, je me suis fait sauter dessus par un lion furieux, » rétorqua Blaise du tac au tac, pinçant la taille de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci poussa un petit 'eh' de protestation et Blaise lui tira la langue, moqueur.

« Les amoureux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, » interrompit Spica en transformant un des canapés en table d'opération. « Allez, Harry, vient là, » ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la table. « Il est temps d'en finir avec ça. »

Harry se leva en tremblant et Drago redevint aussitôt sérieux en s'asseyant à coté de la table pour serrer sa main. Spica sortit quelques aiguilles et bouteilles ainsi que des tuyaux et elle intercepta le regard stupéfait de Harry.

« Pour une telle quantité de sang, mieux vaut utiliser la manière moldue, » expliqua-t-elle en posant le matériel sur une table plus petite. « C'est plus douloureux, mais comme c'est progressif, tu ne risques pas de t'évanouir à cause d'une trop forte perte d'un coup. Et comme il vaut mieux prévenir que devoir guérir, je vais te prendre deux litres. »

« O… ok, » articula difficilement Harry, troublé par la seringue énorme qu'elle désinfectait sous ses yeux.

« Attention, » prévint-elle, l'air concentré.

Elle passa un coton humide sur la peau et piqua. Harry tressaillit légèrement mais la douleur était très supportable. Il préféra tout de même ne pas regarder le sang qui s'écoulait de la seringue jusqu'à la bouteille par le tuyau et tourna les yeux vers Drago qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Ca va mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

Harry eut un léger sourire rassurant.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-il. « Ca tiraille un peu mais c'est très supportable. »

Drago sourit en retour et embrassa le dos de la main d'Harry qu'il tenait emprisonnée dans la sienne.

De l'autre coté de la table, Spica surveillait l'écoulement du sang dans la bouteille. Elle ne remarqua donc pas le regard d'Adhefara fixé sur chacune des gouttes, contrairement à Blaise, car les yeux de la jeune vampire prenaient un éclat inquiétant.

« Euh… chérie ? » fit-il en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Elle tourna aussitôt les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, révélant ainsi ses canines qui s'allongeaient rapidement. Elle se lécha la lèvre et Blaise se détacha d'elle, effrayé. Toutefois, elle ne le laissa pas partir et lui aggripa fermement le bras. Blaise poussa alors une exclamation de surprise et de douleur qui fit relever la tête à Harry, Spica et Drago.

« Putain ! » jura Spica d'une voix forte. « Adhefara, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

« Surveille l'installation, » ordonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers les deux autres.

D'une poigne de fer, Adhefara tenait Blaise par les épaules et était sur le point de le mordre. Spica la saisit par les épaules, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Adhefara poussa un rugissement animal de rage et tenta de se dégager, mais Spica la tenait fortement.

« Calmes-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Adhefara se débattait toujours furieusement mais Spica n'était pas prête de la laisser partir.

« Laisse-moi, » ragea-t-elle. « Laisse-moi faire de lui un des nôtres ! »

« Pas ce soir ! » rugit Spica.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait toujours pas, elle poussa à son tour le même cri inhumain et une aura noire se répandit dans la pièce, éteignant toute lumière, ne laissant briller dans l'obscurité que leurs yeux surnaturels.

« Je te dis de te CALMER ! » cria Spica à nouveau. « Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, Adhefara ! Si tu veux rester à mes cotés, en tout cas ! Est-ce clair ? »

Il y eut un profond silence.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, » haleta péniblement Adhefara d'une voix basse. « Sentir son odeur à tes cotés, tout le temps ! Ca fait deux semaines, Spica ! »

« Moi ça fait cinquante ans ! » rétorqua Spica. « Et tu vois, on survit. Alors maintenant, calmes-toi, » intima-t-elle de nouveau à voix basse. « Blaise a le droit de savoir, et le droit d'avoir le choix. Nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle dont je t'ai parlé. Tu n'es même pas de ce temps de toute façon. Il a le droit de choisir. »

Adhefara continuait de haleter, lâchant des sons rauques et nerveux. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et reprit son apparence normale, humaine, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol une fois que Spica l'eut relâchée. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, récupérant son aura malsaine à l'intérieure d'elle.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune file.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Désolée, » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » répondit Spica.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son paquet de cigarette.

« Tiens, prends une Vogue menthol, ça ira mieux. »

Adhefara laissa échapper un faible rire et tira une cigarette du paquet.

« Euh, Spica, la bouteille est pleine, » appela Drago.

Spica se releva et avança rapidement vers la perfusion. Elle changea prestement la bouteille, fermant hermétiquement la première et l'étiqueta, avant de lui lancer un sort de conservation et de la ranger dans un placard du salon.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant que le jeune homme plissait le visage de douleur.

« Ca va, » répondit-il d'une voix faible, « mais ça fait mal. »

Spica hocha la tête.

« C'est normal. Ne t'endors pas, surtout. »

Elle surveilla Adhefara du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille s'était levée et s'était approchée de Blaise avec une certaine méfiance.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je… Blaise, je suis désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus somme ça. Enfin, d'avoir essayé de te sauter dessus. Je… je ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'a expliqué, les vampires, leurs compagnons, tout ça… »

« Si, si, Drago m'en a parlé, » dit-il rapidement en la prenant dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle semblait fatiguée.

« Je… Blaise, tu es mon compagnon, » dit-elle fermement contre son torse rassurant. « Je ne te forcerai pas à devenir comme moi, mais… »

« Ecoute, » coupa Blaise en s'asseyant. « Adhefara, aucune fille ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet que toi. Je… le problème, c'est qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment… ça ne fait que deux semaines que l'on est ensemble. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, et apprendre à te connaître, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Adhefara.

Elle trouva le chemin de sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Spica eut un demi-sourire et grilla une cigarette tout en surveillant le prélèvement. Tout irait bien.

* * *

voilà voila

c fini

je vous souhaite un fabuleux réveillon à tous et plein de bonheur pour la nouvelle année !

gros bisous, prochain chap lundi ou mardi

speed'


	32. Et Quand, avec toi, J'assouvis Mes pulsi

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais avec la reprise des cours, ça m'est tout simplement sortit de la tête !

voilà la transformation... chapitre ni relu ni corrigé !

Disclaimer et Dédicaces : voir chap précédents

bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 32 :_

**Et quand, avec toi, j'assouvis mes pulsions…**

Une fois que les deux bouteilles furent remplies et correctement fermées, Harry se redressa et s'assit en tailleurs sur la table, regardant nerveusement ses doigts, combattant la somnolence que sa prise de sang avait provoquée. Spica rangea son matériel et regarda Drago.

« C'est quand tu veux, Drago. »

« Très bien, » répondit-il en s'asseyant derrière Harry, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es sûr ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, repoussa les cheveux qui le gênaient, agrandit ses canines et mordit doucement. Harry aspira l'air entre ses dents, ferma les yeux et posa une main sur la cuisse du blond derrière lui.

Spica échangea un regard avec Adhefara. L'aura qui s'échappait des deux garçons était presque suffocante tant elle était puissante.

« Lien de pureté, » murmura la plus âgée à la plus jeune qui hocha la tête en comprenant.

Drago soupirait de plaisir. Le sang d'Harry était décidément trop bon pour en gâcher une seule goutte. La vie ruisselait à nouveau en lui e il eut du mal à réprimer ses gémissements de volupté. Harry se mordait la lèvre, Drago caressait inconsciemment son ventre et il crispa la main sur sa cuisse.

Puis vint le moment ù Drago dépassa la limite de sécurité pour une morsure et où Harry commença à avoir mal. Il ne dit rien, pourtant, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'arrête. Harry se sentait proche de l'évanouissement mais se força à rester réveillé. Drago se détacha de lui en se léchant les lèvres et l'allongea sur la table. Il se mordit ensuite les veines du poignet et présenta la plaie à la bouche d'Harry, laissant le sang s'y déverser longuement.

Harry gémit et attrapa la main pour la coller à ses lèvres et sucer le sang. Drago sentait une étrange satisfaction se répandre en lui par-delà la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry avec douceur.

« C'est bien, mon cœur, » lui murmura-t-il. « Vas-y, continue… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago récupéra son poignet et y pressa un bout de coton que lui tendait Spica, avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir aux cotés d'Harry, lui passant les doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Le brun commença à convulser à ce moment-là et gémissait en pressant une main sur son cœur.

« Oh, putain ! » geignit-il.

Drago se mordit la lèvre et posa sa tête sur le torse du brun pour lui transmettre sa force.

« Ca va aller, Harry, » lui murmura-t-il en serrant sa main.

« Transportons-le à l'étage, » intervint Spica, faisant relever la tête à Drago. « Ca risque de durer un bon moment. »

Drago déglutit et hocha la tête, se relevant pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Spica passa devant pour le guider et les mena jusqu'à une grande chambre. Harry s'efforçait de respirer profondément et crispait ses mains sur la chemise de Drago. Celui-ci le déposa sur le lit et lui embrassa le front.

« Reste avec lui, » chuchota Spica. « Il y aura un moment de calme dans la nuit, puis ça reprendra. Il aura de la fièvre, d'ici là. Donne-lui cette potion si ça devient trop insupportable, ça minimisera un peu la douleur. »

Drago hocha la tête et s'allongea aux cotés d'Harry pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je repasserai pendant la nuit, » chuchota Spica.

Elle embrassa Harry sur le front et quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière derrière elle.

Harry laissa échapper un faible cri en sentant une profonde vague de froid frapper son cœur et sa poitrine, alors que son ventre était brûlant. Il se blottit contre Drago dans une étroite boule et celui-ci le serra fortement en lui embrassant les tempes, les joues, le front, les lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit fut très longue pour eux deux. Harry s'endormait par à-coup, en sueur, fiévreux et glacé de froid. Drago le surveillait sans relâche, fou d'inquiétude, impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le voir souffrir. Spica vint les voir une ou deux fois pour surveiller le processus, déclarant que tout était normal. Dumbledore apparut aussi à un moment, en compagnie de Spica.

« Vous auriez du me prévenir ! » avait-il dit d'une voix forte à la vampire qui avait croisé les bras avec lassitude.

« Ca n'aurait rien changé, Albus, pire même, tu l'en aurais peut-être empêché ! »

« Cessez de me dire ce qu'il faut faire, Spica ! » s'était énervé le directeur en levant les bras au ciel. « Vous n'êtes pas toute-puissante, vous pouvez faire des erreurs ! »

« Pas sur ça, Albus ! » rétorqua Spica. « Tu n'es pas tout puissant non plus ! »

Ils étaient sortis de la pièce. Harry s'était calmé à ce moment-là. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses spasmes s'étaient calmés, il s'était endormi assez paisiblement.

Il était mort.

Drago se retint de paniquer sérieusement. C'était normal, il le savait, mais ses gènes veela lui dictait quand même de hurler de détresse. Il se contint, et les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui prouvèrent qu'il avait eu raison. Harry se réveilla à nouveau, et ne cessa de crier depuis. Drago lui tenait fermement la main, puis lui donna la potion que lui avait confiée Spica. Harry s'était un peu calmé et Drago l'avait serré contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Harry se mit à sangloter et l'embrassa possessivement, douloureusement.

Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, Harry se calma, respirant plus doucement. Epuisé par cette nuit, il s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Harry se réveilla, tard dans l'après-midi, il se sentit aussitôt extrêmement différent. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, remarquant qu'il percevait nombre de petit détail qui lui aurait été inconnu en temps normal. Il se frotta le visage et se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva, ne sentant rien du marbre sous ses pieds.

Il aperçut Drago encore assoupi dans le lit et sourit bizarrement. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur le front, respirant son odeur au passage, avant de quitter la pièce en enfilant sa cape qu'il trouva là.

Il se sentait bien, en contraste avec les horreurs de la nuit passée. Mais il avait un gros problème : il avait faim. Il _crevait_ de faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais quelque chose lui disait que rien de ce qu'il y trouverait ne le tenterait.

Hésitant à peine, il se dirigea vers la porte pour aller chasser dans la forêt. Mais sur le perron, il fut retenu par Spica qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette dans un transat. Elle se redressa en l'entendant et sourit légèrement.

« Tiens donc, tu es réveillé ? Et tu comptes aller loin comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« J'ai faim, » répondit-il.

« Je sais, c'est normal, » fit Spica. « Viens, je t'offre un verre. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils mais la suivit docilement. Elle le guida jusqu'à son bureau, à l'étage, et sortit une carafe de ce qui ressemblait à du vin… mais n'en était décidément pas.

Harry eut un demi-sourire qui parut bizarre même dans son propre esprit. Il accepta le verre que lui tendait Spica et s'assit dans un fauteuil, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Drago arriva à ce moment-là et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux stupéfait.

« Euh… mon cœur ? » fit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Tes cheveux… »

« C'est normal, » intervint Spica alors qu'Harry savourant sa première gorgée. « La pousse des cheveux peut faire partie du processus final. »

« Ca ne m'est pas arrivé, à moi, » contesta Drago en prenant place sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas le cas à chaque fois, » répondit Spica. « Si je me souviens bien, il y a une influence de la lune… ou des planètes, enfin en tout cas, il n'y a pas de problème. Un verre ? »

Drago acquiesça. Harry avait déjà finit et Spica le resservit.

« C'est normal d'avoir aussi faim au début ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Spica. « Tes nouvelles fonctions vitales ne sont pas encore tout à fait rodée. Demain soir je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard. Tu verras, un sang tout juste extrait est bien meilleur que ce genre de sans conservé magiquement. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, puis se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et détailla le corps de son amant blond, à peine couvert d'un jean et d'une chemise ouverte. Il se lécha légèrement les lèvres, un désir soudain et violent le prenant par surprise.

« J'ai envie de toi, » chuchota-t-il lascivement à l'oreille de Drago. « Maintenant. »

Le blond frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'Harry utilisait un ton aussi sensuel pour lui faire part de son désir. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui prenait les initiatives, mais il semblait que la transformation n'avait pas affecté uniquement le corps d'Harry.

Spica qui n'était pas aveugle, sourit un peu narquoisement et se leva.

« Je dois aller voir Albus, » annonça-t-elle. « Je vous laisse la maison, Adhefara et Blaise sont déjà retournés à l'école. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Drago en se relevant à son tour.

Harry, très satisfait du départ de Spica, sourit, et quitta son fauteuil pour aller mordiller la nuque de Drago.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises, » ajouta une dernière fois Spica en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil entendu avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago et pressa la bosse dure de son entrejambe contre le bas de son dos. Le blond gémit, se retourna et embrassa fiévreusement Harry. Sans un mots, ils sortirent du bureau pour regagner la chambre et Drago s'allongea sur Harry en constatant que pour la première fois depuis des années, il bandait sans avoir eu besoin de se nourrir.

Puis Harry se mit à lui sucer et à lui lécher le cou et il cessa de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Très entreprenant, Harry s'empressa de retourner la situation et très vite, Drago se retrouva sur le ventre, les fesses relevées, le visage d'Harry enfouit entre ses fesses, sa langue le torturant lentement.

« Oh nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde, » gémissait Drago. « Oh mon dieu, oh oui, Harry, prends-moi, Harry… oui… »

Visiblement, Harry n'attendait que ce signal pour faire avancer les choses. Il fit remonter sa bouche, s'occupant désormais de la fesses gauche de Drago qu'il mordilla, suça et lécha tout en lubrifiant ses doigts pour les faire entrer un à un dans l'antre chaude et étroite que formait l'intimité de son amant.

Quand les gémissements de Drago se firent encore plus bruyants et suppliants, Harry retira ses doigts et remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago. Il le pénétra avec douceur, lentement, faisant le maximum pour minimiser la douleur malgré son désir. Mais Drago ne voulait pas attendre et d'un habile coup de hanches à un moment propice, il s'empala sur le membre puissant, émettant un bruit entre le cri et le gémissement. La respiration d'Harry se coupa quelques secondes, puis il commença un va-et-vient rapide, puissant, se nourrissant des cris incohérent de Drago avec plus de délice que ses verres de sang quelques dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils finirent par s'écrouler en sueur l'un sur l'autre en haletant péniblement. Drago se dégagea de sous Harry et se retourna sur le dos en attirant les couvertures sur eux.

« Je viens de remarquer… » fit-il en respirant encore lourdement, « que c'était… la première fois qu'on… essayait cette position… »

Harry vint se blottir contre lui et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ah oui, tiens, c'est marrant, » fit-il une fois que sa respiration eut repris un rythme normal. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Si, bien sûr, » répondit Drago avec un sourire béat. « C'était très excitant d'être à ta merci comme ça. Et puis… »

Il tripota une des mèches démesurément longues avec amusement.

« J'aimais bien sentir tes cheveux frôler mon dos, » termina-t-il.

Harry eut un léger rire et s'étira longuement comme un animal repu.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Drago en venant se coller contre lui.

« Mieux, » répondit Harry. « Différent, aussi, enfin je suppose que c'est normal. Mais j'aime bien. Je crois que je pourrai m'y habituer… »

Drago fronça les sourcils et le regarda bizarrement.

« Si le rituel ne marche pas, bien sûr, » ajouta Harry en lui caressant le bras.

Drago pinça les lèvres et reposa sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu es bizarre, ce matin, » dit-il.

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Eh, Drake, je suis mort cette nuit, » répondit-il, amusé.

« Moui… » murmura Drago. « Je sais. »

Harry eut une légère moue et lui attrapa le visage pour le rapprocher du sien.

« Tout va bien, » murmura-t-il. « D'accord ? Je te promets que tout va bien. Je me sens juste paradoxalement très fatigué et très en forme à la fois. »

« Je comprends, » chuchota Drago en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime.

Harry sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas de son ventre et son sourire se fit narquois.

« Et putain, tu m'excites. »

Drago éclata d'un rire clair qui fut vite étouffé par les lèvres d'Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla lentement. La main de Drago caressait doucement ses longs cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les deux perles grises de son amant qui sourit.

« Il faut qu'on se lève, » murmura-t-il. « Spica nous attend. »

Harry gémit légèrement, puis embrassa Drago et se leva rapidement pour aller s'habiller.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Minuit, » répondit Drago.

Harry grimaça.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours alors ce matin ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Drago en haussant les épaules avec évidence. « Tu n'espérais pas profiter de ça pour sécher les cours ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, si, » rétorqua Harry du tac au tac.

Drago secoua la tête, amusé. Harry lui tira la langue puis le blond le prit par la taille et ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry s'était attaché les cheveux mais leur longueur le gênait vraiment.

Drago sourit en le voyant s'escrimer.

« Moi j'aime bien, » murmura-t-il en y passant sa main.

Harry grimaça.

« Pense au nombre d'heure qu'il me faudrait chaque matin pour démêler tout ça ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Drago pouffa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es trop mignon. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, sous une impulsion, il plaqua Drago au mur. Sa transformation lui avait fait gagner quelques centimètres et il faisait à présent la même taille que Drago, ce qui lui permit de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas mignon, » susurra-t-il en glissant une jambe entre celles de Drago. « Je suis un tas de chose sauf ça. »

Drago sourit légèrement et se rapprocha de lui, collant leur corps, pressant ses mains sur ses fesses, s'appuyant légèrement sur la cuisse d'Harry.

« Tu es sexy, » corrigea-t-il. « Tu es bandant, excitant, attirant, superbe. Ca te va ? »

« J'aime mieux. »

Drago sourit sardoniquement.

« Et mignon. »

Harry plissa les yeux et, pour se venger, l'embrassa sauvagement. Drago rit légèrement entre ses lèvres puis se détacha de lui.

« Avant ça ne te dérangeait pas, » fit remarquer le blond.

« C'est parce que la transformation vous a fait échanger quelques traits de caractères, » répondit Spica qui sortait de son bureau. « L'appétit sexuel est normalement plus prononcé, aussi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Spica sourit avec indulgence et leur désigna une porte en face de celle de son bureau en coupant court à la conversation.

« Messieurs, après vous, » fit-elle.

Drago entraîna Harry dans la pièce désignée et ils découvrirent ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle de combat.

« Et on fait quoi, ici ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

Spica ferma la porte derrière eux et ouvrit un placard sans répondre tout de suite. Elle en sortit quelques épées, les évalua les unes aux autres, puis en lança une à Harry et une à Drago. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, méfiant, mais Harry dégaina la sienne avec un large sourire.

« On apprend le combat à l'épée magique, » répondit Spica en tirant la sienne qui pendait à sa taille.

Drago pinça légèrement les lèvres.

« Je sais déjà, » répondit-il. « Mon père me l'a appris en m'apprenant à marcher. »

« Oh, bonne nouvelle, » fit Spica avec un sourire. « Harry, tu as dû absorber ses capacités cette nuit. On va essayer. Drago, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché à une épée ? »

« Un an, » répondit Drago. « Un peu moins, peut-être. »

Spica hocha la tête. Elle fit signe à Harry de se mettre un peu en retrait, ce qu'il prestement, et se plaça face à Drago qui dégaina à son tour. Spica lui fit un petit clin d'œil et attaqua directement, surprenant Drago qui n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de coté.

« Concentres-toi, » fit la vampire. « Tu as les réflexes. Laisses-les sortir. »

Drago hocha la tête et s'engagea alors un fameux combat. Harry était absolument émerveillé, les deux adversaires avaient la même grâce, les mêmes réflexes, même si Spica montrait un peu plus de facilité due à son expérience.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arrêta l'entraînement. Drago eut du mal à se stopper et à sortir de sa transe mais se calma bien vite.

« Pas mal, blondinet, » fit Spica avec un sourire. « Ton père t'a bien entraîné. »

« Comme quoi, il n'avais pas que des défauts, » répondit Drago, mi-amusé mi-amer.

Spica sourit légèrement, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« A toi, » dit-elle. « Il y a deux chances sur trois pour que les réflexes et les capacités de Drago t'aient été transmises durant la transformation. Prêt, Potter ? »

« Toujours, » rétorqua Harry en se plaçant face à elle.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour démontrer l'évidence du fait qu'Harry avait hérité des capacités de son amant, même si la pratique lui manquait encore un peu. Spica le força à donner le meilleur de lui-même, puis quelques heures plus tard, aux lueurs de l'aube, ils la quittèrent pour rejoindre le château.

Drago et Spica s'étaient mis à deux pour couper ses cheveux à Harry. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais la différence ne se notait pas à moins d'y regarder avec une loupe et il avait décidé de se rendre chez le coiffeur dès leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, Spica lui avait lancé le sortilège qui lui permettait de résister à la lumière du soleil, lui indiquant qu'il fallait le renouveler tous les trois jours. Harry acquiesça simplement et ils quittèrent la clairière puis la forêt, allant récupérer le peu de temps de sommeil qui leur restait.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

avis ?

prochain vendredi ou samedi !

gros bisous

speed'


	33. Mais on n'avait pas prévu les imprévus

Chapitre un peu court, peutêtre aujourd'hui, et je pense que vous n'allez pas aimer la fin, lol !

enfin, en tout cas il est là, tjrs pas corrigé ni relu, mais bien là !

après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que six, on approche de la fin !

j'espère que vous allez aimer !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 33 :_

**Mais on n'avait pas prévu les imprévus…**

Harry passa toutes les nuits suivantes pendant deux semaines, à s'entraîner avec acharnement à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Combat à l'épée, le peu de magie sans baguette spéciale qu'il pouvait faire, mode furtif, etc…

Tout allait – à peu près – bien. D'après Rogue, Voldemort préparait toujours son attaque pour fin juin à Pré-au-Lard, Harry et Drago gagnaient énormément en capacités magiques, bref, avant le début du mois de juillet, Voldemort serait six pieds sous terre.

Sauf que, ce que personne (même Rogue) n'avait prévu, c'est que Voldemort avait l'intention d'attaquer plus tôt que fin juin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end-là. Harry et Drago se baladaient tranquillement main dans la main dans la Grand-Rue et se dirigeaient vers la Cabane Hurlante, sans réellement y penser, discutant à voix basse de leur dernier passage chez Spica. Celle-ci prévoyait de récupérer la pierre pendant l'attaque, puisqu'à ce moment Voldemort ne serait pas à son manoir.

« Tu penses en être capable d'ici deux semaines ? » demanda Drago, inquiet malgré lui.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je serai aussi préparé que possible, je suppose, » répondit-il simplement. « De toute façon, tu seras là. J'aurais besoin de toi, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que Spica nous entraîne tous les deux. »

« Mais tu devras tout de même l'achever, » rétorqua Drago. « Qui sait si ça ne te tuera pas ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Ai-je réellement le choix ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il referma la bouche et attrapa Harry par les épaules pour l'embrasser longuement, furieusement, possessivement. Harry glissa une main derrière sa nuque puis se détacha de lui, gardant leurs visage très proches l'un de l'autre.

« N'ai pas peur, » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. « N'ai pas peur, je reviendrai. »

« Si tu meurs, je me tue avec toi, » fit Drago dans un murmure passionné.

« Non, » répliqua Harry. « Je ne mourrai pas. »

« Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? »

« Mon amour pour toi me protégeras, » souffla Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau légèrement.

Drago sourit faiblement et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour reprendre leur marche en silence. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur la colline où se trouvait la vieille maison soit-disant hantée. Harry frissonna légèrement, mais pas de peur, et s'appuya sur la rambarde, un voile de tristesse passant sur son être.

« C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sirius, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Drago se mordit la lèvre et enlaça Harry par derrière pour le serre contre lui.

« Raconte-moi, » souffla-t-il.

Harry soupira légèrement, puis entreprit de relater en détails cette soirée-là.

« Il m'aurait emmené chez lui, loin des Dursley, » dit-il d'une voix douce, faible, un peu défaite.

Drago lui embrassa tendrement la nuque, et Harry se redressa. Il se retourna pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

« J'ai faim, » chuchota-t-il.

« Pas en plein jour, Harry, » répondit Drago.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre lui. Merlin, qu'il aimait le sang ! C'en était presque effrayant, parfois. Leur première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Spica avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point il était délicieux de sentir un sang chaud couler le long de sa gorge, épicé, métallique, et lui insuffler la vie. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter et Drago lui avait confié que c'était parfaitement normal les premières fois.

Le blond embrassa alors Harry sans préavis. Appuyé contre la rambarde, Harry ne put que se laisser faire sous cet assaut délicieux et écarta un peu les jambes pour que Drago se rapproche encore plus. Harry gémit dans sa bouche, se sentant très vite excité par les mains de Drago qui avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouvé un chemin sous sa chemise.

Drago soupira en glissant sa bouche dans son cou.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, » murmura-t-il.

« Allons dans la maison, » répondit Harry en se détachant un peu de son amant pour basculer habillement de l'autre coté de la barrière.

Drago n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se laisser entraîner avec un léger rire sur le haut de la colline.

Harry fit discrètement sauter quelques planches d'une fenêtre et se contorsionna pour entrer dans la vieille demeure en ruines. Drago passa ensuite et se fit immédiatement plaquer contre un mur. Harry l'embrassa sauvagement mais Drago était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, cette fois, et il attrapa Harry par les fesses pour le soulever et retourner la situation.

« Oh, non, petit lion, » murmura-t-il. « Pas cette fois. »

Harry voulut protester mais le mouvement de balancement du bas-ventre de Drago sous ses fesses l'en empêcha. Drago l'embrassa avec avidité et sensualité, le plaquant un peu plus fort contre le mur. Harry resserra fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille et gémit faiblement.

« Je t'aime, mon Survivant, » lui chuchota lascivement Drago en glissant un main sous sa ceinture.

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce de crétin, » rétorqua Harry.

Drago eut un rictus et s'apprêta à continuer mais il fut brutalement interrompu.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, voilà donc une petite scène très intéressante… » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry reposa les pieds sur le sol et Drago se retourna d'un coup sec, posant ainsi les yeux sur cinq Mangemorts encapuchonnés qui formaient un demi-cercle autour d'eux.

« Cher Drago, ton père a tellement tenté de te sauver, » susurra une voix de femme qui glaça le sang de Drago dans ses veines.

« M-m-mère, » balbutia-t-il, horrifié, en reculant près d'Harry.

« Je ne suis plus ta mère ! » fit Narcissa, presque hystérique. « Je ne suis pas la mère d'un sale petit monstre assoiffé de sang ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dieux, cette femme l'horripilait ! Ne pouvait-elle pas parler d'une voix moins criarde ? Déjà, il calculait leur chance de pouvoir s'échapper par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient ouverte. Non, raté, l'un de leur ennemis ayant surpris son regard venait de se placer juste devant.

Mode Furtif, pensa-t-il. Il tenta d'attraper la main de Drago, mais celui-ci était complètement omnibulé par la présence de sa mère et ne faisait pas attention à lui.

« Bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, » fit Narcissa. « Stupefix, » dit-elle en montrant Drago de sa baguette.

Celui-ci s'écroula sitôt frappé par le rayon rouge. Harry poussa un rugissement et sortit sa baguette à son tour, mais à un contre cinq, il n'eut aucune chance. Trois d'entre eux transplanèrent avec Drago, il en tua un quatrième en essayant de le forcer à lui dire où ils l'avaient emmené, et il mordit violemment le dernier de frustration.

Il le vida de son sang et le laissa convulser tranquillement là, avant de sortir de la Cabane pour donner l'alerte. Il courut, courut longtemps afin d 'atteindre la Forêt Interdite. Il poussa un long cri qui alerta Orion et il se précipita chez Spica.

Celle-ci, le voyant arriver en larmes, et en pleine crise de panique chez lui, lui intima de se calmer et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Elle lui donna un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche qu'il avait encore barbouillée de sang, et lui caressa les cheveux en le serrant contre lui pour le calmer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur, réactivé par son récent repas, battait à cent à l'heure et il pleurait et criait en même temps.

« Ils vont le tuer, Spica, il faut qu'on aille le chercher, » ne cessait-il de répéter.

« Chut, calme-toi, Harry, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses si tu restes dans cet état de panique. »

Harry s'obligea à prendre de longues et profondes respirations pour se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait cessé de pleurer mais était très abattu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » fit Spica. « Dès la nuit tombé, nous irons le récupérer chez Tom, d'accord ? »

« Oui… mais… il sera en vie, hein ? » fit Harry d'une petite voix enfantine et désespérée. « Hein ? »

Spica se mordilla légèrement la lèvre mais acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur, il ne peux pas le tuer comme ça, » répondit-elle doucement. « Va dormir un peu, d'accord ? Il y a de la potion de sommeil sans Rêves dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de votre chambre. Je vais m'occuper de prévenir Dumbledore. »

« Non, je ne veux pas dormir, » répondit Harry en se levant. « Je veux venir avec toi. »

« Tu viendras avec moi ce soir, c'est promis, » coupa Spica, intransigeante. « Mais il faut que tu dormes, tu es épuisé, sous le choc. Tu ne nous serviras à rien, si tu ne te reposes pas. Vas te coucher. Et ce n'est pas discutable. »

Harry soupira et se leva docilement. Il prit la potion de sommeil là où elle se trouvait et s'endormit comme une masse sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« _Adhefara_ ? » fit Spica par télépathie. « _Adhefara_ ! »

« _Hmm ?_ » répondit une pensée brumeuse. _« Hein, quoi ? Spica, ce n'est pas le moment, là_ ! »

« _Je m'en fiche, je sais que tu es avec Blaise, mais on a un grave problème, là !_ » rétorqua Spica. « _Ramène tes fesses ici !_ »

« _Mais –_ » tenta de protester la jeune fille.

« _J'ai dit pas de mais !_ » coupa Spica. « _Et dépêche-toi ! _»

Adhefara grogna.

« _Bon, bon, très bien_, » fit-elle, morose. « _J'arrive dans cinq minutes_. »

« _Parfait_, » répondit Spica en coupant la communication.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arriva un peu échevelée mais décemment vêtue. Elle alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée vers le haut.

« Bon, quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

Spica sortit du placard sa carte magique et chuchota 'Manoir de Tom' en y pointant sa baguette.

« Drago a été enlevé par Voldemort, il y a plus d'un quart d'heure, » répondit-elle en déployant la carte, le château de Voldemort apparaissant en trois dimensions à l'échelle.

« Merde, Harry est au courant ? »

« Oui, il est à l'étage, il dort, » répondit Spica. « On va aller chercher sa moitié ce soir. Tu viens ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Adhefara. « Et tu prévois de récupérer la pierre en même temps, non ? »

« Tout à fait, » fit Spica. « Regarde, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant une salle à mi-hauteur de la tour ouest où se trouvaient trois point lumineux, trois inscription flottants à coté. « Drago est là. Avec Tom et Narcissa. »

« Tu crois qu'il sera encore en vie ce soir ? » fit la plus jeune, inquiète.

Spica hocha la tête avec assurance.

« Oui, Tom voudra en profiter longtemps, » répondit-elle en étudiant la situation.

« Blaise voudra venir aussi, » ajouta Adhefara.

« Parfait, qu'il vienne, » répondit Spica en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à modifier et peaufiner leur plan afin de récupérer cette foutue pierre sans y laisse un membre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla au moment où le soleil se couchait, avec un profonde douleur logée au creux de son cœur immobile. Une horrible certitude s'insinua dans son esprit. Drago n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Il soupire profondément et se leva pour aller retrouver Spica dans son bureau. Elle grignotait un morceau de gâteau non identifié, fronçant les sourcils en observant sa fabuleuse carte.

« Drago est là ? » demanda-t-il en entrant.

Spica tourna les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête en désignant une chambre de la tour ouest. Harry vit le point lumineux avec le nom de son ange flottant à coté et se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse.

« Il est seul ? »

« Oui, Tom et Narcissa sont restés avec lui pendant deux bonnes heures cet après-midi mais ils ont fini par le laisser seul. »

« C'est bon signe ou pas ? »

Spica grimaça légèrement.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, pas vraiment ? » fit Harry. « Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne mourrait pas ! »

« Non, il ne va pas mourir, du moins pas tout de suite, » expliqua Spica. « Mais j'aurais cru que Tom passerait tout son temps à le torturer pendant quelques jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas avec lui en ce moment. Je pense qu'il a dû lui faire quelque chose d'assez grave… l'empoisonner, peut-être. »

« Alors je peux savoir ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher ? » s'énerva Harry. « Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je le sens. Et toi tu m'annonces comme ça qu'il est probablement empoisonné par je ne sais quelle horreur que Tom lui aurait injectée ? Merde ! »

« Un peu de calme, bordel ! » s'énerva Spica. « Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter ! Le fiasco du Département des Mystères ne t'a donc rien appris ? »

C'était un coup très bas, et elle le savait. Harry la regarda avec fureur mais se tut alors qu'elle rangeait sa carte au moment ou Blaise et Adhefara arrivèrent.

« Ah, voilà, » fit Spica. « Maintenant on peut y aller, » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry qui lui rendit un regard noir.

Elle lui donna son épée, puis vérifia la sienne et celle d'Adhefara.

« On se la fait discret, » dit-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. « Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne trucide pas tous les Mangemort qui se trouvent sur notre chemin. Tu sais te servir de ton mode furtif. Alors utilise-le. C'est bien clair pour tout le monde ? »

Harry prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, puis hocha la tête.

« Bien, » fit Spica, l'air satisfaite. « Alors, on est parti. »

* * *

voilàn voilà !

hem... prochain mardi ?

gros bisou

speed'


	34. Vampires à la rescousse !

Hello à tous !

bien, parce que je me sens généreuse dans mon désespoir, je vous poste le sauvetage de Draco un peu plus tot que prévu...

en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

plus que 5 chapitres après celui-la, et je me recentre sur HSF et AC

gros bisous à tous !

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 34 :_

**Vampires à la rescousse !**

Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre et atterrirent au beau milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » chuchota Harry.

« Très simple, » répondit Spica sur le même ton. On avance jusqu'au manoir, toi et Blaise allez récupérer Drago, et Adhefara et moi retrouvons la pierre. »

Celle-ci prit la main de son petit ami et il la serra fortement.

« Sois prudente, hein ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard moqueur avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Je sais me défendre, » répondit-elle. « Toi, fais attention. Potter, tu es mignon et tu me le ramènes entier, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Gryffondor qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, bah toi t'as intérêt à ramener cette foutu pierre en état de servir, » rétorqua-t-il. « Zabini, on y va ? »

« Tout de suite, Potter, » répondit Blaise en embrassant brièvement sa petite amie.

« Rendez-vous ici dès que vous avez Drago, » chuchota Spica avec empressement. « Erige une barrière furtive, Harry, le temps que nous revenions. »

« Et si vous êtes là en premier ? » contesta Harry.

« Dans ce cas nous nous ferons voir, » répondit Spica. « Mais ça m'étonnerait fortement. Adhefara ? »

« J'arrive, » répondit celle-ci en embrassant Blaise une dernière fois.

Harry tendit la main au Serpentard qui, ayant déjà expérimenté le mode furtif, la prit sans poser de question. Le Gryffondor adressa un dernier signe de tête aux deux filles. Puis il activa son pouvoir et elles les oublièrent.

Harry eut un sourire narquois. Il aimait bien cette capacité.

Il entraîna finalement Blaise à travers le bosquet d'arbre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un bon moment avant de se retrouver à découvert.

L'immense manoir où résidait Voldemort actuellement s'élevait devant eux. Harry frotta sa cicatrice légèrement douloureuse – rien de cependant comparable à ce qu'il aurait du ressentir en temps normal. Il supposait que cela était dû à sa transformation – après tout le pouvoir de sa mère n'était plus présent dans ses veines.

« Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Blaise, l'air légèrement inquiet.

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Oui, oui, ça va, » répondit-il.

« Tu es sûr, hein ? Parce que ta cicatrice, heu… elle _convulse_, » balbutia Blaise.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Une cicatrice ne convulse pas ! »

« Eh bien, la tienne, si, » insista Blaise. « Vraiment, Potter. »

Harry reposa sa main sur son front et tata la cicatrice en question. Il sentit, qu'effectivement, elle bougeait bizarrement sous ses doigts. Il paniqua une seconde mais se raisonna.

« Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas, » dit-il à Blaise. « Viens, dépêchons -nous. »

Blaise paru sceptique quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. Ils se remirent en marche et contournèrent la forteresse noire.

Harry était très fier de son pouvoir. Il pouvait réellement rester des heures en mode furtif, même avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans éprouver le moindre épuisement.

« C'est quelle tour ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ouest, » répondit Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin.

« Celle-là, » ajouta-t-il en désignant une haute et sombre tour possédant des barreaux à chaque fenêtre.

« Quel étage ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais plus. Vers le milieu, je crois. Il faudra en faire plusieurs. »

Blaise soupira.

« Et je fais quoi, moi, pendant que tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Superman ? »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu te caches dans le buisson, là-bas, » répondit-il. « Et tu ériges une barrière furtive autour de toi. »

Blaise soupira encore une fois mais acquiesça.

« Très bien, mais dépêche-toi, » dit-il.

« T'inquiète, » rétorqua Harry.

Blaise lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna vers le buisson désigné. Harry vérifia qu'il s'était bien caché, puis il se tourna vers la forteresse, repassant en mode furtif et s'élevant dans les airs. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était entre le quatrième et le sixième étage.

La tour était très grande et il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour faire le cinquième et le sixième étage. Puis, finalement, il poussa un cri de joie en apercevant la familière touffe blonde de son amant. Mais son exclamation fut aussitôt suivie d'un grognement d'horreur. Drago était vraiment dans un sale état.

Il serra les dents et posa ses mains sur les barreaux de la fenêtre qu'il fit fondre. Il se concentra et le métal fondit en atterrissant à la fin sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sur l'herbe en bas.

Harry se mit à genoux, quitta le mode furtif et frappa à la fenêtre. Drago n'eut d'autre réaction que celle de tourner la tête sur le coté en crispant son visage ensanglanté.

« Et merde, » marmonna Harry.

Il se remit debout sur le rebord et, d'un coup de pied, brisa le carreau. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie habituelle ici, Voldemort l'aurait aussitôt senti. Passant son bras à travers le carreau brisé, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la minuscule petite chambre. Il frissonna légèrement, il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe. Il se précipita au chevet de Drago et lui caressa la joue.

« Drake, » chuchota-t-il. « Mon ange, réveille-toi, c'est moi. »

Drago gémit légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le sang avait séché sur ses paupières et ses cils.

« Harry ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge.

« C'est bien toi ? »

Harry sourit faiblement.

« Comment ça va, mon ange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mal, » répondit Drago en déglutissant.

« Je vais te sortir de là, » chuchota Harry en l'embrassant doucement. « Tu peux t'accrocher à moi ? »

« J'ai un bras cassé, » répondit faiblement le blond.

« Fais chier, » jura Harry à voix basse. « Bon, eh bien, tant pis, on va faire autrement. »

Il se releva et se pencha vers Drago pour le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci gémit légèrement à nouveau quand Harry appuya sur une blessure pas encore cicatrisée.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura faiblement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Drago en se blottissant contre lui. « Sors-moi de cet enfer, par pitié… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et l'embrassa sur le front. Il remonta ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, descendant lentement le long du mur en évitant de passer devant les autres vitres. Il atterrit finalement au sol et rejoignit Blaise dans son buisson.

« Blaise, » appela-t-il à voix basse.

Drago était appuyé contre lui, les yeux fermés, et il respirait lourdement dans la chemise de son amant. Il redressa la tête quand il entendit Blaise sortir de son arbuste et sourit faiblement.

« Putain, Drake, t'es dans un sale état, » fit le Serpentard en s'approchant de lui.

« Il faut qu'on retourne là-bas, » chuchota Harry.

Blaise hocha la tête et posa le revers de sa main sur le front de Drago.

« Il a de la fièvre, » murmura-t-il.

« Je me suis battu en duel avec Voldemort à l'épée, » dit faiblement Drago, la voix rauque. « Il m'a lamentablement écrasé et m'a frappé à plusieurs endroit. Et puis il a ajouté un produit dans sa garde. Je crois, je suis même sûr que c'était du poison. Probablement un des rares qui n'agissent que sur les vampires. »

Il eut une quinte de toux et Harry le serra un peu plus fort.

« Chut, ne parle pas mon ange, nous allons te soigner, » souffla-t-il tendrement. « Blaise, tiens-moi l'épaule. Je ne pense pas que Spica en ait encore pour longtemps. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint la minuscule clairière couverte. Harry allongea précautionneusement Drago sur le sol puis joignit ses forces à celles de Blaise pour bâtir un solide bouclier furtif autour d'eux. Puis ils s'agenouillèrent tous deux aux cotés du blond.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas trop, » répondit Drago en serrant ses bras autour de lui. « J'ai… j'ai chaud, Harry. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre à ces mots. Ca, c'était très mauvais signe. En dehors de la période après une morsure, un vampire n'avait _jamais_ chaud. Sauf peut-être quand il fait l'amour, mais c'était très loin d'être le cas à ce moment-là.

« Tu sais quel poison c'était ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui, j'en suis presque sûr, mais je n'en connais pas l'antidote, » répondit Drago.

« Spica saura, » murmura Harry.

« Oui, certainement, » souffla Drago. « Où est-elle ? »

« Partie chercher la pierre, » expliqua Harry.

Il retira sa chemise et en déchira une manche qu'il humidifia, grâce à sa baguette. Il nettoya doucement le visage de son ange qui soupira.

« Espérons qu'elle reviendras vite, » murmura Blaise en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Voldemort est ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Adhefara à son amie.

Spica hocha la tête.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Je suis persuadé qu'il nous attend. Ou plutôt, » corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, « il m'attend, _moi_. »

Adhefara fit la moue mais continua de la suivre dans les couloirs de l'immense maison. En mode furtif, elles croisèrent de nombreux Mangemorts qui ne se préoccupèrent pas d'elles. Elles se tenaient la main pour ne pas dépenser toute leur énergie avant d'atteindre la salle qu'elles cherchaient.

« Quand Tom sera là, je m'occuperai de le distraire, » murmura Spica. « Si je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer, tu te débrouilles pour récupérer la pierre et t'échapper. Tu retrouves les garçons et vous retournez à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr, » rétorqua sarcastiquement Adhefara. « Et toi ? »

« Je m'en sortirai, » répondit Spica d'un ton léger. « Je m'en sors toujours. »

« N'oublie pas que Drago doit être mal en point et aura probablement besoin de toi, » rappela Adhefara.

« Insinuerais-tu que je pourrai rester là volontairement ? » fit Spica, amusée.

« Pas du tout, » répondit Adhefara d'un ton qui laissait franchement entendre le contraire.

Spica pouffa.

« Oh, très chère, j'ai des goûts plus sélectifs que ça, tu devrais le savoir, » dit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

Adhefara eut une moue de dégoût.

« Vraiment, comment as-tu pu te laisser toucher par ce serpent ? Ca me dépasse. »

« Il n'était pas comme ça, avant, » répondit rêveusement Spica. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je ne veux pas comprendre, voilà où est la différence, » rétorqua Adhefara.

Spica secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. Puis elle bifurqua dans un couloir plus petit et plus sombre, qui menait à une porte en bois épais. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté, ce qui était un indice de plus sur la présence de Tom près de leur but : jamais il n'aurait laissé sa si précieuse pierre derrière une porte non verrouillée.

« C'est là ? » demanda Adhefara à voix basse.

Spica hocha la tête et lâcha sa main. Elles grimpèrent rapidement les marches et arrivèrent sur un palier sombre, éclairé d'une simple torche mourante.

« Charmant, » commenta Adhefara.

Spica eut un rictus ironique et posa une main sur la serrure de la porte en face d'elle. Non verrouillée, comme la précédente. Elle poussa le loquet et l'ouvrit, lentement, avec une prudence feinte.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la pierre, étincelante dans l'obscurité, belle comme la lune qui brillait dehors. Puis, un vieil homme terrifié, tremblant de peur, recroquevillé contre un mur.

Et Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, debout fièrement derrière la pierre, qui fixait son regard de serpent sur la vampire.

« Tom ! » dit-elle chaleureusement. « Cela faisait _si_ longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Voldemort l'observa deux secondes, puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur sa bouche sans lèvres.

« Chère Spica, tu crois encore pouvoir m'avoir avec tes ruses d'autrefois ? »

Spica lui fit un sourire narquois et s'approcha de lui, contournant le socle central.

« Tu as sacrément grandi, » remarqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« Oui, la… mort apporte beaucoup de choses, » répondit Tom. « Tu dois le savoir. »

Spica eut un léger rire.

« Oui, très cher, je le sais très bien, » dit-elle avec amusement. « Toujours à fond sur tes recherches sur l'immortalité ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, promenant son regard sur la pièce, marquant une pause sur le vieillard qui semblait proche de l'évanouissement, avant de revenir sur Tom.

« Oui, vois-tu, une personne en qui j'avais toute ma confiance m'a refusé ce don qu'elle aurait facilement pu me donner, » répondit Voldemort avec une certaine amertume au fond de la voix.

« Oh, pauvre choux, » fit Spica, moqueuse. « Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque, Tom. Tu le sais très bien. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé te garder à mes cotés. »

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, » rétorqua Ton, l'air agacé.

« Tu n'as jamais su détecter mes mensonges, Tom, tu le sais, et ça t'énerve, » répondit Spica d'un ton léger.

Elle marqua une pause en se postant devant la fenêtre ouverte.

« De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais menti, » dit-elle finalement.

« Oh, si, tu m'as menti, comme la petite salope que tu es, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu me soutiendrai ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était me séduire, et tu l'as fait pour m'extorquer des informations sur mes actions ! »

« Ne me traite pas de pute ! » rugit Spica en se retournant brusquement, la colère la submergeant sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. « Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Je ne t'ai pas fait croire que je t'aimais, Tom, parce que je t'aimais vraiment, et te voir sombrer peu à peu dans le monde où tu vis désormais me rendait dingue ! Ta quête était noble, au départ, et je t'aurais aidé à rétablir la magie Ancestrale, si tu ne t'étais pas laissé aveugler par ta haine des Moldus ! »

Adhefara, en mode furtif, se mordit la lèvre. Elle était accroupie au bord de la fenêtre ouverte, la pierre enveloppée dans sa cape, la tenant fermement contre elle. Elle observait avec intérêt la discussion entre les deux ex-amants et pouvait voir que Spica était terriblement blessée.

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée, Tom, voilà où était le problème, » reprit-elle, sourcils froncés.

Voldemort avait le visage crispé de colère.

« Ne présume pas de ce que tu as pu me faire ressentir, parce que tu n'as jamais su me lire, » répondit-il. « J'étais et je suis toujours amoureux de toi et – »

Spica partit d'un grand éclat de rire moqueur qui le coupa.

« Laisse-moi rire ! » fit-elle, haineuse. « Tu n'éprouves plus rien, Tom, si un jour tu as vraiment été amoureux de moi, ce dont je doute encore, tu ne l'es plus aujourd'hui ! La mort et les nombreux rituels que tu as exécutés sur ta personne t'ont détraqué l'âme et le cerveau. »

Voldemort haussa les épaules.

« Comme souvent avec moi, tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas, » dit-elle simplement.

Spica se détourna et fit un discret clin d'œil à Adhefara.

« J'ai eu ce que j'étais venue chercher, » dit-elle en haussant tristement les épaules et en avançant vers la fenêtre. « Je sais désormais que Tom Jedusor est bien mort, » ajouta-t-elle en montant sur le rebord et en regardant le lord une dernière fois. « Adieu, milord. Navrée de ne pouvoir rester, mais les affaires m'appelle. Continuez de répandre la mort sur le compte de votre stupide petite personne, et rappelez-vous que vous êtes passé à un mince cheveux du vrai bonheur que votre pire ennemi a, lui, trouvé. »

Elle sauta ensuite dans le vide sans laisser le temps à Voldemort de répondre. Adhefara était déjà en bas et tenait fermement la pierre dans ses bras. Elle interrogea Spica du regard et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire un peu triste.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle. « Ils doivent nous attendre. »

Adhefara hocha la tête, n'ayant qu'une envie, partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cet endroit maudit. Elle s'élança à la suite de Spica qui était déjà partie devant dans les bois, tandis qu'un hurlement de rage retentissait derrière elles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry entendit le cri et sa cicatrice le brûla soudain fortement. Bon, c'était bon signe. Les filles avaient du parvenir à récupérer la pierre.

Elles arrivèrent, courant à perdre haleine, quelques minutes plus tard. Harry se leva aussitôt et brisa la barrière.

« Spica, Drago est très mal, » dit-il rapidement en désignant le blond à terre.

« Ouais, et bien, on verra ça chez moi, » rétorqua-t-elle avec précipitation en sortant un petit cube noir de sa poche. « Venez. C'est un portoloin particulier qui nous amènera chez moi. On ne peut pas y transplaner dans ce sens-là. Harry, prends Drago dans tes bras et tiens-le du mieux que tu peux, ça va secouer. Et vite ! Il ne faut pas traîner ici. »

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement les uns des autres et Spica activa le portoloin spécial qui les fit atterrir dans son salon.

« Porte-le à l'étage, » commanda Spica. « Adhefara, mets la pierre en lieu sûr. Blaise, tu vas m'aider, parce que d'après ce que je vois, le soigner ne va pas être de la tarte. »

Tous obéirent aussitôt dans un unique but : sauver Drago. Harry l'allongea sur le lit de leur chambre et lui embrassa le front en écartant les mèches blondes de son visage moite.

« Drake ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci gémit et ouvrit des yeux brillants de fièvre qu'il posa sur Harry.

« Harry, » dit-il d'une voix très faible.

Celui-ci eut un maigre sourire.

« Ca va aller, mon ange, » chuchota-t-il. « On va te soigner. »

Drago hocha difficilement la tête et quémanda un baiser qu'Harry lui offrit très volontiers.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » chuchota Drago.

« Je t'aime aussi, Drake, ne parle pas trop, Spica arrive. »

Drago hocha la tête et ferma les yeux au moment même où Spica débarquait dans la pièce avec nul autre que le poulain de licorne noire qu'elle avait baptisé Ganyomède.

* * *

voilà voilà, fin du chap !

Draco n'est pas encore sortit de l'auberge mais bon, on y est presque !

prochain chap mercredi ou jeudi, je pense que je n'aurais plus trop de boulot d'ici là et j'essayerai de vous le corriger

au fait, merci pour toutes vos fabuleuses reviews ! et à Bloody the Slytherin, non, Orion n'a aucun rapport avec Lucius... quoique ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée mais je n'y avait pas pensé !

gros bisousà tous !

speed'


	35. Le temps de se battre

Salut tout le monde !

bon, voilà un nouveau chap... que je n'aime personnelement pas trop, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pourrai faire pour l'arranger, alors je vous le laisse comme ça.

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 35 :_

**Le temps de se battre…**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, désignant le jeune poulain.

« Son sang, » répondit brièvement Spica. « Le sang d'une licorne noire fait partie de la composition de nombreuses potions et antidote agissant sur les vampires. »

Elle s'agenouilla en face d'Harry et prit la main de Drago en lui caressant le front.

« Eh, l'ange, » appela-t-elle doucement. « Tu sais quel est le poison que t'a injecté Tom ? »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Spica.

« Ca devait être un de ceux de Franklin Rich, » répondit-il avec difficulté. « Le Troisième, je pense, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. La potion était d'un vert jaunâtre… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« J'ai chaud, » fit Drago. « J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat. »

Spica fronça légèrement les sourcils et posa la main sur la poitrine du blond.

« Aucun pouls, » constata-t-elle. « Autre chose ? »

« Je ne distingue plus les couleurs, » conclut Drago.

Spica pinça les lèvres.

« Je crois que je sais. Ne bouge pas, » ajouta-t-elle en se levant. « Harry, peux-tu soigner ses autres blessures ? »

« Mais, je… je ne sais pas faire ça, » fit Harry, inquiet. « Pas avec la magie ! »

« Je vais faire, » répondit Blaise en attachant la bride de Ganyomède au montant du lit. « Mais tu vas devoir m'aider. »

Spica quitta la pièce et Blaise prit sa place.

« Alors, vieux frère, t'as mal où ? » demanda-t-il à Drago.

« J'ai le bras cassé, » fit Drago. « Et pas mal de plaies un peu partout sur le corps. »

« Ok, » murmura Blaise. « Alors ça sera un petit strip-tease, Malefoy. »

D'un sort, le blond se retrouva en caleçon et Blaise se pencha sur lui. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les plaies encore sanguinolentes qui parsemaient le corps de son amant. Oui, les vampires pouvaient saigner, mais ce n'était pas du sang de mortel : c'était, en quelque sorte, du sang mort qui ne se réactivait qu'à chaque morsure.

« Fais voir ton bras, » dit Blaise. « Putain, il ne t'a pas loupé, l'enfoiré. »

Il lança un petit sort qui permit de voir l'intérieur du bras de Drago et il grimaça.

« Mec, désolé de te dire ça, mais je dois replacer correctement les os avant de les ressouder. »

« Et ? » fit Drago avec appréhension.

« Bah, ça va faire mal, » répondit Blaise.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

« Vas-y, maintenant, alors, et fais vite, » répondit-il en crispant sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« Très bien, » fit Blaise en soupirant.

Il posa sa baguette sur le lit et entendit le bras du blond sur le matelas. Il tata à travers la peau et les muscles quelques secondes, faisant déjà gémir Drago de douleur, puis pinça les lèvres.

« Prêt ? »

« Je t'ai dit de faire vite, Zabini ! » s'écria Drago.

Il poussa aussitôt un hurlement de souffrance, car Blaise venait de remettre les os en place avec rapidité, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

« Putain ! » cria Drago, les larmes roulant sur ses tempes.

« Je suis désolé, frérot, » fit Blaise en reprenant sa baguette. « Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. »

Drago hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait, les mâchoires horriblement crispées. Harry monta sur le lit pour prendre sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« Ca va aller, mon ange, ça va aller, » chuchota-t-il en enfouissant les doigts dans son épaisse chevelure.

Blaise ressouda les os et répara rapidement les muscles.

« Le plus dur est fait, » dit-il doucement à Drago.

Spica réapparut à ce moment, un bouquin dans les mains, Adhefara sur ses talons faisant léviter de nombreux flacons et alambics derrière elle.

« J'ai trouvé, » annonça Spica. « Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu l'as chopé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vers… deux ou trois heures après mon réveil… »

« Tu n'avais pas de montre ? Tu es resté évanoui combien de temps ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Spica grimaça.

« Bon, eh bien, espérons que ça fait moins de sept heures que tu l'as dans le sang, » dit-elle en jetant son trognon de pomme par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Parce que Drago mourra au bout de neuf heures, et qu'il me faut près de deux heures pour préparer l'antidote, » répondit Spica. « Mais bon. On se passera des précautions élémentaires. »

Elle s'installa un établi dans un coin de la chambre et s'attela immédiatement à la tache avec l'aide d'Adhefara.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise termina de soigner les multiples plaies du blond et Harry angoissait à mort, continuant cependant de masser doucement le crâne de Drago qui respirait péniblement.

Quand il eut terminé de soigner Drago, Blaise se redressa et alla tenir compagnie à Ganyomède. Celui-ci donna volontairement son sang, non pas argenté mais bleu sombre, aux deux filles qui concoctèrent l'antidote le plus vite possible.

« Harry, » fit Drago d'une voix faible à un moment.

« Oui, mon ange ? » répondit Harry en baissant les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? » murmura le blond d'un ton implorant.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils mais acquiesça.

« Je sais, Drago, je t'aime aussi, » répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

« Harry, si je meurs, je veux que – »

« Tu ne mourras pas, » coupa aussitôt Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. « Tais-toi, je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! »

« Mais – »

« Mais rien du tout, » interrompit Harry. « Tu ne meurs pas. Je t'interdis de seulement y songer. »

Drago referma la bouche et détourna le regard, avant de se redresser et d'attirer Harry sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il. « J'ai si mal, Harry… »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Je sais, mon ange, mais rassures-toi, d'accord ? C'est presque fini. »

Drago acquiesça et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage moite dans le cou frais de son compagnon. Harry tourna le regard vers Spica et Adhefara et ajoutait quelques gouttes du sang de Ganyomède à l'antidote. Puis Adhefara soupira.

« Voilà qui est fait, » dit-elle en se tournant vers le lit.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda Blaise et venant passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui, » acquiesça la jeune fille en l'embrassant brièvement.

Spica se chargea de servir un verre au blond et le lui tendit. Drago soupira de soulagement et il but la potion brûlante d'un trait.

« Eh, pas mauvais, » constata-t-il en rendant le verre à Spica. « Il faut combien de temps pour qu'elle agisse ? »

« C'est quasi-instantané, » répondit Spica en rangeant son bazar d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago hocha la tête et se recala dans les bras d'Harry qui sourit doucement en l'embrassant sur le front. Brutalement, le blond se contracta en gémissant, puis se détendit à nouveau.

« Wouh, » fit-il en se détachant de son compagnon. « La vache, c'est efficace ! »

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, » répondit Drago en se relevant. « Spica, tu es la meilleure ! »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Spica avec arrogance. « Vous devriez rentrer à Poudlard, les jeunes. Dumbledore va s'inquiéter. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent rapidement. Harry serra légèrement Spica dans ses bras.

« Merlin, Merci, merci, » soupira-t-il à voix basse. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas pu le sauver. »

« Pas grand-chose, voyons, » rétorqua Spica, moqueuse. « Si je ne peux rien faire… »

« Bien sûr, » coupa Harry avec amusement. « Mais vraiment, merci. »

Spica lui fit un clin d'œil et le vira ensuite avec efficacité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dumbledore les attendait devant les Grandes Portes et eu un immense sourire soulagé s'afficha sur son quand ils arrivèrent.

« Je voix que vous êtes tous les quatre en bonne santé, » dit-il avec un regard malicieux. « Je voulais simplement m'en assurer. Allez vous coucher, vite ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire et mena Drago dans sa chambre dans les cachots.

Ils firent l'amour avec empressement ce soir-là. Ils en avaient grand besoin tous les deux après toutes ces peurs de la journée. Ce fut Harry qui mena la danse avec empressement, les menant tous deux à l'orgasme avec d'amples et profonds coups de reins.

Ils s'endormirent encore emmêlé l'un à l'autre, la fenêtre ouverte laissant passer la lueur de la lune qui enroba doucement leurs peaux pâles d'une lueur d'ivoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. En plus de leur entraînement quotidien chez Spica, Harry et Drago devaient réviser les ASPICs comme des dingues. Les épreuves se dérouleraient tout le long du mois de juin et Harry n'arrivait vraiment pas à concilier révisions et entraînements. Drago et Hermione l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais Harry n'accrochait vraiment pas.

Puis vint le jour.

Harry se réveilla un mardi matin et il sut alors que c'était ce jour-là que tout se jouerait. Il resta étendu une bonne heure, mais croisées derrière la tête, observant Drago qui dormait paisiblement sur son torse. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller tout de suite, il était encore tôt, il avait besoin de penser, et Drago ne ferait que le regarder avec inquiétude et peur, ce qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Puis, finalement, peu avant que le réveil ne sonne, il leva la main vers le visage parfait de son amant.

« Drago ? » murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue blanche.

Le blond remua légèrement la tête, faisant retomber quelques mèches platines devant ses yeux, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Harry eut un léger sourire et replaça les cheveux gênants derrière l'oreille du blond. Celui-ci ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, regarda Harry, puis se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Il remonta légèrement le long du corps d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un léger rire, profitant de leurs derniers moments de calme. Drago lui frotta tendrement le dos.

« C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot.

« C'est Dumby qui te l'a dit ? »

« Non, Rogue n'avait pas été tenu au courant pour la date précise, » répondit Harry. « Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Drago soupira et enfouit le visage dans les cheveux indisciplinés du brun.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet pour Harry.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« J'appréhende un peu, » répondit-il. « J'ai peur que ceux que j'aime perdent la vie dans cette bataille, j'ai peur de te perdre toi… après tout ce que nous avons traversé… Mais je n'ai pas peur de mon combat. C'est ma vie, je dois la mener. »

« Et après, tu reviendras vers moi et je te ferais l'amour pendant des jours, » chuchota Drago.

Harry rit doucement.

« Je lui porterai le coup fatal, » murmura-t-il. « Mais tu sais quelle est ma plus grande force ? »

Drago secoua la tête, curieux.

« L'amour, » murmura Harry. « Même si l'essence d'amour que m'a légué ma mère ne coule plus dans mes veines, il reste mon espoir, ce pourquoi je me bats, ce pourquoi je dois vaincre… »

Il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Drago.

« Je te veux à mes cotés pour combattre, » chuchota-t-il en posant son front sur celui du blond. « Je te veux à mes cotés. Tu seras là, hein ? »

Drago eut un faible sourire et l'embrassa très doucement.

« Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, » répondit-il.

Harry sourit en retour et se blottit contre lui. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps… Il fallait en profiter, car bien trop tôt, ils devraient se lever, bien trop tôt ils devraient aller voir Dumbledore et participer à ce qui serait, il fallait l'espérer, la dernière grande bataille du règne de Voldemort…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, Drago, Adhefara, Spica et Albus avaient mis au point une tactique très simple. Harry allait se rendre sur-le-champ de bataille, mordre le premier Mangemort qu'il trouverait, puis se transformerait en aigle tant que la vie coulerait en lui. Drago monterait sur son dos et ils fileraient directement vers le mage noir, tous les deux.

Tant que le sang ferait effet sur lui, Harry utiliserait le maximum de ses capacités humaines, tout en veillant bien à ne pas se faire tuer – les vampires étaient extrêmement vulnérables dans ce genre de moment. Puis, de nouveau mort, il utiliserait les pouvoirs que Spica lui avait appris à contrôler.

Adhefara et Spica seraient là également. Elles les rejoindraient le plus vite possible et aiderait à affaiblir Voldemort le plus possible avant qu'Harry ne l'achève.

Donc, somme toute, un plan assez simple en théorie. La pratique ne devrait pas être beaucoup plus compliquée, et puis de toute façon, si quelque chose foirait, chacun comptait silencieusement sur deux des plus grandes qualités d'Harry Potter : son courage, et son sens de l'improvisation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry et Drago descendirent à la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent directement vers la table des professeurs et vers le directeur.

Le vieil homme comprit aussitôt, rien qu'au regard d'Harry. Il se leva et fit un long discours aux élèves qui, étrangement, ne paniquèrent pas du tout. Il expliqua calmement la situation, que Poudlard possédaient d'excellentes protections, et que si elles ne suffisaient pas, les professeurs Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney et Firenze connaissaient les plans d'évacuation de l'école.

Dumbledore intima le calme. Les élèves furent consignés dans leurs Salles Communes où, régulièrement, les Elfes apporteraient les nouvelles du village.

Puis, enfin, Harry, Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Adhefara, Neville et de nombreux autres élèves de sixième et septième année toutes maisons confondues, rejoignirent le Hall d'entrée où se trouvaient déjà tous les professeurs participant à la bataille. L'Ordre du Phœnix était déjà aux grilles.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci déglutit légèrement, puis relâcha la main de Drago et s'avança seul le long du chemin, dirigeant les autres.

Ils rejoignirent le village en silence. Voldemort et son armée étaient déjà là. Silencieusement, l'Ordre du Phœnix se plaça face à l'Ordre des Ténèbres, et un silence de plombs tomba sur les lieux.

Le temps de se battre était venu.

* * *

voilà voilà !

bon, c'est vraiment très cliché tout ça, je trouve... enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! gros bisous à tous ! prochain chap lundi je pense

à très vite

speed'


	36. C'est la fin d'une époque !

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 36 ce matin...

j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end ! je vous fait de gros bisous

disclaimer&dédicaces : voir chap précédents

bonne lecture

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 36 :_

**C'est la fin d'une époque !**

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes à Harry pour trouver, choisir et attaquer sa proie. Drago l'observa, de loin, et remarqua à nouveau à quel point Harry pouvait être sexy lorsqu'il entrait dans le moule : « Grand Méchant Vampire Qui Tue Tous Ceux Qu'il Trouve. » Il eut un rictus moqueur à ses propres pensées, rien n'était plus éloigné de la description de Harry Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry chanceler légèrement et s'approcha de lui en l'attirant dans une ruelle sauve.

Le champ de bataille était un bordel noir, en plein milieu de la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard. Les Mangemorts étaient étrangement peu nombreux, et Drago suspectait que d'autres troupes les attendaient à l'arrière. C'est pourquoi ils devaient faire vite. Nul doute que Voldemort voudrait que chacun assiste à la défaite prévue de Harry Potter.

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule du brun qui secoua la tête.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Ca va, » répondit Harry. « Mais il avait bu, ça m'étourdit. »

« Ca va aller ? » fit Drago.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit Harry en se redressant. « Prêt, mon ange ? »

Drago eut un demi-sourire et hocha la tête. Harry se transforma et Drago monta sur son dos, s'accrochant fermement à son cou. Harry prit son envol et Drago eut un cri de surprise en resserrant sa prise.

Ils montèrent haut au-dessus du carnage. Harry scanna le sol du regard et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. C'était une vision d'apocalypse. Des corps et des ruines, partout. Du sang, et des soldats qui s'entretuaient.

« Ne regarde pas, » chuchota Drago en déposant un baiser sur les plumes luisantes de la nuque de l'aigle. « Ne regarde pas. »

« _Trop tard_, » songea Harry en réponse.

Il releva tout de même la tête et fixa son regard sur un point précis : la colline de la Maison Hurlante. De là, on surplombait le village, et c'est là que se trouvait Voldemort, Harry pouvait le voir. Et le Lord le fixait droit dans les yeux, avec us rictus vainqueur sur le visage.

Harry sentit que sa cicatrice commençait à le piquer mais il agit comme si de rien n'était. Il vola à tire d'aile jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et se posa à environ cinq mètres de lui. Drago mit pied à terre et Harry reprit sa forme humaine, un rictus de haine barrant son visage.

« Milord, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Quel… _plaisir_ de vous voir à nouveau. »

« Moi de même, Harry, moi de même, » répondit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux et froid. « Tu es devenu un homme très intéressant. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Une certaine Prophétie m'a, en quelque sorte, forcé à venir te rejoindre aujourd'hui, » répondit Harry, appréciant de voir une trace de peur passer une demi-seconde sur le visage cadavérique.

Drago se sentait un peu de trop. Il était clair que cette conversation et ce combat n'étaient pas les siens. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ôté sa main présentement posée sur la hanche d'Harry, ni ne se serait écarté de lui.

« Vous formez un couple réellement étonnant, » fit Voldemort en laissant glisser un regard appréciateur sur eux deux. « Tellement sensuels. »

« Ca t'excite, hein ? » lâcha Harry. « De savoir que ton pire ennemi vit ce que tu as lamentablement raté dans ta vie. Et ça te fait enrager. Parce que tu es stupidement passé à coté. »

Voldemort eut un rictus moqueur.

« L'amour rend idiot, aveugle et faible, » dit-il, l'air convaincu.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est tellement typique de ta part, critiquer quelque chose que tu ne connais même pas ! » rétorqua-t-il. « A ton avis, toutes ces fois où je t'ai vaincu, c'était grâce à quoi ? A un an, je t'ai réduit à moins qu'un esprit, grâce à l'amour. Viens me dire où est la faiblesse, là-dedans. »

Voldemort ne se départit pas de son rictus, puis soudain, sortit sa baguette et attira Drago à lui. Il lui tordit le bras dans le dos et pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge.

« Et maintenant, Potter, tu fais quoi ? » demanda Voldemort, visiblement amusé du rictus furieux passant sur le visage d'Harry. « C'est tellement dommage… Ta baguette, à terre, tout de suite. »

Harry eut une réaction tout à fait inattendue. Il éclata de rire.

« Mais voyons, Milord, tu ne peux pas le tuer, tu as oublié ? » ricana-t-il. « A ton âge, ce doit être Alzeimer, quel dommage… »

Drago se dégagea en envoyant un violent coup dans le ventre du serpent. Ce ne fut pas assez pour lui couper le souffle mais suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il revint aux cotés d'Harry qui lui lança un regard un peu inquiet.

« Maintenant, Harry, » chuchota Drago. « Après, il sera trop tard. »

Harry hocha la tête et d'un geste sec du poignet, lança un sort affaiblissant au Lord Noir. Celui-ci l'évita avec une exclamation de surprise.

« Aucun respect pour la tradition, » fit Voldemort d'un ton froid. « Endoloris. »

Drago se plaça entre Harry et le jet de lumière qu'il prit en plein torse. Il fut déséquilibré quelques secondes, mais le sortilège de douleur ne pouvait fonctionner sur les vampires puisqu'il agissait principalement sur l'aura magique.

Harry attaqua à nouveau, utilisant un puissant sortilège qui devait aveugler la victime. Mais il n'eut pour seul effet qu'un clignement des yeux de la part de Voldemort qui afficha un rictus satisfait.

« Je suis trop puissant pour tes misérables petits sorts, Harry, » se moqua-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ce fut au tour de Drago d'attaquer.

« Ce n'est pas ton combat, » rugit Voldemort après avoir évité le sortilège du blond.

« C'est celui de tous ceux qui te haïssent ! » rétorqua une voix derrière lui.

Harry et Drago sourirent. Spica et Adhefara venaient d'arriver, épées tirées. Harry se frotta les tempes deux secondes, puis tira la sienne à son tour en glissant la baguette dans la garde. Drago en fit de même et Voldemort hocha la tête en se reculant de quelques pas.

« Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi… » fit-il.

Il ouvrit les mains et apparurent alors dans ses paumes deux très longues épées qu'il croisa devant son visage.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, chers amis, » dit-il avec un regard à faire frémir. « En garde… »

Harry et Adhefara furent les premiers à se précipiter vers lui, vite suivis par Spica et Drago. Un combat d'une puissance terrible s'engagea alors. Voldemort savait extrêmement bien se battre à l'épée, comme l'avait expliqué Spica, et un mois d'entraînement n'avait pas suffit pour qu'Harry puisse atteindre un tel niveau. Toutefois, il avait à ses cotés une professionnelle de ce genre de combat, et deux apprentis aux excellents réflexes dont il avait hérité avec sa transformation.

Le premier blessé fut Drago. Il reçut un coup à l'épaule droite et la plaie profonde pissait le sang. Harry vit cela et eut un hurlement de rage, entrant dans une profonde transe. Ses canines poussèrent, ses yeux prirent l'éclat d'une émeraude en fusion, et il se jeta sur Voldemort sans prendre garde aux exclamations négatives de Spica, Adhefara et Drago.

« Harry, ne fait pas ça ! » hurla Drago, à genoux à terre, son épée inutile à coté de lui et sa main valide sur sa blessure.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Petit à petit, il fit reculer Voldemort jusqu'à la rambarde, mais celui-ci eut alors un rictus moqueur. Harry était comme fou. Personne, _personne_ n'avait le droit de faire du mal à_ son _Drago.

Il réussit à érafler le ventre pale de son ennemi mais celui-ci n'eut d'autre réaction que celle de l'attaquer plus férocement encore.

« Ainsi… » fit-il alors qu'Harry lui lançait un sort de son épée qu'il évita, « Harry Potter est un vampire… j'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Harry ne répondit rien et tenta de le frapper de nouveau, mais Voldemort ricana et lui lança à son tour un violent sort en croisant ses épées devant lui. Harry poussa un cri et fut projeté à dix mètres de là, juste à coté de Drago, inconscient.

« Harry ! » appela le blond, fou d'inquiétude, alors que Voldemort s'avançait vers eux avec amusement.

Drago ne pouvait plus bouger son bras blessé, il était comme paralysé, mais il se pencha vers Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Harry, mon cœur, réveille-toi, » supplia-t-il alors que le Lord Noir approchait pas à pas.

Ce furent Spica et Adhefara qui se mirent en travers de son chemin et qui le combattirent avec férocité. Voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affaiblissant de secondes en secondes, Drago commença à paniquer. C'était à Harry de lui porter le coup final et si jamais Voldemort ne pouvait plus combattre, il s'enfuirait à coup sûr.

Alors le blond utilisa sa main valide pour secouer rudement Harry.

« Harry, je t'en prie, tu dois te réveiller… »

Harry gémit alors et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Drago qui sourit, soulagé.

« Mon cœur, ça va ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry se redressait en se frottant le front.

« Oui, à peu près, » répondit-il. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Voldemort t'a éjecté d'un sort, » fit Drago, soucieux. « C'est à toi de lui porter le coup final, Harry, personne d'autre ne peut le faire. »

Harry hocha tristement la tête.

« Je sais. »

Il se redressa en chancelant et s'appuya sur Drago.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

« Je ne sens plus mon bras et je ne peux plus le bouger, » répondit Drago en se levant à son tour. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu es sûr ? » fit Harry, inquiet.

« Certain, » répondit Drago en l'embrassant brièvement. « Vas-y, mon cœur, elles ont besoin de toi. »

Harry soupira mais prit tout de même le temps de l'embrasser tendrement avant de ramasser son épée et de se précipiter vers le combat. Désœuvré, Drago regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient de l'audience. Les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phœnix avaient cessé de se battre et observaient le dernier combat avec des yeux horrifiés.

Lupin tenait Lovat contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Personne ne semblait voir Drago, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la barrière de la Cabane Hurlante. Drago grogna un peu, et voyant que les trois autres étaient en difficulté, il s'empara de son épée de la main gauche pour aller les rejoindre à grands-pas.

Ce fut lui qui, par surprise, frappa le Lord Noir à l'arrière du genou. Avec un cri de souffrance, il s'écroula à terre et Drago lança un coup d'œil à Harry en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de bois. Le brun comprit aussitôt. Il se redressa, leva son épée haut au-dessus de sa tête, et la planta profondément droit dans le cœur de Voldemort.

Il y eut un court silence qui leur sembla durer des heures, un silence profond, un silence de mort. Puis un long cri, inhumain et suraigu, s'échappa du corps agonisant sous l'épée magique d'Harry Potter.

Celui-ci chancela brusquement et lâcha l'épée pour reculer, alors que le cri continuait. Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et vomit. Drago s'approcha de lui en pantelant et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? »

Harry redressa légèrement la tête et la secoua. Il haleta et Drago observa, incrédule, son front, plus précisément sa cicatrice qui _bougeait_. Elle gonflait et se rétractait au même rythme erratique que la respiration du brun.

Le cri de Voldemort gagna alors en intensité et Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que sous les yeux horrifiés de Drago, la cicatrice s'ouvrait pour laisser couler le sang sur l'œil, le nez, la joue et les lèvres d'Harry.

Drago poussa un juron alors qu'Harry perdait conscience. Il le rattrapa de justesse et le cri de Voldemort cessa à cet instant.

La guerre était terminée.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent marqués par la cohue, le désordre et la joie.

Voyant leur maître mort, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tenté de se battre encore, en tout cas pour la plupart. Une barrière anti-transplanage avait pu être placée sur tout le village et une bonne partie avait pu être arrêtée sans bavures. Toutefois, quelques-uns uns avaient préféré mourir plutôt que de se rendre, parmi eux les Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy, et Peter Pettigrow.

Les autres avaient aussitôt été envoyés à Azkaban, en attente d'être jugés. Les dégâts au village avaient été réparés, et les victimes inhumées avec honneur. Les nombreux blessés obligèrent les hôpitaux à s'agrandirent, et Ste-Mangouste fut engorgée pendant pas mal de temps.

Harry était tombé dans un profond sommeil. La perte de son lien avec Voldemort avait provoqué une rupture dans son esprit, mais rien d'extrêmement grave. L'infirmière ne savait simplement pas quand il se réveillerait.

Drago veillait sur lui quasiment en permanence et ne prêtait aucune attention à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

Blaise avait été blessé à la jambe, mais Pomfresh affirmait qu'il se remettrait parfaitement. Neville et Hermione s'en étaient sortis sains et sauf.

La plus grande surprise de Drago fut la visite de son père une semaine après la bataille.

« P-père ? » balbutia-t-il en le voyant arriver.

Celui-ci sourit.

« Bonjour, fils, » dit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« B-bien, m-mais… vous n'êtes pas en prison ? »

Lucius pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

« Quelques personnes de bonne influence m'en ont sortis, » répondit-il.

« Mais je… je ne comprends pas, » fit Drago en secouant la tête. « Vous étiez Mangemorts, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Drago, j'étais espion, » répondit Lucius en posant une main sur sa tête avec fierté. « Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, c'était trop dangereux vu ma position parmi les Mangemorts. »

Drago resta bouche bée deux secondes, puis se jeta dans les bras de son père en sanglotant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Allons, allons, » fit Lucius en tapotant son dos. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ? Pas d'effusion en public de la part d'un Malefoy… »

Drago renifla et se détacha de lui en s'essuyant les joues et les yeux.

« Je suis d-désolé, » dit-il.

Mais Lucius secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Ahlala, ces homosexuels, beaucoup trop sensibles, » se moqua-t-il affectueusement. « Comment va ton compagnon ? »

« A peu près bien, » répondit Drago en caressant distraitement la main d'Harry. « Il a juste… besoin de faire une pause. »

« Comme nous tous, » acquiesça Lucius. « Je dois aller voir Albus, fils, je suis simplement passé voir comment tu allais. On se voit plus tard. »

Drago hocha la tête et observa son père quitter l'infirmerie à grands pas, noble et fier comme toujours. Le blond se rassit aux cotés d'Harry et embrassa le dos de sa main qu'il tenait.

« Mon cœur, il ne manque plus que toi, maintenant, » chuchota-t-il doucement.

* * *

voilà ! c'est fini ! ça vous va j'espère ? lol encore bcp de clichés... de toute façon il n'y a plus que ça jusqu'à la fin, à croire que j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour les derniers chapitres, lol

prochain mercredi ou jeudi !

gros bisous

speed'


	37. Une Magie Ancestrale

bonjour tout le monde !

voilà un chapitre qui en satisfera certain et en décevront d'autres... mais le scénario était prévu comme ça, je suis désolée !

enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

**_dédicace : _**euh, ba, euh... à tout ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu la chance de mourir... à ma meilleure amie Popo... à la SK... et à tous ceux qui me lisent..

**_disclaimer :_** ici, rien ou presque ne m'appartient ! Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JKRowling par l'intermédiare de Warner Bros et des éditions Bloomsbury, le scénario de cette histoire est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et seule la rédaction m'appartient (à moi, et moi seule !)

à bientot et bonne lecture !

speed'

_**

* * *

**_

Pouvoirs Nocturnes

_Chapitre 37 :_

**Une Magie Ancestrale :**

Avec tous les évènements suivant la défaite du Lord Noir, il fallut retarder les examens scolaires. Pour les première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième et sixième années, ils furent tout simplement annulés. Les BUSEs et les ASPICs, eux, trop importants, furent simplement décalés à la fin du mois d'août.

La seule à se lamenter de cette nouvelle fut Hermione qui se désolait d'avoir autant travaillé pour rien.

Drago commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'absence totale de réaction d'Harry, même si l'infirmière lui assurait que tout allait bien. Il avait été placé dans une petite pièce derrière l'infirmerie pour un peu plus de calme. Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis le fameux combat.

Il était tard, ce soir-là, et il faisait chaud pour un mois de juin. Drago avait ouvert la fenêtre et il tenait fermement la main d'Harry.

« Harry, je t'en prie… tu as assez dormi, » chuchota-t-il. « Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tu sais. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Drago soupira et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever pour se coucher dans le lit d'à côté qui avait été préparé pour lui. Il s'allongea sur le coté, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme inerte de son aimé, jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil profond mais agité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La première chose qu'il sentit en se réveillant le lendemain matin était une main caressant doucement ses cheveux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les plonger aussitôt dans deux mers d'émeraude débordantes d'amour.

« Harry, » souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa et passa une main tremblante sur la joue de son amant qui souriait tendrement. Le blond sourit en retour et attrapa Harry par les épaules pour le faire monter sur le lit à ses cotés et le serrer étroitement contre lui.

« Oh, Merlin, Harry, » dit-il en le serrant à l'étouffer, riant et pleurant à la fois.

Harry rigola doucement contre le torse de son compagnon et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Comment ça va, mon ange ? » demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Bien, très bien, merveilleusement bien, » répondit Drago, essuyant ses larmes de joie.

Il attrapa Harry par la nuque pour l'embrasser et celui-ci se laissa faire en riant. La langue de Drago envahit sa bouche longuement, et les doigts d'Harry allèrent se perdrent dans les mèches platines.

« Tu es à moi, maintenant, hein ?3 fit Drago contre ses lèvres. « Pour toujours ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin des temps, » répondit Harry. « Je t'aime, Drago. »

Celui-ci sourit et embrassa encore son amour avant de l'allonger sur le lit sous eux.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis ? » chuchota Drago en se léchant les lèvres, forçant Harry à écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elle.

Le brun déglutit sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, rappelle-moi, » répondit-il, moqueur.

Drago secoua la tête avec amusement et reprit la bouche d'Harry avec langueur, sa main se glissant entre eux pour défaire le haut de pyjama qu'il portait. Harry gémit dans la bouche de l'autre qui sourit entre ses lèvres. Le brun releva les jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille de son amant qui commença lentement à se frotter contre lui dans des mouvements alternatifs de va-et-vient. Harry gémit encore en se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Allumeur, » souffla-t-il.

Drago s'apprêta à rétorquer mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda le blond.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Pomfresh a dit que tout était normal, que je devais juste me reposer pour un peu plus de sûreté. »

« Harry, ouvrez ! » fit alors la voix de Minerva McGonnagall.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là ? » marmonna-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules et se pencha pour attraper sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

« On s'en fout, » rétorqua-t-il en verrouillant la porte et en y jetant un sort de silence. « Bien, où en étais-je ? » fit-il en revenant à Harry, sa baguette oubliée à terre. « Ah, oui, je me souviens, maintenant… »

Harry se mit à rire avant de se faire à nouveau ravir la bouche par un Serpentard affamé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils réussirent à rester enfermés trois jours dans cette petite pièce. Le bonheur devait être très proche de ça, décida Harry. Plus encore, il devait nager en plein dedans. Trois jours de débauche et d'amour dans huit mètres carrés de blancheur immaculée, jusqu'à ce que Spica ne viennent les déranger en débarquant par la fenêtre.

« Bon, les amoureux, ça suffit maintenant, » dit-elle alors qu'ils la regardaient avec colère. « On a un rituel à préparer, vous vous souvenez ? »

Drago grogna et cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu ? » fit Harry avec agacement.

Spica soupira.

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, » rétorqua-t-elle. « McGo aurait voulu vous prévenir mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas pu entrer. Vous vous enfermerez pour baiser comme des lapins quand vous serez en vie. Pour le moment, vous vous levez, vous vous habillez et vous me suivez. Exécution ! »

Harry soupira à son tour et embrassa Drago sur le front.

« Mon ange ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui, oui, je sais, » rétorqua Drago en se redressant. « Ca a intérêt à marcher, grand-mère, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Spica en attrapant des vêtements propres pour s'habiller.

Spica leur tourna le dos pour leur permettre un minimum d'intimité et répondit en rigolant.

« Sinon quoi ? » fit-elle. « Y a-t-il une seule fois où je me sois trompée, Drake ? »

« Il y a une première fois à tout, » marmonna le blond. « Prions pour que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui. »

Un simple et léger rire lui répondit et il échangea un regard consterné avec Harry.

Cette fille avait décidément un très gros grain au milieu du cerveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ouais, » fit Drago, observant Spica jouer avec dextérité avec ses pots d'herbes et d'ingrédients. « Et après que tu ais préparé la potion ? »

« On va aller s'installer sur le haut-rocher, au milieu de la forêt, » répondit Spica en écrasant avec un sort un morceau de pierre de lune dans un pilon pour la réduire en poudre très fine. « Nous devons être sous la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. »

Harry enlaça Drago par derrière et posa la tête sur son épaule. « Ca va aller, mon ange, rassure-toi, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Drago soupira légèrement puis se détendit.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas ? » murmura-t-il cependant à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Alors nous vivrons heureux tous les deux jusqu'à la fin des temps, » répondit celui-ci avec évidence.

Drago eut un léger rire.

« Oh, mon cœur, » fit-il en se retournant pour se blottir dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tellement. »

« Oui, je sais, » murmura Harry. « Moi aussi. »

Drago se mit à frotter son visage dans son cou et Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ca va bien se passer, Drago, » lui dit-il doucement. « Dans deux mois tu pourras t'inscrire à la Haute Ecole de Médecine Magique, je te le promets. »

Drago renifla et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Et on vivra à Square Grimmaurd, » ajouta Drago. « On le fera rénover et tu sauveras le monde d'encore plein de méchants. Et moi, je serai là, tous les jours à l'hôpital en craignant de te voir arriver agonisant dans mon service. Oh, oui. Super vie. »

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas en avoir d'autre, » dit-il doucement.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Drago. « Vivement que tu sois Ministre, j'arrêterai enfin d'angoisser. »

Harry eut une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

« Quoi ? » fit Drago en se détachant de lui, vexé.

« Oh, rien, » rigola Harry. « Tu me fais penser à une femme mariée depuis des années. Je te vois bien en train de me faire une crise de jalousie parce que je serai rentré avec une heure de retard à cause d'une mission qui aurait foirée. »

Drago émit un bruit choqué avec sa bouche et lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne, réellement vexé.

« Qui joue le rôle de la femme, dans cette relation, on peut se demander, » rétorqua-t-il.

Harry pouffa de rire mais n'eut rien le temps de répondre car Spica les interrompit dans leurs chicaneries.

« Les amoureux, c'est prêt, » dit-elle en prenant précieusement dans sa main le flacon. « On y va. Vite. »

Harry redevint aussitôt sérieux et attrapa la main de Drago. Ils suivirent Spica à l'extérieur et celle-ci s'envola au-dessus des arbres. Les deux amants suivirent sans se lâcher la main, et la vampire les mena jusqu'à une très haute protubération rocheuse, au milieu de la forêt.

« Chacun notre tour ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, » répondit Spica en secouant la tête. « Dans votre cas, c'est tous les deux en même temps. C'est plus sûr. »

« Ah. »

Spica leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

« Quand deux vampires qui sont liés l'un à l'autre et compagnon d'âme ensemble, ils peuvent reprendre vie tous les deux à la fois. Pas de témoins. Trois jeux de pierres celtiques et un troisième vampire pour l'incantation. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Allez, les jeunes, on y va, » fit doucement Spica en plaçant deux jeux de pierres en cercle. Vous vous tenez là, au milieu du grand cercle, en vous tenant la main, face à moi. »

Elle positionna le troisième jeu en étoile face à eux. Harry observant le paysage autour du rocher, ils surplombaient la forêt et, au loin, on apercevait Poudlard. La nuit était limpide ce soir-là, et la lune brillait de mille feu juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il se reconcentra sur Spica qui leur tendit deux verres de la potions, exactement la même quantité pour chacun.

« Messieurs, » dit-elle. « Je vais commencer à réciter l'incantation. Au mot amor, vous buvez la potion, d'un seul trait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, peu importe le goût que ça a. Et vous ne vous lâchez pas la main, quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Drago serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« Bon, eh bien… je pense qu'on peut y aller… vous êtes prêt ? »

« Vas-y, qu'on en finisse, » répondit Drago.

« Très bien. »

Spica se plaça dans son propre cercle de pierre et leva les mains vers eux, les dirigeant vers leurs front. Puis, sans prévenir, elle commença à déclamer une longue incantation mêlant gaélique, grec et latin. Harry et Drago sentirent aussitôt un profond flux d'énergie remuer en chacun d'eux, qui les secoua violemment.

L'incantation était longue, interminable. Ils burent la potion au moment demandé et Harry failli s'étouffer avec. Il se retint de tousser, malgré les horribles picotements qui lui chatouillaient la gorge, et Spica lui envoya un regard encourageant sans cesser de déclamer sa litanie.

Puis elle leva lentement les mains au ciel, au moment où une certaine douleur commençait à se propager dans le corps des deux adolescents.

« _J'aurais du m'en douter_, » songea sombrement Drago.

« Et par les pouvoirs de la nui que l'on m'a donné il y a si longtemps déjà, j'appelle les dieux des étoiles et de la lune à rendre la vie à ces deux âmes qui ont tant fait pour notre monde, » déclama Spica, une main tendue vers le ciel, l'autre vers les main liées des jeunes.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Maintenant, » souffla-t-elle.

Un violent rayon de lumière blanche arrivée de nul part frappa sa main avec brutalité. Spica ploya des genoux sous le choc puis se redressa, se concentrant sur son autre main qui libera le pouvoir qu'elle avait absorbé du ciel et le déversa sur les mains jointes des deux amants.

Harry poussa un cri de douleur quand la lumière remonta de sa main vers son bras et son épaule. Drago la sentit également, cette douleur, mais il tenta de rester stoïque ; en vain, d'ailleurs, car les sensations augmentaient en intensité et il tomba à genoux, entrainant Harry vers le sol. Spica ne se laissa pas perturber par cela et sa main suivit pour rester dans la direction des leurs.

« Putain ! » jura Drago en crispant le visage, serrant encore plus fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Harry gémissait de douleur et vint se réfugier comme il le put contre son amour, lissant leurs mains devant celle de Spica. Drago se mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang et Harry pleura silencieusement dans son cou.

Spica haletait, le courant de magie qui coulant sans don corps était extrêmement puissant, et même si elle était douée, sa propre puissance magique ne pouvait l'aider à contenir autant de magie Ancestrale d'un coup. Puis elle sentit que le courant s'affaiblissait et ralentissait. Et soudain, une violente décharge lui traversa le corps et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, alors que les deux garçons recevaient cette énergie de plein fouet.

Ils s'évanouirent ensemble, leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, et soudain tout cessa. La Magie Ancestrale des étoiles, de la lune, de la nuit retournèrent d'un coup vers le ciel et le grondement qui persistait dans les oreilles de la vampire s'arrêta, enfin.

Haletante, elle tomba à genoux et se laissa deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle s'approcha à quatre pattes des deux autres qui ne bougeaient plus.

« Bon dieu, » jura-t-elle en lui prenant leur pouls qui était réguliers sous la peau chaude. « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas après ça pour toi, Sirius ? » lança-t-elle à la nuit noire.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais l'étoile la plus brillante sembla gagner encore en éclat et Spica eut un ricanement cynique.

« Ouais, je sais, » fit-elle en se relevant. « Je t'ai promis soutient, et aide jusqu'à la fin des temps. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne, parfois ! »

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis un chien aboya dans le lointain.

« Je ne t'ai demandé aucun commentaire ! » s'écria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Un ricanement résonna quelque part dans les sous-bois.

« Et gnagnagna, » se renfrogna-t-elle en lançant deux Mobilicorpus sur les deux amants ressuscités.

* * *

prochain chap vendredi...

avis ?

gros bisous

speed'


	38. Bonheur

Bonjour tout le monde !

je suis désolée, vraiment, pour ce retard impardonable, mais mon ordi commence à prendre de l'age et ça devient compliqué de simplement l'allumer pour se connecter au site...

mais bref, vous vous fichez de tout ça comme tout bon lecteur qui se respecte ! alors je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre.

disclaimer & co : voir chap précédents

bonne lecture

gros bisous à tous

speed'

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 38 :_

**C'est maintenant, que je comprends ce qu'est le bonheur :**

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là avec une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un bon mois : son cœur battait. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et eut un sourire avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis il tourna la tête et posa le regard sur un Drago toujours endormi à coté de lui.

Il sourit. Le rituel avait marché. Drago en serait si heureux. Rien que pour ça, le sourire qu'il affichait s'élargit et il se leva, se sentant déborder d'énergie. Il alla se doucher très vite, s'habilla de vêtements décontractés et laissa un mot à Drago sur la table de chevet. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre du préfet en chef, dans les cachots. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au Hall en manquant de percuter un groupe de première année.

« Harry ! » appela une voix.

Il se retourna aussitôt et aperçut Hermione qui lui faisait signe des escaliers, avec les autres élèves de septième année de Gryffondor. Il se précipita vers eux et serra sa petite 'Mione dans ses bras. Celle-ci éclata de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme après lui avoir soufflé au creux de l'oreille '_Adhefara nous a prévenus pour hier soir_'.

« Merlin, Harry, tu es resplendissant, » dit-elle quand il la relâcha pour prendre Neville dans ses bras.

« Eh, 'Mione, je suis vivant, » répondit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice, saluant de la même manière tous les Gryffondors présents.

Elle et Neville furent les seuls à réellement comprendre la signification de la phrase, mais tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Où est Malefoy ? » demanda Seamus.

« Il dort encore, » répondit Harry. « Il a besoin de se reposer. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix heures du matin, » fit l'Irlandais. « Pourquoi ? »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry, passa un bras autour des épaules de Dean et Seamus. « Plus de cours, c'est la fête, non ? Une partie de Quidditch ? Un tournoi ? Oui, tiens, si on organisait un tournoi entre les maisons ? »

« Putain, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Lavande, stupéfaite. « On ne t'avait pas vu aussi insouciant depuis des années ! »

Harry éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas.

« Je vais voir Lovat et Bibine, ils m'aideront à organiser tout ça ! Je vous rejoins ! »

Il monta les escaliers en courant et se dirigea directement vers la salle des professeurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago se réveilla une heure après Harry. Il fut étonné de se retrouver seul dans son lit mais comprit en apercevant le morceau de parchemin sur sa table de nuit.

_« Ca a marché, mon ange ! Je suis vivant, et toi aussi !_

_Désolé de ne pas attendre ton réveil, mais j'ai besoin de sortir un peu. Je serai dehors avec mes amis de Gryffondor, rejoins-moi dès que tu peux mon amour._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Harry. » 

Drago sourit doucement en lisant cela et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il posa une main sur son cœur et sourit en le sentant battre avec force derrière ses côtes.

Il était vivant. _Il était vivant_.

Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se leva ensuite et grimaça un peu à la vue de ses vêtements sales et froissés. Il commença par aller ouvrir la fenêtre et le soleil se déversa à flot dans la pièce. Il partit ensuite prendre une douche et s'habilla soigneusement avant de quitter sa chambre et de partir à la recherche de son amant.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc quand il croisa Hermione.

« Oh, salut Malefoy ! » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Si tu cherches Harry, il est dans la salle des profs, il organise un tournoi de Quidditch avec Bibine et Lovat. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Drago. « Merci Hermione. Comment allait-il ? »

Hermione eut un large sourire.

« Merveilleusement bien. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux. »

Drago sourit à son tour et la quitta avec un geste de la main. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle des professeurs, n'aimant toujours pas trop l'idée qu'Harry ne traîne avec Jamie Lovat, même s'il s'était fait une raison sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux qu'une amicale relation du type élève doué/prof très sympa. Il avait encore en tête l'image de leur partie de jambe en l'air sur le sol de la salle de classe.

Il frappa deux coups et entra. Harry était penché sur un bureau ans un coin, Lovat et Bibine en face de lui. Ils semblaient gribouiller des petites choses sur un parchemin et ne se retournèrent pas à l'entrée de Drago.

Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui et salua les autres professeurs présent d'un signe de tête. Puis il avança silencieusement vers son amant et lui passa ses bras autour de la taille.

« Salut mon cœur, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un coup. Quand il l'eut reconnu, il lui sauta au cou et le serra contre lui avec force.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter ? » fit-il aux deux professeurs qui la regardait avec attendrissement.

« Oui, bien sûr, » acquiesça Lovat. « De toute façon, nous devons avoir le nombre d'équipe avant de continuer ça. »

Drago hocha la tête et entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Vivant, » répondit doucement Drago après une pause.

Harry rit légèrement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il était de nouveau plus petit que le blond d'une dizaine de centimètre environ, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, mon cœur, » chuchota Drago en le serrant contre lui.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Harry. « Car ton bonheur est le mien. »

Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe avec tendresse, puis descendit vers ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« On m'aurait prédit ça il y a un an, je n'y aurais pas cru, » murmura Drago.

Harry eut à nouveau un léger rire.

« Et moi donc. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils rejoignirent les autres Gryffondors à l'extérieur. Ils s'étaient assis près du lac. Drago se laissa tomber contre un arbre et Harry s'installa dos à lui entre ses jambes.

« Il faudrait faire une fête, » dit soudain Dean. « C'est vrai, quoi, il faut fêter cette victoire ! »

Chacun acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Oui, mais où ? » objecta Hermione. « Et quand ? »

« La Salle sur Demande, » proposa Harry. « Le dernier jour, après la fin du tournoi ? »

« Bonne idée, » répondit Dean. « On s'occupe de tout ça, ok ? Dumbledore a organisé une fête pour tous les élèves ce même soir, jusqu'à minuit. Disons que la soirée se prolongera pour les sixième et septième année ? Il faudra faire passer le mot… et discrètement. »

« Vous n'allez pas avoir besoin d'argent ? » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« La Salle sur Demande fournit ce qu'on veut, » répondit Seamus avec un clin d'œil. « Gratuitement. »

« Pratique, » fit Drago.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Non. »

« Et le tournoi ? » demanda Seamus.

« C'est bon, Lovat et Bibine s'en occupent, » répondit Harry. « Dumbledore va faire une annonce ce soir, il débutera après-demain et se déroulera jusqu'au dernier jour. »

« Alors là, Potter, c'est la classe, » fit Dean.

« J'ai toujours la classe, Thomas, » rétorqua Harry en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre Drago.

Tous rirent, amusés et heureux de voir Harry dans une telle forme.

« On peut se joindre à vous ? » fit une voix féminine à coté d'eux.

Harry tourna la tête et sauta sur ses pieds en apercevant Spica. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise en se faisant sauter dessus par le Gryffondor mais sourit doucement.

« Merci, merci, merci, Merlin, jamais je ne te le dirais assez, » fit Harry. « Oh, mon dieu, je te suis redevable à vie, si je peux faire quelque chose… quoi que ce soit, putain, dis-le-moi. »

Spica rit légèrement en se détachant de lui.

« Je garde ça en tête, » dit-elle en le regarda.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de la remercier avec empressement.

« Excusez-moi, vous nous présentez ? » fit Dean en regardant Spica avec curiosité. « Vous étiez là, au combat final, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les deux ? »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesça Spica en passant un bras autour du cou d'Adhefara. « Spica Black, pour vous servir. »

« Question indiscrète, tu as quel age ? »

« Deux cent dix-sept ans, et des poussières, » répondit Spica avec un sourire narquois. « Oui, je suis un vampire, et non, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi , » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Parvati sortir un crucifix avec un mouvement de recul. « Vraiment, jeune fille, tu crois que ce genre de chose que me faire quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry eut un léger rire en se réinstallant avec Drago.

« Le… le professeur Trelawney nous a dit que les gens comme vous étaient dangereux, mauvais et – »

Spica leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

« Trelawney, vraiment ? Cette vieille folle… les vampires subissent les méfaits des préjugés, c'est tout. Vraiment, miss, cesse de croire tout ce que l'on te dit, j'ai la réputation d'être malfaisante, pourtant j'ai aidé à tuer Voldemort.

Parvati se mordit la lèvre en rougissant et rangea sa croix dans sa poche. Adhefara et Blaise s'installèrent à coté de Harry et Drago, et les deux Serpentards se sourirent.

« Alors le rituel a marché ? » demanda Blaise.

« Comme tu vois, » répondit Drago en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

« J'ai décidé, » murmura Blaise en caressant le cou de sa petite amie.

Drago le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit.

« C'est bien, » dit-il doucement. « Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Le plus dur, ça sera pour moi de voir qu'à cinquante ans tu seras encore beau et jeune et pétant de santé, alors que moi je serais petit, vieux et courbé. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Allons, allons, cher Drago ! »

Drago secoua la tête avec amusement, puis Harry appuya la tête sur son épaule.

« Ca doit être ça, le bonheur, non ? » murmura-t-il.

Drago sourit en appuyant la tête sur la sienne.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, mon cœur, » répondit-il.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur.

« C'est pareil pour moi, mon ange. »

Drago sourit doucement et posa son front contre le sien, caressant sa joue.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le tournoi de Quidditch se déroula sur les deux semaines suivantes. Les équipes étaient de toutes maisons confondues et ce fut celle d'Harry et celle de Drago qui gagnèrent ex æquo. Ils avaient attrapé le vif d'or en même temps, leurs doigts s'étaient entrecroisés comme d'instinct, emprisonnant la petite balle entre leurs paumes.

La plus grande surprise de la soirée suivante, ce fut l'arrivé d'un Lucius Malefoy qui fut annoncé comme nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il vint pour décorer Harry, Drago, Adhefara et Spica de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

« P-père ? » s'exclama Drago, stupéfait. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? _Vous_, ministre ? »

« Eh bien, oui, moi, » fit Lucius avec évidence. « Comme si cet incapable de Fudge allait rester au pouvoir ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais n'était-ce pas vous qui me disiez qu'un Malefoy n'exerçait pas de fonction publique ? » rétorqua Drago.

« Oui, eh bien, je te disais aussi qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas les garçons, » fit son père. « Or, visiblement, j'avais tort. »

Harry éclata de rire et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il sourit.

« Je suis content de vous voir, » dit-il en regardant son père.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi, » répondit Lucius. « D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te proposer de venir passer quelques jours au Manoir, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu… Bien sûr, vous êtes invité aussi, Harry. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, il faut vraiment que j'aille à Square Grimmaurd, j'ai pas mal de choses à voir avant d'engager des constructeurs et des architectes, » répondit-il avec un sourire poli. « Mais je vous remercie de l'invitation, ça sera pour une autre fois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et lui sourit tendrement.

« Mais vas-y, toi, » lui murmura-t-il. « Tu me rejoindras à Londres après, hein ? On a toute la vie devant nous maintenant. »

Drago sourit en retour. Il avait encore un peu du mal à voir les choses ainsi.

« Je sais. »

Harry l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans cesser de sourire.

« Je vais voir les autres, » murmura-t-il.

« Ok, » fit Drago. « A toute à l'heure. »

« A plus tard, monsieur Malefoy, » ajouta Harry en se tournant vers son beau-père.

« Certes, Harry, il reste encore la remise des médailles, » répondit Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Drago le suivit du regard quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son père.

« C'est ma tendance à la paranoïa ou bien fait-il toujours le maximum pour nous laisser seuls tous les deux ? » fit celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca doit venir du fait que lui aurait aimé pouvoir passer du temps seul avec son père mais que la vie ne lui a pas laissé le choix, » répondit Drago en jetant un nouveau regard vers Harry qui s'était mis à danser joyeusement avec Dean, Seamus, Neville et Hermione.

« Projettes-tu de l'épouser ? » demanda alors Lucius.

Drago se sentit rougir.

« Mouais, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, » répondit-il. « Mais il l'a dit lui-même, on a toute la vie devant nous, pourquoi presser les choses ? »

Lucius sourit.

« Je suis heureux que la guerre soit finie, fils, » dit-il. « C'était épuisant, tu sais. »

« Je m'en doute, » répondit Drago. « Et votre vie sentimentale en est où ? »

« Drago, je t'en prie, comme si je pouvais encore avoir une vie sentimentale à mon âge. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

« Et voilà, nous sommes repartis dans le complexe de l'age, » fit-il. « Mais vous n'êtes pas si vieux. »

« Penses-tu. »

Drago soupira d'exaspération et lui prit la main.

« Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un auprès de qui vous vous sentirez plus jeune, venez, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de ses amis dans un coin. « Grand-mère, » dit-il en appelant Spica. « Je te présente mon père, Lucius. Lucius, ma trois fois arrière-grand-mère, du coté de maman, Spica Black. »

« Enchanté, » fit Spica en se levant pour serrer la main de Lucius.

Elle lorgna deux secondes sur son insigne et ajouta avec un sourire narquois.

« Monsieur le Ministre. »

Lucius sourit.

« Madame, » dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main. « Ravi de rencontrer celle qui a pu considérablement aider à sauver notre monde. »

Sous le regard insistant de son fils, il lui tendit son bras.

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »

Spica haussa un sourcil narquois.

« Mais avec plaisir, » répondit-elle en prenant le bras offert.

Drago suivit quelques pas derrière pour prendre Harry dans ses bras alors que les premières notes d'un slow langoureux retentissait. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Spica et Lucius enlacés sur la piste.

« Drago… c'est toi qui… enfin, ton père et Spica ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Drago avec un sourire, ses mains venant se poser tout naturellement sur les fesses d'Harry. « J'en avais marre d'entendre mon père se plaindre de son age. »

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Oui, évidemment… »

Drago lui caressa la joue pour l'amener à tourner la tête vers lui Il l'embrassa tendrement et fit reposer leurs fronts ensemble.

« Je t'aime tellement, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-il en retour.

* * *

voilà voilà ! avis ?

pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 39, le dernier, sera là demain matin, ou demain dans l'aprem au plus tard... enfin si mon bon vieil ordi me le permet ! au pire je vous l'envoirai de chez une copine si j'ai le temps

gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	39. Epilogue : Et toute ma vie, je t'aimerai

Bonjourà tous !

je profite des 5 minutes qu'il me reste et du fait que mon ordi marche pour vous publier ce chap ! en espérant qu'il vous plaira... for ever cliché !

disclaimer & co : chap précédents

bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Pouvoirs Nocturnes**_

_Chapitre 39 :_

_Epilogue_

**Et toute ma vie, je t'aimerai**

Drago soupira et regarda sa montre avec anxieté. Il était déjà vingt heures passées et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Assis dans les marches de l'escalier du manoir Black tout juste rénové, il attaqua les ongles de sa deuxième main. Harry rentrait habituellement du Ministère à dix-neuf heures mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là.

Ils habitaient ici depuis cinq ans. Comme Harry le lui avait prédit, Drago avait entamé ses études à la Haute Ecole de Médecine Magique après avoir reçu d'excellents résultats à ses ASPICs. Le brun, quant à lui, avait pu débuter des études pour devenir Aurir, malgré ses notes très moyennes aux examens – sa notoriété avait suffit. Harry avait terminé le cycle en trois ans au lieu des cinq habituels, étant naturellement doué pour ce métier, et avait commencé à travailler dans ce service directement sorti de l'école.

Il restait encore deux ans d'études à Drago avant d'avoir son diplôme de Médicomage, même s'il était excellent dans son domaine. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, grâce au Transplanage, il n'avait pas à rester au pensionnat tous les soirs, rentrant souvent avant Harry et l'attendant avec impatience.

Mais en ce vendredi soir, Harry n'était toujours pas là et Drago se sentait lentement mais surement basculer dans la panique. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à supprimer les tableaux de l'entrée, comme tous ceux de la maison, il n'aurait pas supporté les commentaires haineux de tous les ancètres Black, comme ils avaient eu dans leurs premiers temps ici.

Puis, enfin, il y eut le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Harry couvert de sang.

« Oh, Merlin, Harry ! » s'exclama Drago en se levant aussitôt pour se précipiter vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu blessé ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas soigné ? »

« Chut, chut, calme-toi, mon ange, » coupa Harry d'un ton rassurant en caressant la joue de Drago. « Tout va bien, d'accord ? Il n'y a que très peu de sang à moi sur mes vêtements, et le peu qu'il y avait à soigner l'a été. D'accord ? »

Drago hocha la tête en déglutissant et serra Harry sontre lui en tremblant, soulagé.

« Putain, j'était tellement inquiet, » fit-il, encore sous le choc.

« Je m'en doutais, je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, pardonne-moi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago.

Harry soupira.

« J'ai besoin d'un bain. Tu viens avec moi, je te raconterai. »

Drago hocha la tête et le relacha. Ils montèrent tous deux à la salle de bain et le blond fit couler l'eau dans l'immense piscine qui leur servait de baignoire tandis qu'Harry otait un à un ses vêtements ensaglantés.

Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et moussante avec un soupir de satisfaction et Drago le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Harry vint se lover contre lui avec un nouveau soupir de lassitude cette fois.

« Alors ? » demanda Drago, avide de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

« Tu te souviens de Ganyomède ? »

Drago haussa un sourcils en frottant doucement le dos de Harry de haut en bas.

« Oui, bien spur, » répondit-il. « Quel rapport ? »

« Tu te souviens aussi de comment il est devenu noir ? »

« Le vampire qui l'a mordu pour sauver son compagnon, oui, je sais, » fit Drago. « Et ? »

« Spica a finalement trouvé qui il était, » dit doucement Harry. « Le vampire qui l'a mordu. C'était une vieille amie à elle, elles s'étaient connues peu après sa transformation. Elle s'appele Farrah. Elle doit avoir dans les trois cent et quelques années, aujourd'hui. Elle est agée, et malade, elle souffre énormément à cause de ce qu'elle a fait pour son compagnon Louis. Ce midi, on a reçut une alerte sur l'hopital Ste-Mangouste. C'était Louis, il devenait fou à force de voir Farrah comme ça et il a tenté de devaliser l'apothicaire. »

Harry marqua une pause et pris une profonde respiration frémissante.

« Nous étions une équipe de cins, » dit-il à voix basse. « Nous lui avons demandé de se rendre gentiment, il n'a pas voulu. Ca a tourné en bain de sang. Trois de mes coéquipiers sont morts de ses mains avant que – »

Sa voix se cassa mais il se força à reprendre.

« Avant que je ne parvienne à le tuer, » finit-il en tremblant.

Drago soupira et serra Harry contre lui.

« Il était hystérique, » chuchota Harry. « Au début, je ne comprenais pas, puis je me suis imagné à sa place, et j'ai compris. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, il ne méritais pas de mourir. Pas comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur, » murmura Drago.

Harry renifla.

« Je sais. C'est Spica qui est allée voir Farrah pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je pense qu'elle va faire ce qu'elle a demandé à Louis si souvent ces dernières années – l'achever. »

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, pour eux deux, » fit remarquer Drago en embrassant Harry sur le front.

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me repêter depuis tout à l'heure, » confia Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. « Mais je n'arrive pas à effacer ses yeux pleins de douleur qui me regardaient au moment où j'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fait. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, puis caressa la joue de son amant avec tendresse.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-il. « C'est mon métier. »

Drago haussa un sourcil septique et repoussa Harry contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il se mit debout – l'eau lui arrivait encore au torse – et écarta les jambes de son amant d'un coup de genoux pour permettre à sa main d'acceder à son entrée intime. Harry siffla une brusque reprise d'air entre ses dents et pris appui contre le rebord avec les coudes.

« Oh, putain, Drago, » gémit-il doucement alors que deux doigts frottaient son anus avant de le penetrer lentement.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa avidement, son autre main voyageant vers le sexe à demi-érigé de son aimé qui gémit plus fort.

L'eau décuplait les sensations ressentis par Harry et il se retrouva completement accroché bras et jambes autour de Drago qui continuaut de le torturait lentement.

« Je t'en prie, » gémit-il. « Prends-moi, Drago, prends-moi… »

Drago eut un léger rire et accepta de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à la place. Il pénétra Harry d'un coup violent et le brun n'eut qu'un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Drago commença à aller et venir en lui profondément en lui, le faisant crier, le nom du blond faisant écho dans la salle de bain.

« Oh, mon dieu, Drago, » sanglota Harry quand, sadiquement, Drago ralentit le mouvement.

L'ex-Serpentard sourit et lui caressa le front, regardant dans les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées.

Harry jouit à ce moment, juste quand Drago frappait une énième fois sa prostate. Drago se libéra en lui juste après, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Harry changea l'eau souillées d'un revers de main et Drago se détacha de lui sans lui lacher la taille.

« Ca va mieux, maintenant ? » demanda Drago.

Harry sourit paresseusement et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Toujours quand tu fais ça, » répondit-il doucement. « Je t'aime Drago. »

Drago l'embrassa sur le front, puis descendit lentement et longuement sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Harry fut destabilisé par l'innatendu de la question et failli boire la tasse. Il leva le visage vers Drago et le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Je… pardon, quoi ? » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à sortir.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé et le fit sortir de l'eau. Il s'enroula dans un peignoir, en tendit un à Harry qui était trop sonné pour penser à faire autre chose que ce qu'on lui demandait, puis le guida jusqu'à leur salon sur la table basse duquel il prit une petite boite. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et ouvrit la boite pour lui montrer ce qu'elle contenait.

« J'ai dit… »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il se mit à genoux devant son amant qui le regardait toujours sous le choc.

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? » répéta-t-il, tendant une main du brun dans la sienne.

Harry resta bouche bée dix bonnes secondes aant de se mettre à genoux à son tour pour regarder Drago en face.

« Oui, je veux t'épouser, Drago, » répondit-il fermement.

Drago sourit et prit la bague pour la passer au doigt du brun qui se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il avait les joues trempées de larmes. Il renifla et et sourit à Drago.

« Tu rumines ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh, euh, en fait, cinq ans, » marmonna le blond en rougissant et en se passant une mains dans les cheveux, détournant le regard.

Harry éclata de rire et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Tu es trop mignon, » diy-il doucement.

Drago grimaça et Harry se jeta dans ses bras en regardant sa bague avec ravissement. Elle était toute simple, un anneau d'argent incrusté d'un petit diamant. Le blond referma les bras autour de son fiancé qui le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Ca ne change pas grand-chose à notre situation, seulement, mon père y tenait beaucoup, tu sais comment il est… »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Oui, je me souviens encore combien il a insisté pour comvaincre Spica qu'ils _devaient_ se marier, » rit-il doucement.

« Et puis, j'aime bien l'idée qu'ainsi, tu m'appartiennes totalement, » ajouta Drago.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Comme si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, » fit-il.

Drago rit à son tour.

« On fera comme si, » dit-il, moqueur. « Je te vois bien dans une belle robe blanche de style meringue à l'église. »

Mécontent, Harry lui pinça le bras.

« Eh ! » protesta Drago en fronçant les sourcils mais sans cesser de ricaner.

Il s'apprêta à lui rendre la pareille mais il fut interrompu par la sonnete de l'entrée.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » fit Harry, surpris.

« Non, personne, » répondit Drago.

Il haussa les épaules et se relva.

« Je vais ouvrir, tu m'attends là ? » dit-il.

« Non, je vais aller preparer un truc à manger, » répondit-il en saisissant la main que Drago lui tendait.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers et Harry partit au sous-sol om se trouvaient toujours la même cuisine qu'ils avaient réaménagée et repeinte dans des tons de bleu et de vert doux. Il sortit une boite de gateaux et s'installa à table pour se preparer une tasse de thé à infuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il se retourna, pensant voir Drago. Il fut pris au dépourvu en se rendant compte que non seulement ce n'était pas Drago mais qu'en plus il y avait six nouveaux arrivants. Il sourit cependant largement en les voyant.

Il s'agissait de Blaise et Adhefara, toujours aussi jeunes malgré les années, Neville et Hermione désormais couple marié avec un enfant et un deuxième en route, et Pansy, accompagné de François Martin, son compagnon qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un voyage en France.

« Alors ça, c'est une bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Harry en se lvant pour les serrer dans ses bras les uns après les autres. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Bah, rien, on a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé à l'hopital aujourd'hui, on s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être envie d'un peu de compagnie, » répondit Adhefara en le détaillant des pieds à la tête avec un sourire narquois.

« Malefoy en peignoir, Harry en peignoir, dites-moi, vous preniez un bain tous les deux ? » fit Hermione.

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Si, heum… je vais aller m'habiller, di ça ne vous dérange pas… » balbutia-t-il. « Dobby ! » appela-t-il.

L'Elfe, à leur service depuis maintenant presque quatre ans, aperçut dans un 'pop' et le salua.

« Heu, Dobby, tu t'occupes d'eux le temps que j'aille m'habiller, d'accord ? » demanda Harry en ignorant le regard noir d'Hermione. « Tu les installes au salon. »

« Oui, monsieur Harry Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête et salua ses amis avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas. Il redescendit avec Drago une dizaine de minutes plus tard, correctement seché et habillé.

« Vous restez diner ? » proposa Drago en voyant l'heure tout de même tardive.

Apparemment, les six squatteurs n'avaient attendus que l'invitation pour accepter. Harry retint un sourire, c'était tout à faut eux, ça.

« Dobby, le diner pour huit, s'il te plait, » commanda Drago. « Pas trop compliqué, d'accord ? »

L'elfe acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et disparut.

« Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ? » s'exclama Hermione alors que les deux tourteraux se laissaient tomber dans un fauteuil.

La jeune femme attrapa la main d'Harry pour observer le bijoux de plus près et Harry rougit légèrement.

« Heum… » fit-il, gené, alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. « C'est… hem, une bague de fiançailles ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel leurs six amis les regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Et vous aviez l'intention de prévenir ? » demanda Pansy, l'air outrée.

Drago eut un léger rire et serra la main d'Harry par-dessus les accoudoirs de leurs fauteuils respectifs.

« Ca fait à peine une demi-heure que ça a été décidé, ma chérie, » répondit-il doucement.

« Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Adhefara « Lidée vous est venue d'om ?

« Mon père, » répondit brièvement Drago.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette réponse. L'obsession de Lucius Malefoy pour un mariage en bonne et due forme était désormais légendaire, après le scandale qu'il avait fait à Spica quand elle lui avait proposé de le transormé après avoir réalisé qu'il était un compagnon potentiel pour elle.

« Alors, comment va Spica ? » demanda Drago en servant un appéritif à tout le monde. « Pas trop stressée ? »

« Je crois qu'elle va peter un cable, » répondit Adhefara avec amusement. « Ton père est vraiment trop méticuleux sur tout, et elle trop désordonnée. Je me demande ce qui arrivera lorsqu'ils habiteront enfin ensemble. »

« Plus qu'une semaine, désormais, » fit Harry en buvant une simple bierraubeure.

« Ouais, heureusement, » rétorqua Drago en attrapant le paquet de cigarette qu'Adhefara avait sorti pour lui en piquer une. « Père nous rendra tous dingue. »

Harry s'empara de la cigarette que que Drago venait d'allumer et la cassa en deux pour la jetter dans un coin.

« Hey ! » protesta Drago.

« Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais, » rétorqua Harry en lui décochant un regard noir.

Drago grogna, agacé, mais se plia aux exigences de son fiancé, sachant qu'il vallait mieux ne pas se mettre un Harry Potter en colère sur le dos.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à minuit passé, heure à laquelle Hermione commença à bailler. Neville lui proposa aussitôt de rentrer et elle acquiesça bien volontiers. Adhefara et Blaise les quittèrent peu après, ainsi que Fred et Pansy. Les deux tourteraux se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans leur salon et le brun soupira, s'affalant sur son fiancé qui sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça et tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« A ton avis, ton père a insisté pour que Spica porte du blanc ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant la tête sur son épaule.

Drago ricana.

« Certainement, » répondit-il. « Mon père est un traditionaliste. »

Harry pouffa et releva le visage vers lui.

« Heureusement, pas trop, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté que nous soyons ensemble, » répondit-il en insinuant une jambe entre celles de Drago.

Le blond retint un gémissement et caressa la joue d'Harry de la main.

« Oui, effectivement, heureusement, » souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry sourit narquoiment et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se mettre fermement sur lui et de commencer à le déshabiller.

La nuit se termina pour eux ainsi, perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'aimer sans cesse comme si demain n'existait plus.

FIN

* * *

voilà c'est fini...

je voudrais donc remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi pour cette histoire partie d'un simple délire... et tout ceux qui l'ont aimé, certainement plus que moi.

je vous embrasse fort, et vraiment merci à tous

gros bisous

speed'


End file.
